Sentimientos y palabras
by Nabiky Saeba
Summary: El amor duele, pero la vida debe continuar - jamas jamas saldria con Makoto, yo no soy gay - fueron las palabras con las que Haru destrozo el corazon de Makoto, AU longFic - MAKOHARU- Free y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Un día especial para los jóvenes de la secundaria Iwatobi, era el día de su graduación y a partir de ese momento, todos iniciarían una nueva vida en la universidad, muchos tomarían caminos diferentes y otros simplemente entrarían a trabajar a las empresas de sus padres, este último sería el caso de Nanase Haruka, un joven de estatura promedio, piel morena y ojos como el océano el cual a sus 17 años ya estaría camino a la vida de adulto, la vida de un hombre de sociedad, para Haru aquello era muy importante, para ello se había preparado, era un estudiante intachable y siempre estaba listo para competir y ser el mejor, y en los deportes no era la excepción, Haru era uno de los nadadores más valiosos de su escuela y claro como no serlo cuando sus padres eran dueños de unas de las más prestigiosas empresas en el área de la natación, sus padres eran propietarios de Nanase Group, un grupo de empresas destinadas a la preparación de jóvenes nadadores con talento olímpicos y una de la más importante en el área de preparación de piscinas olímpicas, estaban en todo el mundo, era lo mejor en lo que hacían y Haru debía estar a la altura.

Haru tenía un amigo el cual era su mano derecha y compañero de infancia, su nombre, Tachibana Makoto, él era un joven alto, con el pelo oliva que combinaban perfección con sus ojos y con una sonrisa de ensueños, aquel dulce y tierno joven era lo único que le permitía a Haru llegar a tener lo que se dice trato social con los demás, pues siempre trataba de mantener a Haru con los pies sobre la tierra y no permitía que su ego lo dominara, realmente lo trataba como una madre al momento de regañarlo, Makoto a diferencia de Haru su inteligencia era promedio, se esforzaba bastante para estar a nivel de Haru, le era muy difícil mantener el ritmo del pelinegro, por lo que a veces tendía a querer flaquear, pero la idea de estar por debajo del pelinegro y que este lo rechazara le hacía mantener la fuerza para continuar en pie.

Después del acto de graduación, Ya en la fiesta privada en casa de Haru con todos los graduandos , ambos amigos estaban felices, contaban entre ellos una gran cantidad de historias de lo que pensaban hacer en el futuro, algunos de los invitados pertenecían a otra escuela, como era el caso de Rin Matsuoka, un joven pelo rojo, el cual poseía una sonrisa tan sensual que en lo que sería a cualquier persona en el planeta, su figura casi perfecta y su actitud de dios lo hacia uno de los más populares del lugar, estaba de más aclarar que rin era uno de los rivales más fastidiosos del pelinegro, por lo que este era feliz al molestar a Haru, claro eso no quiere decir que ambos sean enemigos, pero su amistad era más intensa a nivel de rivalidad que de amigo mismos.

Un poco más adentrada la noche y la fiesta en su mayor apogeo, Makoto estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del lugar, era hermosa aquella vista, podía ver toda la ciudad y cada luz de cada casa hacia aquello un paisaje celestial.

— Hey Makoto — dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al ojiverde dándole un pequeño espanto — ¿qué haces aquí?, la fiesta está buena allá adentro, te la perderás

— Si, solo admiro este paisaje, puede que hoy sea el último día que lo vea — dijo agachando la cabeza con una traicionera lagrimilla escapándose de su rostro, al parecer Makoto hacia algo más que admirar aquello cuando el pelirrojo hizo su entrada

— ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Nanase y tu paliaron o algo así? — Rin era un villano cuando de Haru se trataba pero con Makoto era diferente, él sabía que él era un joven sensible y tan valioso, que le rompería la cara a quien quisiera lastimarlo.

— Jaja no, Haru ni siquiera sabe que aún estoy aquí, veras él se va a estados unidos a prepararse para trabajar en las empresas de sus padres — la voz de Makoto empezaba a quebrarse- y como allí esta una de sus sedes principales es normal que deba irse, se preparó toda la vida para ello — Makoto aún no había notado que su rostro bajaban dos lágrimas, pensaba que seguía hablando con naturalidad, pero Rin, el sí sabía lo que Makoto sentía en aquel momento, ya lo sabía desde hace un tiempo, por lo que ver esa escena solo lo confirmaba.

— ¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta? — aquello fue como una bomba para el joven ojiverde, nunca pensó que rin se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos y menos que lo diría de esa manera y mucho menos que se lo tomara tan natural — no me mires así Makoto, todos en este lugar saben que te gusta Nanase, eres tan obvio — Rin no pudo evitar una sonrisa malvada, si Makoto perdería la oportunidad de declararse a Nanase seria porque si, no porque no le haya dado la oportunidad

— No Rin no digas eso Haru podría escuchar y... — el peli rojo tomo de la mano a su amigo y lo arrastro al lugar dentro de la fiesta, debía buscar a Haru y que estos se dijera lo que debían decirse, después de todo, no había nada que perder si Haru se iba de todos modos

Ya dentro de la fiesta estaba un Haruka muy divertido al lado de unos compañeros de segundo que formaban parte del equipo de natación, eran amigos de Haru y Makoto, estos chicos llevaban por nombre Hazuki Nagisa y Reí Ryugazaki, ambos chicos explosivos , el primero un joven de estatura baja, pelo rubio y sonrisa traviesa, y el siguiente, peli azul, alto y lentes para mostrar su dedicación e inteligencia, para Haru esos era un total desorden, pero como equipo era pura dinamita y podían llevar cualquier situación al éxito, para Haru ellos eran unos futuros empleados en potencia.

La charla seguía animosa, todos reían y Makoto y Rin seguían buscando a Haru, cuando dieron con su paradero Makoto se paró en frio en las escaleras de aquella lujosa casa.

— No puedo Rin, mejor déjalo así, un amor secreto, será lo mejor — Makoto estaba nervioso, no podría con lo que Haru le diría, — y ¿si le daba asco por ser hombre?— jamás podría sobrevivir a aquella vergüenza.

— Vamos Makoto no te rindas, además él se va pronto, no perderás nada — el pelirrojo no quería que las cosas quedaras así, quería que Makoto tratase y no se rindiera o podría arrepentirse de quedarse con la duda de lo que pudo pasar.

— Sí, pero podría perder la amistad de Haru, y prefiero que sea así, a no poder dirigirle la palabra de nuevo — Rin no tuvo más opción aceptar la decisión del ojiverde, todo en amor a la paz.

Aparentemente todo marchaba tranquilo hasta que uno de los presentes comento algo que él pelinegro pudo escuchar desde su lugar.

— ¿Ya viste a Tachibana?, debe estar deprimido por que su amado se va del país, ¿sabrá Haru que Tachibana lo quiere que se derrite por él?

Cuando Nanase escucho aquello, sintió su sangre arder, no podría creer lo que comentaban a sus espaldas, quería golpear aquel que había comentado tal barbaridad, se acercó a él y lo tomo por el cuello, y cuestiono sobre lo que había dicho

— ¿Qué demonios dijiste? — Haru estaba a su mayor nivel — entiende esto, y entiéndanlo todos — dijo dirigiéndose a los presentes — no soy un puto gay, jamás le haría caso a Makoto, jamás.

Makoto observaba lo acontecido desde su lugar al lado de Rin, este por su parte solo miraba a Makoto como esperando que este se desmoronara, pero para su sorpresa eso nunca paso.

— Haru, suéltalo — el ojiverde miro a Haru con bastante seriedad , le indicaba con la mirada fría que soltara aquel joven — Haru, vamos lo que dijo es solo un malentendido, tal vez a lo que se refería es que te quiero como un hermano o algo así, además no sería su culpa, sería más bien mía por dejar que pensaran eso — Makoto sonaba lo más convincente posible, todos en aquel lugar observaban sin emitir sonido, Haru miraba a Makoto y este por igual, ambos se daban miradas frías uno de decepción y el otro de asco por lo que se había dicho.

Haru soltó aquel joven, y tras echar a los presentes se encamino a su cuarto sin decir nada, cuando todo el lugar estaba vacío, y Makoto había despedido y excusado con los presentes, se dirigió al cuarto de Haru para poner las cosas "claras".

— ¿Haru?, ¿puedo pasar? — Makoto estaba tras la puerta de Haru, esperaba que este autorizara adentrarse al lugar y así decir lo que tenía que decir, Haru pos su parte estaba sentado en la cama, tenía su vista hacia el balcón, donde se podría apreciar la vista hermosa que Makoto había mencionado antes.

— Pasa — Haru mantuvo un frio silencio, Makoto por su parte estaba detrás él, se mantenía de pie, cuando se dispuso a romper el silencio, Haru fue quien hablo.

— ¿De verdad te gusto? , y no mientas Makoto — Makoto se quedó en silencio por unos segundos — ¿podía aquello se peor?, ¿que debía responder? — Makoto estaba decidido a contarle sobre sus sentimientos y hacer caso a los consejos de Rin, pero Haru continuo hablando — ¿sabes que nunca saldría con un hombre?, ¿verdad Makoto? — aquello fue todo Makoto escucho como su corazón se rompía en tantos pedazos que jamás podría ser reparado, ese era el momento en que sus sentimiento se archivaron en un lugar que el mismo desconocía.

Makoto sonrió de la manera más falsa y dolorosamente posible, levanto su rostro en dirección a Haru para decirle lo único que debía decir — Descuida Haru, ya te dije todo fue un malentendido, te confesare que me gusta un chico, pero ese chico no eres tú , puedes estar tranquilo — el ojos de océano levanto la cabeza con asombro y le dio una mirada de decepción a peli verde, no pensó que Makoto le confesaría que amaba un chico y menos que lo haría con aquella sonrisa, como si aquello fuera normal, lo pensó unos segundos y recuperando su posición anterior le contesto

— Makoto, entenderás que ya no podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿verdad?, no con tu condición, si estas a mi lado podrías manchar el estatus por el que he luchado tanto y no pienso perderlo.

Makoto se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta, sonrió por última vez y se despidió de su amigo de infancia.

Haru por otro lado se quedó quieto, al escuchar su puerta cerrarse tras él, toco su rostro para sentir como una lágrima mojaba su rostro

Cuando Makoto llego a su casa, tomo rumbo dirección a su cuarto, y tras cerrar la puerta pausadamente, cayó al suelo ahogado en un llanto y solo pronunciaba una palabra

— Haru, porque fuiste tan cruel.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Makoto estaba tendido en el suelo, ya era de mañana y por su mala cara tenía toda la noche sin dormir, su garganta estaba seca y su mirada era vacía, como si su alma hubiera sido capturada por un demonio y lanzada a un calabozo sin posibilidades de salir. Dos días habían pasado desde que el de orbes oceánicas había decidido romper la amistad con el joven peliverde, desde que Haru había roto el corazón de este y le había lanzado a la basura, en aquellos días, días oscuros en los que Makoto no había salido de su cuarto ni había visto la luz del día, no había compartido palabras con nadie, y sus ojos no lloraban porque no tenía con qué. Parecía que estaba echado a la muerte, como si se hubiera rendido en una batalla en la que ni siquiera se intentó defender, aquello era humillante, pasó días en aquella posición, sin comer, dormir, bañarse o simplemente pensar.

Su sufrimiento fue interrumpido por una llamada al móvil la cual no contesto, solo se quedó ahí quieto mirando aquel aparato con señales de que su batería se agota, nuevamente algo llamo su atención, la puerta en esta ocasión, alguien tocaba, un toc toc de manera dulce y calmada se escuchaba del otro lado, un sonido tierno que indicaba y transmitía el amor que solo una madre podría enviar.

— Hijo por favor, ábreme, necesito saber que estas bien — sin contestar Makoto movió nuevamente su cabeza en dirección al suelo, esta vez un mensaje de voz marcaba su celular, estuvo pensativo unos minutos — ¿y si fuera Haru? ¿Y si se arrepintió de lo que dijo?, ¿y si me perdono? — tomo el celular con la poca fuerza que tenía, marco su buzón para escuchar la voz de alguien distinto a quien esperaba.

— Hey Makoto, soy Rin, vamos contesta, hace dos días que estas así — un silencio indicando una pausa se podía apreciar — demonios Makoto — dijo en voz fuerte — ¿te dejaras caer?, ¿dejaras que él te vea inferior?, con un demonio sal de ahí, y muéstrale a ese bastardo quien eres, que tú vales Makoto no te caigas amigo, hay más personas que te quieren, tus padres por ejemplo, tus hermanos, ¿acaso ellos no importan? ¿Acaso solo él está en tu corazón y en tu cabeza? — en un tono más tranquilo el mensaje continuo — Makoto, Haru se va hoy a estados unidos, adelanto su viaje, yo me iré en un mes a Australia, pero quiero irme dejándote bien, dejando al Makoto de antes con nuevo objetivo, una nueva meta, por favor Makoto no te dejes morir.

— Silencio

Debo colgar Makoto por favor abre la puerta

Makoto estaba un poco sorprendido con las palabras de Rin, él tenía razón, solo se destruía por una persona que lo vio como algo y no como alguien, pensó en las palabras finales de Rin — ¿abre la puerta? , acaso Rin esta…

Sus ideas enviaron su vista en dirección a la puerta y un nuevo toc toc invadió sus oídos Débiles, hediondo, despeinado, y con la peor cara, el peliverde se levanta lentamente en dirección a aquel sonido, abrió la puerta lentamente, para encontrar al pelirrojo con su teléfono en la mano.

— Rin, amigo, Rin, ayúdame — Makoto se lanzó sobre el pelirrojo, sin dudar empezó a llorar, a sacar lo que le ahogaba.

— apestas, ¿sabes? — Dijo Rin relajando la escena — ven te daré un baño al estilo Rin — una dulce y penosa sonrisa salió de sus labios y después de un — Gracias — por parte de Makoto, el bello ojiverde se desmayó.

Un mes ha pasado, y Makoto mantenía un estado de ánimo estable, su recuperación era increíble, claro Rin había estado pendiente de su condición todo el tiempo y se encargaba de que Haru estuviera alejado de su mente. Aunque estaba preocupado, debía marcharse y temía que su amigo desmejorara, pero sabía que debía confiar en él, en que él podía y lo lograría

Hey Makoto, mañana iras al aeropuerto a despedirme verdad, Gou dice que llorara cuando me vea abordar y no podría lidiar con eso — ambos nadadores estaban en una pequeña cafetería cerca de la casa de Makoto, este no podía salir muy lejos de su casa, estaba sometido a un pequeño tratamiento por su caso de depresión, nada serio, pero este lo obligaba a tomar pastillas que le mantenían tranquilo y sereno.

— Por dios Rin es tu hermana es normal, quien sabe cuando vuelvas, pero si, descuida — dijo al embellecer el lugar con una sonrisa — estaré ahí, pero no esperes que llore eso se lo dejaremos a Gou, ¿sí? — el estado de humor de Makoto era bastante cambiante, podía estar muy tranquilo y risueño, pero podría cambiar a seco y silencioso en tan solo segundos, por lo que visitaba un terapeuta 2 veces al mes, o cada ocasión en la que se sintiese incómodo con sí mismo.

Ya era momento de la partida de Rin a Australia, Makoto fue a despedirlo como lo había prometido, ambos amigos se estrecharon la mano y el tiburón no la soltó hasta que el ojiverde le prometió que cuando regresara, le mostraría un hombre del cual él podría estar orgulloso.

En estados unidos el clima era muy caluroso, tal vez uno de los más fuertes, Haru, estaba realizando una serie de eventos necesarios para su programa de preparación para dirigir y conocer las empresas Nanase Group, estaba realmente sorprendido de la cantidad de cosas que debía aprender y de las muchas otras que debería cambiar.

Después de una formal presentación ante la directiva estadounidense, Haru pudo tomar un leve respiro y tomar un pequeño descanso y analizar las cosas que había vivió en el transcurso de los días pasados Tomo asiento en una de las tantas oficinas que tenía a su disposición, tomo papel y lápiz para hacer notas de las cosas del día que había considerado importantes, esta técnica era muy útil, y era una de las cosas que Haru siempre recalcaba en Makoto — Makoto! — aquel nombre llego como pólvora a sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza mientras imaginaba al bello peliverde sonreír con la mano detrás de la cabeza al ser regañado por no tomar notas y olvidar cosas importantes de las clases y de su ajetreado día, se regañó mentalmente, — como podía pensar en aquel que le traiciono, que le mintió, que pensaba en hombres, por dios, seguro miraba el trasero de Matsuoka en cada práctica, no me sorprendería que él fuera el tipo que le gusta, ja, son tal para cual.

Días pasaban y Haru seguía aprendiendo a ser un élite en su entorno empresarial, todos estaban sorprendidos por su desenvolvimiento, era un genio y sus colaboración podían hacer que la empresa creciera más y más.

Aquella vida era la que Haru siempre quiso, la vida que soñó y por la que trabajo, esos eran los grandes días de Haru, pero por las noches el pelinegro tenía un ambiente distinto, llegaba a su cuarto y se lanzaba sobre una pequeña silla que estaba en algún lugar de allí, lanzaba su chaqueta y soltaba su corbata como si le molestara, desabrochaba su reloj de oro y dejaba en una pequeña mesita de noche al lado de este, y como cada día al entrar la noche , los recuerdos de su amigo de infancia invadían su cabeza — ¿Por qué Makoto?, ¿por qué te enamoraste de un hombre? , ¿Por qué un hombre maldición? — aquel cuestionamiento era la rutina de cada día o más bien cada noche, sentía que algo le dolía en su pecho, pero era muy pronto para Haru descubrir lo que es, aún faltaba para que entendiera lo que resguardaba su pecho.

Un año había pasado, Haru estaba frente a sus padres celebrando su cumpleaños número 19, estaban en la oficina y como regalo sus padres había tomado una decisión que cambiaría la vida del heredero Nanase para siempre.

— Haru, hijo — tomo su madre la palabra, la Sra. Nanase era una mujer bella, muy parecida a Haru físicamente, con la pequeña diferencia de que a pesar de que era muy trabajadora también era amorosa y trataba de tener tiempo de calidad con su familia — tu padre y yo hemos decidido que te encargues de las oficinas de América, serás el presidente y tomaras las decisiones para extender y dar más valor a nuestro nombre, sé que es un cargo difícil y agotador, pero ambos coincidimos que te mereces ese puesto.

— Haru estaba feliz, jamás pensó que sus padres tomaran aquella decisión tan pronto, por lo que quiso preguntar — ¿por qué?, ¿por qué tanto en tan poco?

— Veras Haru — su padre hablo en esta ocasión — tu abuela no está bien de salud, sé que tú no has pasado mucho tiempo con ella y lamentablemente yo tampoco, por lo quiero pasar con ella el tiempo que le quede y más si es necesario, por lo que nos mudaremos de manera permanente tu madre y yo a Tokyo, tu podrás ir cuando quieras, pero necesito a alguien de confianza aquí — el padre de Haru era más como Haru, silencioso, directo, sereno, sus ojos eran igual a los de su hijo, por lo que su similitud resaltaba a leguas.

— Para Haru todo tenía sentido, su abuela era el motor de vida de su padre, y aunque él pelinegro nunca lo dijo siempre la quiso, pues fue muy amorosa con el cuándo le visitaba y se esforzaba en verlo reír — Entonces hijo, ¿aceptaras el puesto? — dijo la señora Nanase tomando la mano de su esposo , para lo que Haru acepto sin dudar, era una oportunidad para no regresar a Iwatobi, la mejor razón para jamás, jamás volver a ver a Makoto, y con todo lo que le venía encima tampoco pensaría en él y en la traición de este, su falso amigo.

Seis años han pasado y en aeropuerto de Tokyo llegaba un avión procedente de estados unidos arribaba con un pasajero particular.

— Sr. Nanase Bienvenido a Tokyo — dijo una dulce joven al sellar su pasaporte.

— Thanks Lady — contesto el ex adolescente ahora de 25 años al tomar su documento y guárdalo en su chaqueta, camino en dirección a una mujer la cual pudo identificar como su madre — bien mama, ya estoy en casa- le dio una sonrisa sencilla pero expresiva que solo la madre de este podía conseguir.

— Te extrañe hijo.

Mientras un chofer tomaba el equipaje del pelinegro estos se dirigieron al vehículo, el cual los llevaría como primer destino, la oficina principal de Tokyo, durante el trayecto Haru y su madre conversaban del viaje y de su vida durante estos años en estados unidos, y sobre la persona que designo como nuevo director en aquellas oficinas, el joven Aiichiro Nitori.

— El tiempo vuela cuando hablas de trabajo — expreso Haru a su madre, cuando se aparcaban en la entrada principal de la oficina FREE!, una nueva división que adquiría Nanase Group y la que había requerido la presencia de Haru posiblemente de manera permanente.

Haru y su madre se disponían tomar un ascensor hacia las oficinas administrativas, cuando una persona particular en recepción llamo la atención de pelinegro — ¿Makoto?, ¿Makoto está aquí?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

En las oficinas administrativas de FREE!, un joven confundido caminaba por los pasillos acompañado de una hermosa mujer a la que llamaba madre, le mostraba las oficinas, salones de conferencias, además de presentarles los empleados de los diferentes departamentos.

— Director Nanase — anuncio una joven refiriéndose a la dama al lado de Haru – el salón está listo para la presentación del equipo Logístico para el joven Nanase san, Será el No.5 en una hora, además el Presidente Nanase le espera en su oficina

— Bien, gracias vamos en camino — ambos se adentraron aún más en las instalaciones llegando a una oficina que según como le indicaba la puerta pertenecía al Presidente del grupo.

Haru no entendía nada de lo que su madre la había explicado, estaba distraído, más bien confundido por lo que creyó ver hace unos minutos en la recepción — ¿acaso estaba mal?, o fue simple fruto de sus delirios de antaño. En su estadía en estados unidos confundió a varias personas con aquel que ni deseaba nombrar. Hasta llego a recibir malas cara por sus constantes equivocaciones — ¿por qué tenía que ser diferente ahora? — estaba convencido que aquello solo fue eso, una confusión.

— Hijo pasa, bienvenido — el padre de Haru dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo el cual no había visto en cuatro años desde su última visita a la cede americana. Había cambiado mucho, era mucho más expresivo y le hacía ver a Haru con más frecuencia que lo amaba.

Los tres se dirigieron a un sillón que se localizaba en el centro del lugar, en este el padre de Haru le explicaba su nueva responsabilidad y porque quería que él fuera el director de esta nueva división.

— Free! Se enfoca únicamente en el reclutamiento de nadadores, así como de seleccionar patrocinadores, dietas , publicidad y promociones para los reclutados, como es un proyecto similar y a la vez diferente de las demás, quiero que tú te encargues de darle forma, y lo más importante que te establezcas aquí en Tokio de manera permanente.

— Haru escuchaba a su padre de la misma manera que escuchar una persona afónica, no entendía nada, su cabeza, estaba allí, su cuerpo estaba allí, todo él estaba allí, pero su atención y pensamientos estaban en la persona que vio en recepción.

— ¿Haru?, ¿Haru me escuchas? — logro aterrizar al sentir la mano de su padre en el hombro, ambos lo miraban son un semblante de preocupación — lo lo siento, parece que el viaje me ha agotado un poco, además de la diferente de horarios, creo que después de la junta iré a mi departamento a descansar.

— ¿Departamento? Pero Haru ¿no te quedaras con nosotros? — el orbes oceánicas miraba a su madre de cómo esta lanzaba miradas suplicantes para que se quede con ellos.

— Lo lamento madre — se excusó el menor — ya tengo todos los preparativos, pague depósitos y Aiichiro se encargó de que este amueblado y listo para mí — su madre no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño puchero a su hijo, pero no tuvo otra opción que aceptar y juntos se dirigieron al paraje donde se llevaría a cabo la formal presentación con su nuevo equipo de trabajo.

Al adentrarse al pequeño salón de juntas, un grupo de personas esperaban por los recién llegados, tomaron asientos y atentos esperaban la presentación del nuevo director del programa de reclutamiento Free!.

Ya todos en sus posiciones el presidente toma la palabra — Buenas tardes, están aquí porque son parte de la nueva división de nuestra empresa Free!. Cada uno fue seleccionado de los diferentes departamentos de nuestra empresa madre Nanase Group, son lo mejor de cada departamento, y como son lo mejor este departamento debe ser supremo.

Ahora les presento al Director de este Proyecto, el Director Nanase Haruka, él se encargara de ustedes y ustedes de él, por favor cuiden de mi hijo.

Haru tenía una mirada inexpresiva, observaba a cada uno de los integrantes de su grupo, mientras sostenía una carpeta con sus datos en las manos — Buenas Tardes, Como el presidentes les informo, Soy Nanase Haruka, espero saber más de ustedes — Haru noto que dos de los cuatro miembros presentes le eran familiar, muy familiar para ser exactos, no puedo evitar mirarlos atentamente a tal punto que cualquiera se sentiría incomodo — quisiera por favor que se presentaran para así familiarizarnos mas — Haru tomo las carpetas para revisarlas al tiempo que se presentaran.

— Soy Yamazaki Sousuke, vengo del departamento de entrenamiento y Preparación Física, estaré a cargo de los Entrenamientos de los nuevos recluidos y de las terapias necesaria en caso de lesión, un placer trabajar con usted Director — Yamazaki era un hombre perfectamente alto, disciplinado, ojos esmeraldas, tenía el pelo negro, normalmente vestía de ropa deportiva pues su área de trabajo eran las piscinas de las instalaciones, pero en esta ocasión vestía una traje Azul, con una camisa a juego con sus ojos y una camisa en un azul más oscuro, tras su presentación toma asiento dando paso a la siguiente persona.

— Soy Hazuki Nagisa, vengo del departamento de Contabilidad, estaré a cargo de los suministros y las balanzas de nuestra división — Haru reconoció por fin aquel que le llamo la atención antes, aquel chico rubio de sonrisa traviesa que años atrás deseaba tener entre sus subordinados. No podía negar que estaba contento, era parte de su escuela, de su adolescencia, de sus aventuras como nadador. Una duda llego sorpresivamente a su cabeza — sabría Nagisa algo de la vida de Mak… — no aquello no le importaba. Se regañó mentalmente y continuo atento a la presentación. Nagisa no se veía muy distinto a como era antes vestía un traje gris, característico del departamento de contabilidad, una camisa rosa que lo hacía ver como un tierno niño de primaria, Nagisa era una cajita de juventud, la presencia de este le ayudo a identificar al segundo joven a su lado.

— Soy Ryugazaki Rei, Soy del departamento de publicidad. Estaré a cargo de los contratos publicitarios, de los contactos de promotores y patrocinadores, además de la elaboración de los uniformes, es importante resaltar la belleza de nuestra empresa por medio de los uniformes — esto último lo dijo acomodando sus lentes. Haru estaba tranquilo no era la primera vez que veía a Rei actuar de esta manera y como antes no le sorprendía.

— Soy Matsuoka Gou — una dulce voz continua con la presentación, Haru reacciono pues el apellido Matsuoka era imposible de olvidar para él. ¿Qué parentesco tenia aquella mujer con su rival de toda la vida?, no podía negar que tenían cierto parecido, pero ¿sería el destino que puso a aquella joven cerca?, estaría destinado a ver a Rin nuevamente alguna vez — Soy Nutrióloga deportiva, estaré a cargo de vigilar las dietas de los recluidos — la joven tenía una cola alta que permitía ver su rostro, pelo rojo como el fuego y usaba un uniforme de pantalón con una camisa blanca que le daba un toque maduro a su bello rostro juvenil.

— Bien — tomo nuevamente el pelinegro la palabra, como son todos, creo que ya…

El fuerte golpe de una puerta a espaldas del ojo de océanos interrumpe las palabras que intentaba exponer, ¿el causante? El en cargado del departamento de Reclutamiento.

— Buenas Tardes, lamento llegar tan tarde. se me presentaron algunos asuntos previos — aquella voz — Haru quedo inmóvil, su mirada parecía como si estuviera a punto de ver a la muerte, volteo lentamente, su cuerpo parecía manecillas de reloj tic toc tic toc , a quedar frente a aquel personaje pudo identificarlo como la persona que menos quería ver Makoto.

Tomando asiento de lado de Sousuke, Makoto brindo una sonrisa a todos los presentes, pedía excusas por su tardanza, pero al dirigirse a Sousuke su sonrisa fue más cálida, mas intima, al menos eso fue lo que Haru interpreto. No podía quitarle la vista de encima al peliverde, aquello le molesto bastante — flirteando en medio de una junta, pero que descaro, pensó para sí.

— ya veo que algunos no toman su trabajo en serio — expuso Haru dirigiéndose a Makoto

— Pido disculpas Señor Presidente, Director, Mi nombre es Tachibana Makoto, Encargado del área de reclutamiento –— su voz se tornó más suave y erótica — Cuide de mi Nanase San.

Jamás jamás Haru pensó escuchar aquello de boca de Makoto, no de esa forma. Aquella voz no era de él, hasta su físico había cambiado un poco — Era visiblemente más alto, sus pelo verde y mirada eras más atractivas, vestía un traje café oscuro, una camisa verde a juego con sus ojos, y una corbata de lunares, Haru no sabía que le molestaba más, si el hecho de que Makoto no lo reconociera o que posiblemente la daba igual su presencia.

— Tachibana san, necesito que si no le interesa este proyecto lo diga de una buena vez — dijo Haru en tono brusco en dirección a Makoto — el horario de las actividades es muy importante para el éxito de cada proyecto, y si usted no puede llevarlo a cabo, entonces puede renunciar a ello en este momento.

— Hijo — interrumpió la Sra. Nanase, Makoto pertenece a una división especial, tratar de conseguir los mejores reclutas no es fácil por lo que tiene libertad con los horarios, hasta ahora su trabajo siempre ha tenido éxito, por lo que se le permite cierta flexibilidad.

Haru se sintió que perdió una batalla. Mas al mirar la mirada de poco interés a sus palabras que Makoto le daba, quería golpearlo, Makoto giro en dirección a Sousuke y tras la mirada ambos reían en complicidad al parecer por algún comentario en susurro del azabache, reían disimuladamente, risita que Haru noto y le fastidio.

— Mañana empezaremos el programa, pueden retirarse — todos se levantaban de sus lugares y cuando Sousuke y Makoto pretendían salir juntos de aquel lugar Haru anuncio — Tachibana san, usted no, usted quédese debo hablar algo con usted — Makoto rió a espalda del pelinegro y regreso a su lugar.

Cuando los demás se había retirado, Makoto se dirige a Haru con naturalidad — Director, ¿en que soy bueno? O mejor dicho ¿para qué? — las palabras sonaron con doble sentido para Haru, no pudo evitar un sonrojo imaginando a Makoto con otro hombre en lo que podía ser bueno, realmente no podía creer que la persona enfrente era Makoto, aquel joven que fue su amigo por toda la infancia.

— ¿Seguirás con el juego Makoto? — pregunta Haru mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Juego?, no sé a qué se refiere director — fingió ignorancia a su pregunta

— Finges no conocerme, y esa actitud absurda de chico bueno, malo — Haru estaba molesto, pero mantenía la misma posición y serenidad.

Makoto se levantó de su silla camino lentamente en dirección a Haru se sentó sobre aquella mesa justo al lado de este — le conozco director, pero ¿cómo se supone que debo tratarlo? , Soy su empleado, le debo respeto — la voz de Makoto era sensual, y cada palabra que decía lo colocabas más y más cerca del rostro de Haru — ¿Qué haces Makoto? — Decía el pelinegro mientras miraba los ojos verde de Makoto, se estaba dejando hipnotizar por la dulzura de este — ¿por qué me tratas como si no fueras mi amig..

— ¿Amigo? — Termino Makoto sin alejarse de él, manteniendo aquella cercanía — porque no lo somos director – usted lo dijo alguna vez, ¿recuerda? — Makoto tomo la barbilla de Haru — no puede ser amigo de alguien que le guste un hombre, sería malo para su imagen — tras aquello Makoto estaba a centímetros de la boca del pelinegro, y después de una sonrisa maliciosa se levantó de la mesa de golpe en conjunto al sonido del celular — si, Sou, si ya termine con el director. Si, ya bajo, espérame — Haru estaba inmóvil, que había pasado, el casi lo besa y él se quedó inmóvil. No, él no lo besaría. Solo jugaba con el si eso era, se burlaba de él, debía reaccionar, no podía dejar que Makoto jugara con el de esa manera, lo miro con furia para lanzarle un golpe, pero este le tomo del brazo le abrazo y le dijo — hasta mañana director, que tenga buen resto del día — Makoto ajusto su saco y se dirigió a la puerta emprendiendo su salida.

Ambos estaban de lados diferente de la puerta, de un lado Haru, pensando en lo que había pasado y enojado consigo mismo y del otro Makoto, con la mano en el pecho controlando sus emociones y pensando en que haría que Haru pagara por su dolor.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Haru estaba sentado allí, pensando en que hubiera pasado si Makoto le hubiera besado. ¿Cómo reaccionaría?, ¿le hubiera pegado? o simplemente, pasaría por tonto, su cabeza estaba hecha bolas, pasaba sus manos por el pelo como si con aquello se solucionara las cosas. Debía romper de una vez aquella antigua relación con Makoto y ser solamente relación de trabajo.

Por otro lado pensaba en Yamazaki, ¿sería el nuevo amor de Makoto?, ¿acaso no estaba el con Rin?, o ¿llego a confesarle sus sentimientos al pelirrojo? Seguía agarrándose los pelos como si aquello trajera las respuestas a sus preguntas. Se levantó de allí en dirección a la salida, habían pasado una horas desde que termino la reunión. Fue en dirección al despacho de sus padres para informarles que iría a casa a descansar.

— ¿Hijo?, aun estas aquí, pensé que te habías retirado después de la reunión — la madre le miro con una tierna sonrisa, pero al hacerlo también noto preocupación en el rostro de su hijo — ¿estás bien hijo?, te noto algo preocupado.

Lo siento madre solo es cansancio, me retirare a mi departamento y descansaré un poco — la hermosa peli negro miro a su hijo y asintió.

En el gran edificio donde estaba ubicado el nuevo departamento de Haruka, el pelinegro tomo dirección al ascensor. Viviría en el piso 5to de aquel lujoso lugar, debía reconocer que aquello no le llamaba tanto la atención, pero lo importante era llegar a su cuarto, lanzarse a la cama y descansar.

Al subir al ascensor ya a punto de cerrarse una voz grita desde lejos — paren el ascensor por favor — el de orbes de océano, rápidamente aprieta aquel botón y logra que la puerta se abra nuevamente, para su sorpresa aquel que solicito su ayuda era el de orbes aguamarina Yamazaki Sousuke — ¿director?, oh! Gracias — dijo en tono frio mientras se acomodaba en el lugar — ¿usted vive aquí? — pregunto el más alto sin dejar de mirar al frente.

— Sí, me acabo de mudar — la respuesta del más bajo fue igual de seca que la pregunta, solo que esta le adornaba un aire frio como si estuvieran el polo norte — ¿usted también vive aquí, Yamazaki san?

— No, visito un amigo constantemente — aquello lo dijo mientras ponía atención a las manos del más bajo.

El ascensor nuevamente fue detenido en algún piso antes del destino de ambos, varias personas subieron a él y mientras el acontecimiento tenía lugar el móvil de Sousuke empieza a sonar — ¿sí?, si ya estoy en el ascensor, porque no lo dijiste antes Makoto, pareces niño pequeño, está bien, cuando llegue iremos juntos así no hará falta volver en caso de que olvides algo, si si, nos vemos en un momento — a Haru no le gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero estaban en un ascensor , todos podían escuchar, pero lo que pudo apreciar de aquella llamada, fueron dos cosas, primero entre Sousuke y Makoto definitivamente pasaba algo y segundo Makoto vivía en su edificio.

Haru estaba pendiente a que piso bajaría Yamazaki, no dejaba de mirarlo, quería saber en qué piso estaba Makoto, no porque le interesaba, más bien para evitar encontrárselo en algún momento, pero para su desgracia el ascensor anuncio el 5to piso y no tuvo más opción que bajarse, dio una disimulada mirada atrás y pudo notar una sonrisa de triunfo por parte de Yamazaki. Camino unos cuantos pasos y al llegar a la puerta de su nuevo hogar se adentró cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Toc toc, sonaba la puerta en algún piso de aquel edificio, una voz hipnotizarte indica un — ya voy — para dejar un pelinegro con un aire más relajado — tardaste Sousuke — dijo al abrir el hermoso ojiverdes.

— El ascensor estaba muy saturado el día de hoy — contesto el de la mirada aguamarina mientras dejaba unas cosas sobre la mesa — ¿ya estás listo para ir a la tienda de películas?

— Si, en un minuto, no sé cómo olvide que teníamos noche de películas hoy — cada martes de cada semana ambos chicos veían películas juntas, cada semana se intercambiaban el lugar y elegían un tema diferente.

— Makoto, sabes en el ascensor me encontré con el director Nanase — aquel comentario para Sousuke fue una manera de ver la reacción del peliverde, el sabia por todo lo que su amigo había vivido en el pasado por culpa de Haru, y de los sentimientos que esta tenia por el — parece que vive aquí, en el edificio.

— ¿En serio? Qué casualidad verdad — dijo con una tierna sonrisa restándole interés a aquel comentario.

— ¿Estarás bien?, sabes que te puedes quedar conmigo si es necesario — Sousuke tomo a Makoto de las manos, se acercó a él buscando un contacto con el menor, pero este se mantuvo alejado.

— Lo siento Sousuke — su voz era baja pero segura — sabes que en mi corazón ya no hay posibilidades para nadie, no quiero lastimarte, y después de aquella ves pensé que había quedado claro — el mayor soltó lentamente el agarre al más bajo.

— Eso ya lo sé, pero no puedo creer que te pierdas de la oportunidad de amar solo porque el imbécil de Nanase te de rechazo — Sousuke subió la voz a su amigo — demonios Makoto mírame estoy, aquí siempre he estado aquí, dame una oportunidad al menos.

— Makoto tomo su abrigo, se acercó al mayor tomando su mano y en dirección a la puerta le dijo — vamos llegaremos tarde a rentar la película — Sousuke entendió que claramente aquello era un " Este tema está Cerrado " , y salieron de allí en dirección al ascensor.

Haru estaba tirado en su cama, recién salía del baño y apenas una toalla cubría su desnudes — demonios porque sigo pensando en ese imbécil — se puso de pie y tomo ropa cómoda. Nada que ver con su ropa formal de trabajo, una camiseta lisa color azul, y un pantalón deportivo color negro, saco su abrigo y se dirigió a la salida, iría a caminar y comprar algo que comer. Tenía un deseo más bien un antojo de comer remen, en estados unidos no podía darse ciertos antojos y ese era uno de ellos, un remen tradicional de Tokyo.

El pelinegro solicito la parada del ascensor, aún faltaban unos cuantos pisos para bajar por lo que aprovecho para colocarse unos audífonos, al abrirse el ascensor el pelinegro con atención a su reproductor se adentra a este chocando con unos fuertes músculos duros como roca.

— Cuidado director — decía una seductora voz que lo sostenía para evitar que se cállese

— ¿MMaakoto? — Haru estaba sorprendido un sonrojo muy visible rodeo su rostro, la mirada de aquel hombre era profunda y no se explicaba porque no podía moverse, miles de pensamientos rodeaban su mente — tranquilo respira — aquel momento se rompió como un trueno al mirar al chico parado al lado del peliverde, Yamazaki, al parecer ambos se dirigían JUNTOS a algún lugar. Haru se compuso rápidamente y se acomodó en la esquina opuesta del ascensor.

— Tranquilo director, no sabía que usted vivía en este edificio, Bienvenido — el ojiverde lanzo una mirada traviesa al más bajo pero este trataba de ignorarlo manteniendo la atención al reproductor. Haru recordó que no había indicado su piso, y cuando pulsaría el botón que indicaba el primer piso los dedos de Makoto chocaron con los de el — yo lo hago director, continúe en lo suyo.

Al ascensor llegar al primer piso, Haru se baja de este, viendo como las puertas se cierran con la única presencia de Sousuke en el ascensor solo con Makoto — quien sabe cuántas cosas sucias harán esos dos, es deprimente — tomo rumbo a la calle y a su encuentro con el ramen.

En el ascensor dirigiéndose al sótano donde aguardaba el coche de Sousuke, el de orbes aguamarina cuestiona al menor — ¿qué pretendes Makoto?, lo que planeas solo te hará más daño — el ojiverde lo mira y le responde.

— Si algo sale mal, sé que cuento contigo y con Rin para apoyarme, pero fuera de eso Sou no te metas — aquello último se lo dijo con una voz muy seria.

— Está bien Makoto, solo trata de que no recaer — salieron del ascensor y se marcharon en el coche hacia la tienda de videos.

Haru había perdido por completo el apetito y más cuando su imaginación hacia amenaza de escenas para adultos en su mente, caminaba en la calle ya con dirección a su casa, tenía en las manos unas bolsas de ramen instantáneo al parecer por si su apetito regresaba, pedía en todo momento no encontrarse con los tortolos nuevamente.

En la tienda de películas ambos chicos debatían que película ver, no podían decirse y tras elegir la más cursi por decisión de Makoto, fueron a la parte de caja para pagar por ella. En el proceso el móvil de Sousuke indica una llamada — hola, ah! Gou ¿cómo estás?, demonios es cierto, disculpa, ahora mismo llego a casa y te la envió, si, descuida nos vemos en tu casa en media hora, cuídate bay — el más alto cuelga el teléfono y dirige su atención al menor quien lo mira con curiosidad — ahs, lo siento Makoto, olvide enviarle a Gou la lista de las rutinas de los nuevos, sin eso no podrá preparar su dieta y mañana debe presentarla a nuestro nuevo jefe, debo irme o me matara — Makoto lo vio divertido, rara vez Sousuke olvidaba algo y aún más raro nunca faltaba a su cita de los martes.

— Descuida Sou, lo primero lo primero, pero como me estas dejando plantado, el próximo martes tendrás doble ración de cursilería — dijo divertido el peliverde

— Está bien, te llevo y parto a buscar la información de Gou — ambos se miraron complacidos y partieron del lugar.

Haru está entrando al edificio cuando vio que Makoto se despedía de alguien en un coche, se escondió tan rápido como pudo para no ser visto, acto que Makoto si pudo notar, el peli negro salió en paso rápido al ascensor, quería subir antes que el peliverde, presiono el botón pero fue inútil el peliverde ya estaba tras él.

— Director ¿le acompaño en el ascensor? — se acercó a este tan cerca como pudo.

— Es libre, puedes hacer lo que quiera Tachibana san — sus manos sudaban y las bolsas le parecían que pesaban kilos.

— Jaja, claro — escuchar reír a Makoto era como ir a la gloria, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos como únicos pasajeros le abordaron.

— ¿Dónde dejaste a cara de hielo? — cuestiono Haru, no es que le importara pero ambos parecían que tendrían una cita — si con el que seguro hiciste cochinadas en el ascensor hace rato — aquello lo dijo en un susurro tan leve que apenas se podría escuchar, pero para desgracia de Haru Makoto si lo escucho.

— Jaja te refieres a Sousuke — dijo divertido, Makoto miro a Haru, presiono el botón de stop del ascensor, ambos estaban entre dos pisos por una razón que Haru desconocía.

— ¿Qué pretendes Tachibana? – Haru estaba preocupado, ¿porque Makoto haría algo así?

— Tranquilo director — su voz era tierna y seductora, se acercó al más bajo, provocando que las bolsas de ambos cayeran al piso, Makoto abrió las pernas de Haru usando sus pies, colocando su rodilla perfectamente ubicada entre sus muslos, agarro fuertemente sus manos contra la pared y se acercó lentamente a Haru, ¿quieres ver qué tipo de cochinadas se pueden hacer en un ascensor? — Haru abrió sus ojos como dos esferas azules, miraba a Makoto, aquella mirada que decía te voy a besar y te hare mío, pero cuando los labios de ambos disponían de un casi nada para el contacto, Makoto se alejó presiono el botón y el ascensor se abrió, el más bajo tomo una de las bolsas y salió corriendo de allí, Gritando en dirección al Peliverde — vete al infierno maldito Homo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Haru corrió hasta llegar a su apartamento. Cerró su puerta bruscamente y reposo su cuerpo contra la pared mientras lágrimas de ira bajaban pos su rostro — maldito Makoto, maldito ¿por qué haces eso, por qué demonios por qué?

.

.

.

Makoto marcaba el 6to piso del ascensor. Mantenía la cabeza baja y un silencio se apoderaba de lugar. las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el peliverde salió manteniendo un semblante frio, introdujo su cuerpo a aquel lugar que desde hace meses llamaba hogar y cerrando la puerta lentamente poso sus sentaderas al piso, soltando la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, suavemente mordía su labio inferior, y una sola lagrima bajo por su mejilla, era solo una pero el dolor que trasmitía parecía como aquel dolor no sentía desde hace años, ambos estaban en posiciones similares uno debajo del otro, ocupaban la misma habitación en pisos diferentes y ninguno era consciente de ello.

El pelinegro logro llegar a la cama, se sentía humillado, se sentía basura, le molestaba que Makoto jugara con el — ¿que pretendía realmente?, ¿acaso Makoto se volvió un estúpido demente en estos años?, o ¿simplemente cree que puede seducir a todo lo que le cruce en el camino? — muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Haru mientras mantenía su cuerpo posado en aquella cama y una de ellas, las que más le molestaba — ¿por qué mi corazón se acelera cada vez que lo veo? , ¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo que le hace no lo odia?, seco sus lágrimas y se avanzó al balcón, miraba aquel paisaje que no tenía nada que envidiarle a estados unidos, aquel paisaje que le trajo recuerdos de su ciudad natal Iwatobi.

Pov

— Hey Haru, mañana es nuestra graduación, ¿no estás emocionado? — un joven de pelo oliva miraba emocionado a aquel que a su lado hacia un clavados de ensueños mientras tomaban su última practica con el equipo de natación, brindando una sonrisa única que podría derretir polos.

Haru salía de la piscina mientras que el peliverde le entregaba una toalla para secar su cuerpo y su corta cabellera negra — no, además solo indica que pronto estaremos ingresando a alguna universidad o trabajando para nuestros padres, como es mi caso.

— Tienes razón Haru, sabes… te echare de menos — aquella palabra no fueron ignoradas por el pelinegro, chocaron con su corazón el cual empezó a latir fuertemente, el pelinegro miraba aquella sonrisa que nueva vez le brindaba el joven peliverde.

Al reaccionar miro al joven y con su mirada fría y sin mirar al rostro le dijo — que tonterías dices Makoto, en cuanto me establezca y empiece mi labor tu vendrás conmigo, sería mi mejor asistente, te quiero a mi lado Makoto, además eres mi mejor amigo — Makoto miro a Haru como intentando descifrar sus palabras

— Gracias Haru es importante escuchar eso para mi

Fin pov

— Importante para ti — repitió aquella palabra que surgió de sus pensamientos — lo hechos dicen lo contrario Makoto, ya no eres el mismo.

Al regresar de sus pensamientos Haru miro hacia arriba, esperando encontrar tras un suspiro las respuestas de todas sus preguntas, pero a diferencia de ello se encontró con un rostro que jamás pensó ver.

.

.

.

Makoto estaba sobre su cama lloraba con ahogo, por las palabras de Haru, fue como revivir aquellos años de dolor — ¿acaso Sousuke tiene razón, solo me lastimare a mí mismo? — Se levantó y se sentó en una silla mientras tomo unas pastillas de uno de los cajones de una de las mesas que adornaban el lugar — pastillas Anti depresión — decía el envase, Makoto tomo dos mientras tomaba el teléfono marcando un número del directorio y se acercaba al balcón dando la espalda al paisaje que le brindaba el lugar.

— Hey Makoto ¿cómo estás?, hace muchos que no llamabas — una animosa voz se escuchaba al otro lado.

— Él ha vuelto — dijo el peliverde con la voz quebrada.

— ¿a quién te refieres? A ¿Haru? — aquel en la otra línea conocía muy bien la historia, Rin Matsuoka aquel amigo y casi hermano, aquel y único al que el peliverde llamaría sin fijarse en la hora y le podía decir sin palabras como se encontraba.

— sí, llego esta mañana, Rin aun duele.

— tranquilo, dime algo, ¿iniciaste tu plan, aquello que me dijiste que harías si lo volviese a ver?

— sí, y creo que es lo que más me afecta, Sousuke me pidió que lo olvidara y le dé una oportunidad pero aun no estoy listo y realmente quiero que Haru pague por lo que me hizo.

— Y ¿qué fue lo que te hizo Makoto?— la voz de Rin sonaba seria — ¿te rechazo? Makoto, tu eres el que más daño te has hecho, solo olvídalo sigue adelante tu vida, tienes a Sousuke que está dispuesto a esperar no pierdas todo por un don nadie como Haru.

— Rin…. Yo… necesito hacerlo, necesito que el sienta lo que sentí, pero… tampoco quiero que tú y Sou se vean afectados por esto, dejare mis planes por un tiempo, tratare de darle una oportunidad a Sousuke, pero si no cambian mis sentimientos llevare esto hasta el final y solo espero que me apoyes — el peliverde apoyo sus manos sobre su balcón agradeció a su amigo detrás de la línea — te quiero Rin , gracias — y colgó la llamada, se mantuvo viendo hacia delante aquel paisaje que le traía recuerdos de su amado Iwatobi.

Haru lo miraba como si fuera algo único, Makoto vivía justo arriba de él. Estaba sorprendido de las cosas que el destino lo había fijado, el peliverde acababa de terminar una llamada, al parecer con alguien importante por el semblante de su rostro, — ¿acaso seria con un amante? — aquella suposición le revolvió el estómago, salió de ahí en dirección a su cuarto, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, llevo su vista a la bolsa que dejo en la estancia, no parecía aquel ramen que deseo tanto, busco dentro de ella y se encontró con una película de Amor — La Casa en el Lago — una película occidental — típico de Makoto – pensó Haru para sí, se quedó mirando aquella caja pensando en el contenido de aquel film, se acercó al reproductor y empezó a ver aquello, tras dos horas de ver aquella historia cuyo destino de los protagonista estaba bloqueado por el tiempo — tiempo — pensó el pelinegro, ¿podría ser el tiempo la causa de los actuales problemas? — al concluir la película y saber que aun el tiempo puede ser vencido por el amor, el pelinegro llego a una deducción un tanto ilógica y poco aceptable para el — me gusta, Makoto me gusta.

.

.

.

Era el gran día de la reunión, todos los de la nueva división estaban listos para presentar el proyecto que iniciaría, serian semanas de duro trabajo y todos debían entregar el todo por el todo en ese tiempo, el director Nanase llego a su oficina luego se dirigió al despacho, asignaría a su equipo sus labores.

Ya en el salón de la reunión, al entrar en el lugar vio cómo su equipo estaba dividido. Por un lado Nagisa y Rei quienes aparentemente tenía una conversación un tanto personal, aquello lo noto por el sonrojo en el rostro del peli azul, por otro estaba Gou quien admiraba las fotos de los nuevos reclutas y hablaba entre dientes de lo hermoso que eran sus músculos, y al final en una esquina alejado de los demás estaban Makoto y Yamazaki, al parecer tenían una conversación muy interesante pues no dejaban de sonreír y Sousuke miraba a Makoto como si se lo fuera a comer con la mirada.

— Bien, la reunión de inicio por favor tomen asiento — anuncio el ojos oceánicos con intención de romper una conversación en particular — como sabrán tenemos una fecha límite para arrancar el proyecto, serán tres semanas de trabajo, en las que yo participare de manera individual con los departamentos de reclutamiento y Preparación Física, de ambos departamentos necesitare su comprensión y paciencia hasta que me acople a el área, por otra parte el departamento de nutrición no me rendirá cuentas a mí, deberá a hacerlo al sr Yamazaki, ya que es la persona más indicada para esto, los departamentos de contabilidad y relaciones públicas se reunirán conmigo los viernes después de finalizar la tarde — cada uno de los presentes en aquel reunión estaban sorprendido, Haru había resuelto y explicado una organización de trabajo impresionante y más que eso se mezclaría de manera directa con cada uno de procesos durante las próximas 3 semanas — si alguien desea agregar algo mas este es el momento de lo contrario la reunión queda finalizada.

Todos los presentes se levantaron del lugar y salieron hacia cada departamento, cuando Makoto se disponía a salir Haru le detuvo — Tachibana, me parece que esto es suyo — extendió la mano hacia él con una bolsa conteniendo una película, esta acto dejo a Makoto paralizado y más que eso dejo a Sousuke molesto, muy molesto.

— Gracias — respondió Makoto tomando la bolsa y mirando a Sousuke que acababa de desaparecer por la puerta — Sousuke no es lo que piensas — grito pero ya nadie le escuchaba, Haru aún se mantenía sentado en su lugar.

— Ya déjalo ir, ahora es momento que hablemos Makoto — expuso Haru mientras ponía sus manos frente a su mentón — Makoto, ¿quién era el joven de quien estaba enamorado aquella ves? — Makoto al escuchar aquello se sintió tentado, tentado de acercarse a él y nuevamente enfurecer al más bajo mientras fingía que lo besaría , lo miro con rabia, pero su voz fue ruda y seductora a la vez — si quieres saber director, solo se lo contare si va a mi apartamento el viernes en la noche, ahora si me disculpa debo irme — se disculpó saliendo del lugar detrás de Sousuke, acto que levanto a Haru de su lugar con una mirada de decepción — ¿acaso esperaba que Makoto intentara besarlo nuevamente?, y ¿estaría dispuesto meterse a la cueva del lobo solo para saber la verdad sobre aquella persona?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Tres semanas de duro trabajo se aproximan para la división Free! De la empresa Nanase corp., el director Nanase Haruka , estaba dispuesto a que su división sea un éxito y para ello necesitaba la ayuda de aquel equipo con el que debía trabajar de cerca en los próximos días, su programa de trabajo era simple pero exitoso, estaba a prueba de errores, durante la primera semana trabajara con el departamento de Preparación física, entrara a aquella área donde se conectara con todo lo relacionado a las rutinas, alimentación, terapias y condición de los reclutados bajo se división, con esto podrá corregir las cosas que entiende que estén mal y mejorar las que vea como excelentes, también trabajara de cerca con los entrenadores y su líder o jefe de departamento Yamazaki Sousuke , aquel hombre de aspecto perfecto que le parecía talentoso pero molesto, negarlo no era necesario, pues Haruka sabía muy bien porqué aquel personaje le caía tan mal.

**Primera Semana **

Yamazaki Sousuke estaba al lado de la piscina, estaba observando cada detalle de esta. Color de agua, temperatura, líneas, todo no había un detalle que no mirara de aquello, el área de piscinas de entrenamiento para la división Free! Fue ubicada en el 6to piso de aquel edificio, era un área iluminada. Los equipos eran de primera, como era de esperarse para una compañía de ese nivel, a su cargo el moreno de ojos de jade tenía ocho entrenadores, de los cuales seis eran hombres y dos mujeres, y de la misma manera cada uno tenía a su cargo un equipo de cuatro nadadores como máximo, cada uno de diferentes estilos, cada uno de los entrenadores fue elegido por el propio pelinegro y estaban catalogados como la excelencia, entre las excelencias de aquella empresa.

Cuando Haru llegó al lugar fue recibido por el ojijade, el cual vestía ropa deportiva acorde al lugar que habitaba, el más bajo por su parte vestía un polo blanco con un short deportivo, adecuado para estar en aquel lugar.

— Director, bienvenido — índico el más alto mientras señalaba a los entrenadores que hacían una reverencia en indicios de bienvenida.

— Gracias — se limitó el pelinegro a responder mientras tomaba dirección a la piscina que tenía en frente. añoraba aquellos días en la secundaria, donde podía nadar libremente junto a sus amigos.

— ¿Pasa algo director? — cuestiono el más alto al notar el amplio interés del peligro de lo que tenía enfrente.

— No, vamos — Sousuke asintió, acompaño a Haru por todo el piso, le explico cada procedimiento del lugar, el uso de las piscinas y el programa de entrenamiento de cada entrenador, Haruka escuchaba atentamente cada explicación del moreno, corrigiendo y buscando mejoras continuas en el momento.

— Dígame algo Yamazaki, si cada entrenador tendrá un máximo de 4 reclutas para entrenar, ¿que pasara si llegan nuevos reclutas? — la pregunta era una observación notoria para Haru, pero la respuesta del moreno convenció a Haru de que el área tenia al mejor como encargado.

— Simple, actualmente cada entrenador tiene un límite de cuatro, mas sin embargo actualmente algunos solo tienen dos, en el caso que llegase más reclutas, el departamento de reclutamiento debe avisarnos con semanas previas, así asignar o mover los reclutas actuales, o simplemente reclutar nuevos entrenadores, les recuerdo director que Free! Es la etapa de inicio para los nuevos, cuando completan esta etapa, pasaran a Nanase Corp. por lo que cupos disponible tendremos siempre.

Las horas pasaron rápido, Haruka y Sousuke estaban entendiéndose perfectamente en cuanto al trabajo, se habían reunido en algún momento al finalizar el día cuando su conversación fue interrumpida por una llamada al móvil del más alto.

— Si, ¿dónde estás?, hoy no pasaste por la piscina — Makoto Tachibana se encontraba del otro lado, Sousuke miraba fijamente a Haru como queriendo indicarle quien estaba en la otra línea — ¿cuantos tenemos?, ¿son buenos?, bien lo hablaremos esta noche, ahora no puedo, estoy ocupado, si, si, bien… Makoto, te espero en mi casa , adiós

Si Haru había tenido un día tranquilo y había creído que Yamazaki era buena persona, en aquel momento todo lo mando al drenaje, en su rostro no había una pisca de lo que estaba sintiendo, pero Yamazaki sabía que le molesto, y al igual que Haru su rostro no decía nada solo se miraban uno al otro mientras el más alto ponía su móvil en el bolsillo.

— Veo que Tachibana y usted se llevan muy bien, hasta se podría malinterpretar aquello por los demás empleados — Haru buscaba información, no lo decía porque si, quería saber que había entre ellos dos y no podía darse el gusto de preguntar directamente.

— Malinterpretar, ¿director? ¿que podrían malinterpretar? — Yamazaki sabía por dónde iba aquello, y quería ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesto llegar Nanase.

— Ya sabe, pensar que usted y Tachibana son algo más que amigos — Haruka miraba al moreno fijamente, esperaba la respuesta, y estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguirla.

— No es posible lo que dice director — Sou miraba al más bajo con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios — yo nunca permitiría que se diga algo falso sobre Tachibana, y si se dice que entre él y yo hay algo más que una amistad, me encargaría de aclarar las cosas, después de todo Makoto y yo somos novios y un malentendido sería fácil de aclarar — Sousuke tomo su abrigo y se despidió con dos dedos en la frente de Haru, dejándolo helado en su lugar, con una mirada estática y con partes de su corazón tendidos en el piso, lo miraba más y más hasta que se perdió de vista al salir por la puerta.

— Esto, esto no es posible, ellos no, ¿realmente son?...

Era ya pasado de las once de la noche y un cansado Makoto llegaba al edificio donde se ubicaba su hogar, tenía horas programando con Sousuke los detalles de los nuevos posibles miembros de la división Free! , habían analizados cada currículo y habilidades así como los tiempos, para el día siguiente pasar la información a Gou, así ella podría dar su opinión con relación a si su resistencia seria la adecuada para los entrenamientos que manejaban el equipo al mando de Sousuke, eso sin mencionar que todo el día la paso eligiendo y visitando a los mejores candidatos que había observado durante las competencias, así como preparando las tentativas ofertas que les haría la próxima semana, propuestas que deben ser aprobadas por el director Nanase — estoy cansado— se dijo tras un ahogado suspiro, el peliverde se disponía a abordar el ascensor para llegar rápidamente a su cuarto, y con él a su amada cama, estaba tan exhausto que ni siquiera había pensado en Haru, y tenía que reconocer que aquel ocupaba un 68% de sus pensamientos, pero en aquel momento un 1% era considerado una cantidad enorme.

La puerta de ascensor se abrió, como siempre nadie en él, parece que en aquel edificio los transeúntes usaban los ascensores del ala este, por lo que agradecía a sobremanera aquella libertad al transitar el lugar, para su dolor el ascensor se detuvo en el 4to piso, su romance con su almohada tardaría un poco más por aquella parada.

— Buenas noches — anuncio un joven al subir — ¿el ascensor sube o baja? — pregunto aquel joven de estatura promedio y una sonrisa animosa.

— Sube — respondió el peliverde sin prestar mucha atención.

— Jaja, genial no me he equivocado entonces, Haru tendrá una gran sorpresa— aquello sí que llamo la atención del peliverde, ¿quién es aquel que visita a Haru a estas hora de la noche?, presto su atención a aquel que se encontraba a su lado, pero solo pudo ser un vistazo, pues el ascensor indicaba que su parada había llegado, el joven se bajó y el peliverde se quedó mirando, vestía unas chamarra y gorra que le impedía ver muy bien aquel personaje y mientras las puertas se cerraban, el joven con una sonrisa se despidió de Makoto — buenas noches… vecino.

— ¿ve-vecino?

— Haru estaba en casa, había pasado horas en el balcón esperando que aquella luz del piso sobre él se encendiera, como evidencia de que su residente había llegado, pero eso no paso, escucho el timbre de la puerta, lo ignoro por un rato, esperaba que quien llamara se cansara y se fuera, su corazón estaba palpitando fuerte y sentía ira, por algo que ni el sabia — somos novios — las palabras de Yamazaki rondaban en su cabeza como un cd rayado, y por más que intentara no pensar en ello, los pensamientos llegaban por si solos; el timbre continuaba sonando y no tuvo más opción que ir en su llamado — ¿quién es?— pregunto sin mirar a la perilla de la puerta

— Haru, soy yo ábreme — para el pelinegro aquella voz fue irrelevante, no reconoció y realmente en aquel momento tampoco le importaba — vamos Haru ábreme , o ¿así tratas a tu amigo de tantos años?, en NY era igual, hasta podría pensar que no te caigo bien — el pelinegro miro por la perilla deprisa, creía saber quién era, y le pedía a dios que su presentimiento sea equivocado, pero para su desgracias , si se trataba de él, la persona más molesta del mundo.

— Shigino Kisumi

Makoto salió del ascensor dirigiéndose a paso lento a su apartamento, introdujo la llave pero no abrió la puerta estaba paralizado pensando — ¿quién podría ser aquel que buscaba a Haru? — sabía perfectamente que no era un familiar, conocía muy bien el linaje de la familia Nanase por lo que esa opción quedo descartada, giro la llave adentrándose al lugar, coloco su maletín lleno de papeles y posibles ofertas en una mesa, se estaba preparando para demostrarle a Haru que él era el mejor, que estaba en aquella división por algo, pero — ¿quién demonios es? — agarraba su pelo hacia atrás buscando una respuesta que no conseguiría de esa manera, fue al cuarto y su ganas de abrazar su almohada se habían esfumado, tomo dirección directo al baño donde dejaría que su cuerpo se llenara se aquel suave líquido que mojaba su cuerpo, y tal vez con mucha suerte al caer en el piso el drenaje más que llevarse el agua, se llevase sus tontos pensamientos.

Unos relajantes minutos después Makoto salió del baño totalmente desnudo, su cuerpo estaba desahogado y deseaba quedarse así, fresco, cómodo sin nada que impida a su cuerpo la libertad de estar como quiera, este tipo de acciones eran típicas del peliverde desde que vivía solo, amaba sentirse así, lanzarse a la cama y descansar sin temor a ser visto por nadie.

Ya en su cama, miraba al techo, se cuestionaba así mismo — ¿porque el temor de aquella persona? — Después de todo Haru le había dejado claro que no le gustaban los hombres — eres un tonto Makoto — se reprimió a sí mismo, dejando que las dulces manos de Morfeo e Hipnos se apoderen de él, enviándolo dulce mundo de los sueños, pero cuando sus parpados cansaron dieron el ultimo parpadeo una nueva pregunta quedo en su cabeza — ¿y si el único hombre que no le gusta soy yo?

Haru tenía enfrente a la persona que más molesta que había encontrado en su mundo — Kisumi — no porque sea una mala persona, más bien porque hablaba hasta por los codos y siendo Haru como es aquello era una actitud chocante

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kisumi? — disputo el pelinegro mientras miraba el joven de pelo color melón que tenía en frente, Kisumi tenía más o menos la misma edad de Haru, amaba los deportes en lo principal el basquetbol, sus padres son reclutadores de jugadores prospectos en el área del básquet y sus familia al eran amigos desde hace años, por lo que de ahí surgió la amistad con este peculiar personaje, su rostro era como el de un niño travieso y amaba hacer enojar a Haru, desde que Haru vivió en estados unidos, solo Kisumi se atrevía a tratar a Haru como un amigo, es más se podría pensar que él sabe un poco sobre su historia pasada y pelea con Makoto.

— Estoy de paso Haru, en unos días habrá una reunión importante sobre los reglamentos y nuevas políticas que los reclutadores debemos tomar en cuenta a partir de ciertas fechas, tus padres también irán hasta donde sé, mi papa está en fuera atendiendo unos asuntos y mi madre esta con mi hermano que recién inicia la universidad — el joven miraba a Haru mientras tomaba asiento en unos de los sofás que adornaban la pieza — por lo que me toco a mi representar la empresa familiar.

— No me refiero a eso, me refiero a ¿qué haces en mi casa? — Haru pronuncio aquello sin ningún remordimiento y no dejo de mirarlo fríamente — y ¿quién te dio mi dirección?

Kisumi saco la lengua y marco su cabeza con una mano en signo de travesura — jejeje veras tu madre me dijo dónde te quedabas y como mi asistente está enojada conmigo no me busco alojamiento así que pensé, mi amigo Haru me recibirá.

— Me niego — pronuncio Haru mientras se colocaba en un asiento frente al guapo visitante — y si tu asistente está enojada de seguro algo le hiciste.

— Vamos Haru serán solo unos días, además ahora más que nunca no puedo irme, vi un joven muy guapo en el ascensor cuando venía, tenía una espalda envidiable y unos ojos verdes de ensueños, y qué decir de su pelo oliva est..

— Ojos verdes — Haru salió corriendo hacia el balcón, miro hacia arriba y las luces seguían apagadas, ¿estaría Kisumi hablando de Makoto? — volvió a la pieza para encontrarse con Kisumi — ¿ese joven estaba solo?

— Bueno, sí, éramos los únicos en el elevador, yo me había equivocado de piso y al volver a tomarlo me encontré con él, ¿lo conoces?

— Sí, es-es mi amigo de infancia, o al menos eso era — la mirada de Haru era apagada y en dirección al suelo.

— Acaso, ¿es el joven que te peleaste hace años?, él es Makoto?

— Si — Haruka se levantó de la silla, indico a su acompañante una de las puertas del lugar — ese será tu cuarto, solo serán unos días y después te largas y en ningún momento me abraces frente a los demás y los más importante no quiero que te acerques a Makoto.

— ¿Quieres decir que te puedo abrazar cuando estamos solo? Cuestiono el joven en tono de broma al pelinegro

— Si lo intentas te lanzo por el balcón — Haru tomo camino a su cuarto dejando a Kisumi solo en la estancia.

Dicho esto el del pelo color melón, tomo dirección al cuarto que se le ofreció, pero antes de entrar miro a la puerta de Haru y con una sonrisa un tanto de diablillo articulo — Creo que tendré que hacer esta visita más divertida, lo siento Haru pero no creo poder portarme bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Los días continúan pasando en la empresa y para la división free las cosas marchan bien, Haruka aún estaba en su semana con Yamazaki y la relación de estos andaba de mal en peor, no en el trabajo, había que reconocer que ambos eran profesionales en cuanto a trabajo se tratase, Haru tenía un dos días sin saber noticias de Makoto, al parecer estaba ocupado con sus responsabilidades y al llegar a casa sus horarios no coincidían, lo que ponía a Haru un poco decepcionado, quería verlo, solo saber si aquella relación de la que Yamazaki le había hecho en conocimiento era real, así podría dar caso cerrado a su problema con el menor, pero como no todo está escrito, Makoto hace entrada en las estaciones de entrenamiento, portaba una licra deportiva color negro con líneas verde que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y su espalda estaba cubierta con una chamarra de la división free, no podía ser más perfecto, es como si los años no afectaran a Makoto , esos fueron los pensamientos de Haru, no podía dejar de verlo, pero aquella magia se detuvo cuando Yamazaki se acercó al peliverde y ambos se saludaron con sonrisas de afecto.

Después de su afectuoso saludo ambos deportistas se acercaron a Haru, es normal que los empleados den los saludos de buenos días a sus superiores sin importar el lugar donde se encuentren.

— Buenos días director — Makoto saludo a Haru particular mente normal, un saludo simple y común, no hay nada oculto tras aquel saludo, y por ende Haru se molestó un poco.

— Buenos días Director — en el caso de Yamazaki el saludo fue el mismo de los últimos días y como siempre a Haru no le importo.

— Buenos días — contesto el más bajo, sin expresar nada más, continuo escribiendo unas notas que había estado evaluando antes de haber perdido la concentración a la entrada de Makoto.

— Me disculpo, debo ir a revisar unos asuntos, Tachibana ¿vienes? — Yamazaki se excusó para continuar sus labores.

— No, iré en un momento, hay algo que quiero preguntarle al director — dio una dulce sonrisa al más alto quien se retiró sin dejar de dar una mirada terrorífica al más bajo.

Ambos se quedaron solos, Haruka continuaba escribiendo en sus notas, mientras Makoto se mantenía viendo en dirección a la piscina.

— Director... Me podría dar unos minutos de su tiempo — el peliverde continuaba viendo la piscina, mientras que el menor asintió parándose de su lugar.

— Dime, ¿que necesitas de mí? — el menor recogía sus cosas, aquella era un área donde todo papeleo estaba en peligro de ser mojado, después de todo era una piscina y su fuerte era el agua.

— Aquí no, ¿podríamos ir a los vestidores? — el pelinegro le miro y ambos caminaron al lugar citado.

Ya dentro de los vestidores Makoto cerró la puerta asegurándose que nadie pudiera entrar, el pelinegro lo noto y por unos minutos se sintió nervioso.

— Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar? — Makoto empezó a acercarse lentamente al menor

— Solo hablar — dijo

— ¿Hablar? , ¿De qué? — Haru temblaba y cada paso que Makoto daba en su dirección, el daba uno igual hacia atrás.

— No sé, de ti, tal vez o de…. — la voz se tornaba suavemente peligrosa

— ¿De? — Haruka choco con el casillero que estaba tras él, miro de reojo que no tenía escapatoria, pero realmente no quería huir.

— Director — Makoto tomo la barbilla de Haru a centímetros de su boca, quería besarlo realmente lo deseaba, quería que si alguien había probado sus labios antes, borrar el recuerdo o huella que habían dejado — ¿puedo besarlo? — Haru no sabía que responder, bueno, realmente si sabía, debía decir no, pero no era eso lo que quería, y porque demonios Makoto le preguntaba aquello, demonios si quería besarlo por qué no lo hizo y ya.

— Makoto, y-yo — no podía dejar de ver sus labios.

— ¿Usted qué? Director — Makoto sonaba aún más apetecible.

— Yo no (somos novios) — las palabras de Sousuke llegaron de nuevo a la cabeza de Haru, Makoto solo jugaba con él, demonios, su rostro cambio de oveja a lobo, en esta ocasión el lobo estaba furioso — que diría su novio si lo viera en esta posición Tachibana

— ¿Novio? — Makoto se quedó pensando, a quien se refería Haru.

— Si, su novio Yamazaki, el mismo me lo dijo que eran novios, así que no veo porque usted está en esta posición ahora, así que aléjese de mi — Haru intento salir del lugar pero los fuertes brazos de Makoto lo detuvo, lo abrazo por su espalda y en susurro se acercó a su oído.

— Lo que me quiere decir director, es que si no fuera novio de Sousuke, ¿podría hacer esto? — Makoto deleitaba con el aroma del cabello de Haru — si es así, entonces está bien porque Yamazaki y yo no somos novios, al menos aún no.

— Haru se quedó en silencio, tenía tantas cosas que pensar, sus ideas no estaban claras.

— Hagamos esto director, compitamos.

— ¿Competir? — Haru no pudo evitar reaccionar ante ello.

— Si, ambos somos nadadores, tengamos una carrera, si usted gana le contare de mis años antes de usted llegar y sobre la persona que me refería aquella vez, pero si yo gano usted saldrá a conmigo en una cita y descuide le prometo que me portare bien — aquello ultimo lo dijo con una voz no muy sincera.

— Haru se sintió tentado a aquella propuesta — y ¿qué dirá su novio de salir conmigo? — Makoto no pudo evitar reír.

— ¿Quiere decir que perderá? , ya le dije que él no es mi novio, pero le puedo preguntar si lo desea.

— Está bien, competiremos, pero si gano, tendrás que responder a todo lo que pregunte sin excepciones.

— Lo veo justo, entonces director póngase su uniforme y a competir.

Haru se colocó una licra negra de líneas azules, muy similar a las que usaba en la secundaria, la misma fue un regalo de Makoto el cual alego que le quedaba ajustada ahí abajo y que para él seria perfecta, mientras ambos caminaban a sus bloques en la piscina, Haru cuestiono a Makoto, sobre el porqué tenia esos uniformes.

— Sousuke y yo practicamos una vez por semana en estas piscinas, para recordar viejos tiempos, espero que no le moleste — ante los ojos de Makoto había cierta desventaja a su favor, pero había algo que él desconocía, en aquellos años en estados unidos, Haruka practicaba en las piscinas de sus instalaciones cada vez que salía de trabajar.

— No será fácil Makoto — una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Haru, lo que le indico a Makoto que no sería tan fácil como pensaba.

Ambos estaban listos para iniciar la carrera pero fueron detenidos por una voz detrás de ellos.

— No sé qué se traen ustedes dos, pero sea lo que sea yo pondré un alto — la voz de Sousuke puso en atención a los dos nadadores — me uniré a la carrera y si yo gano, lo que sea que hayan acordado queda disuelto.

Los dos nadadores se miraron mutuamente, no estaban dispuestos a interrumpir aquello, su adrenalina estaba al máximo, años sin tener una carrera como esta, con una meta, con un fin, ninguno quería salir de ella, querían adentrarse en el agua y nadar por la victoria, por aquel sentimiento, ambos aceptaron las condiciones del más alto, en sus rostros tres sonrisas se mesclaron en un mismo lugar.

Ya listos, los tres nadadores esperaban la indicación de arranque, sus espectadores, una gran cantidad de recluidos y entrenadores, esperaban ver una carrera única de estos tres veteranos de la natación, una voz se escuchó a lo lejos indicando FUERA y los tres se lanzaron al agua.

la carrera fue emocionante, Haruka tuvo un inicio perfecto, tomando la delantera del evento, Sousuke por su parte estaba a casi nada de adelantarse a Haru mientras Makoto estaba un poco atrás de ellos, ambos nadadores se concentraban el uno del otro e ignoraban al menor quien se mantenía en la carrera, tras un giro para el regreso ambos pelinegros se quedaron asombrados con las brazadas del menor, quien en la vuelta les tomo una ventaja abismal, llegando en primer lugar dejando a Yamazaki y a Haruka, con un segundo y tercer lugar.

Makoto fue el primero en salir del agua, extendiendo la mano para ayudar a Haru a salir de ella, una imagen del pasado llego a la cabeza de Haru, cuando el menor con su uniforme y mochila de secundaria, le ayudaba a salir de la bañera para poder ir juntos a la escuela, Sousuke por su parte se mantuvo en su lugar, practicaba siempre con Makoto pero este jamás había dado tanto por ganar — ¿qué fue lo que apostaron esos dos? — salió del agua recibiendo del menor una toalla y una sonrisa.

Makoto tomo dirección al vestidor, indicándole a Haru que luego se comunicaría con él, y pidiéndole a Sousuke que le acompañe.

Ya en los vestidores ambos nadadores estaban en silencio, se colocaban sus prendas y no habían compartido ni una mirada.

— ¿Porque le dijiste a Haru, que eras mi novio? — Yamazaki no dijo nada — ¿no dirás nada?, ¿debo imaginar por qué?

— ¿Acaso no lo eres? Debo tomar eso como un no a tu respuesta — Yamazaki estaba alterado, más bien dolido, estaba viendo como delante de él Makoto se alejaba y se concentraba en otro.

— Te lo dije Sousuke, necesitaba tiempo para responderte, no me vengas ahora con que lo malinterpretaste todo.

POV

Sousuke espérame, vamos no te enojes — Sousuke estaba en el estacionamiento de las instalaciones, estaba furioso, que hacia Nanase con aquel film, ¿acaso Makoto y él lo vieron juntos?, muchas cosas pasaron por la cabeza y ninguna de ellas le gustaba

— ¿Qué quieres?, creo que con lo que vi fue suficiente — abrió la puerta de coche pero Makoto le impidió entrar en el

— No, no entiendes, nos topamos en el ascensor y por alguna razón nuestras bolsas se confundieron eso es todo Sou, te lo juro — Makoto no podía contarle la verdad a Sousuke o las cosas con su amigo se complicarían.

— Makoto, ¿entiendes porque me pongo así verdad?, si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad veras que distintas son las cosas Makoto — Sousuke tomo el rostro de Makoto y lo acerco al suyo posando un pequeño beso en los labios del menor.

— Lo-lo entiendo Sou, pero tú sabes mis sentimientos, pero te prometo que pensare en tu propuesta solo dame tiempo.

— Está bien — una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro — ven te llevo a casa.

— Está bien, pero antes llévame a comprar unas cosas para comer.

Fin Pov

Makoto salió del lugar en dirección a su oficina, quería estar solo y pensar, pensar y seguir pensando

En los pasillos de algún lugar del edificio, Makoto transitaba pensando en sus cosas, y por coincidencia, vio aquel joven muy guapo conversando con Haruka, se podía notar que tenía mucha confianza con el pelinegro pues lo abrazaba y trataba con mucho amor, acción que puso a Makoto de mal humor.

Se quedó observando desde lejos, mientras que los dos jóvenes se introducían a la oficina del pelinegro, el peliverde quería saber hasta dónde llegaba aquello con aquel joven y si es posible saber de quién se trataba, por lo que se acercó a la secretaria del piso.

— Hola, quisiera hablar con el director Nanase, ¿sería posible?

— Oh Tachibana san, en unos minutos le aviso al director, ahora mismo acaba de entrar con alguien

— ¿Alguien?, acaso uno de nuestros clientes, por yo podría irme y volver más…

— Oh, No no, se trata de un amigo de América, su nombre es Shigino Kisumi

— Shigino Kisumi, entiendo, bien entonces no estará mal que entre siendo así gracias

— Tachibana san, espere aun no le anuncio — Makoto ignoro lo anunciado por la secretaria y entro a la oficina de Haru sin previo aviso, encontrando en ella a Haruka en el suelo y a Kisumi sobre el abrazándolo, aquella escena era bastante comprometedora.

Makoto estaba furioso, tendió la mano al pelinegro, para brindarle ayuda, este la acepto y cuando Makoto le tomo se lo llevo a rastras en dirección a los baños del piso, dejando a un Kisumi sorprendido y con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios — Jaja, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé, Jaja Jaja Haruka me va a matar

En el baño Makoto aseguro la puerta, y lanzo a Haru contra la pared, estaba furioso.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? , ya se te curo la homofobia Haru — mantuvo a Haru con un agarre tan poderoso, similar a una orca impidiéndole el paso a un delfín.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?, lo que viste fue un accidente — Haru estaba un poco asustado, era la primera vez que veía a Makoto de esa forma.

— ¿Accidente? Ja, ¿crees que creeré eso? — Makoto soltó su agarre, mientras pasaba sus manos por su verde cabellera.

— No me importa si no me crees, eso fue lo que paso, además ¿a ti que te importa?

— Me importa, me importa mucho con un demonio — Makoto trato de calmarse, veía en Haru unos ojos fríos pero con miedo — ¿quién es el Haru?

— Es un amigo de América — corto

— Eso ya lo sé, ¿quién es él para ti? — Makoto le miró fijamente esperando a respuesta

— Es, solo un amigo que se quedara conmigo por un tiempo — ¿por qué dijo aquello? Realmente debía explicar a Makoto su vida o tal vez por el interés que tenía el con la de Makoto se sintió con el deber de contestar.

— Así están las cosas, nuestra cita será mañana en la noche a las 8 después de tu reunión con Rei y Nagisa, te mandare un mensaje con la dirección y no llegues tarde — salió de ahí dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta y dejando un Haruka sorprendido por lo que acaba de suceder.

El pelinegro salió corriendo en dirección a su oficina, mataría a Kisumi, pero tanta velocidad no sirvió de nada, el joven de pelo color melón ya había partido de allí, Haru le marco al móvil teniendo como respuesta la voz de la contestadora — demonios Kisumi esta me la pagas.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Kisumi caminaba tranquilamente por las oficinas de Nanase Corps, estaba conociendo cada departamento por su propia cuenta, sabía que por lo sucedido anterior mente Haruka no estaría dispuesto a hablarle siquiera, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, esta situación era divertida y todo lo que indique diversión invocaba la presencia de Kisumi.

Después de casi una hora caminando por los pasillos, el joven risueño de pelo melón, llego al área que aparentemente algunos usaban para descansar, aislarse de los departamentos laborales y concentrarse en sus pensamientos, en aquel lugar nuestro travieso Kisumi pudo notar la presencia de un moreno alto pelo negro, aquel estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mirando el paisaje urbano que ofrecía aquella vista.

— hola, disculpa ando perdido me puedes orientar — mintió para iniciar una conversación con aquel semental, al tiempo que ofrecía una sonrisa bastante inocente — me llamo Shigino Kisumi soy amigo de Nanase Haruka puede que lo conozca, yo…

— si das vuelta atrás, miraras un amplio letrero que dice información y en la columna del lado un mapa con las ubicaciones de cada departamento del edificio — interrumpió indicándole que le estaba molestando

— disculpa, de todos modos, me puedes decir el nombre de la persona a quien tengo que agradecer tan excelente instructivo — Kisumi sabía que aquel joven no quería ser molestado, pero siendo él, aquello no le importaba.

— Dio un fuerte respiro, entendía que aquel fastidioso joven no se iría hasta que no le diera la información que necesitaba — soy Yamazaki Sousuke.

— oh Sousuke, lindo nombre, ¿te gustaría mostrarme el lugar? Es la primera vez que vengo y no quiero perderme de nada — Kisumi se acercaba lentamente a Sou, quería ver si aquel joven era de su estilo y lo que encontró fue exactamente lo que buscaba.

— te aconsejo que te alejes y no des un paso más, no soy una presa mocoso, si esta es tu ridícula manera de seducir, déjame informarte que conmigo no funciona, ahora si no te retiraras con mucho gusto lo hare yo — Sousuke alejo su mirada que antes estaba de la manera más fría sobre los ojos de Kisumi y se alejó de allí dejando a Kisumi con un semblante triste y cabizbajo.

— Yamazaki Sousuke eh, creo que tendré que ampliar mi visita a Tokyo un poco más, tengo el presentimiento de que cada momento valdrá la pena.

Haruka estaba en su oficina listo para ir al departamento donde ya estaba al punto de cumplir una semana, debía cerrar el programa y explicar a Sousuke lo que se debe y no se debe hacer a partir del programa Free!, tomo sus cosas y cuando estuvo al punto de salir su amigo y por ahora compañero de piso se asomaba con una pequeña bandera blanca en las manos — ¿puedo pasar? — Haru miro aquel acto como infantil y ridículo pero después de todo era Kisumi de quien hablamos aquello era normal en él.

— Puedes, entrar y siéntate tenemos que hablar — Haru se sentó sobre una esquina de su escritorio poniendo mucha atención a su amigo

— Sé que me advertiste lo de los abrazos, pero reconoce que fue un accidente, nunca imagine que tu eterno amor entraría en ese momento — Kisumi fingía inocencia y eso molestaba aún más a Haru.

— Demonios Kisumi, déjate de creerte inocente, Makoto no es mi eterno amor y lo que hiciste me molestaría sin importar quien entrase por la puerta

— Entiendo entiendo, perdón, no lo volveré a hacer palabra de amigo, lo juro, ahora Haru ya que estas de buen humor dime algo, ¿quién es Yamazaki Sousuke? — Kisumi era muy astuto trataba de cambiar el tema desviándolo con otro.

— ¿Yamazaki?, es el director de preparación física, ¿porque la pregunta? — Haru conocía a su amigo y sabía muy bien que este no preguntaba por nadie que no le llamase la atención.

— No, por nada es solo que me lo encontré en un área y me dio curiosidad, solo eso.

— ¿Estaba solo?, ¿Makoto estaba con él? — los ojos de Haru eran tristes y curiosos al formular aquella pregunta.

— Los ojos cárdeno de Kisumi se resaltaron ante la pregunta, noto rápidamente que algo había entre Yamazaki y Makoto, no sabía qué, pero lo investigaría por sí mismo — no, estaba solo, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso él y tu eterno... Digo Makoto tienen algo?

— No, olvídalo y ya vete tengo mucho trabajo que concluir — Haruka salió del lugar dejando a Kisumi planeando su próxima movida para hacer la vida de Haru más divertida

Makoto concluía unas reuniones con algunos prospectos para la empresa, era bastante agotador, estudiar números y programar entrenamientos según los novatos, además de enviar a Gou y a Sousuke para que den el visto bueno o modifiquen según consideren, aún estaba molesto, la escena de Haru en el suelo de la oficina con su amigo el tal Shigino no le era grato, —demonios y ¿si solo fue un accidente? — no sabía que pensar, tal vez fue muy brusco con Haru, o tal vez exagero un poco, los sentimientos aun latentes en él le estaba jugando malas tretas y debía controlarlo, busco su móvil para enviarle un mensaje a orbes oceánica, debía pedirle perdón por su comportamiento anterior, así aquella cita sería algo más agradable – demonios, ¿en qué estoy pensando? — no debía importarlo como estaba Haru, era su misión hacerle sufrir, pero no podía resistir la gran necesidad de pedirle perdón al pelinegro, se animó nuevamente a tomar el móvil y escribir el mensaje

Director, quiero pedir perdón por mi actitud pasada, es cierto que no debo meterme y usted aclaro que fue un error, le pido que me perdone, pero entiéndame, verle a usted en aquella posición y no ser yo quien este sobre su cuerpo, era normal para mí reaccionar así, le pido nuevamente que me perdone.

**Por lo de nuestra cita, es un asunto aparte la dirección está en el enlace adjunto en el mensaje**

**Con mucho respeto**

**Tachibana**

Makoto revisaba el mensaje antes de enviarlo, debía ser muy claro las doble intención del peliverde y cuando dio el visto bueno y envió alguien toco la puerta

— Disculpe, ¿esta es la oficial de Tachibana Makoto? — un joven de mirada color lila entro mientras una sonrisa le acompañaba

— Si, en que puedo ayudarle — la actitud antes tranquila de Makoto cambio drásticamente al ver de quien se trataba

— Mucho gusto mi nombres es…

— Shigino Kisumi, ya lo sé, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? — Makoto mantuvo una actitud serena, una sonrisa característica de él inundo el lugar, haciendo que Kisumi se estremezca, le pareció fantástica la manera en que sonreía, pero más fantástico en que la expresara mientras fingía.

— Bueno, sí creo que ya le han hablado de mí, seré breve señor Tachibana, solo vine a pedir perdón por la escena que presencio en la oficina de Haru — el peliverde no puedo evitar notar que este se dirigía a Haruka por su nombre — fue mi culpa y veo correcto venir a explicarle y así no piense cosas incorrectas del asunto.

— Descuide no me interesa la vida del director, aunque es algo fuera de lugar lo que pasaba en ese momento.

— Ah eso, es muy común entre Haru y yo estas acciones, desde que estábamos en América, solo a mi Haru me dejaba hacer este tipo de cosas — Makoto estaba a punto de estallar y Kisumi lo sabía.

— ¿Enserio? Pensé que el director era homofóbico, y por lo que me dice esas acciones no son tolerables para alguien como él — Kisumi miraba a Makoto mientras lanzaba sus palabras llenas de malicia.

— ¿Homofóbico? ¿Haru? Jajaja no eso no, es más cuando dormimos juntos nunca menciono nada, y cada vez que me quedaba en su casa me recibía como si eso fuera normal, ¿estás seguro que hablamos del mismo Haru?

— Makoto se levantó de su lugar de una manera brusca, le pudio a Kisumi que se retire — en fin señor Shigino gracias por su explicación, ahora si me perdona debo continuar trabajando así que le pido que se retire por favor.

— Oh, lo siento le interrumpí, bien me voy, estaré aquí por un tiempo, así que espero que seamos amigo y salgamos a comer algún día, y gracias por la ayuda en el ascensor el otro día, de verdad Tachibana su amistad sería muy grata para mí.— Makoto asintió y cerró la puerta tras la salida inquieto visitante, se sentó en su sofá y miro su móvil indicándole que el mensaje fue enviado, tomo el móvil y escribió un nuevo mensaje

**La cita será en mi casa, así nadie nos molestara piso 6 habitación no. 624, no llegues tarde.**

El peliverde estaba furioso, cerro su oficina con llave y al tiempo impido que la luz entrase al lugar, estaba a oscuras y en una esquina empezó a llorar, lloraba mucho, se ahogaba, parecía un niño que recibió una golpiza, se sentía solo y destrozado, pensaba en Haruka y Kisumi compartiendo la misma cama, tocándose, — y donde estaba la homofobia de Haru, ¿acaso solo él le daba repulsión? — sus pensamientos eran como cuchillos clavados en el corazón de Makoto, solo él se estaba destruyendo con esto, pero debía reconocer que amaba seducir a Haru, era una manera que de sentirlo cerca, y sabía que solo conseguía una cosa, — daño — ¿pero serviría aquello para olvidar a su primer amor? , lo dudaba pero aun así quería y sentía la necesidad de continuar, tomo unas pastillas de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y tras calmarse un rato, permitió a la luz llegar al lugar que llamaba oficina, un sonido leve del móvil indicándoles un mensaje y una llamada perdida, el mensaje de Haruka quien daba por entendido el lugar de su cita, y el número de Rin al parecer el pelirrojo podía sentir cuando estaba mal y eso lo agradecía desde lo profundo de su roto corazón.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Un hermoso viernes llega, el cierre del primer ciclo de cinco días fue completado, todos en las instalaciones estaban ocupados, por su parte, Sousuke hacia las correcciones indicadas por Haru, no eran muchas al parecer, pero si importantes pues el más alto accedió a cada una sin decir palabra.

Nagisa y Rei por su parte estaban completando los documentos para a reunión con el pelinegro, sería la primera del ciclo por lo que cada detalle a tratar será referente a lo sucedido en aquel tiempo, presentaría balance que los posibles gastos que aumentaron o disminuyeron con los cambios realizados.

Nagisa y Rei era una pareja explosiva a nivel laboral, trabajaban mucho y su desempeño era especial, Haru no estaba equivocado en el pasado cuando puso su sus ojos en ellos para futuros empleados.

Algo que a todos tenía bajo intriga de aquella pareja era que fuera de la oficina no se sabía nada de ellos, no salían con nadie y se les veía salir juntos constantemente, pero fuera de ahí nada más, habían rumores como en toda oficina, de que aquellos dos tenían una especie de relación un poco más allá de lo laboral.

La sospecha de una posible relación entre Nagisa y Rei era algo que tenía a los miembros de la oficina con opiniones divididas, mientras los chicos pensaban que aquello no era algo de su incumbencia, las chicas lo tomaban de la manera más fascinante, imaginaban cosas, fantaseaban y alguna que otra escribía fics sobre una relación entre ellos, cosa que a Nagisa le daba mucha gracia, siempre y cuando Rei no se enterara, pues el peliazul era muy cuidadoso con su imagen y un acto de este nivel lo pondría de mal humor, cuando Nagisa era cuestionado sobre si había algo o no entre ellos, este solo sonreía y con una leve sonrisa, un dedo en los labios, guiñaba el ojo y pronunciaba — Es un Secreto — o simplemente decía — Puede Ser — o con mucha suerte — No estoy seguro — pero casi siempre un — No, solo somos amigos.

En el departamento de contabilidad había como integrantes seis personas, dos chicos y cuatro chicas, de los cuales estaban divididos en los departamentos de la empresa, entre ellos Nagisa como representante de Free!, el joven rubio era muy hábil realizando balanzas y estados financieros, y que decir mostrándole a todos que él era el mejor del departamento, no había nadie en aquel lugar que no admirara al menor, aquel día más que cualquier otro Nagisa estaba terminando su informe, quería que fuera perfecto y lo más importante fácil de interpretar, él sabía que aunque Haru fue su compañero de infancia, hasta ahora después de su regreso, no había mostrados aquella familiaridad, por lo que debía mantener el respeto y profesionalidad que un empleado debe mostrarle a su superior, su labor, fue levemente interrumpida por una voz que cada vez invade el lugar, los ojos del rubio brillaban con una luz especial

— Nagisa Kun, ¿puedes salir un momento? — Ryugazaki Rei estaba en la puerta de la oficina de Nagisa, una de las jóvenes del escritorio continúo y asistente de Nagisa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse e imaginarse quién sabe qué cosa sobre la explosiva pareja.

— Oh Rei Chan, claro — expreso con una dulce sonrisa — Por favor continúen, vuelvo enseguida… y dejen de fantasías — una sonrisa pícara fue enviada a las jóvenes y ambos salieron por la puerta que daba camino a algún lugar.

Ambos se encaminaron a una de las salas de reuniones, al parecer la que se había apartado para su junta en unas horas con Haruka, al entrar Rei es el primero en tomar asiento, Nagisa por su parte cierra la puerta y se asegura que este bien cerrada, colocando el seguro tras su entrada, se sienta a un lado del peliazul, colocando sus sentaderas sobre la gran mesa de junta, es Rei que inicia la conversación

— Nagisa Kun, ¿ha escuchado los rumores sobre nosotros que rondan en las oficinas de contabilidad? — el peliazul tenía los brazos cruzados y mantenía un semblante serio y su mirada al frente

— Sí, los he escuchado, son muy divertidos los cuentos que se escuchan, verdad Rei Chan — Nagisa tenía la voz suave, algo muy raro en él, pues el rubio siempre llamaba la atención con su energía y alegría

— No me refiero a eso, no me interesa si son divertidos o no, ¿que se hará para evitar que continúen? — Rei tomo a Nagisa suavemente de su mano y mantuvo la mirada en sus ojos

— Nada — Nagisa guiado por los ojos del peliazul abrió sus piernas sentándose sobre las musculosas piernas del más alto en forma de tijera — estoy un poco cansado de ocultar lo nuestro Rei — el menor acerco su rostro suavemente a al del peliazul colocando su frente sobre la suya.

— Yo igual, pero falta poco, solo resiste un poco más por favor — Rei tomo con sus manos el cálido rostro del menor, paso sus dedos por sus labios y poso un beso sobre ellos, un beso, tierno y cálido que fue tomando fuerza, llevando aquello a una batalla campal entre sus lenguas, movimientos en círculos mojados, los labios resecos ya no existían entre ellos, y mientras ambos se besaban sus manos jugaban con sus cabellos y expresaban lo que con palabras era imposible de explicar, las manos del más alto, inquietas buscaban lo perdido entre los pantalones del rubio, aquello que había declarado como suyo en algún momento, sus movimientos fueron detenidos por el rubio, quien con una falta de aire inmersa y una fuerza de voluntad increíble, saco las manos de su amado de aquella cueva donde no quería salir y le susurro en el oído.

— Podemos terminar esto cuando lleguemos a casa Rei Chan, ahora es momento de reunirnos con Nanase San, Por favor se paciente — su rostro era seductor y manipulador, por lo que Rei simplemente asintió.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de la tentadora posición, acomodaron sus prendas y al momento en que Nagisa quitaba el seguro a la puerta, el peliazul le tomo del rostro — Solo un poco más, Pronto ya no será más un secreto — dio un suave beso y un abrazo sello aquel encuentro, tras esto la puerta de aquella oficina se abrió y fueron sorprendidos en aquel acto, por nada más y nada menos que Nanase Haruka.

Haruka, abrió la puerta ajeno a lo que sucedía en aquel lugar, cuando vio a sus ex compañeros en la comprometedora escena, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no porque descubrió que había algo entre ellos, más bien porque la escena le pareció tierna pero en un lugar poco adecuado, el pelinegro continuo sus pasos hasta la parte principal de la mesa, ignorando la presencia de los jóvenes, los cuales bajo la sorpresa de ser sorprendidos no podían expresar palabras, solo la voz de Haru se escucho

— Empezaremos en 15 min, por favor preparen sus cosas — ambos salieron con velocidad de la sala, sus corazones latían tan fuerte que se podían escuchar el uno y el otro, Haruka por su parte no pudo evitar sacar una risilla, por la actitud de sus amigos — ¿amigos? — ¿podía pensar en ellos como tal?, ¿les había hecho sentir así a su regreso?, no, ni siquiera les saludo como se debía, como un amigo saludaría a quienes por años no había podido ver.

Unos minutos más tardes, en los que Haru se mantenía aun sumergidos en sus pensamientos, los dos jóvenes habían regresado con todo listo para iniciar sus primeras de muchas juntas para el proyecto Free!

Una hora había pasado desde que aquella reunión dio inicio, el pelinegro estaba sorprendido de lo fácil de interpretar de los balances presentados por Hazuki, hasta un joven de primaria le podía entender, por otro lado, los documentos del departamento de relaciones públicas aunque era perfectos en su totalidad y las ideas frescas e innovadoras, tenían detalles que hasta para el pelinegro era notables, en cada uno de ellos, se resaltaba la belleza en todos los ángulos de cada cosa, la empresa, el deportista y uniformes, no había algo que no fuera bello en aquel papel, por lo que no había nada que corregir en alguno de los departamentos.

— Bien, ahora trataremos el programa de publicación de la revista de la empresa, la portada y… — su conversación fue pausada por un bip del celular, la pantalla indicaba un mensaje y su emisor Tachibana Makoto, el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonrojarse recordando la cita que tendría en unas horas con su amigo de infancia.

**De: Tachibana Makoto**

**A: Nanase Haruka**

**No olvides nuestra cita, en mi casa a las 8, No llegues tarde**

**Fin Mensaje**

Haru, miro su reloj, aún tenía dos horas para terminar la reunión y cambiarse en casa, la idea lo puso nervioso y pensó muchas cosas y ningunas útiles y con sentido — ¿un mensaje lo estaba poniendo así? — Volvió su atención a quienes tenía enfrente — creo que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy, Ryugazaki, podrías dejar lo de la revista en mi escritorio y lo revisare el lunes temprano

Ambos líderes de departamentos asintieron y se levantaron de su lugar, cuando se disponían a marcharse, el pelinegro agrego algo mas — Ryugazaki ¿podrías esperar un momento más? hay algo que deseo conversar contigo — los menores se miraron entendiendo por donde podía ir aquello, por lo que Nagisa quiso intervenir.

— Director, si es por lo que paso ambos tomaremos responsabilidad, por favor no solo culpe a Ryugazaki — el rubio se inclinó de manera que Haru entendiera su formal disculpa.

— Nagisa, no, si entre ustedes pasa algo, no es asunto mío, sí, creo que no era el lugar adecuado, pero tampoco hacían nada malo, me alegra que después de años por fin se hayan dado la oportunidad el uno al otro, y por favor deja de tratarme con tanta frialdad, después de todo aun somos amigos, ¿no?

— El rubio se lanzó sobre el pelinegro dejando el pudor en algún lugar de la silla, le abrazaba gritando — Haru chan, volviste, volviste soy tan feliz — acción que Haruka, no puedo evitar tratar de repeler con cierta dificultad — ahora si estamos juntos los cuatro nuevamente, ojala podamos reunirnos como antes a recordar viejos tiempo y... — Rei, tras las palabras del rubio, hizo un fuerte acto de que guardara silencio, Nagisa rápidamente cubrió sus labios, mirando a ambos como si lo dicho fuera un secreto federal, se excusó tomando su maletín, fingiendo haber olvidado algo y mientras rascaba su rubio cabello se despidió del lugar — bay bay Haru chan, Rei Chan te espero abajo.

— Bien, Haruka San, en que le puedo ayudar — Rei intento que las palabras de Nagisa no jugaran nada más en el lugar actual, el pelinegro sabía que algo en lo dicho por el más bajo fue importante pero por el momento le restó importancia.

— Rei, sé qué hace años no nos vemos por lo que es difícil intentar tener este tipo de conversación con alguien, pero por lo visto anterior mente tu podría ser el único que me comprenda… quiero saber sobre tu relación con Nagisa, y como lo han llevado a sabiendas de que ambos son hombre.

Las palabras de Haru fueron muy inesperadas para el peliazul, quien en el momento no sabía que responder, mantuvo su sorpresa y silencio unos pausados segundo y tras pensarlo brevemente respondió.

— Nagisa y yo salimos juntos desde que yo Salí de la universidad, cuando ambos estábamos estudiando y como éramos amigo decidimos compartir el cuarto al llegar a Tokyo, nuestra relación se fortaleció más al enterarnos que Makoto senpai, entraría ese mismo año a la misma universidad.

— Espera, porque Makoto tardo tanto en ingresar a la universidad, hablamos de uno, casi dos años después que nos graduamos — fue bastante extraño para el pelinegro descubrir que su amigo perdió aquel valioso tiempo para ingresar a la universidad

— Makoto Senpai pasó por algunas situaciones después de la graduación, que lo obligaron a estar bajo algunas condiciones que le impedían estar en la universidad

— ¿Situaciones?, ¿cómo cuáles? — la conversación estaba tomando un giro amplio.

— Disculpe Haru San, pero esa son cosas de Senpai debe de explicarle, no yo

— Está bien, continua — el punto es que al juntarnos con Senpai, Nagisa empezó a tener ciertas familiaridades con él por su situación, por lo que me puse celoso y en un arrebato a causa de los celos, me declare y para mi suerte fue un sentimiento mutuo, al principio tuvimos que ocultarlo de senpai, pues el aun tenia secuelas de lo pasado, pero él ya sabía y fingió no saberlo solo para que no nos sintiéramos mal, al final nos dio su bendición y desde entonces es el padrino de nuestra relación.

La conversación tenía muchos baches, más en las partes referentes a Makoto, que le habría pasado en aquellos años, porque las cosas parecían ser de una manera distinta a lo que pensaba

— Rei, y ¿cómo es que ocultas tu relación con Nagisa actualmente?, ¿por qué lo haces?

— Más que ocultarla la protejo, nadie nos mira como inferiores, aun con sospechas de lo que pasa entre nosotros, vivimos juntos desde hace tanto que quiero que Nagisa de alguna manera sepa que lo nuestro es importante para mí, sé que me ama como yo a él, pero hay algo más que quiero hacer antes de que todo mundo se entere

— ¿Puedo saber qué es? — Haru estaba muy interesado en su respuesta

— Esto — Rei extendió un documento el cual Haru tomo en sus manos

— ¿Acta de Matrimonio?, pero Rei hasta donde tengo entendido no está permitido en Tokyo

— SI — el peliazul acomodo sus lentes —pero llenando esto y ambos firmándolo, aunque ante la sociedad ese papel no tenga valor, para mí y sé que para Nagisa también, será como un matrimonio real, podemos exhibir que nos pertenecemos, que el muestre mi anillo más que como una posesión una evidencia de mi sincero amor, quiero tener con él una boda sin importar lo simple, que siendo él la persona a mi lado cualquier lugar seria hermoso, quiero que Nagisa sienta que porque somos hombres no nos impide tener lo que deseamos y sé que él desea una boda, si algún día se permite el matrimonio entre hombres, quiero ser el primero en depositar este documento y que cuando Nagisa Firme algún documento al lado del nombre de Nagisa este el apellido Ryugazaki

— Rei, en verdad lo amas

— Más de lo que podría expresar

— Rei— Haru se inclinó hacia atrás respirando profundo — ¿Cómo sabes que es Amor?

— Creo que nunca lo sabes, solo lo sientes , es como cuando aprendes a nadar, le temes al agua, pero cuando la conoces, no quieres abandonarla, usted entiende eso Haru san, como en el agua, solo nos queda dejarnos llevar

— Haru miro a Rei, el peliazul solo respondía a la mirada orgulloso de sus palabras — Gracias, Amigo –

— Para eso estamos — Rei salió de la oficina despidiéndose con una reverencia — En mi boda, recuerde regalarnos algo hermoso Haru san — dio una corta sonrisa y se marchó camino hacia donde le esperaba su amado

Haruka por su parte tomo el móvil y envió un mensaje

**De: Nanase Haruka**

**A: Tachibana Makoto**

**En una hora estaré en tu casa, acabo de terminar la reunión**

**Fin Mensaje**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Haruka había llegado a su apartamento tan rápido como pudo, tenía una hora una para cambiarse y estar listo para la cita con Makoto, tras su conversación con Rei pudo entender que si sentía algo por el peliverde aquel era el momento adecuado para hacérselo saber, además de que el peliverde tenia días haciéndole ver que también sentía algo por él, o al menos eso entendía.

Cuando entro a su estancia, buscaba con la mirada a una persona de personalidad molesta y pelo color melón, con la intención de lanzarlo por la ventana y con mucha suerte arrancarle la cabeza, su amigo le había dado muchos problemas con Makoto y si quería darse una oportunidad con él debía controlar esa molestia llamada Kisumi, al acercarse al cuarto del joven picaron el pelinegro solo pudo encontrar una nota en la puerta del cuarto

**Hi Haru **

**Por razones de salud, tuve que irme unos días a casa de una amiga, sé que estás enojado conmigo pero créeme que me terminaras agradeciendo, sabes que te quiero y que estoy aquí para darte una mano aun cuando no me lo pidas, volveré en unos días.**

**Trata de que tu ira pase para entonces**

**Se despide tu amigo incondicional**

**Kisumi **

El pelinegro no pudo evitar tomar la nota y volverla una bola estrujada, — ese tipo sabía que lo que le esperaba y salió huyendo — ya cuando regrese se encargaría de él.

Fue directo a su habitación y tomo un baño, busco en su closet algo que ponerse, a sabiendas que se reuniría con Makoto en el mismo edificio no quiso ponerse demasiado elegante, pero tampoco verse muy informal, después de todo era una cita y quería sentirse cómodo.

Tomo un polo cuello V azul oscuro, acompaño el atuendo con un pantalón marrón de algodón y unas zapatillas a juego con el polo, sobre esto coloco un abrigo color negro, dándole un toque juvenil y acorde para aquella cita.

Se miró en el espejo y se sentía verdaderamente a gusto a lo que había elegido

Makoto estaba en su apartamento desde principios de la tarde, había terminado temprano sus deberes y los que no, podían esperar al día siguiente, tenía un plan ideado para esta noche y no podía fallar, Haru pagaría por su dolor, y más por los años perdido por su culpa.

Se encamino a la cocina donde tenía un montón de cosas para la cena con el pelinegro, la cita seria simple, preparar la cena, tomar un poco y lo demás llegaría solo, dejo a un lado las cosas tomando dirección al cuarto donde se prepararía para esta noche.

Ya listo y vistiendo un polo color verde de rayas negras y un pantalón negro, se acomodó unas sandalias y un abrigo fino para mantener el calor, al colocarse todo su ajuar, puso su concentración en una llamada en el Móvil

— Hola — se encaminaba al compás hacia estaba ubicada las copas de vino

— Hola, Makoto ¿cómo estás? — la dulce y sensual voz del pelirrojo se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la línea

— Bien Rin, ¿y tú como estas estos días? — Makoto sentía un poco de nervios al hablar con su amigo y no poder decirle lo que tenía planeado hacer

— La verdad, preocupado, te he estado llamando y no contestas, ¿pasa algo? —Rin no era tonto, y conocía muy bien al peliverde, solo había una razón para que este no devolviese una llamada y era si ocultaba algo.

— La verdad, si, pero es algo que hablaremos luego, ahora no puedo decir nada, lo siento — Makoto tenía muchas cosas claras en la cabeza y una de ella es que es imposible mentirle a Rin, él le conocía en demasía y ocultarle algo era misión imposible

— Makoto… Sousuke me llamo, me dijo que te traes algo con Haru (suspiro), Mako él está preocupado — Las palabras de Rin fueron bajando su fuerza lentamente

— Sousuke está exagerando Rin, descuida ya luego te contare, ten paciencia, ¿pero cómo es que él te llamo?, creí que ustedes no tenían contacto desde hace un tiempo — el peliverde estaba un poco enojado, Sousuke estaba metiéndose demasiado en sus asuntos y para ser honestos le estaba empezando a molestar, pero si bien también es cierto que solo se preocupaba y eso significa que lo apreciaba mucho

— Bien, yo también me sorprendí la verdad, desde que el me rechazo nuestra amistad se cortó bastante, pero eso no quita que somos amigos

— Y ¿cómo te sentiste al hablar con él? — Según el pelirrojo sus sentimientos por Sousuke terminaron hace un tiempo, pero Makoto aún tiene la duda, por lo que Rin es una de las razones por las que antes no acepto al pelinegro.

— Jajaja bien, descuida, él fue honesto conmigo y no es que estaba de morir por él, solo me gustaba y ya, pero ya sabes él se lo pierde después de todo.

— Entiendo, por eso te admiro, Rin... te quiero mucho amigo, realmente necesito abrazarte — el peliverde estaba en un momento crítico en su plan de venganza, quería hacerlo, quería mostrarle a Haru que el ser hombre no era de avergonzarse si estás enamorado, quería que sintiera amor y odio tal cual y como él lo sintió.

— Lo sé, que puedo decir soy genial, pero tranquilo en unos días estaré en Tokio por vacaciones y aunque me vaya a quedar con mi hermana, tu tendrás tu tiempo con el tiburón

— Enserio, me lo juras Rin. realmente me alegra, es una excelente Noticia — el peliverde miro de reojo el reloj que adornaba la cocina, marcaba la 7:45, solo unos minutos para que su jefe llegara —bien debo colgar , hablamos en otra ocasión Rin, llámame en cuanto llegues

— Mako cuídate, no actúes irresponsablemente

— Descuida lo haré

Ya Haruka estaba de camino al departamento de Makoto, estaba un poco nervioso, después de muchas juntas de trabajo y cientos de comidas con empresarios, esta era la primera vez que saldría con alguien por motivo personal, sabía que en un inicio la cita fue por una apuesta, apuesta que el mismo Makoto planteo, pero aun así no podía evitar estar emocionado, dejaría su orgullo varonil atrás y cedería ante aquel sentimiento que había nacido recientemente, — no — aquel sentimiento no era nuevo, y él lo sabía, lo sabía desde el momento en que sintió su corazón latir fuerte al escuchar de voz de Makoto que esa persona que le gustaba no era él, que su mejor amigo le gustaba un hombre y el problema de todo era que ese hombre no era él, si le molesto tanto, que partió antes a América, le dolió tanto que le dijo cosas que rompieron los hilos de amistad entre él y su amigo infancia — Pudo ser el la causa del mal de Makoto?, aquello que causo su cambio?— eso paso brevemente por los pensamientos del pelinegro — Pero que iluso Haru— se repitió para sí, que tan importante pudo haber sido como para que Makoto cambiara tanto por una pelea de amigos, no, la causa fue aquel, que el amo, aquel que lleno su corazón de un sentimiento nuevo para aquella edad, que no fue el, pero con un demonio, ¿quién fue?.

Sin darse cuenta y sumido en sus pensamientos, Haru se encontraba frente a la puerta que indicaba el mensaje, tenía en las manos una botella de vino, uno que tomo rápidamente de su reserva con la intención de ser educado y dar una buena impresión, después de todo el venía con la intención de decirle a Makoto un Lo Siento y un Posible Me gustas, lo primero por la discusión de hace años, y lo segundo porque no perdería la oportunidad de estar cerca de Makoto de nuevo.

Toco el timbre, sus manos temblaban levemente, lo que lo obligo a respirar profundo y repetirse — Todo saldrá bien, Todo estar bien — tras repetirse esto la puerta se abrió como si un hechizo fuera pronunciado y un príncipe invocado, quedo sin habla, no sabía que decir

— Bienvenido Director, Pase — la voz dulce de Makoto le dio la bienvenida — disculpe que le haga hecho esperar pero estaba poniendo algo de música, espero que no le moleste

— No, t-todo está bien, me gusta la música — el pelinegro jamás había estado tan nervioso, y la voz y sonrisa de la persona en frente aumentaba los nervios a medidas exuberantes — ¿puedo tomar asiento?

— Oh, claro disculpe mis modales, director, yo empezare a cocinar usted tome algo — Makoto le señalo el vino

— Uh, ¿tú no tomaras?, mi tolerancia al alcohol es buena, imagino que tú también tienes experiencia — Makoto sonrió sutilmente

— Descuide tomate con usted mientras cocino, le preparare unos espaguetis, ¿estaría bien para usted?, la verdad soy terrible en la cocina pero los espaguetis se me dan muy bien — Haru tomo la botella y sirvió dos copas a dos dedos de su cima, entrego una al peliverde quien agradeció el detalle — gracias

— Si no te molesta, puedo ayudarte, la cocina se me da muy bien — tenía un leve sonrojo mientras decía aquello, no era un misterio para Makoto que su ex amigo cocinaba de maravilla, es más si no fuera por su manía de cocinar caballa juraría que Haru tenías dotes de chef

— Por mi está bien, adelante — le extendió un delantal para evitar que se ensuciase, y ambos empezaron a cocinar

En medio de su labor culinaria, ambos jóvenes trataron temas comunes y poco interés para ambos, durante la faena Makoto se portaba bien, como había prometido, y Haru se sentía cómodo y agradecido por ello, se podría decir que aunque estaban incómodos, se estaban divirtiendo

— Director, ¿cómo era su vida personal en América? — Makoto quería ir más allá con aquella conversación

— Uh, aburrida la verdad, pensaba cada día en alguien sin poderlo sacarlo de mi mente, pero Kisumi estaba ahí para molestar pero al mismo tiempo alejar de mi mente algunas cosas — el peli verde no pudo evitar sentirse molesto ante esta respuesta, su sangre hirvió desde que el nombre de Kisumi salió a relucir en la conversación.

— Ah, Kisumi, ¿el enano de América?, si, veo que son muy buenos amigos Director — Tomo un trago largo de su copa de vino, dejando la copa totalmente vacía, Haru lo noto y miro sin decir nada — ¿una copa mas Director?

— Haru, llámame Haru Makoto, nos conocemos desde la infancia, no veo la necesidad de llamarme así fuera de la oficina — Haru sonaba tierno y tímido.

— Pero usted es mi jefe — le indico mientras le servía una copa más de vino.

— Entonces como tu jefe te ordeno que me llames Haru, co-como lo hacías antes — el peliverde se acercó más al cuello del más bajo.

— Te gustaría… Haru-Chan — el cuerpo de Haru se estremeció al escuchar su nombre de labios del menor.

— Ssi, Pero deja el chan por favor — Makoto volteo a Haru a su dirección, miraba al pelinegro directo a sus ojos y en ellos podía leer miedo, y Makoto por un momento se sintió mal por lo que pensaba hacer.

— Haru vete, vete ahora — Haru se sorprendió con las palabras del peliverde y en un acto de seguirlo y cuestionar ¿por qué?

— ¿Que había hecho? — la salsa que preparaban se derramo en el piso, logrando que Haru cállese sobre esta y Makoto saliese de prisa en su ayuda.

— Estas bien Haru?, te lastimaste — Makoto tomo a Haru por su espalda para ayudarlo a levantarse pero el peliverde fue víctima del resbaladizo lugar e igual cayó sobre el más bajo.

— Sí, estoy bien — dijo con una risilla — tú, ¿estás bien? — ambos se ayudaron a levantarse.

— Sí, creo que sí, lo bueno es que me gustan los espaguetis blancos, y ¿a ti? ¿Te apetecen con salsa aun?

— Jaja no, blanco estará bien.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Los dos se levantaron y se encaminaron en dirección al cuarto de Makoto quien le ofreció una toalla y ropa.

Si Haruka estaba nervioso antes, ahora en el cuarto de Makoto sus nervios estaban peor, Makoto le permitió que usara el baño de su cuarto mientras el usaría el de otra habitación, lo que dejo a Haru calmado.

Cuando Haru salió de la ducha se colocó la ropa le había indicado Makoto, por alguna razón no encontraba la camiseta, lo que le dejaba el torso descubierto, la verdad no le importaba, en los años en natación era muy normal ser visto sin nada de vestir en la parte de arriba.

Se colocó sobre la cama buscando la prenda faltante y en su actividad llega el dueño y señor de aquel lugar.

— ¿buscas algo?, pregunto el peliverde mientras entraba en la misma situación que el más bajo, sin camiseta.

— ah, si la camiseta no la encuentro, debió caerse mientras tome lo demás — Makoto se sentó a su lado en la cama.

— Haru, ¿por qué quieres saber sobre aquella persona? — Haruka reacciono ante aquel cambio de conversación.

— Supe que te hizo daño y quiero saber quién es, además de que tu cambio, según se todo tiene que ver con él, y…

— Kisumi, ¿has dormido con él, verdad? ¿Qué relación tienes con él? — la voz de que antes era serena y gentil de Makoto, ahora estaba consumida por la ira

— ¿Que? ¿Kisumi? — es un amigo, te lo dije antes, si se quedaba en casa en algunas ocasiones per….

— ¿En tu cama?, ¿dime en tu cama? — Haru se levantó pero los fuertes brazos de Makoto lo detuvieron contra la pared

— Si, en mi cama, pero no no es lo que piensas — Makoto ya no escuchaba, su sentido del oído estaba bloqueado

— Entonces no te molestara que hoy seas mío, Haru, o ¿me equivoco?

— suéltame Makoto, eso no pasara. — Haruka se encontraba preso entre una pared del cuarto de y un Makoto con un brillo de determinación y lujuria en sus ojos verdes.

— claro que no, llegue a mi limite Haru…— el peliverde se encontraba decidido a pasar la línea aquella línea que pondría en peligro toda su vida desde el día que conoció el dolor por culpa de Haru.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio y giro su rostro para escapar de la penetrante mirada verde.

— ¡mírame! — Le grito el siempre calmado Makoto mientras estampaba su mano en la pared de aquel lugar donde Haru se mantenía acorralado, Provocando que el pelinegro lo mirara de inmediato con un gran desconcierto en sus ojos — ¿sabes lo que he vivido estos años? — ¿sabes cómo he sufrido pensando en que no valgo nada para ti? He tenido que ver cómo te vas Haru, ver cómo te alejas y sin poder culparte de mi dolor, ahora saber que yo estaba en un error, y que en la distancia te ibas con Kisumi tu gran amigo, con quien compartiste más que conmigo, dime Haru, Kisumi no te avergonzaba, ¿cómo podría hacerlo yo?

— No sé de qué estás hablando Makoto, explícame, estas equivocado con lo de Kisumi –Haru hablaba con su acostumbrado tono plano, pero no pudo refrenar el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo tan pronto esas palabras salieron de su boca, Makoto abrió los ojos como si lo hubiesen golpeado, Y un sentimiento se sumó a esos expresivos ojos, Furia.

— ¿Quieres saber? ¿Quieres que te diga lo que paso en mi vida por estos años?, ¿cómo me consumí en un mundo depresivo y fui consumido por una culpa que no me pertenece? — Makoto hablaba en voz baja, contrariamente a como se sentía en ese momento. — sabes por qué Haru-chan, ¿quieres saber porque pase años sufriendo?, ¿quieres que te diga porque me enfurece que estés cerca de Kisumi? — Corto más la distancia que los separaba, Sus grandes manos tomaron en rostro de Haru, mientras los ojos de Makoto devoraban su boca — porque tú eres mío — sus labios cayeron sobre los finos labios de Haruka, Este se sorprendió y trato de soltarse, pero Makoto lo tenía sujeto por el rostro.

Makoto devoraba los labios ajenos, como quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo, Si bien era cierto que era un hombre apacible y calmado, en ese momento todo eso fue sustituido por el deseo y la rabia, El deseo de poseer a Haru, el deseo de sentirlo suyo, el deseo de que ese miedo a perderlo que tenía en el pecho se fuera, el deseo de venganza.

Haru trataba de liberarse, mientras Makoto trataba de profundizar el beso, quería probarlo, necesitaba probarlo, Sus músculos se tensaban por la fuerza ejercida, uno tratando de liberarse, y el otro decidido a que no escapara.

— Basta…— Haru había logrado zafarse del beso por un segundo y miro a Makoto a los ojos que ahora estaban dominados por el deseo – bast…— su boca fue asaltada, Makoto aprovecho que Haru hablaba y sin pausa, metió su lengua en la cavidad contraria degustando el calor ajeno y explorando cada rincón, Pero quería más, Mucho más, Pego su torso desnudo al contrario, Sin dale tiempo a reaccionar a Haru, unió sus caderas, y comenzó a moverlas haciéndole notar al contrario que tanto lo deseaba.

Por su parte, Haru se encontraba por demás confundido, Si bien no estaba muy seguro de dar ese pasó con su ex amigo, su cuerpo parecía querer otra cosa, Se sentía caliente, apretado, sentía que su cuerpo quería algo que hasta el momento era prohibido, Las caderas de Makoto se estaban frotando con las suyas, y podía sentir ese bulto firme y caliente que hacia presión a su propia hombría, Sin quererlo un gemido subió por su garganta al sentir como ese bulto se encontraba con su homólogo, Sus gemidos fueron atrapados por esa boca ardiente que lo asaltaba, Era irreal. Ma-makoto no podía estar a punto de de… ¿violarlo?

El aire se hizo necesario entre ellos y Makoto dejo los labios que tanto había anhelado para comenzar a devorar la piel que tenía a la vista, aquella piel que antes estaba cubierta de salsa, Dejo que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo firme y definido de Haruka, mientras su boca dejaba una multitud de besos desde el mentón a la clavícula, más de una marca fue dejada en el camino de beso, mientras sus manos esculpían el torso de su amigo, Las caderas seguían unidas y en esta ocasión fue Haruka quien movió las suyas contra el hombre frente a él.

El pelinegro estaba perdido — ¿acaso también lo deseaba? —, No no iba a permitir que su primer encuentro juntos fuera guiado por los celos, porque después de pensarlo un momento se dio cuenta que Makoto estaba muy celoso por Kisumi, sus manos también vagaron por el torso ajeno, también se enredaron en el sedoso cabello del peliverde, También se dedicó a arrancar gemidos de la garganta ajena.

La caliente boca de Makoto quería seguir degustando la piel de Haru, por lo que comenzó a saborear el bien formado torso de Haruka, Su lengua ávida encontró esos botones rosas y se dedicó a lamerlos hasta endurecerlos, beso cada pedazo de piel que estuvo frente a él, mientras escuchaba los gemidos que el más bajo trataba de contener, si un principio no estaba de acuerdo en lo que hacía, ahora era diferente, Ya que las manos del pelinegro estaban empujando suavemente su cabeza hacia el sur, Y él no se haría de rogar.

Hincándose totalmente frente a su ex amigo de infancia, Makoto alzo el rostro y contemplo a Haruka por un momento mientras sus manos sujetaban el borde del pantalón, Lo que vio fue lo más hermoso que había visto, El estoico y siempre tranquilo Haruka se encontraba agitado, con la respiración dificultosa, con pequeñas marcas en el pecho y el cuello, con el rostro sonrojado, los labios abiertos, y una mirada llena de deseo.

Makoto estaba tan consumido en su rabia y su deseo que apenas notaba que Haru cedía antes sus carisias, que él también estaba disfrutando aquello.

Sin más demora, Makoto bajo el pantalón y de inmediato lo saco de las firmes piernas del castaño y seguido unos hermosos bóxer ajustados al ceñido cuerpo de Haruka, Frente a él, quedo la hombría del orbes azules , demostrando que los besos y caricias de su amigo eran bienvenidas, Estaba erecto, engrosado, firme, con una gota de deseo en esa punta roma que pedía atención, Makoto miro el rostro del que tenía enfrente, era la cara de Haru que jamás había visto, la cara que jamás imagino ver, aun en sus sueños más eróticos, Sin demoras ni preliminares, Makoto entro el falo de su ex amigo en su boca, El calor y la humedad tomaron a Haruka de sorpresa y no pudo refrenar el gruñido que nació en su pecho y salió con toda fuerza por sus labios. Esa boca ardiente estaba chupando su miembro como si fuera el más sabroso dulce, Y para Makoto lo era, Esta oportunidad con Haruka no la iba a dejar pasar.

— ahh…ma…koto…ahhh — Haruka se había entregado al placer y todo su control quedo en el más absoluto olvido, Ninguno de los dos sabía que pasaría después de esto, pero era algo para pensar mañana, aunque Makoto ya tenía una idea.

Makoto se deleitó escuchando como Haruka se desasía por las caricias, El peliverde se dedicó a lo que hacía, y no se detuvo hasta que sintió como el miembro del peliverde se engrosaba más presagiando su liberación, No se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando el azabache intento apartarlo, La esencia caliente de Haruka lleno su boca y fue trabada por el castaño como pago por su esfuerzo, En ese momento sintió como su entrepierna exigía atención.

Tan pronto como Haruka termino de descargarse en su boca, Makoto se puso de pie y lo beso con fiereza, El azabache estaba sofocado por la liberan que había tenido, nunca pensó que Makoto pudiera llevarlo a tal punto de excitación sin pena alguna, El peliverde beso a su ex amigo y ahora jefe mientras sus manos volvían a recorrer la piel ajena, Levanto una de las piernas del pelinegro instándolo sin palabra a que enganchara la otra en sus caderas

Makoto llevo a Haru hasta su cama, Luego de recostarlo Makoto se puso de pie frente a su amigo y se quitó lo que cubría su cuerpo, Cuando volvió a erguirse, Haruka pudo apreciar que tan fuerte era su deseo por él, Su miembro se alzaba amenazantemente grande y firme, Haruka trago grueso, — dios, ¿que estoy haciendo?, ¿por qué mi cuerpo reacciona así?, ¿por qué no puedo parar?

Makoto se sentó en la cama, con las piernas a ambos lados entres las de Haruka, y contemplo esa perfección de hombre.

— Hermoso…simplemente hermoso — sus manos subieron por las piernas abiertas de Haruka, besaba su pierna según el movimiento de sus manos, su miembro que estaba semi erecto luego de su liberación, comenzaba a reaccionar de nuevo, Makoto se recostó sobre Haruka y comenzó a besarlo, beso una vez más toda la piel que estuvo a su alcance y su objetivo final fue una vez más esa 'golosina' de Haruka.

Mientras Haruka se desasía una vez más entre gemidos, Makoto guio tres dedos hasta su boca, Haruka entendió lo que significaba y sin demora comenzó a chupar las falanges que tenía en la boca, Mientras succionaba imitaba las succiones que su miembro recibía, era todo tan erótico, que parecía imposible, Los gruñidos y gemidos llenaron el silencio el cuarto, Cuando el miembro de Makoto reclamo atención una vez más, el peliverde se dispuso a preparar a su amante, Repentizo las succiones del miembro contrario e introdujo un dedo dentro de su amante, este se removió un poco, pero la boca caliente y húmeda le distraída de cualquier molestia, y para cuando se dio cuenta tenia los tres dedos dentro de su cavidad, Para placer de Haruka, Makoto localizo ese punto oculto que le lanzaba al placer absoluto.

— ¿estás listo? — la pregunta de Makoto, con esa voz ronca por el deseo solo hacía que Haruka se acercara más al abismo del placer, Haru con su rostro totalmente rojo solo pudo asentir, ya que no confiaba en su voz.

Makoto retiro los dígitos del interior que se auguraba estrecho, y guio su miembro a la estrecha entrada, poco a poco se fue introduciendo en esa angosta y calidad cálida cavidad.

—…ah…ahh — Haruka no pudo aguantar, y la mescla de dolor y placer provoco que los gemidos se escaparan de él, Makoto tomo su miembro con firmeza y mientras se entraba por completo en su amigo lo sujeto para aumentar el mutuo placer.

—..grummm…eres….muy…es..trecho –la voz de Makoto era deseo puro, miro suavemente a su amante la ira que sentía hace unos momento se habían convertido en lujuria, sabía que mañana sufriría con lo sucedido pero no hoy, hoy disfrutaría su venganza y mañana que sea lo que dios quiera.

Cuando se sintió completamente unido a su amante, lo miro a la cara y esta estaba hermosa, Roja de pasión y vergüenza, Makoto comenzó a embestir ese estrecho lugar, sintiendo como era estrujada por las estrechas paredes que lo estaba llevando al placer.

—…mas…por favor….Makoto –por un momento, el peliverde se sorprendió, para luego esbozar la sonrisa más sexy nunca vista, Sin salir del interior de su ex amigo, hinco una rodilla en la cama mientras su otra pierna estaba firme en el piso, alzo las caderas de Haruka, e invistió con fuerza el interior del pelinegro, Ya no eran gemidos ni gruñidos, eran gritos los que salían de la garanta de Haruka, Gritos de placer, gritos pidiendo más, gritos con palabras tan ardientes que por un momento Makoto temió estar alucinando.

El peliverde acompañaba el concierto de gritos con sendos gemidos y gruñido, mientras bombeaba con fuerza en el interior de Haruka, Makoto sintió como ese anillo lo apretaba más, y supo que Haruka estaba cerca una vez más.

Su venganza estaba cerca.

—…aun no…-dijo el ojiverde mientras con una mano sujeto firmemente la base del miembro de su amigo, Haruka grito por el contacto, y comenzó a agitarse.

— Por…favor….Makoto….no aguanto…mas…ahhahha aahhhh-suplicaba Haruka totalmente preso del placer.

Esa suplica valió que Makoto invistiera con más fuerza la estrecha entrada se su ex amigo, y verlo así, consumido por el placer que él le daba, gritando su nombre suplicándole fue más de lo que pudo soportar, Liberando el falo de su amigo lo sujeto por las caderas y con dos envestidas más sintió como ese círculo lo apretaba de una manera nunca antes imaginaba.

El grito de Haruka fue tan excitante que Makoto solo pudo imitarlo, corriéndose fuerte dentro del azabache con una última estocada.

Ambos amantes cayeron sobre la cama, exhaustos, débiles, saciados y fue un simple trabajo para Morfeo que cayeran rendidos en sus brazos.

Durante la madrugada, ambos jóvenes estaban tendidos en la cama, uno de ellos dormía exhausto por la noche de ira, pasión, y sexo que habían tenido, mientras que el otro se mantenía despierto pensando en lo que sucedió esa noche — Makoto — susurraba el pelinegro mientras estaba sumergido en sus sueños, el peliverde por su parte miraba fijamente a Haru a quien le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras se decía así mismo

— Lo siento Haru, pero es tu turno de sentir lo que es ser rechazado y dejar a un lado los Sentimientos y Las Palabras.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Eran ya las tres y cuarto de la madrugada y dos jóvenes dormían uno de lado del otro, sus respiraciones estaban conectadas y un brazo les unía en un abrazo

Uno de ellos despertó levemente del dulce sueño que le poseía, se sentía cansado y un fuerte dolor invadía su espalda, se sentó en la cama de manera tal que no despertase a su compañero, miraba a su alrededor, recordando que aquel lugar no era suyo, recordó lo pasado hace unas horas y de cómo había hecho el amor con su amigo de infancia. Continuo mirando el lugar con la leve luz que entraba por la ventana, se miró así mismo y pudo ver como su cuerpo desnudo era cubierto por unas sábanas de un aroma embriagador, se sintió avergonzado, su rostro se tornó de un color manzana, color que en las últimas horas se había tornado común en él.

Tras un leve suspiro el pelinegro poso su mirada en el cuerpo a su lado, era maravillosa aquella vista, no podía esconder lo feliz que se sentía a pesar de su dolor físico, sonrió para sí, jamás pensó que llegaría amar a alguien y muchos menos a un hombre, años atrás juraría que aquel sentimiento no era nada más que un afecto especial por su amigo, pero jamás pensaría que era tan especial.

Ráfagas de imágenes de su encuentro pasaron por su cabeza — ¿Qué le diría a Makoto al despertar?, acaso podría decirse que después de lo sucedido, ellos… ¿están saliendo? — Golpeo su rostro repetidamente para recuperar el control, sentía que aquello iba demasiado rápido y aunque salir con Makoto no le molestaría, creía que aún es demasiado pronto — Pero ¿y si Makoto le proponía salir? — estaba confundido, sabía que quería decir que sí, pero ¿no sería bueno hacerse el difícil? — muchas cuestiones andaban en su cabeza, se comportaba como niño enamorado, algo que por un lado le molestaba, se levantó lentamente del lecho tratando de no despertar a su amando, cuando por fin soltó aquel agarre con el que le envolvía el peliverde, buscaba lentamente sus prendas, las cuales recordó que estaban en quien sabe qué lugar después de su incidente con la salsa, tomo prestado la ropa que encontró en el suelo, justamente la que Makoto le había prestado antes, adicional busco una camiseta y tomando su abrigo antes colocado sobre un gancho en la pared se disponía a marcharse del lugar, hablaría con Makoto al día siguiente porque en aquel momento sentía que no estaba listo, salió del cuarto rumbo a la sala, estando allí se acercó a la puerta en dirección a la salida y al tomar la perilla con sus manos algo le asusto de repente

— ¿Vas algún lado? — una vos cansada detrás de él le sorprendió en plena huida

—Si — dijo sin voltear — iré a mi departamento, no quiero molestarte, debes estar incomodo — Makoto se acercó un poco al pelinegro, tratando de no perderle de vista, todo el lugar estaba a oscuras.

— ¿Tú crees que eres una molestia? — su voz fue suave, acogedora, como un susurro tentador a cosas vanas, se detuvo a unos pasos del más bajo, intentando solicitar su vista al rostro, su solicitud fue acogida por parte del pelinegro pues se volteó al perder la audición de donde se encontraba el más alto.

—No es eso, lo que pas…. — las palabras de Haru se frenaron al ver que su anfitrión aún estaba desnudo — ¿por dios que haces? — volteo su rostro en dirección contraria a donde él estaba, agradeció en demasía a la escasa luz que tenía el lugar, gracias a ellos sus dotes no fueron visibles para el — ponte algo, p-por favor — el peliverde con una sonrisa traviesa tomo un delantal que posaba sobre un mueble del lugar, lo coloco en su cintura

— ¿Así está bien? — Makoto disfrutaba aquel juego, imaginaba el rostro del más bajo el que por la poca visibilidad se estaba perdiendo

— Deberías cubrirte, podrías enfermar — Haru estaba nervioso, no esperaba hablar con Makoto tan pronto después de lo sucedido, había muchas cosas que quería saber aún, y si saldrían a partir de ahora debían ponerlas claras — Makoto, ¿por qué dijiste que sufriste por mi culpa? — no pretendía preguntar aquello, no ahora, pero por alguna razón las palabras salieron por si solas

—La pregunta fue sorpresa para el peliverde — ¿De verdad quieres saber? — Haru asintió muy seguro y al mismo tiempo nervioso

—Sé que sufriste por aquella persona hace años, y que pasaste un mal momento por ello, pero yo ¿que tuve que ver?, acaso ¿por qué no te ayude con esa persona o porque no estuve a tu lado en ese momento? — Makoto miro a Haru con recelo

— ¿Sabes que sufrí? — su tono empezaba a ser rustico — ¿sabes que lo pase mal? — Se acercó molesto mientras miraba directos a los ojos oceánicos del más bajo— y dime Haru ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

—Escuche un rumor, solo eso — Makoto se quedó en silencio perdido en esos ojos, sabía que mentía, y si continuaba aquello diría todo lo que tiene adentro, tal cual y como lo planeo, pero por alguna razón, por algún estúpido motivo no deseaba hacerlo

—Vete Haru, hablaremos de esto después, ahora solo vete — cerro sus puños mientras sus ojos verdes trataban de no ser tan obvios ante dolor o la ira, aun no estaba seguro

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso?, que fue los que paso Makoto, si tendremos una relación ahora lo normal es que me digas que pasa — Makoto reaccionó de inmediato a aquellas palabras

— ¿Relación?, Haru ¿a qué relación te refieres? — el pelinegro le miraba atónico, mientras el más alto asomaba una falsa sonrisa — entre tú y yo no hay una relación Haru , lo único que paso aquí es un simple revolcón, mañana seremos jefe y empleado nada más, así que no confundas las cosas, solo me acosté contigo porque quería, fui tras ello y lo logre nada más, tu no pusiste resistencia y por ello llegamos hasta el final, así que por favor no vuelvas a decir que hay algo entre nosotros, además tú mismo lo dijiste, eso sería vergonzoso dos hombres saliendo juntos, eso dañaría tu reputación o no?

Haru podía escuchar como las palabras chocaban como puñal en su corazón, como destrozaban aquel sentimiento que hace apenas unos minutos llamaba amor, se mantuvo en mirada fija ante aquel que le lastimaba, aquel que le subió a las nubes y le bajo de golpe, pero…. Haru era un hombre fuerte, un hombre que en su infancia no dejaba que nadie le vea llorar, podía estar a un hilo del llanto, pero esa lagrima nunca saldría y menos para ser vistas por su verdugo, Tomo la perilla nuevamente y giro de ella

—Tienes razón Makoto, salir contigo seria humillante considerando que te pudiste haber acostado con quien sabe quién — las palabras causaron reacción en el peliverde — iré a mi casa necesito darme una ducha y olvidar las cosas que no valen la pena recordar

Al abrir la puerta un pequeño punzón de dolor rodeo sus caderas al punto de perder el equilibrio, pero antes de tocas el suelo, los brazos de Makoto evitaron la caída

—Ten cuidado, podrías lastimarte — expuso el peliverde en un tono preocupado.

—Descuida, ya no podría lastimarme aún más — sus miradas estuvieron conectadas por unos momento, odio, deseo, pasión, ira, celos, habían un montón de sentimientos en aquella conexión, conexión que fue interrumpida por el más bajo — debo irme, Gracias por todo, mis prendas puedes quemarlas si lo deseas, las tuya ya te las hare llegar — Makoto tomo a Haru del brazo evitando que pudiera partir.

—Haru espera, no te vayas — le abrazo por la espalda intentando buscar contacto con los labios del más bajo — el que no tengamos una relación, no quiere decir que no podemos divertirnos — sonrió como un tirano — eres mío Haru y mi territorio ya está marcado.

— ¿Marcado? — le cuestiono el más bajo

—Sí, Marcado — mordió el hombro derecho del mayor dejando una marca de su boca, un símbolo de su encuentro y de lo que paso en aquel lugar, aquella marca que por un momento causo dolor en el cuerpo y orgullo de Haru, como pudo se libró del agarre del peliverde y salió huyendo del lugar

—Un pensamiento vagó por la mente de Haruka — ¿Qué demonios pretendes Makoto, a qué demonios quieres jugar?

—El más alto cerraba la puerta mientras el pelinegro se marchaba, su mirada estaba al piso y sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar de el — no dejare que nadie te tenga Haru, tu eres solo mío y me asegurare que siempre sea así.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Haruka entraba a su piso en silencio; quiso mirar hacia atrás, ver si sus pasos eran imitados por aquel que antes posaba desnudo ante sus ojos, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, que nada más que la penumbra de la madrugada y el silencio del pasillo estaban tras él.

Camino lentamente con pensamientos incógnitos en su cabeza, adentrándose aquel lugar que era adornado de una soledad inmersa. Continuo sus pasos con los mismos pensamientos, pensamientos que le indicaban que en su vida algo andaba mal. Tomo en sus manos aquel instrumento que le permitía la entrada al lugar que llamaba hogar, cerrándolo tras él, dejando aquel vacío que le regalaba su piso. Camino paso a paso cruzando la estancia, Pudo sentir como un pequeño golpe le marcaba los límites de sus pasos, aquel cristal que indicaba la entrada al balcón, a una vista perpetua que le permitía alejarse del mundo actual y concentrarse únicamente en sus pensamientos.

Todo el lugar estaba a oscuras, al igual que sus pensamientos todo era tristes, sentía dolor, rabia, se sentía herido. Coloco sus manos en aquel barandal metálico, con un toque frio, indicándole a su cuerpo la lejanía de aquel calor que sintió horas atrás. Tenía la miraba al frente sin expresar aquel sentimiento que le ahogaba, pensaba en Makoto, pero no en aquel hombre que dejo semidesnudo, pensaba en el peliverde que años atrás era su mano derecha, su amigo, su otra mitad — ¿Qué te paso Makoto? — era lo único que se podía preguntar, estaba molesto, pero no solo por las acciones de su amigo del pasado, estaba molesto por lo débil que era, por dejar que una persona lo convirtiera en alguien sin corazón — ¿Makoto, siempre fuiste tan débil?, te dejaste caer por alguien que no lo vale, ¿quién es ese bastardo?, ¿quién transformo al dulce Makoto Tachibana en el monstruo que vive en el 624?

Makoto se mantuvo parado en el mismo lugar desde la partida del pelinegro, se quedó inmóvil mirando la puerta que había conducido a Haru lejos de él, no habían pasado cinco minutos y ya extrañaba su calor, su cuerpo, su fragancia, aquel aroma fresco que a pesar de los años se mantenía igual, se colocó un suéter y coloco un short para cubrir si masculinidad, avanzo hacia el balcón pretendiendo que el viento se llevasen consigo todo pensamiento que tenga que ver con el pelinegro.

Se mantuvo de pie, mirando a su norte, pensaba en las rojas mejillas del pelinegro mientras le tocaba, como su piel suave y delicada era lo suficientemente dulce para empalagarlo y al mismo tiempo amargo para desear pedir más — demonios Haru, ¿qué me hiciste? — su pensamiento libidinoso se interrumpió al recordar más allá de la pasión, recordar que Haru estaba nervioso, que no estaba acostumbrado aquello, a ser tocado, parecía como si… — Fuese su primera vez— movió la cabeza repetidamente — no, Kisumi confirmo su relación ambos durmieron juntos.

Estaba confundido, sumergido en su propio mundo, pensando muchas cosas; pasaba una y otra vez sus manos por la cabellera, buscando un punto de control en sus emociones.

Pensó brevemente en las palabras de Haruka —"Tienes razón Makoto, salir contigo seria humillante considerando que te pudiste haber acostado con quien sabe quién". ¿Realmente que deseo conseguir?, esa es la imagen que él tiene de mí, ¿de gigoló que se revuelca con cualquiera?, acaso esa es la imagen que le he dado — se cuestionaba mientras trataba de analizar su situación — ¿por qué no puedo olvidar el pasado y continuar mi vida?, ¿qué me ata a continuar así? , acaso el darme una oportunidad están difícil para mí mismo, ¿soy tan débil?

Cuando sus pensamientos empezaban a confundirlo más, su mirada se plasmó en el balcón de abajo, su visión no era muy clara, pero podría reconocer aquella silueta en el balcón, donde reposaba un joven pelinegro de aspecto imperturbable, de mirada fría y pensamientos lejanos. Se lanzó rápidamente hacia atrás para no ser visto — ¿sabría el que estaban tan cerca? — su expresión trajo consecuencias en Makoto. verlo así, sumergido en sí mismo, tranquilo, inmóvil, aparentemente en paz; No pudo evitar sentir envida, si envidia de la fuerza de aquel hombre, de su amor propio, amor que Makoto no sentía por sí mismo desde hace tiempo; pero, ¿por qué no intentarlo?, ¿por qué no tratar de olvidar lo pasado y quererse así mismo?, aceptar esa relación que Haru le había mencionado, ¿Por qué no puedo hacer a un lado aquellas palabras y dar flujo a los sentimientos?.

Aunque tenía algo claro, después de lo sucedido debía hablar con el pelinegro y pedir perdón por lo que sucedió, por sus palabras hirientes y su actitud, Sentimientos y Palabras falsas que le dijo en aquel momento y debía corregirlo. Una cosa más llego a su juicio, si quería conquistar a Haru, tenía que empezar desde cero, pero esta vez, no habría trucos ni mentiras, esta vez se entregaría, esta vez lo haría de verdad.

En el 524 un joven ojiazul mantenía tanto su mente como pensamientos en el horizonte, no había nada en aquel lugar que interrumpiera aquella sumisa paz reflexiva que tenía el moreno, había considerado cada detalle de lo ocurrido, a tal punto de considerar que fue lo mejor, se cuestionó muchas cosas, entre ellas el ¿Dónde estaba Nanase Haruka?, aquel hombre fuerte que no se deja doblegar por nadie, aquel magnate que había nacido para los negocios, que veía a las personas como útiles o inútiles, aquel ser que obtuvo éxito, gracias a su frialdad y excelencia laboral.

Había entendido que lo que lo llevo a la situación anterior era el hecho de que se confió, si, extrañaba a Makoto, aquel amigo de infancia que durante años fue su mano derecha y su conforte, confundió todo aquello que sentía al volver a verle y lo llamo amor, pero no, aquello no era amor, era una evidente atracción que surgió por los elementos mesclados, el hecho de que lo extrañaba en demasía, y el hecho de que siempre fue alguien especial.

Agarro con fuerza aquel barandal mientras miraba continuamente al mismo lugar, sabía que aquellos pensamientos eran solo una mentira que se decía así mismo para poder llevar aquella carga que algunos le llamaban dolor, sabía que en fondo solo creaba un hueco que con el tiempo necesitara ser llenado por algún sentimiento, y solo esperaba que cuando aquello ocurra todo su ser no se derrumbe.

Tomo una bocanada extensa de aire, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro, estaba convencido que lo necesitaba, necesitaba descargar aquel sentimiento que sentía por primera vez y por ultima. Un nuevo día estaba asomando en Tokyo, y de la misma manera, una nueva vida está asomando para él, pondrá aquellos sentimientos heridos, aquel dolor físico, y aquel recuerdo innecesario aun lado, todo en una caja pequeña en su corazón, la cual estaría cerrada para siempre y procuraría que nadie abriese.

Tras recibir los primeros rayos del sol, Haruka cerró sus ojos, sintió como aquel calor quitaba el frio que sentía en su cuerpo, hubiera deseado que igual hubiera quitado el frio de su corazón en aquel momento, pero había algo que puntualizarse — Ninguna persona doblega a Nanase Haruka y Makoto no será la excepción — rompió su postura y se dirigió a la estancia, indicándole a su cuerpo la dirección de la ducha, allí pasaría una largas horas, antes de iniciar su nuevo excelente día.

Eran ya las seis de la mañana y Makoto estaba tendido en el suelo de su balcón, había pasado toda la madrugado vigilando los pensamientos del pelinegro — ¿Qué estaría pensando? — era lo único que podía pensar, estaba seguro que aquel le odiaba, por lo que no estaba muy lejos de imaginar algunos pensamientos, pero más intrigado le tenía era ¿por qué no se movió de allí, porque no dijo nada?, solo estuvo parado lejos de darse cuenta que estaba siendo asechado como una presa. El peliverde reacciono al verlo entrar a su hogar — ¿acaso iría a descansar? — su propio cansancio lo delataba, su apariencia era desordenada, su pelo estaba en varias direcciones, y su cuerpo dolía por la mala noche, agradecía en exceso que aquel día era sábado, no tener que ser visto en aquel estado tan vergonzoso.

Se levantó lentamente, llevando su cuerpo al dormitorio, tendiendo su cuerpo en las suaves sabanas, aquellas que aun mantenían el olor fresco del pelinegro, aquel aroma por el que lucharía mantener en sus sabanas, aquel aroma por el que lucharía para que sea suyo y de nadie más.

Eran aproximadamente la seis de la tarde y ambos jóvenes despertaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, el mayor y más bajo, fue despertado por un sonido conocido, el cual pudo identificar como el sonido de la puerta, un poco soñoliento y con pesar en sus ojos, se dirigió al llamado de aquello. Estaba vestido apenas con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, lo cual no había notado, por enlace con el mundo de los sueños.

Se acercó a la rejilla para identificar quien era aquel o aquella que interrumpía su descanso, y tras ella pudo identificar al peculiar personaje que se encontraba tras aquella puerta

— ¿Kisumi? — Abrió sus ojos un poco más y con un bostezo y si abrir la puerta cuestiono su presencia — ¿Qué haces aquí Idiota, no que te quedarías con una amiga?

— Vamos Haruka — Saco una bandera de paz miniatura de uno de sus bolsillos — perdóname, además solo te tengo a ti, aquella amiga solo tenía miedo es estar sola, y yo como buen y solidario hombre le acompañe — paso su mano por su cabello, con pose de adonis

— ¿Dormiste en un hotel verdad? — Haru conocía muy bien a Kisumi, y una de esas cosas que conocía es que el joven jamás pasa la noche con alguien, no tolera dormir con el roce de alguien más.

— Sí, pero vamos ya ábreme la puerta y cuéntame de ¿cómo tú fue?

— Haruka abrió la puerta dándole paso a su amigo a la estancia, el más alto, lanzo su cuerpo en uno de los muebles del lugar y se preparó para escuchar lo que su amigo tenía que decir — la verdad no hay nada que contar y es todo lo que diré — sus palabras no mostraron nada, lo que dio indicios al pelis melón, que algo no andaba bien, pero conociendo a Haru no diría nada al respecto, por lo que prefirió no insistir. — Kisumi, ¿Qué harás esta noche?

— ¿Qué hare? — La pregunta saco un poco de tono al más alto, quiso entender que tal vez el pelinegro necesitaba compañía — pensaba ir a una fiesta con unos amigos que llegaron hoy a Tokyo y partirán el próximo viernes, ¿Por qué?, ¿quieres que me quede?, Haru ¿paso algo?

— No, no saques conclusiones, al contrario, quiero ir contigo a esa fiesta. No recuerdo la última vez que fui a una y la verdad hoy me apetece ir

— Kisumi estaba en Shock, puede que Haru no recordara su última fiesta porque jamás que él sepa ha ido a una, siempre estaba muy ocupado, o prefería estar sumergido en sus recuerdos de infancia, pero tampoco quiso entrar en los "porqués "de Haru, por lo que solo asintió — por mi está bien, llamare unas nenas que estarás fascinado.

— Haz lo que quieras, yo solo quiero salir de aquí.

— Kisumi tomo su móvil y empezó a contactar a sus amigo, entrando a los dominios de su cuarto indicándole al pelinegro que debía estar listo a las 8.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

En su apartamento. El joven peliverde había terminado de limpiar aquel pequeño desorden de la noche anterior. Su limpieza fue como un tormento, pues le traía una cantidad de recuerdos sobre lo sucedido en ese lugar. Tomo el delantal que había usado para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo a petición del más bajo. Colocándolo es su lugar.

Se había levantado hacía ya unas horas. Su tiempo de descanso fue muy limitado pues sus pensamientos y deseos le impedían el reposo a su cuerpo, quería ver a Haru, explicarle que todo fue por ira, que estaba dolido. Pero aún no estaba seguro si el ojiazul debía saber el porqué de las cosas. Si era tiempo de que Haruka supiera que aquel que rompió su corazón hace año fue el.

Usaba un sweater blanco cuello alto, con una chamarra de cuero negro a juego con sus pantalones. Acompañado a esto vestía unos lentes de lectura, para disimular las ojeras de la mala noche, pues su intención para ese día era visitar a Haru y tratar de aclarar las cosas.

Camino por su estancia de un lado a otro. Buscaba una manera apropiada de explicar lo sucedido, y de cómo expresar que realmente estaba arrepentido. Buscaba una idea en cada paso. Una llamada al móvil exigió su atención, logrando que el peliverde evitara dejar un agujero en el piso.

— Hola — la agradable voz del pelirrojo se escuchó del otro lado.

— Rin!, ¿Cómo estás? — el peliverde no podía evitar sentir paz y confianza cuando hablaba con el tiburón.

— Muy bien, y tu amigo ¿cómo estás?, te noto animado

— Sí, me siento bien Rin, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, pero no serán ahora, tengo que…. — las palabras del peliverde fueron interrumpidas por el tiburón

— En eso tienes razón, no será ahora. Será cuando estemos frente a frente, así que mueve tu trasero y ven a recogerme al aeropuerto acabo de llegar a Tokyo.

El rostro de Makoto adquirió una alegría colosal. Su amigo por fin estaba de regreso. Podría abrazarlo y decirle cuanto le quiere y agradece por su paciencia todos estos años. Podría llorar en aquel momento, pero no, esa no era la ocasión, esperaría tener a su amigo en frente.

— Por dios, pero dijiste que regresarías en unos días. ¿Le avisaste a Gou? — el peliverde tomo sus llaves, mientras continuaba la plática camino al ascensor.

— Si, se encontrara con nosotros en un bar cerca de su casa, ahora está terminando algo, y como no le avise con más tiempo, no podía suspender. Se enojó bastante también.

— Jaja así es ella, pero ya estoy en camino, no te muevas de allí — el peliverde colgó el móvil y dejando el ascensor en al parking del edificio, se subió a su auto y tomo dirección al aeropuerto de Tokyo.

El pelirrojo dio un suspiro, colgó el teléfono público del cual llamaba y pasando sus manos por su roja melena se cuestionó — ¿A dónde podría ir?

Ya eran casi las 8. Un joven pelinegro de mirada fría. Terminaba de dar el último toque a su atuendo. Vestía un sweater negro, sin cuello, un pantalón jeans azul y cubrió todo con un abrigo largo color azul marino. Se miraba al espejo pendiente de su propia mirada, sabia porque hacia aquello. El porqué quería ir aquella fiesta. Quería, No, necesitaba alejar sus pensamientos de él, distraerse y olvidar que había una persona con el nombre de Tachibana Makoto en su vida.

Trataría de usar aquello para relajarse y convencerse a sí mismo, que aunque duele, todo pasa. Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado. Un Toc toc de su puerta le indico que era la hora de partir.

— Haruka, ¿estás listo? — un desesperado Kisumi hablo tranquilamente al otro lado — debemos irnos. Antes de llegar a la fiesta quiero que pasemos por un lugar.

— Si, ya voy. Pero pensé que nunca llegabas a tiempo a una fiesta. Según tú lo bueno se deja desear. — el pelinegro no era de fiestas, pero si su amigo se había dado a la tarea de hacerle saber cada detalle lo que pasaba cuando iba a una.

— Jaja, estas en lo correcto Haru. La fiesta inicio a la 7, por lo que fuera de tiempo, estamos a tiempo.

Ambos jóvenes, salieron del lugar luciendo como dioses, Kisumi con su atuendo de Fiesta. Una camisa rosa y unos jeans gastados y Haruka como lo vimos anteriormente.

En el aeropuerto de Tokyo. En el área de espera un joven de unos 27 años, esperaba a su amigo de muchos años. Escuchaba música de moda. Descartando cada cumplido de las jóvenes que se le quedaban viendo en aquel lugar. Pero como no verlo, aquel adonis de cabellera roja hasta los hombros, una mirada depredadora y una sonrisa celestial cualquier chica o chico con sentido común quedaría a gusto con su vista. El atuendo era simple. Un suéter, una chamarra, jeans negros y una mochila con algunas de sus cosas, pero sin importar lo simple que estuviese lo apetecible le venía solo.

Tras su espera. A lo lejos se pudo apreciar unas manos fuertes y altas que le indicaba que ya estaba allí. Al estar frente a él, Makoto, tomo al más bajo en sus brazos y le abrazo con mucho afecto, el abrazo a un amigo al que se le podría decir que le debe la vida.

— Ah! Makoto me vas a romper — Rin entendía las acciones del más alto, sabia por lo que había pasado. Entendía perfectamente a su amigo. Porque él lo vivió a su lado.

— Jaja, lo siento, Rin — le soltó y brindo aquella sonrisa única del peliverde. Esa sonrisa que desde hace años había desaparecido en él.

— Descuida, ahora vámonos quiero ver a Gou. Esa ratoncita debe estar muy hermosa. — ambos ex nadadores tomaron las cosas del más bajo y salieron de inmediato hacia la salida de las instalaciones del aeropuerto de Tokyo.

Pero por un breve y diminuto momento los ojos de Makoto se concentraron en alguien que le pareció bastante conocido.

— ¿Pasa algo Makoto? — pregunto el pelirrojo al ver la mirada extraña del más alto.

— No. No, solo pensé. Más bien creí ver a alguien conocido. Seguro estoy equivocado. — continuaron la marcha hasta el punto de reunión donde encontrarían a Gou.

Durante todo el camino ambos amigos platicaban sobre diversos temas, Australia, Tokyo, Experiencias y al final del Amor.

— Dime Makoto, ¿cómo sigues con lo de Haru? — la mirada del peliverde bajo su intensidad mientras conducía, la pregunta de su amigo era un temas que sabía que terminarían tratando, solo que no espero que su amigo le abordara tan pronto.

— No sé por dónde empezar Rin. Pero creo que la versión corta de los hechos hasta que tengamos tiempo sería la más adecuada. — Rin rio levemente. Mantuvo el silencio para continuar escuchando a su amigo. — Me comporte como un estúpido Rin. — Rin miro fijo — seduje a Haru. Busque la manera y lo atraje a mí. Él y yo llegamos a un nivel, bueno mejor dicho…

— Se acostaron — Rin términos las palabras que aparentemente, no podían salir del más alto.

— Ssi, tuvimos sexo. Haru después de eso me dijo en pocas palabras que estaba dispuesto a tener una relación conmigo — Makoto paso una de sus manos por el rostro, mientras continuaba manejando. La noche era clara y pacífica. Por lo que las palabras de Makoto se escuchaban con claridad.

— ¿Entonces qué paso?, si las cosas son como dices. Tu venganza salió como quisiste Makoto. ¿Te pudiste burlar de él? O el aun así te rechazo — Rin sabía que algo andaba mal. El semblante de Makoto lo indicaba. Por lo que quería saber más de lo sucedido.

— Al principio sí. Todo marchaba como le desee. Pero luego. Cuando le dije a Haru un montón de cosas hirientes, cuando él se fue. Sentí Ira. Quería hacerlo mío como fuera, que nadie le tocase más que yo. Rin quería que se quedara conmigo sin importar que. — Makoto estaciono el vehículo en el estacionamiento del bar donde encontrarían a Gou.

— Makoto, te dije que esto podía pasar — Rin no se movió del vehículo, ambos se mantuvieron en sus lugares.

— Sí, me lo dijiste una y otra vez. Pero algo dentro de mí no me dejaba, no me permitía ceder. Cuando entre a trabajar a Nanase Corp, sabía que tenía una leve oportunidad de verlo alguna vez. Por eso entre allí.

— Entonces ¿qué harás?, Haru debe odiarte, ¿podrás con esa carga?

— Cuando mi ira bajo un poco. Me dirigí al balcón para pensar. Quería ver si algo sucedía allí. Quería estar a solas con el viento y pensar que haría. Pero sabes Rin. Quede sorprendido. Abajo. Justamente en el piso de abajo, en uno de los balcones. Estaba él. Mirada al frente, sereno. Como si nada le perturbaba. En ese momento supe la verdad. Haru era un hombre fuerte. Era esa persona que durante años admire, de quien me enamore. Pude ver a la luz de la luna al Haru de hace nueve años. Mi amigo de infancia. A mi primer amor.

— No entiendo Makoto, ¿Qué harás entonces?

— Luchar… luchare por el amor de Haru, olvidare mi venganza. Mi obsesión con el pasado. Buscare la manera de mostrarle a Haru que no soy el gigoló que él cree. Que lo Amo y siempre ha sido así.

— Definitivamente ¿le perdonaras Makoto?

— No, no porque Haru nunca tuvo la culpa. Yo fui débil. Me concentre en amar a Haru y verle la espalda, estar detrás de él. Pero jamás pese en estar a su lado. Me creí menos y es ahí donde estuvo mi error. Haru no podía amarme, porque yo mismo no me amaba. — Makoto miro a su amigo con seguridad, firme, confiado de sí.

Rin miraba con orgullo a Makoto, su amigo había madurado. Creció. Ya no era aquel joven depresivo que pensaba que no era nada. Ahora era un hombre, uno que lucharía por el amor de su vida y Rin estaría ahí, para ayudarlo.

— Makoto, Estoy orgulloso de ti — su amigo le dio un golpe en el hombro, seguido por un fuerte abrazo. Ambos salieron del coche, rumbo al área donde se encontrarían con Gou.

Entraron a las instalaciones del bar. Era un lugar bastante grande. Tenía varias mesas individuales, así mismo como aéreas para grupos, también se podía visualizar áreas privadas, las cuales daban un toque de buen gusto al lugar. Era sin lugar a duda a gusto para cualquier tipo de persona. Se acondicionaba a cualquier estilo. Un lugar perfecto.

En la entrada, un joven vestido de mayordomo. Tomo los datos de nuestros nadadores, con el fin de indicarles un lugar para tomar asiento. El mismo le indico el lugar donde se encontraba la joven pelirroja y un acompañante. Lo que dejo a los jóvenes intrigados, pues entendían que solo ellos tres compartirían aquella noche.

— Makoto, ¿quién es el acompañante de Gou? — dijo el pelirrojo en tono molesto. No quería pensar que su hermana hubiera llevado un noviecillo sin previo aviso.

— La verdad no sé, pero cuando lleguemos a la mesa lo sabremos, tú compórtate — Makoto dijo aquello con una sonrisilla. Conocía muy bien a Rin y sus celos por su hermana.

Cuando entraron al área indicada por el joven mayordomo. Fueron recibidos por el abrazo de Gou y un saludo simple y frio de Sousuke.

— Hey Sousuke, me alegra que este aquí — expreso Makoto, mientras se acercaba al pelinegro tras haber saludado a la menor.

— Hola, Makoto – dijo secamente. Tomando un trago del wisky que tenía en frente

— Hola, Yamazaki — el saludo de Rin fue corto. Hace años que ni veía a Sousuke y por como terminaron las cosas verlo no era algo de su interés.

— Rin — dijo Sou a cecas mientras colocaba el vaso en su lugar. Moviéndolo al frente como saludo.

— Me alegra tanto que estés aquí hermano. Hacía años que no te veía, pensaba que realmente no querías saber de mí.

— No digas tonterías hermana, tu eres lo más importante para mí. Sabes cómo soy cuando me concentro en algo no me rindo hasta conseguirlo.

Todos los presentes tomaron asiento en el lugar, colocando a Sousuke y a Rin uno frente al otro. Y de la misma manera Gou frente a Makoto. Aun lado de Rin.

Durante toda la velada conversaron sobre la vida de Rin en Australia los últimos años. Sus Amores, competencias, trabajos, etc. Era una conversación normal entre tantas cosas. Sousuke, se limitaba a escuchar. No consideraba a Rin un desconocido o enemigo, pero después de lo sucedido prefirió mantener una amistad distante con el pelirrojo. Solo rompió aquella lejanía cuando le pido ayuda con reacción a Makoto. Pero más que eso no hubo nada en su conversación.

— Dime hermano, ¿no hay alguna cuñada que deba conocer?, seguro dejaste muchos corazones rotos en Australia — la pregunta de Gou fue algo así como un clavo en el zapato. Trajo diferentes reacciones en los presentes. En Makoto, arqueo la ceja pues él sabía que aunque su amigo lo negase aun sentía algo por el moreno en frente. La reacción en Sousuke fue distinta, Miraba fijamente a Rin. La primera vez en toda la noche. Por alguna absurda razón la respuesta la daba curiosidad. Y en Rin, no pudo evitar escupir parte de la bebida que estaba disfrutando en aquel momento.

— No, no hay ninguna cuñada. Pero si salí con alguien un tiempo. Pero ahora estoy solo — Rin era un chico muy guapo. Los años que habían transcurrido habían dejado buenas marcas en él. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable, con unos músculos perfectamente definidos. Algo que ningunos de los presentes podía dudar. Eso sin mencionar la sonrisa adictiva que solía tener cuando estaba feliz o emocionado.

Makoto miraba a Sousuke disimuladamente. Notaba como daba tragos irresponsables a su bebida y de cómo la respuesta del pelirrojo lo puso un poco nervioso — ¿Acaso la persona de quien Rin habla es él?, ¿se atrevería a mencionar aquello como una relación?

Sousuke por su parte se puso algo nervioso — ¿Rin hablaba de él?, desde que salieron en aquella ocasión ¿el pelirrojo no volvió a salir con nadie? — sus dudas le generaron preocupación. ¿Rin se habría enamorado de él?, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, él amaba a Makoto, no iba a engañarlo. Siempre fue honesto con el pelirrojo. Tomo un trago largo al resto del contenido del vaso, indicándole a su mayordomo que le sirviera otro.

Todos en el lugar notaron diferentes acciones de los presentes. De Makoto y su vigía constante a Sousuke. De Sousuke y sus tragos largos y frecuentes. De Rin y su cortante manera de responder las preguntas de su hermana. Y Gou quien disfrutaba en silencio las reacciones de cada uno.

— Dime hermano, ¿Quién era esa persona con la que salías? — todos los presentes miraron fijamente a Rin. Unos por curiosidad otros por intriga.

— ¿Lo dirá? — pensó Makoto

— No lo digas — Pensó Sousuke

— Dilo! — fueron los pensamientos de Gou

Rin tomo un trago nuevamente de si bebida, dejando una pausa dramática en aquel momento. Miraba fijamente los cubos de hielo de su bebida. Cuando respiro al colocar si vaso sobre la servilleta respondió — Uozumi Takuya. Fue mi sempai en la academia. Nos encontramos hace unos años en Australia y solíamos salir. Por alguna razón él tuvo que mudarse y decidimos romper.

Ningunos de los presentes se esperaban la respuesta del pelirrojo. Ni siquiera Makoto, que conversaba bastante tiempo con el pelirrojo conocía de la existencia de aquel viejo amor.

Gou por su parte pretendía mantener su conversación o interrogatorio con su hermano mayor, pero oportunamente fue interrumpida por el móvil de unos de los presentes.

— ¿Sí? — contesto Makoto mientras se disculpaba para ir a hablar a otro lugar

— Hey Tachibana San, ¿como esta? Soy Mikoshiba Seijuro — Seijuro era uno de los entrenadores que del área cual Sousuke estaba a cargo. Trabajaba con los reclutas del estilo mariposa. Además de eso era amigo de Makoto y admirador de Gou.

— Ah!, Seijuro ¿cómo estás?, ¿a qué debo el honor de escucharte? — Makoto sabía que su amigo y compañero solo llamaba si es necesario.

— Bien, estoy de fiesta con unos amigos. Pero me he encontrado algo un poco interesante. Nuestro jefe el director Nanase está muy tomado aquí, y como supe que son amigo pensé en que sería correcto llamarlo.

— ¿Haruka? Y ¿esta solo?

— No, pero es como si lo estuviera. La persona que está con él esta entretenido con unas personas y no ha notado el estado del director. Al parecer a nuestro jefe no le va la bebida.

— Demonios!, dime donde estas voy para allá.

— Te mandare un mensaje con los datos, mientras, yo lo vigilare hasta que llegues.

— Bien gracias Seijuro, te debo una. Ah y no le menciones esto a nadie por favor

— Descuida, discreción es mi segundo nombre.

— Bien, te compensare luego, Adiós

El peliverde se acercó rápidamente a la mesa donde se encontraba anteriormente.

— Rin, Gou, Sou. Ló siento debo irme

— ¿Qué paso Mako? — pregunto Gou con ojos de preocupación

— Debo irme Haru me necesita y debo ir por el

Cuando planeaba retirarse tras decirlo, unas manos fuertes le detuvieron

— ¿Sousuke? ¿Qué haces?

— Ven Makoto, necesito hablar contigo — Sousuke llevo a Makoto al lugar donde estaba el vehículo del peliverde. Rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos y le miraba fijamente. Makoto de igual manera la miraba pero a diferencia la mirada de Sousuke había rabia y no preocupación como en la de Makoto.

— ¿Qué quieres Sousuke?, debo irme

— Si, ¿vas por Nanase? verdad, te irás con él por un demonio.

— No, no es lo que piensas Sousuke

— Y ¿qué es lo que pienso? Makoto, ¿qué?… Makoto, quiero o mejor dicho necesito saber tu respuesta. No puedo soportar más esta situación. Al menos dame una razón para soportar esto. Dime si en algún lugar de tu corazón estoy yo. Quiero que me digas si sientes algo por mí. Si esta espera vale la pena. Makoto no me hagas sufrir de esta manera, dime de una buena vez que demonios harás conmigo.

Makoto no pudo mantener la vista a Sousuke. Las acciones de su amigo eran razonables, le dio esperanzas que no debía. No fue claro. Por lo que sentía que era el villano de la película. Alejo las manos de Sousuke de su cuerpo y le abrazo de repente, Sousuke no esperaba esa acción, estaba sorprendido, lo abrazo fuerte y susurro

— Siempre has estado a mi lado. Como amigo y como compañero eres único. Sou te quiero, pero a eso no lo puedo llamar amor. No te veo de esa manera y por más que lo trate no podré verte como algo más. Quiero que me entiendas y perdones Sou.

— Amas a Nanase verdad — dijo el moreno. El abrazo continuo y una cálida lagrima bajo de su rostro.

— Siempre le he amado y creo que eso no cambiara — Makoto aseguro más su abrazo al pelinegro evitando que su dolor sea visible ante sus propios ojos.

Sousuke tras sentirse tranquilo. Disolvió aquel abrazo. Dio la espalda al peliverde quien lo miraba triste y con sentimientos de culpa.

— Debes irte, yo me quedare un rato más

— Sou...

— Vete Makoto, no digas nada más. Creo que es mejor así

Sousuke se perdió a la vista del peliverde. Que al escuchar un sonido que indicaba un mensaje en el móvil, subió al auto y salió del lugar a toda velocidad.

— Realmente lo siento Sou


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 15

—Haruka Nanase camino a un club — Kisumi dentro de su conciencia sabía que era un milagro que sucediera tal suceso — ¿llovería esta noche en el desierto? — pensó—. Sabía que algo perturbaba a su amigo, que algo había quebrantado en el esa calma que le caracterizaba. Reconocía que a simple vista todo estaba bien y que era el personaje frio e inexpresivo de siempre, pero Kisumi sabía que eso no era así, algo o más bien alguien había apagado la luz que daba brillo natural a los bellos ojos oceánicos del pelinegro.

—¿Adónde vamos Kisumi? — pregunto el pelinegro con muy poco interés por la respuesta a su interrogante.

—Al aeropuerto por un amigo que llega hoy. ¿Te molesta Haru? — realmente no le molestaba, es mas se podría decir que le daba igual a donde lo llevase su aventura con el pelos de melón. Su objetivo real era salir, despejar sus pensamientos en algún lugar de la gran ciudad de Tokyo.

—Como quieras— Expreso sin decir más, mientras fijaba su vista por una de las ventanas del auto que los guiaba a su destino.

En el aeropuerto. Kisumi corría a toda prisa, al parecer su amigo había llegado hacia ya una hora y no era propio del anfitrión llegar tarde. Haru por su parte corría tras él. No sabía porque, pero corría, solo sabía que cuando Kisumi salió del auto y miro su reloj le dijo —Haru, Corre— y ambos salieron a toda prisa.

Entre corre corre el pelinegro que era muy hábil en el agua, no podía decir que era bueno en la tierra, es mas se podía decir que era terrible, se detuvo unos momentos a tomar aire mientras Kisumi se perdía entre la multitud del lugar. El pelinegro respiraba con agitación y cansancio, sus rosillas dobladas y cansadas pedían un receso de su corrida terrenal. Levanto la cabeza buscando por alguna dirección algo que le indicara donde podría estar al menos un mechón dela rosada cabellera de su amigo.

Detuvo su búsqueda al ver a unos metros de donde se encontraba, dos jóvenes particularmente conocidos, —¿están abrazados?— dijo en voz baja. El pelinegro sentía como un remolino le consumía, como un mar de sentimientos distintos entraban y salía de su ser. No podía decir que su corazón se rompía, porque desde hace unas posibles 18 horas unos de esos chicos, el peliverde para ser exacto, se había encargado de romperlo.

Se paro firme mientras un sudor caía lentamente por su rostro — ¿Rin? — cerro sus ojos, acompañado de una respiración profunda. Sus pensamientos regresaron a aquel viernes en la que su cuerpo y el del peliverde se unieron en uno solo, y se exploraron como dos arqueólogos que descubrieron un cuerpo exquisito y extinto ante sus ojos — Haru vamos, es por aquí— la voz de Kisumi lo devolvió a la cordura, le trajo a la realidad. Dio una mirada fría hacia donde se encontraban los tortolos, apretando sus puños para intentar calmar la ira. Continúo su corrida hacia donde la voz del rosado le indicaba, perdiéndose entre los transeúntes nacionales e internacionales que visitaban el lugar.

Kisumi tomo a Haru del brazo llevándolo más rápido a su destino, en él un joven de uno pies de altura, moreno, con el pelo corto hacia atrás color verde oscuro y de una mirada fría. Muy similar a Sousuke. Esperaba en una banca. Llevaba consigo una maleta de mano y una mochila deportiva, daba a entender que aquel joven de unos 28 o 29 años era un deportista activo.

Cuando estuvieron frente al guapo joven misterios Kisumi procedió a presentarlos.

—Haru, te presento a Uozumi Takuya. Es uno de los que forma parte de la propuesta por mi familia para formar parte de Nanase Corp. este año, también es uno de mis grandes amigos, lo conocí hace año y medio en una fiesta. Desde entonces siempre hemos sido amigos. —Takuya, el es Nanase Haruka, Director de la división Free! En Nanase Corp.

—Mucho gusto Nanase San— Takuya saludo al pelinegro con mucha formalidad, lo que el más bajo agradeció, devolviéndole el saludo de la misma manera.

—Mucho gusto Uozumi San, será un honor tenerte con nosotros

—Hey Hey, basta de trabajo, estamos aquí para ir a celebrar la llegada de Takuya, ¿no? Vámonos o las chicas se irán y una fiesta sin chicas es de lo más aburrido.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron hacia el lugar donde reposaba el vehículo del rosado. Haruka por su parte miraba por sobre su hombro hacia el lugar donde antes estaban abrazados Makoto y Rin, pero no había nada, solo la imagen en su cabeza de ese amargo momento. Continuó su camino tratando de ignorar los fuertes latidos que sentía en su pecho.

Durante todo el camino Kisumi hablaba sin parar, le explicaba a Takuya donde estaba su hotel y donde dejarían su maleta en el regreso. Ambos pelinegros se limitaban a escuchar al rosado quien se molestaba cuando no recibía respuesta de ninguno de los dos.

—¿Qué demonios piensa ustedes, porque me ignoran? — replico el Rosado un poco molesto

—Lo siento Kisumi — manifestó el más alto de los morenos—el viaje fue un poco agotador— se excuso

—Más bien parecía que pensabas en alguien, ¿verdad Haru? — el más bajo mantuvo el silencio, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—No te negare que hay alguien que sigue perturbando mi cabeza — Takuya podía ser frio pero eso no evitaba que expresara fácilmente como se sentía, mas cuando se trataba de Kisumi.

—uh, el chico pelirrojo?, Pensé que eso estaba en el pasado amigo

—Yo también lo pensaba, pero a veces, solo quiero volver a Australia y verle sonreír otra vez. Pero solo a veces.

—Vamos quita esa cara, Hey Haru ¿cuál es tu excusa para ignorarme? — el pelinegro estaba perdido en sus memorias a tal punto que todo lo discutido en aquel vehículo para él era desconocido — Haruka es un tiempo perdido— pronuncio el rosado.

Después de unos minutos y luego de dejar las maletas en el hotel de Takuya. Llegaron a un lugar rustico, sereno y silencioso. Lugar que dejo a pelinegro más bajo muy extrañado. No era el lugar que esperaba, pero si todo sería así esta noche, no le molestaba.

Caminaron por áreas de hermosa cubiertas de cortinas blancas y rosas del mismo color, hasta llegar a una puerta con el nombre de "ORCA NIGHT CLUB" , un lugar ubicado en el sótano de un importante hotel de la ciudad, el lugar era conocido y popular por la privacidad que brindaba a los clientes. Reporteros y miembros de algún medio informativo no era bienvenido en el lugar, esto para proteger la privacidad a los importantes empresarios, deportistas y personas del medio que le visitaban.

Entraron al lugar donde al abrir la puerta sentía como la música retumbaba, las paredes parecían moverse con el estruendoso sonido y la visibilidad era débil, las luces de múltiples colores era el único medio visual que brindaba, además de unas limitadas lámparas sobre las mesas.

Se colocaron sobre un largo sofá blanco de forma circular, en el centro una mesa de cristal. Haruka quien era el menos acostumbrado a estas actividades no puedo evitar sentirse mareado desde que llego, siendo el primero en tomar asiento, Kisumi chasqueo los dedos indicándole al mesero que estaban listos para ordenar, al tiempo que unas jóvenes hermosas se acercaban a ellos con sus bellas y perfectas figuras.

Kisumi había pedido la misma bebida para todos, Flame of Love (Amor en llamas), según él la mejor del lugar y la adecuada para los corazones de sus amigos, Haruka tomo su trago lentamente, su poca experiencia con el alcohol le indicaba que debía tener precaución. Pero las advertencias fueron en vano, Haru solo quería tomar, olvidar, creer que Makoto nunca existió en su vida. Tomaba irresponsablemente bebida tras bebida. Sus amigos por su parte estaban perdidos en su propio mundo.

El nivel de alcohol en el cuerpo de Haru, estaba en niveles peligroso, se sentía mareado y no podía controlar su cuerpo. Una de las jóvenes que les acompañaban, se acerco al más bajo, intentando ser de su agrado.

—¿No quieres compañía? Pareces un poco mareado —dijo con voz suave y sensual al oído del pelinegro, la música del lugar le impedía hablar de otra manera por lo que Haruka no tuvo otra opción que permitirlo.

—No, estoy bien solo. Retírate por favor — la voz del mas bajo resbalaba, sentía sus dientes pesados y su cuerpo estaba en una situación similar. Sabía que en aquel momento una chica era alguien que no deseaba tener cerca, para ser sincero sin importar quien fuera, solo podía ver a Makoto en quien estuviera cerca y eso le molestaba.

—Lo siento, no quise molestarte — se excuso la hermosa joven. Al intentar levantarse, la mano de Haruka le detuvo.

—Espera… quédate, es mas quie..quiero qué te quedes toda la noche conmigo. — las palabras apenas podían salir de sus labios.

—La joven victoriosa tomo el rostro de su presa, estaba a punto de devorar los labios de quien ya no tenía control de si, cuando unas manos fuertes y grandes le detuvieron.

—Disculpe señorita, Pero este caballero se va conmigo — Haru miro hacia arriba desde su asiento, y antes de caer desmayado por el exceso de alcohol, pudo identificar la sombra de quien al parecer estaba tras e

—¿Ma-makoto?


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, , avisos: Gracias a Karo Aoi Chan por la ayuda (de nuevo) con este lemon, sin ti solo seria cero a la izquierda, otra cosa hay lemon jejej oke no, ojala disfruten su lectura y dejen Reviwer kisus

Cap 16

En el bar. Tanto Gou como Rin, notaban la cara de de pocos amigos que había traído Sousuke después de su plática con Makoto. Ninguno quiso preguntar nada por lo que simplemente continuaron la velada de la manera más breve posible.

Tomaban de sus bebidas en silencio, buscando cada uno una manera coherente de romper el silencio, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?, Rin no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por Sousuke, había un sentimiento del pasado que le impedía simplemente ignorarlo.

Pov

—Hey Sou, porque no vamos al cine. Estoy muy aburrido — el pelirrojo sabía que debía confesar sus sentimientos a su amigo de infancia Sousuke, por lo que debía buscar una manera de que las cosas avancen.

—Suena bien, ¿por qué no invitamos a Makoto?, tal vez se nos una — la idea le pareció fuera de lugar al pelirrojo si quería llegar a algo mas con el pelinegro, debía evitar mal tercios.

—Makoto tiene terapia hoy, además que solo me quedan unos días en esta ciudad, antes de volver a Australia, al menos dedícame ese tiempo Sou — Rin mostro aquella sonrisa traviesa y excitante que volvería loco a cualquiera. La misma a la que Sou no se le podía negar.

—Está bien. ¿Qué película quieres ver? — el pelirrojo camino al lado del pelinegro lentamente pensando una respuesta

—Por ahora sou, solo caminemos hacia el cine, luego, ya veremos.

Y eso hizo, caminaron por largas horas, por los parques que adornaban a ciudad, sus pasos eran tan silenciosos como sus pensamientos, durante el trayecto nadie dijo nada. Rin. Pensando en cómo decirles sus sentimientos al más alto y Sou pensando en que es lo que realmente quiere su amigo. El cual notaba distante y pensativo.

Se detuvieron frente a un hermoso lago, al lado de una silenciosa banca que al mirar, se podría notar la cantidad de memorias que mantenía en ella.

—Rin

—Sou

Dijeron a unisonó, lo que causo una sonrisa traviesa en ambos

—Dime tu primero—le permitió Sou

—Descuida inicia tu — Le negó Rin nervioso

—Bien, se que estas un poco nervioso por volver a Australia y dejar a Gou y Makoto sin tu protección una vez más —Rin se quedo en silencio, no quería interrumpir las palabras de su amigo, no quería corregir los errores de su aparente discurso— pero quiero que sepas que no debes sentirte así, yo estoy aquí. Estoy aquí para Gou, Makoto y para ti. Jamás los dejare solos los protegeré hasta que regreses amigo. — habían dos cosas importante que Rin noto esa oscura tarde, primero: Sousuke Nombro a Makoto varias veces sin usar su apellido y segundo: que Sousuke solo llamaba amigos a los que realmente solo eso eran — Además sabes de mis sentimientos ¿verdad?, sabes lo que siento por..

—Me gustas Sou — soltó con aquello de golpe, no permitió que pronunciara aquellas palabras que sabía que le romperían el corazón. Mantenía su mirada al frente, mientras miraba a aquel lago que adornaba el parque, que reflejaba la belleza infinita de la luna. —Sousuke se mantuvo en silencio, no podía creer que Rin, su amigo de una vida estuviera diciendo aquello — descuida sé que no cambiaras esos sentimientos que sientes por él, pero si te diré que el aun ama a aquella persona y si tus intenciones son serias deberás esperar un tiempo antes de decirlo — ¿Estaba dolido? Sí, pero aun así puso los sentimientos de Makoto en primer lugar, no quería que Sou perturbara la tranquilidad que estaba comenzando a sentir gracias al tratamiento al cual se había sometido.

—Lo sé, y créeme que esperare, pero tu Rin ¿desde cuándo? — Sou aun no salía de su asombro por las palabras del pelirrojo.

—No es importante, al menos ya no.

—Rin, nose que decir.

—Descuida, no es importante.

—No, mira yo quisiera corresponderte pero no..

—Sou basta — dijo entre lágrimas el pelirrojo, ya dijiste lo que sientes, no te preocupes por mí.

—Me siento mal Rin, no quiero que nuestra amistad termine.

—Bien, si quieres compensarme —dijo rin furioso— entonces sal conmigo esta noche, ahora. Me voy en cinco días y mañana iré a visitar la tumba de mi padre, entre eso y otras cosas no creo que nos volvamos a ver. Así que ¿qué te parece Sou?. ¿Serás mi novio por una noche?

Sousuke complació a Rin en todo lo que deseo durante toda la noche. Cine, Cena, Juegos, Risas, fue una noche perfecta para el pelirrojo, aunque en el fondo sabia que los pensamientos del pelinegro no eran suyos, que en todo momento podía estar pensando en Makoto, y eso le dolía, pero también sabía que si alguien podía cuidar a Makoto, ese seria Sousuke Yamazaki. Además de mantener la esperanza, de que si el pelinegro sintiese algo por él, que si hay un sentimiento por pequeño que sea, ese era el momento para que lo descubra.

—Rin, ¿estás feliz? Dijo en suave y ronca voz el Yamazaki.

—Sí, Gracias Sou — la voz del pelirrojo era triste y melancólica.

—Bien, es todo entonces, mañana volveremos hacer amigos ¿verdad?

—No, aun falta una cosa más —Rin tomo del rostro a Sousuke lanzándose sobre él, haciendo contactos entres sus carnosos labios y cortando palabras o respiración procedente del más alto. Por alguna razón el pelinegro no protesto, continuo el enlace que por momentos lo llevo a las nubes. Se alejo del más bajo para recuperar el aliento, lo tomo del brazo y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta estaban uniendo sus cuerpos en un hotel de paso. Despertando al día siguiente con una promesa entre ambos

**Makoto jamás debe saber que esto sucedió**

Fin Pov

Rin regreso de sus pensamientos al contacto de los suaves dedos de su hermana, al parecer recibió una llamada que debía atender. Gou se disculpo y salió del lugar para atender aquel asunto, mientras Sou y Rin continuaban consumidos por el silencio.

Fue Sou quien dijo la primera palabra

—Me alegra que te vaya tan bien en Australia — expreso mientras miraba su vaso medio vacío de alcohol.

—Gracias —dijo el pelirrojo mientras daba un trago al suyo.

—Veo que no perdiste tiempo — las palabras empezaban a ser pesadas por parte del moreno

—veo que estas borracho Yamazaki — el pelirrojo lucia divertido ante aquella escena

—Dime Rin. ¿Así te sentiste aquella vez, así se siente ser rechazado? — continuo su bebida

—Algo así, pero si te consuela, tú estás peor — Sousuke no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada — todo pasa Sou, solo tómalo con calma.

—A Makoto no le paso, el mantuvo aquel sentimiento hasta ahora — lleno de nuevo su vaso.

—Sentimientos verdaderos Sou, son más fuertes que el tiempo o cualquier daño que uno pueda recibir — Sousuke movía su bebida con sus dedos.

—Eso quiere decir — pauso — que lo que sentías por mí, no eran sentimientos verdaderos — Rin dedujo que el alcohol estaba haciendo de las suyas en la cabeza del más alto por lo que por un momento considero el cómo se sentía, recién había sido rechazado y sabia lo que dolía, por lo que prefirió ser sutil ante sus respuestas.

—lo que paso entre nosotr…

—Disculpen chicos —Interrumpió Gou — Debo irme una amiga entro el labor de parto y quiere que este con ella, perdón Rin — Fijo la mirada en el más alto — Sou, puedes encargarte de mi hermano esta noche, aun no tengo su cuarto listo y con esto no podre hacerlo hoy — coloco sus manos juntas como suplica. Suplica la cual Sousuke no se pudo negar.

—Claro pequeña, yo me encargo — Rin quería matar a su hermana, en parte sabía que era su culpa por no avisar a tiempo, pero encargarle a Sousuke su cuidado era lo peor, aparte de que Sousuke no podía cuidar de sí mismo en aquel momento.

—Gracias Sou, eres un amor, y lo de pequeña ya déjalo quieres — Sou rio divertido, mientras la pequeña pelirroja se retiraba

—Bien, un trago mas y nos vamos a mi casa, no quiero que te pase algo mientras estés a mi cuidado — dijo divertido el pelinegro. Tomo su bebida de un solo trago, tomo su abrigo y ambos jóvenes tomaron dirección al departamento de Sou.

Síntomas para saber los niveles de alcohol de Sousuke según Rin:

Voz pesada = Ebrio

Voz pesada + muy hablador = Borracho

Voz pesada + muy hablador + Risa constante = 100% perdido

Rin había medido los niveles del más alto, por lo que tomo control de auto del pelinegro. Le miraba de reojo mientras conversaban animadamente y sousuke reía por cualquier cosa, en ocasiones las palabras salían pesadas e incompletas, lo que le mostraba a Rin un Sousuke que jamás había visto. Pero si un Sousuke que le parecía divertido.

Tras las extrañas indicaciones del moreno, Rin llego al edificio donde estaba el apartamento del pelinegro, un edificio elegante, de unos 4 pisos, lo que daba a entender que pocas personas transitaban en el. La verdad algo muy típico del moreno.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a las escaleras, por alguna razón el moreno no tenía la intención de subir por el ascensor, según él esta noche tenía ganas de caminar por lo que las escaleras eran la mejor opción

Para estar borracho Sousuke tenía unos reflejos y equilibrio bastante firmes, pensó Rin. Llegaron al cuarto piso donde estaba su meta. El más alto tomo sus llaves invitando a Rin a entrar a su morada.

Ya dentro del lugar sousuke se quito el abrigo invitando a Rin a hacer lo mismo. Ambos se pusieron cómodos. Por un momento Rin redujo sus pensamientos a lo divertido que se veía Sou, también estaba algo borracho, por lo que decidió seguirle el juego a Sousuke.

Continuaron tomando durante un largo rato, a tal punto que su conversación se torno más familiar.

—Y dime… Sou, ¿Makoto besa mejor que yo? —la pregunta fue lanzada por el pelirrojo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala. El pelinegro estaba buscando un par cervezas en el refrigerador, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo, lo que impidió que viera la sonrisa picara del de ojos azules.

—No lo sé…—respondió mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá junto al pelirrojo — no recuerdo como besas tu.

La respuesta le llego al de ojiescarlata mientras Sousuke le daba un trago a su botella, dicho sea de paso, no le hiso nada de gracia.

Era un poco raro, que aun estando ebrios siguieran bebiendo, era como si quisieran perder la conciencia hundiéndose en un mar etílico. Pero como no hacerlo, ambos tenían penas que ahogar, uno del presente y en el silencio uno del pasado.

Mientras tomaba, Sousuke vio por el rabillo del ojo como Rin dejaba su cerveza en la mesa sin tomas de ella, y se sentaba más cerca de él.

—No digas idioteces, que de seguro yo beso mejor. — el pelirrojo estaba indignado ya que luego de tener un noviazgo de 1 día, lo más probable era posible que sousuke se olvidara de él.

—No dije que el besara mejor…— hizo una pausa mientras bajaba la botella y lo miraba de frente —solo dije que no recordaba como lo hacías tu.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los firmes labios de sousuke cuando vio a Rin fruncir el seño. El pelirrojo se veía hermoso con ese rubor en el rostro, producto de más whisky y cerveza de la que recordaban.

—Maldición…— el pelirrojo se puso en pie sin importarle el mareo que sintió, tenía algo que demostrar — tendré que recordarte que es un buen beso.

Sin mediar más palabras, se sentó a horcajadas sobre sousuke, que no hiso nada por impedírselo.

El pelirrojo se apodero de esos firmes labios en un beso exigente que buscaba excitar a sousuke, aun a través de la bruma de alcohol Rin tenía plena conciencia de lo que hacía.

Cuando esos labios húmedos y fríos por la cerveza se estamparon contra los suyos, fue como si todo se saliera de control. El pelinegro abrió los labios para que su lengua saliera el alcance de la de Rin he iniciaran ese baile que los llevaría a otro nivel. Sin demora, el de ojos azules toma las caderas de Rin y las presiono con las suyas para sentir la presión de la semi-erección del pelirrojo sobre la suya.

Sousuke saqueaba la cavidad del pelirrojo sin darle tregua, quería sentirlo más excitado aun. Lo de no recordar como besaba fue una mentira para llegar al punto donde estaba ahora.

Cuando el aire se hiso necesario en ambos, se separaron lo necesario para respirar, mientras tanto las manos de sousuke se metían bajo la camisa de Rin y comenzaban a tocar esos músculos definidos que tanto lo excitaban.

Rin por su parte comenzó a bezar y morder de una manera desesperada el cuello del pelinegro, dejando unas visibles marcas a su paso y provocando que el miembro de sousuke se irguiera más en su prisión de tela. Aquella vez, el sexo entre ellos fue así, como una llama que los consumía desde que sus besos iniciaban, y esta vez no sería la acepción.

Cuando Rin comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de sousuke para acceder a esas pequeñas claves de placer, el pelinegro lo sujeto del cabello y volvió a reclamar su boca. Era un beso exigente, que solo buscaba acelerar el ritmo de su ya desbordada pasión. Sousuke rompió el suéter de Rin a fin de tener acceso a esa piel que ansiaba saborear. El pelirrojo ni se inmuto por el hecho, estaba demasiado ocupara disfrutando de ese beso mientras fritaba su cadera con la de sousuke.

Rompiendo el beso que amenazaba con derretirlo por dentro, Sousuke recostó a Rin en la mesa de centro, era amplia, cuadrada, y firme, ideal para lo que pretendía. Con el pelirrojo respirando agitadamente, tendido frente a él, con un furioso sonrojo en su rostro y el torso al descubierto, Sousuke no pudo menos que excitarse más.

—¿Que pretendes Sousuke? —con la respiración agitada, el pelirrojo vio como el de ojos azules le desabrochaba los pantalones, se los sacaba de las piernas, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos azules parecían destilar fuego, y no cualquier tipo de llama, sino una llama azul, la más caliente, la que derretía todo a su paso y el no sería la acepción.

Sousuke tenía a Rin tendido sobre la mesa, y con las piernas a cada lado de su cadera. Era una suerte que el sofá y la mesa estuvieran a la misma altura. Rin con su torso musculoso, su abdomen definido, era como si pidiendo a gritos ser besado. Sousuke vio la cerveza sin tocar de Rin y una idea cruzo su mente. Tomo la cerveza, le dio un trago para refrescar su seca garganta. Vertió parte del contenido sobre el pecho de Rin, ganado un gemido entre queja y excitación por parte del pelirrojo.

—Ash…esta fría…—se quejo el pelirrojo sin poder evitar que su miembro diera una sacudida de excitación ante el cambio de temperatura.

Sousuke se inclino sobre el pelirrojo y comenzó a lamer la cerveza que había derramado. Los gemidos de Rin salieron de su garganta sin que este intentara retenerlo. Tener la lengua caliente de sousuke lamiendo el liquido frio sobre su piel ardiente, era mucho para poder callarse.

Sousuke acariciaba los lugares que su ardiente lengua no estaba lamiendo. El pelirrojo tiraba de su camisa a fin de sentir más piel. Para distraerlo, Sousuke tomo con sus dientes unos de esos botones color coral y tiro un poco de él, provocando un gruñido por parte del pelirrojo.

Luego de soltar su presa, Sousuke se dirigió al abdomen de Rin para seguir lamiendo lo poco que quedaba de la cerveza. Un gran bulto era evidencia de que Rin estaba más que excitado, parecía a punto de explotar.

Antes de prestarle atención a esa protuberancia, Sousuke tomo un trago de la aun fría cerveza y sin tragarlo se dirigió al miembro de Rin.

Dejando en libertad ese mástil erguido y anhelante. Sin basilar introdujo ese pedazo de carne ardiente en su fría boca fría.

Un sonoro grito de placer acompañado de una maldición, escapo de los labios de Rin, al sentir ese gran choque de temperatura en esa zona de su cuerpo.

—Grm, joder aaaahhhh…—jadeaba el pelirrojo, mientras un escalofrió lo recorría por completo. Su miembro estaba enterado en la boca de sousuke, que estaba llena de cerveza fría, radiada por una cavidad cálida. Era una maldita locura de sensaciones —e-eres…ahhhh…un….bastardo.

Sousuke se complació ante el insulto de Rin, sabía que lo estaba torturando de una placentera manera, y no pensaba detenerse. Comenzó a succionar el miembro de Rin, de una manera contundente, fuerte, sin darle tregua, y sin miramientos. Chupaba su falo como si fuera un caramelo y él un niño en el parque.

Rin gemía, sin parar, sin inhibirse, sin importarle como llegaron a eso o lo que significaba. En su nublado cerebro no había espacio para pensamientos más coherente que pedir más.

Sousuke seguía succionando, comenzó a tragar la cerveza, para dejar solo su húmeda y caliente boca sobre el falo de Rin. Era delicioso sentir ese gran y pesado miembro contra su lengua, la cual no se quedo quieta y comenzó a estimular esa lisa cabeza roma.

Rin se sentía morir en cualquier momento, el placer que estaba recibiendo era mucho más de los que su cuerpo parecía estar dispuesto a soportar. Sentía su piel arder, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, y esa boca no se detenía. Esa lengua no paraba de deslizarse por su glande. Esas manos no paraban de estrujar su trasero para acercarlo más a la ardiente cavidad. Era el infierno más placentero que había vivido.

—Sou..suke…voy…aaaaahh — trato de avisarle al pelinegro que su liberación se acercaba. El de ojos azules ya se había dado cuenta de ello, y siguió succionando, sin descanso. Esos firmes labios rodeando ese gran miembro no se detuvo. Rin estaba cubierto de sudor, temblaba, gemía, estaba fuera de sí.

—ahhhh grmmm—con un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, Rin dejo de resistirse, y una corriente eléctrica y caliente salió desprendida desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta. Pero no fue recibida por la boca de Sousuke, el pelinegro rápidamente había sustituido su boca por una de sus manos, que se posiciono en la punta de tan imponente miembro.

Sousuke vio como Rin temblaba sobre la mesa, con las sacudidas de una liberación más que satisfactoria para el pelirrojo. Mientras tanto, el recibió la muestra de su placer en su mano. Le hubiera gustado recibir en su boca tan exquisita muestra de placer, pero la necesitaba para lo que tenía en mente. La sustancia blanquecina y tibia estaba empapando su mano.

Tan extasiado se encontraba el ojiescarlata que apenas se dio cuenta cuan sousuke empujo un poco la mesa con el arriba, y se arrodillo quedando a la altura idónea de su entrada.

Tan pronto sousuke estuvo de rodillas, fue acariciando el pene semi-erecto se Rin con su mano limpia, mientras que su otra mano se dirigía sin dilatación hacia su entrada. Sousuke savia lo que hacía, usando la anterior liberación de Rin como lubricante, entro dos de sus falanges en esa cavidad que ya estaba anhelante por ser llenada.

Rin estaba un tanto mareado por el alcohol que aun tenía en la sangre, por los efectos de su reciente orgasmo, y por las atenciones que miembro estaba recibiendo. Sousuke no pretendía darle tregua y la verdad, el tampoco la quería. Sintió como esos fuertes dedos se introducían en el, ayudados de sus propios fluidos y le pareció la cosa más decadente, era inmoral, era un tanto asqueroso…era… era el maldito paraíso del place. Sousuke comenzó a mover sus dedos buscando rosar ese punto que sabía está ahí…

—aaahhh maldición…. —bingo. El gruñido de Rin le confirmo que había encontrado el detonador de placer, ahora solo tenía que oprimirlo.

Sin parar comenzó a atacar ese punto idóneo de placer mientras con su otra mano, comenzó a masajear su propia hombría, que inhiesta e hinchada pedía atención desde que Rin lo beso.

Sou….joder…Sousuke… mas…mas…. — Rin estaba más fuera de sí, de lo alguna vez había estado. El placer estaba llenando su cuerpo de sudor una vez, estaba templando, había comenzado a suplicar, estaba perdido. Mientras Sousuke se complacía de ver al pelirrojo de esa manera.

Sousuke retiro los dedos del la entrada, para de inmediato colocar la punta de su erección y entrar en esa cavidad que lo reclamaba.

—ahhhh, maldición…..gran…de… — Rin dejo escapar el aire de golpe, junto con esa maldición, al sentirse lleno de la hombría de Sousuke. De por sí, el pelinegro era un hombre alto, y su miembro de hacía honor a su tamaño.

—ummggg…estas muy estrecho…— la vos gutural de Sousuke se dejo escuchar, cargada de pasión. De inmediato el pelinegro empezó el movimiento de caderas.

—ahh ahhh, Sousuke…mas…mas…si….ahh — Rin pedía sin complejo alguno que Sousuke lo poseyera como aquella única vez. Con fuerza.

Sousuke, que hasta el momento se había estado conteniendo, sonrió antes de darle a Rin lo que pedía.

Sin miramiento, comenzó a estampar su miembro contra el interior de Rin, desatando una verdadera ola de gemidos, gruñidos y maldiciones. Ya no solo de Rin, sino también de Sousuke.

—Joder, ahs…demonios, sigue …sigue, eres bueno, sabes moverte — a Rin le complacía cuando el siempre calmado Sousuke usaba ese lenguaje. Tan caliente. — te voy a partir en dos…Rin…joder…

—Mmas…maldición…no te contengas…—pedía el pelirrojo, mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por las potentes embestidas del pelinegro.

-hunnmmmmggg…vas…a…arr…epentirte…joder, que…bueno…esta tu cul…—las embestidas fuertes del pelinegro siguieron.

La habitación se lleno de gritos, cuando tras muchas estocas directa a la próstata de Rin, ambos se dejaran llevar por la potente ola del orgasmo, que tan valió todo su universo, y los dejo convertidos en una masa sudorosa y temblorosa, sobre otra.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad en la que ninguno se movió. Rin intento salir de debajo de Sousuke, sabía bien que al día siguiente se repetiría la historia, que se habrá convertido en una noche que no debió pasar, pero para su sorpresa no esperaba lo que se encontró…

— ¿Donde crees que vas? —pregunto el azabache con la cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo.

—Muévete Sousuke…—fue entonces que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que el de ojos azules aun estaba dentro de él y comenzaba a despertar una vez más su hombría. — Sou..suke…muévete — con un poco de temor, el pelirrojo vio como su amigo lo miraba, dejando ver ese brillo de prevención y lujuria en esos hermoso ojos azules. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó que cuando sousuke le rompió el corazón se despedía lo hacía…se arrepentía de la manera más dolorosamente placentera.


	17. Chapter 17

Cap 17

Entrar en aquel cuarto cubierto de cortinas blancas era escalofriante, por un tiempo Makoto estuvo ahí, rodeado de un olor quirúrgico, látex y desinfectante excesivo. Era doloroso. Sus recuerdos de aquel entonces vagaban por su mente mientras entraba a sala de emergencias, donde en una de las camillas se encontraba un joven pelinegro a causa de una intoxicación por alcohol.

Se dirigió a la enfermera que atendía en el turno, cuestionándole sobre donde habían colocado a su amigo mientras el llenaba la documentación correspondiente al ingreso, la joven, que con una sonrisa cálida y afectuosa, le explico que el Sr. Nanase había sido enviado a una habitación por solicitud de su padre quien había llamado antes al hospital. También le explico que estaba recibiendo atenciones y como todo estaba marchando no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Un respiro profundo salió del peliverde quien dando las gracias se encamino al cuarto donde le había indicado que se encontraba el pelinegro.

Haruka estaba en una de las habitaciones privadas del lugar, en la puerta con un semblante de preocupación estaba Kisumi, quien daba vueltas de un lugar a otro en el silencioso pasillo. Makoto le miro con frialdad. La situación actual era en parte su culpa y por su cara el estaba consciente de ello. Pero aun así aquel no era el momento para discutir por ello.

El pelirosa se acerco a Makoto por información sobre su amigo

— ¿Como esta?, llevo rato aquí y nadie dice nada — Explico

—Está bien, ¿tú llamaste al director? — cuestiono, tenia intriga de cómo los padres de Haru se habían enterado del hecho.

—Sí, están fuera de la ciudad pero ya se comunicaron al hospital, al parecer el dueño es amigo suyo — La voz de Kisumi se sentía rota, lo que causo que Makoto apretara los puños para no golpearlo.

—Vete —dijo— yo me quedare con él, tú apestas a alcohol y no creo que te dejan quedar.

—Pero, quiero estar con él… — Makoto se acerco al pelirosa con furia tomándolo por la camisa contra la pared.

Escúchame bien, Estoy muy seguro que todo esto es culpa tuya, así que mejor no vengas con tonterías y lárgate de aquí, el único que se quedara con el soy yo, y no es un tema a discusión — Makoto estaba enojado. El hecho de que Kisumi deseara estar al lado de Haru le molestaba, no lo quería cerca, mas si este tipo d eventos serian el resultado. Kisumi miraba fijamente a Makoto, en su rostro una leve sonrisa traviesa se formo.

— ¿Mi culpa?, ¿estás seguro de eso? —Makoto aflojo el agarre pero no lo soltó, prestaba atención a las palabras del mas bajo — No sé qué paso entre ustedes, pero lo que si se, es que Haru vino a mi por algo que tú le hiciste, no lo dijo pero sé que fue así, el me pidió que le ayudara a olvidar y yo lo complací, puede que las cosas se hayan salido de control, pero aquí el único culpable eres tu Tachibana nadie más.

Makoto soltó el agarre, ambos se miraban fijamente, como en una batalla en la cual ninguno quería perder.

— ¿Que sientes por él, Shigino?, dime — el peliverde mantenía la vista alejada del orbes púrpuras y este de igual manera solo miraba el techo de aquel oscuro pasillo.

— ¿Lo que siento por Haru?. Eh!, digamos que es algo complicado, y no pienso explicártelo, pero si hay algo que te dejare claro. No me preocupa que puedas quitarme a Haru. Y en su momento te diré el porqué. Por ahora te daré la razón y me iré. Antes quiero que me respondas la misma pregunta Tachibana, ¿Qué sientes por Haru?

—Lo Amo —dijo sin dudar

Kisumi dio vuelta en dirección al ascensor del piso. Salió por el oscuro pasillo, sus pasos se escuchaban con un eco simple e incomodo, entrando al transporte que lo enviaría fuera del hospital. Mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba, miraba fijamente a aquel alto joven de pelo verde, de mirada perdida y preocupación constante — Eso era lo que quería escuchar, Tachibana— dijo para sí, mientras sonreía, al momento que el ascensor se cerraba en su totalidad.

Makoto estaba recibiendo información del médico que atendió al pelinegro, al parecer su caso no fue una simple intoxicación. En su cuerpo había una especia de toxina que alteraba las hormonas, algo así como una droga que aumentaba el apetito sexual. Por lo que la mezcla con el alcohol causo que se desmayara. Al parecer la joven que platicaba con Haruka había mezclado la bebida con la droga mencionada, con el fin de obtener una manera simple de robarle al pelinegro o simplemente llevárselo a la cama.

Makoto estaba furioso ante ambas posibilidades.

También explico que como habían desintoxicado el cuerpo, las toxinas se habían reducido, mas no desaparecido, lo que hacía más probable que al despertar los deseos sexuales de Haru estén activos, por lo que recomiendan vigilancia por toda la noche, y que de ser necesario Haruka tendría que autosatisfacerse hasta que la toxina desaparezca en su totalidad. Por lo que si debían de dar gracias, que al ser atendido rápidamente, los componentes no afectaran su corazón. Fuera de ello, cómo evolucione durante las últimas horas, podrá ir a casa en la mañana.

El cuarto estaba en silencio, eran alrededor de la 1 de la madrugada y el pelinegro seguía dormido, a su lado el peliverde descansaba en uno de los muebles del cuarto. Había enviado algunos mensajes a Rin informándole que no podría regresar y que hablarían en la mañana, pero por alguna razón no recibió respuesta del pelirrojo. Unos quejidos del más bajo, atrajeron la atención del peliverde, quien interrumpió su descanso.

— ¿Haru, estas bien? — Se acerco con rapidez

El peliverde no recibió ninguna respuesta del moreno, lo que le incomodo un poco. El cuerpo de Haru estaba sudado, su respiración empezaba a tornarse brusca y su cuerpo empezaba a moverse extraño, y fue ahí cuando Makoto noto aquel bulto que sobresalía debajo de las sabanas del ojiazul.

El peliverde entendió la situación, el moreno estaba teniendo sueños eróticos causados por la droga que aun permanecía en su cuerpo. Makoto vio como el falo de amigo crecía más y más según sus movimientos. En un acto de buena fe, trato de despertar al pelinegro sin ningún resultado. Notando que en su rostro había una leve mueca de dolor, por lo que no dudo en tomar una decisión.

Se dirigió a la puerta asegurándose que nadie pueda entrar, que nadie interrumpiera lo que estaba pensando hacer.

No pudo evitar que sus pensamientos provocaran su propio ser, se acerco a la camilla quitándole las estrujadas, blancas y sudorosas sabanas del cuerpo excitado de Haru.

Además, desconecto la maquina que monitoreara el pulso del azabache, no quería que las enfermeras se alarmaran y los interrumpieran.

Levanto la bata clínica que impedía la vista a aquel monumento que pedía atención. Makoto no pudo evitar sentirse aun mas excitado, no pudo evitar gemir al ver lo duro y grande del miembro de su amado. Haruka quien aun estaba sumergido en su sueño humedeció sus labios con su lengua, como si estuviera invitando a Makoto a devorar sus firmes labios. Makoto siguió el movimiento de esa rosada y carnosa lengua, y le pareció que era mágico, ver como la saliva humedecía sus firmes y sonrosados morros de manera apetitosa, era como un llamado que el peliverde se apresuro a atender.

El orbe esmeralda se lanzo sobre los labios del pelinegro, quien aun en la inconsciencia, correspondió al beso. Sus labios se ensartaron en una batalla por devorar la boca ajena, se mordían, intercambiaron néctares, era todo. La cálida saliva de ambos se mezclaba en uno solo, como un rico batido de chocolate, no podría haber algo mejor.

Sin interrumpir el beso, Makoto tomo entre sus manos el gran falo que le exigía atención — Que grande, esta muy duro— pensó. Estaba erecto, engrosado, firme, gotas de deseo salían por la rosada punta roma, dándole a entender a Makoto que era lo que deseaba, que era lo que necesitaba.

El orbes esmeralda inicio un vaivén entre su puño. Movía de arriba abajo, iniciando en lo más bajo y subiendo hasta cubrir la punta del placer, cada movimiento era seguido de un gemir del pelinegro, y tras cada gemir los latidos del miembro de Makoto crecían aun mas.

Apenas había iniciado el acto y ya el miembro de Haru estaba húmedo, su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato, empezaba a moverse al compás de aquella danza que le ofrecía el menor. Sus caderas adoptaban movimientos como olas, de arriba abajo, era hermoso, como una fantasía vivida. Parecía un delfín nadando en aguas frescas. Ese era Haru, un delfín con movimientos eróticos que provocaría dioses.

Makoto miraba el rostro de Haru, cómo el menor inconsciente gozaba de sus carias, como se estremecía con el tocar de sus dedos. Con su mano libre acariciaba los labios húmedos de Haru, quien de inmediato empezó a lamerlos, devoraba sus dedos de la misma manera que antes devoraba su boca, la excitación de Makoto empezó a doler.

Aun inconsciente, Haru era capaz de hacerle explotar. De provocar que de su punta salieran muestras de deseo y placer, aun sin tocarlo.

Makoto no aguanto más, tomo el falo de Haru con sus manos llevándolo a la boca, era delicioso aquel placer que sentía, la humedad que brindaba al miembro de Haru era celestial, se podía notar al sentir como las piernas de Haru temblaban, como ampliaba el espacio entre sus piernas y acariciaba con sus manos la cabellera verde de Makoto mientras este succionaba sin control, rozaba con su lengua cada vena de aquel miembro, parecía como disfrutar una paleta en pleno y caluroso verano, lo degustaba como un mendigo probando alimentos por primera vez en años.

Se podía sentir como la respiración del pelinegro aumentaba a velocidad extrema, como estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, por lo que decidió ser rápido y disfrutar de su paleta, su dulce paleta de sabor a Haru.

Un grito de excitación salió de los labios del orbes azules, no podía mas y Makoto lo entendía, Posicionó su mano para recibir todo el ser de Haru, quería saber de qué color era, quería ver a Haru corriéndose en sus manos, probarlo y saber cuál era el sabor único que solo él debía tener. Exactamente eso, quería saber, ¿cuál era el sabor de Haru?

No sabía si todo era por la toxina o definitivamente el destino deseaba provocarlo, pero luego de que Haruka se corriera en sus manos su miembro permaneció duro, y por la expresión del pelinegro causaba dolor. Makoto no tuvo otra opción que continuar su labor por el bien del pelinegro.

Tomo la cremoso y blanca sustancia que tenía en sus manos, empezó a acariciar la entrada del pelinegro, con lentitud introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro del más bajo, provocando una ola de gemidos, acto que le indicaba a Makoto que era bien recibido por el pelinegro, movió su dedo buscando el interruptor que llevaba a Haru al placer infinito, lugar que antes había descubierto con éxito y de pronto ¡vuala!, ahí estaba, Haruka gruño y chisto de tanto placer, sus manos se movían al compás de su cuerpo, llegando al punto de morder sus dedos una y otra vez —Eres hermoso — pensó Makoto para sí, quien en el momento introducía un segundo dedo dentro de su amante, mientras empezaba a succionar los carnosos pezones que se habían descubierto ante los movimientos desesperados del pelinegro.

Ahh ahhh — dijo por fin el Pelinegro quien se había mantenido entre gemidos y excitaciones — Más… más… — pedía el pelinegro — n-no… te detengas — decía en ahogadas suplicas.

Makoto estaba confundido — ¿Estaba Haru consciente de lo que pasaba? — la verdad en aquel momento no le importo, Haru pedía más y el estaba ahí para complacerlo.

Makoto coloco la cama a un nivel cómodo, se despojo de sus ropas, para luego retirar sus estrechos y seductores bóxers de su cuerpo, posicionándose sobre la camilla con las piernas colgadas en ambos lados de la cama. Haru quien se mantenía erecto y babeado por su propio semen, respiraba agitado y en voz temblé y baja susurraba — Mas, por favor no pares, no puedo esperar más — el peliverde tomo el cuerpo delgado pero fuerte de Haru, colocándolo como una llave sobre el suyo, tomo su miembro con firmeza y mientras bajaba lentamente el cuerpo del pelinegro para adentrarse en él, le sujeto por la cintura para aumentar la sensación de mutuo placer.

—Grummm… si ….si que…esta..es..trecho — Recordó, la voz de Makoto expresaba todo lo que se estaba conteniendo desde que inicio aquello, miro con lujuria a su amante. Sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, pero su cara estaba adornada de un color rojo que le decía a Makoto que todo estaba bien. Makoto comenzó a embestir ese estrecho lugar, sintiendo como su miembro era oprimido por las estrechas paredes que de nuevo lo estaba llevando al placer.

—Más… mas… no pares — gritaba con fuerza el pelinegro. Al cual Makoto tuvo que cubrir su boca con sus manos, para no ser descubiertos.

—Shiiii, Tranquilo amor, alguien nos puede escuchar — Trato Makoto de Calmar la lujuria de su amado.

Era excitante, la pasión, la lujuria, el miedo a ser descubierto, todo en conjunto era una aventura maravillosa que Makoto estaba disfrutando junto a Haru, y solo esperaba que el pelinegro si algo de él estaba consiente lo disfrutara igual.

Gemidos, gruñido, había de todo mientras bombeaba con fuerza en el interior de Haruka. Makoto sintió como ese anillo lo apretaba más, y supo que Haruka estaba cerca una vez más.

—…Ppor Faavor aun no… — Jadeaba el ojiverde mientras con sus manos sujeto firmemente las duras nalgas de su amante. Haruka grito por el contacto, y comenzó a estremecerse.

—Ya no puedo...Por…favor….no aguanto…mas…ahhahha aahhhh —suplicaba Haruka totalmente preso del placer.

— Solo un momento más por favor, quiero que lleguemos juntos — pero la suplica de Haruka fue tan excitante que Makoto no pudo evitar ceder ante su ruego, ambos se corrieron cual equipo, Makoto dejando su ser en la última punzada, y el pelinegro rociando el cuerpo desnudo del peliverde.

Después de un rato, Makoto había limpiado todo lo que dejara evidencia de su aventura, Haru tras correrse sobre el cuerpo de Makoto volvió a quedar dormido, y no había vuelto a despertar hasta el momento. Su necesidad sexual estaba aparentemente en control, pues no había muestras de que el pelinegro se siguiera sintiendo excitado, o tal vez estaba tan agotado que sus sueños húmedos habían terminado.

Se aproximo a la puerta para quitar la seguridad que había colocado antes, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con una enfermera en sus propias narices

—Oh, disculpe señor — expreso la joven enfermera refiriéndose a Makoto — Solo vine a revisar al Sr. Nanase, tomare unos datos y me retirare, ¿iba usted a algún lado?

Makoto estaba sorprendido, había olvidado las revisiones de cambio de turno de las enfermeras por lo que dio gracias a dios que el cambio no hubiera entrado unos minutos antes

— No, solo caminaba en el cuarto y por curiosidad iba a abrir la puerta — Mintió— pero descuide haga lo que tiene que hacer — regalo una dulce y nerviosa sonrisa a la señorita enfrente.

La enfermera reviso a Haru con cuidado de no despertarlo, tomaba notas de las lecturas de las maquinas y en cierto punto coloco una cara un poco extrañada.

— ¿Pasa algo? — cuestiono Makoto

—ah no, bien vera, por lo que dice aquí habían posibilidades de que el paciente sintiera momentos de excitación por las toxinas en su cuerpo, pero no veo ningún reporte de alguna, lo que es extraño, a esta hora el paciente debió haber despertado, pero quien sabe, tal vez las toxinas no eran tan fuertes como se predijo — la bella enfermera dio una hermosa sonrisa al peliverde, quien se mostró aun mas nervioso, dejo todo como estaba y se retiro del lugar.

En el sofá. Makoto pensaba lo sucedido con el pelinegro, en las sensaciones y como explotaron tantas chispas entre ellos. Pero como en todo lo bueno algo malo aparece. Algo vago por la cabeza del peliverde

— ¿Haru estaba consciente de que era yo quien le daba placer? — el nunca dijo su nombre y estaba claro que actuaba en base a sus sueños eróticos en el momento, ¿Cómo sabría Makoto la respuesta a su pregunta?, no fue necesario esperar mucho pues entre sueños Haruka contesto por sí solo.

—Mmakoto…


	18. Chapter 18

Perdón por andar perdida, estaba enferma y con muchas cosas pendientes. pronto actualizare nuevamente pues en el siguiente viene la semana 2 y ya saben con quien le toca trabajar a haru.

las dejo kisus

Cap 18

Durante toda la mañana, Haru había estado descansando, según los médicos era algo normal que aun no despertase, a causa de los medicamentos suministrados para que se mantenga relajado.

En el transcurso de la mañana los señores Nanase llegaron al hospital, pasaron toda madrugada viajando tras terminar sus compromisos laborales, para poder llegar al lado de su amado hijo. Al llegar, se dirigieron de inmediato a la oficina del médico que atendió al pelinegro la noche anterior, aunque sabían que su estado no era grave, querían estar al tanto de cómo estaba realmente. Mientras el doctor le explicaba lo sucedido con el menor, aprovecho la oportunidad para indicarles el tratamiento que llevaría el pelinegro durante los próximos días.

Luego de una extensa conversación sobre un sinnúmero de cosas, los padres de Haru se dirigieron al cuarto donde un joven peliverde aguardaba al lado de un aun dormido Haru, sus ojos estaban marchitos por el cansancio de la noche anterior. Cuando los mayores entraron al cuarto, Makoto se dispuso a saludarlos y alejarse para permitirles a sus padres un momento en privado con el moreno.

Al cabo de unos minutos la Sra Nanase se acerca a Makoto.

—Makoto-Chan muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, de verdad como madre me sentía terrible por no poder estar aquí con él, pero al enterarme que tu lo cuidabas, me sentí bastante tranquila — la Sra. Nanase era una madre ocupada, pero eso no quitaba que amaba a su hijo como a nada en el mundo, y como conocía al peliverde durante años, le tenía un gran afecto, y lo consideraba alguien de confianza. — Bien Makoto-Chan nos haremos cargo desde ahora, puedes retirarte. Nuevamente gracias.

—No es nada Directora, Haru y yo fuimos amigos de infancia, es lo menos que podría hacer — Makoto de alguna manera sentía una necesidad de pedirle que le dejara estar allí, que le deje estar cerca de él, que Haru sepa que fue el que estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, solo él y nadie más, pero no tenía una excusas válida para quedarse. Con una sonrisa, la Sra. Nanase dio la espalda, perdiéndose en la habitación donde se encontraba Haru sumido en sus sueños.

Makoto salió del lugar con varias cosas en la cabeza, entre ellas lo ocurrido la noche anterior, mientras las maquinas apagadas evitaban delatar cómo sus cuerpos se fundían como un metal solido, consumidos por una pasión mas allá de lo normal. Pero eso solo era de un lado, Haru desconocía los que realmente pasaba, no tenía control de sí, no tenia conciencia alguna de lo que había ocurrido y con quien.

Me nombro — se repetía para sí — me nombro a mí y a nadie más — estaba confundido, no sabía si lo había hecho en acto de culparlo o de — ash — decía mientras se pasaba repetidamente sus manos por su verde cabellera, se contuvo sobre un muro esperando que este pueda igual con sus dudas, no sabía qué hacer, su único deseo era estar ahora al lado de haru, pendiente de su despertar, pendiente de el — ¿Por qué no regresar? — se cuestiono mientras miraba el edificio blanco de varios pisos en su frente. — ¿Una excusa? —, la inventaría después, por ahora solo quería estar a su lado, le comía la ira al pensar que haru despierte y sea cierto pelirosa quien este a su lado, lugar que solamente le pertenecía a él y nadie más. Su letargo, su momento de fortaleza para ir sobre sus pisadas al lado de Haru, fue pausado tras recibir una llamada de un número que para sí ya era conocido.

— ¿Sou? — mantuvo el silencio, realmente pensaba que no sabría del moreno hasta que regresen a la empresa, después de todo le había roto el corazón, dejándolo para ir directamente por Haru.

—Hola, perdido. No, no soy Sousuke, es tu amigo del alma. Ese que dejaste plantado anoche ¿recuerdas?, pelirrojo, guapo, sonrisa de cielos, ¿sabes? — La voz sensual del pelirrojo le extraño desde ese número de móvil, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar, cuando este continuo — voy a salir hacia tu casa, Gou está con una amiga, y la verdad no quiero quedarme con ella, es….. Un poco melindrosa a veces por lo que no quiero incomodarla. — solo era necesaria la voz de Rin para que Makoto se calme, no olvidaba nada, pero era lo suficiente para que entrara en razón.

— Descuida amigo — contestó el peliverde — pero pareces como si susurraras, ¿paso algo?

— No. Iré ahora, ¿estás en casa? — el evidente cambio de tema del pelirrojo causo curiosidad al más alto, pero entendía que no era el momento de cuestionarlo de nada.

— No, pero llego en poco tiempo, llamare al encargado para que te abra la puerta, nos encontraremos allá.

— Bien, no tardes.

Rin cortó la llamada, dejando a Makoto intrigado sobre si algo paso o no a su amigo. Lo conocía. No era de tomarse las cosas a prisa, aunque su presentimiento bien podía ser una mala jugada por la falta de sueño. Saco las llaves de su auto y salió del lugar a encontrarse con su pelirrojo amigo.

El pelirrojo coloco el móvil sobre una silla que aguardaba en una esquina, el apartamento estaba desordenado a causa de su pequeña aventura, el ojos turquesa tomo lentamente su mochila y acercándose lentamente a la mejilla del moreno, acariciándole sigilosamente con la punta de su nariz, susurro — Adiós Sou— se alejo cauto no sin antes posar un pequeño beso sobre los dormidos y tranquilos labios del mayor. Cerró la puerta dejando atrás una historia que nunca se debe contar.

En el hospital. Haru despertaba de un largo sueño causado por sedantes y por así decirlo de una resaca, estaba muy mareado, su cuerpo no respondía apropiadamente. Su vista, tomo dirección hacia dos personas de edad adulta que posaban sobre unos muebles alrededor de su cama de hospital.

—Haruka, hijo despertaste — la madre de Haru tenía una alegría notoria por el despertar de su hijo, aun así no pudo esperar un momento menos indicado, cuando ya le estaba regañando —acaso deseas matarme, fuiste un irresponsable al tomar de esa manera y con esa supuesta señorita, ¿a caso estás loco?, ya hablare con la madre de Kisumi-chan —Haru estaba en shock, aun no sabía bien que había pasado o como llego al hospital, cuando ya su madre le regañaba como niño pequeño — no sé qué hubiera pasado si Mak… — sus regaños fueron interrumpidas por el moreno mayor.

—Querida basta, nuestro hijo aun no está consciente de lo que paso — su voz se mantenía pasible y serena, era como escuchar al mismo Haru regañarse a sí mismo. — Ya le regañaras cuando lleguemos a casa — el Sr. Nanase miro en dirección a su hijo — Me alegra que hayas despertado hijo, iré a avisarles a los médicos que estas despierto, también preparare todo para que vayas a casa.

Mientras la madre del pelinegro le miraba con ojos de preocupación e ira, Haru se mantenía en silencio, no porque no quería saber que había pasado, más bien porque además de analizar y tratar de recordar lo sucedido, entendía que no era el momento para especular sobre unos vagos recuerdos que andaban en su mente, no eran recuerdos claros, pero si podía reconocer alguien y por como andaban las cosas podría jurar que solo fue un sueño y nada más.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando el padre Haru entraba al cuarto, tenía en sus manos el alta del joven pelinegro, quien después de un breve chequeo de su médico podría ir a casa a completar allí su mejoría.

—Bien, es hora de irnos — expuso la Sr. Nanase mientras tomaba las cosas de su hijo, y le tendía prendas de vestir para cambiar su bata de hospital

—Madre, Iré a visitarlos en cuanto me sienta mejor.. — el pelinegro aunque aun mareado y pocas cosas en la cabeza, tenía su domingo planeado, ir a casa a descansar y llamar a Kisumi para que le explique qué había pasado y como llego al hospital.

—De eso nada hijo —dijo el Director en dirección a su hijo. —te quedaras en nuestra casa, mañana regresaras a tu departamento, la única manera por la que se permitió que salieras tan rápido es por mis contactos y mi palabra de que me encargaría de que todo salga bien. — aunque la idea no le parecía nada tentadora a Haru, el sabia la regla No.1 de su padre ¨Su palabra nunca se discute¨

Makoto había llegado a su departamento tan rápido como pudo, no quería que su amigo esperara innecesariamente por su culpa. Al entrar al piso, encontró al pelirrojo esperando mientras servía una buena taza de café, parecía apaleado, no muy distinto al peliverde, quien también había tenido una dura noche.

El peliverde se sentó aun lado de su amigo, mientras este le extendía una taza de café, ambos sabían que cada uno tenía una historia, y más que eso sabían que en algún momento deberían contarla. Makoto acepto la taza que le ofrecía su amigo, y ambos esperarían que cada uno esté listo para decir lo que guardan para sí.

En otro edificio no muy lejos del lugar, un moreno de ojos aguamarina despertaba de su sueño, buscaba un cuerpo con calor ajeno que debería estar a su lado, un cuerpo que desprendía en el muchas cosas desde la noche anterior, para su pesar, en su cama solo había un cuerpo, el suyo. No había nadie a quien brindar su primera sonrisa matutina, nadie a quien dar el primer buenos días, nadie a quien prepararle una taza de café. Estaba solo, se levanto de la cama totalmente desnudo, acercándose a la pequeña cocina que adornaba su apartamento, tenía esperanzas, esperanzas de que aquel joven pelirrojo que le había mostrado cuan inolvidable era, estuviera aun allí, esperando recibir del un buenos días. Pero nadie le aguardaba.

Lavo su cuerpo, cara, dientes, todo. Mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar en cómo había recibido el cuerpo de Rin sus caricias — demonios — decía mientras golpeaba el agua caer, se sentía frustrado, no habían pasado 24h desde que le rompieron el corazón, cuando ya había sido abandonado nuevamente, acaso ¿algo andaba mal en él?, o simplemente ¿debía pagar por lo que le hizo a Rin hace tanto tiempo?, no sabía que realmente pasaba y eso le frustraba.

Salió del intento a relajante baño, Se puso ropa deportiva y dejo su negra cabellera al descuido, siendo domingo, por lo general pasaría el día con Makoto haciendo ejercicio o hablando de cualquier cosa, pero eso era ya cosa del pasado, debía buscar una manera de olvidar a Makoto. Viéndolo bien su amor nunca había cedido por que siempre estaban juntos, nunca se dio la oportunidad de olvidar, ni siquiera la había intentado.

Aunque en su mente estaba lo sucedido con el pelirrojo, decir que olvido su amor por el peliverde era poco creíble, lo amaba, lo amaba a pesar de todo, por lo que realmente se cuestionaba,—¿Por qué pienso tanto el Rin? — busco su móvil, pensaba salir a recorrer los parques, comer fuera, cualquier cosa aquel le sacara de sus pensamientos actuales, reviso si tenía alguna llamada pendiente de contestar. Al intentar cerrar su móvil noto algo curioso, una llamada de ese día al móvil de Makoto. — ¿Rin?


	19. Chapter 19

Cap 19

En una de las zonas más exclusivas de Tokio, esta la mansión de la familia Nanase, en ella, un joven pelinegro aguardaba en su cuarto, no se sentía muy enfermo, más si sabía que su cuerpo no estaba del todo bien. Sentía punzadas de dolor en la espalda, al parecer un dolor diminuto gracias a los analgésicos suministrados en el hospital, además de sentir pulsadas en el sur de su falo, lo que le recordaba la aquella sensación que tenia al haber dormido con el peliverde unos días atrás.

Se acerco al balcón de aquella vacía mansión, era domingo y los empleados tenían el día libre, además de que sus padres habían tomado el control de su vida por las próximas 24 horas, se sentía como antes, cuando apenas era un niño, se sentía con ansias de libertad. En aquel tiempo, cuando aún vivía en Iwatobi hubiera salido a casa de Makoto a intentar olvidar el vacío que le transmitía su casa, a diferencia de aquel entonces, hoy sus padres estaban en casa, su padre había anunciado que estaría en el despacho organizando unos asuntos que debía atender con urgencia, y su madre se había apoderado de la cocina, para según ella consentir a su hijo que aunque tenía buen físico, como toda madre, lo encontraba flacucho.

Haru mientras seguía ausente, en el pasado. No había ocupado aquel lugar por mucho tiempo, solo uno o dos días al año en su niñez, el tiempo restante vivió en Iwatobi y en estados unidos para su desarrollo personal.

Un sonido melodioso se asentó en su puerta, alejándolo de algunos recuerdos añejos que tenía en el presente. Tras abrirse lentamente, su madre asomo su rostro anunciando una visita para el moreno, aunque con mala cara por su encierro obligatorio, asintió dándole entrada aun callado pelirosa a su habitación.

La cara del pelirosa no era muy alegre que digamos, es más tenía una cara de vergüenza, seguida por un semblante de disculpa. Se despidieron de la Sra. Nanase quien los dejaba solos para que puedan platicar, comunicándoles, que en un rato pasaría con unos tentempiés para merendar.

—Te regaño mi madre, ¿cierto? — Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír al decir aquello, hubiera querido ver el momento en que su madre regañaba a Kisumi, y más ver como este guardaba silencio sin poder defenderse.

—Claro que lo hizo — dijo cambiando su semblante a uno más travieso — no solo eso, llamara a mi madre y le contara todo, en pocas palabras otra reprimenda gracias a ti.

—¿A mí? — cuestiono Haruka, el pelirosa tomo un pequeño delfín de peluche que adornaba aquel cuarto, lanzándose a la cama de Haru, miraba como este le observaba mientras tocaba sus cosas sin decir nada. — Kisumi… — Respiro profundo — ¿Qué paso Realmente?

Kisumi no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, sabía que su amigo estaba mal, pero a tal punto de no recordar nada era algo serio — ¿Realmente no recuerdas?, ¿ni una parte?

—Bueno, recuerdo cuando recogimos a tu amigo en el Aeropuerto

— Uozumi — Interrumpió el pelirosa

—Exacto, luego que en el aeropuerto pude ver a… bueno, vi a alguien —Su voz que antes era serena, se torno algo triste

— ¿Viste a alguien?, ¿a quién?, no dijiste nada antes Haru

—No, no dije nada, porque no es importante, el punto es que cuando llegamos al club, después de la bebida que me diste, no recuerdo nada, al menos nada claro, solo recuerdos desorganizados, una chica, luces, música y Mako…

— ¿Makoto?

—Si, Makoto, ahora quiero que me digas según tu ¿qué paso? — Haru se detuvo frente a Kisumi con un aspecto consistente, quería que su amigo le contase su verdad, para saber si aquellas lagunas en su cabeza, fueron solo un sueño o algo más.

—Uhh.. — Pauso mientras pensaba para sí — La chica te puso algo en la bebida que al parecer alteraba el deseo sexual, ¿sus intenciones?, posiblemente robarte o acostarse contigo para luego chantajearte, nadie sabe, tus padres decidieron no buscarla, dijeron que no podían exponerte como alguien que anda en esos sitios — el pelinegro continuaba escuchando — cuando estuviste a punto de irte con ella… te desmayaste, según el médico, lo que te dio al mezclarse con el alcohol causo una reacción que casi te mata, adem…

— ¿quién me ayudo? — no sabía porque, pero Haru sabía que en esa historia faltaba algo, no, faltaba alguien y necesitaba saber si su instinto estaba en lo correcto.

— Uozumi y yo, solo nosotros, te tomamos entre nuestros brazos al darnos cuenta como estabas, te llevamos al Hospital y dormiste hasta esta mañana. — la voz de Kisumi era segura y seria, quería que Haru captara o creyera aquella mentira.

—Eso no es posible — exclamo Haru en tono molesto — Estoy seguro que vi a…

— ¿A quien Haru?, dime, nadie sabía que estábamos allí, es un sitio seguro incluso de la prensa, ¿a quién crees que viste Haru?

Cuando el pelinegro estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de aquel peliverde, un toc toc de la puerta interrumpe su pequeña conversación.

—Hijo, que son esos gritos, parecen niños

—Lo siento, solo nos dejamos llevar Madre

—Descuida — Dirigió su atención al pelirosa— Kisumi Chan, tu madre esta al teléfono y quiere hablar contigo, y si, ya le conté todo, ahora ve y habla con ella.

Kisumi quería que se lo tragara la tierra, pero no tenia opción, respetaba a la madre de Haru como si fuese una tía o su propia madre, y sabia que si ella le regaño fuerte lo que su madre le diría no sería nada sencillo de aguantar — Como diga Oba, me iré en cuanto termine de hablar con mi madre Haru, seguro ella me dejara inconsciente con sus gritos — esto último lo dijo con su característica actitud divertida.

—Mañana Hablamos Kisumi — la puerta se cerró dejando a Haru aun mas confundido, que cuando despertó en el hospital durante la mañana.

Un poco retirado de aquel lugar, mas adentrado al centro de Tokyo, en el apartamento 624 dos jóvenes estaban sentado uno frente al otro, cada uno tenía una historia en su cabeza e ignoraban la presencia del otro, era algo poco común entre estos dos, pues en el tiempo que estaba juntos, siempre estaban conversando y por lo general el más bajo siempre daba ánimos al más alto, pero en esta ocasión, ¿Quién daría ánimos a quien?, tras un vibrar melodioso del móvil del peliverde, ambos jóvenes aterrizaron del mundo en el que se encontraban.

Makoto, asomo su vista al móvil, buscaba identificar quien lo había traído nuevamente de la conexión temporal que tenia con sus pensamientos.

—Sousuke — pensó, no quiso decirlo en voz alta pues intuía que la distante y sinónima actitud de su amigo tenía algo que ver con él. —Hola, ¿como estas? — dijo en tono familiar mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

—Hola, Makoto — Mantuvo un silencio corto — se que no esperabas saber de mi tan pronto, la verdad ni yo pensé que te llamaría en días, pero quiero saber algo que solo tú puedes decirme

—Te escucho — acoto el peliverde mientras esperaba la cuestión del moreno

—Rin, el ¿está ahí?

—Si — Respondió a secas

— ¿Ha dicho algo?, de… mi — la voz de Sousuke era algo preocupada, pero ¿por qué?, no quería que Makoto se enterara de lo sucedido o simplemente le preocupaba lo que Rin pensara de él.

— ¿Algo como qué?, Sou ve al grano, que le hiciste a Rin — interrogo al moreno

—Nada, lo juro, bueno eso creo. Makoto… — el silencio continuo mientras su respiración nerviosa se escuchaba al otro lado — ¿Puedo hablar con él?

—Eso dependerá de Rin, Sousuke, ¿por qué no le das un tiempo? — era incomodo, como conducir con una venda en los ojos. Estaba en una situación que no sabía cómo actuar, decir o hacer cualquier cosa era difícil, pues Makoto realmente no sabía qué pasaba.

—Solo será un momento, Por favor — Su voz suplicante fue como escuchar un gatito bebe maullar por atención, acto que Makoto no pudo ignorar.

—le preguntare, pero no puedo obligarlo, y aun no se qué paso entre ustedes, te mandare un mensaje con su respuesta y ya solo dependerá de ti o de lo que hayas hecho.

—Gracias Makoto, y por favor no lo malinterpretes entre Rin y Yo no…

—Sou — Corto — fui claro contigo, no tienes que explicarme nada, al menos claro, que hayas hecho algún daño a Rin, así y solo así, tendrás mucho que explicar.

Makoto salió en dirección a su amigo, el aun estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sumido en una taza de café que a medio beber, pensando en algunos errores de los cuales no se arrepentía.

—Rin, ¿estás bien?, Makoto desconocía la verdad de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo, pero de algo estaba seguro. Lo que paso le dolía — Rin, era Sousuke. En el teléfono. Quería saber si podrías verle más tarde, le dije qu...

—No — se levanto de su lugar en dirección a la cocina — solo dile que tengo muchas cosas y no tengo tiempo. Eso me recuerda, mañana debemos ir a comprarme un móvil, así que debes sacar tiempo para mí.

—no cambies el tema, el parecía insistente en hablar contigo, imagino que paso algo entre ustedes y por ello estas así, o ¿no?

—Solo dile que no, Makoto, por favor — lentamente lagrimas empezaron a bajar del rostro del pelirrojo, estaba tranquiló pero dolido, su rostro reflejaba rechazo, resignación y mucho dolor. Su corazón podía escucharse desde la distancia, un tun tun corrido, fuerte y sonoro, provocando en el peliverde, ese instinto de protección, los brazos del peliverde rodearon el cuerpo del más bajo, un abrazo. Un abrazo, que más que un amigo, solo un hermano le podría dar.

En ese momento. Justo detrás de ellos, del otro lado de la puerta, Sousuke recibía un mensaje de parte de Makoto, paso su mano sobre el numero de aquella puerta mientras lo leía, al tiempo en el que tras un respiro profundo, salía por el pasillo, el cual para muchos era amplio y con mucha iluminación, pero para Sousuke era oscuro y con poco espacio para transitar.

**De: Tachibana Makoto**

**Asunto: Rin**

**Lo siento, pero este no es el momento**

A si paso el domingo para todos, unos dispersos en la soledad, y otros agradeciendo la necesaria compañía. Un fin de semana de emociones, sentimientos, hospital, alcohol, nuevos amigos, romances, y sexo. Para llegar al final a la primera semana, y así dar inicio a la Semana 2 de nuestro proyecto en Nanase Corp llamado Free!


	20. Chapter 20

Cap 20

Haru estaba preparándose para salir de casa de sus padres, eran aproximadamente las 4 de la madrugada, necesitaba ir a su apartamento por sus cosas, prepararse para una larga jornada de trabajo.

Buscando una de las llaves de los tantos coches que aparcaban en la extensa mansión, Haru fue sorprendido por su padre, quien conocía a demasía las acciones de su hijo.

— ¿no piensas despedirte hijo? — el Sr Nanase era un hombre autoritario, pero aun así daba ese espacio que su hijo se había ganado con trabajo y esfuerzo, además de respetar las decisiones que como tal podría tomar, siempre y cuando estas no afecten el bienestar de la empresa.

— lo lamento padre, pero no pretendo llegar tarde y si deseo prepararme, necesito partir ahora, le recuerdo que mi apartamento está del otro lado de la ciudad.

— lo sé, pero antes necesito que me permitas unos minutos Haruka, hay cosas que deseo preguntarte — no es que Haru le preocupara las charlas con su padre, pero aun así no le gustaban, por lo general había una variante que le indicaba el pelinegro el tipo de charla, si le llamaba hijo, todo indicaba que solo era una plática casual, pero cuando en su lugar le llamaba por su nombre todo indicaba que la conversación seria.

— Como digas padre — asintió

Ambos se dirigieron al despacho, un lugar lleno de trofeos y premios de diferentes torneos, todos ganados por Haru en su infancia, natación, dibujo, literatura, y muchos otros difíciles de nombrar, además de ser un lugar con bastante iluminación y cientos de libros, el lugar parecía ser un espacio especial para el señor Nanase.

—Toma asiento — indico el mayor, tras hacer lo indicado, ambos caballeros se miraban de la misma manera, fría, analítica, buscando en cada uno las respuestas de preguntas que no se han hecho.

—Padre, puedes ser directo, como te dije no deseo llegar tarde, tengo reuniones importantes y…

—descuida seré directo, primero quiero que agregues a tu agenda una fiesta que se llevara a cabo el próximo miércoles

— ¿Fiesta? — cuestiono el pelinegro

—Sí, Social. Deben ir representantes de todos los departamentos y cada uno podrá llevar un invitado, Nanase Corp. es quien patrocina esta fiesta y tu como administrador del departamento Free! y mi hijo, No debe faltar.

— ¿Cual es el Motivo? — su mirada calculadora, le indicaba a Haru que su padre buscaba algo y quería saber qué.

—¿Motivo?, hmmp. — con una sonrisa de medio lado, el mayor tomo sus manos uniéndolas en el centro de si — El motivo dependerá de ti Haru.

— ¿De mi?, no entiendo, ¿a qué se refiere? — la conversación estaba tomando un giro, uno que a Haru no le estaba empezando a gustar.

—hay dos posibles razones para esta fiesta, primero el éxito y expansión de nuestra empresa a áreas latinas o… — Pauso — … o anunciar la posible fusión de nuestra empresa con IWT por medio del matrimonio entre los herederos de ambas.

Haru pensó no haber escuchado bien, ¿por qué su padre había dicho tal cosa?, ¿por qué tomar aquella decisión sin consultarle?, a sabiendas que él se negaría, ¿a donde quería llegar?

—¿sabes que me negare a lo último, verdad? — el menor mantuvo la serenidad, y postura, no permitiría que su padre notara su desconcierto ante tal acción.

—¿Porque lo harías hijo? — se acomodo en su lugar manteniendo la vista fija a quien tenía en frente.

—Porque simplemente no deseo hacerlo, ¿casarme?, no, eso no está en mis planes actuales padres, ¿por eso me trajiste aquí?, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora ¿no?, además, Ya te lo he dicho, la noticia dependerá de ti, no puedo obligarte a casarte, pero si puedo obligarte a cumplir tu responsabilidad como heredero de Nanase Corp., como único hijo es tu deber velar por la compañía

—Pero padre…

—Nada Haru, solo si me das una buena razón para no casarte dejaría la primera opción como motivo de la fiesta, pero si no lo haces debes prepararte para lo que viene.

—Padre yo…

—¿Estás enamorado?, dime que si y de quien y todo estará resuelto, de lo contario demos por terminada esta conversación.

—Si — dijo tras ponerse de pie cabizbajo

—Si que Haru

—Si —apretó los puños con fuerza — amo a… — su palabras se frenaron en su garganta — amo a alguien, pero no puedo decir a quien,

—Hmp, creo que eso lo complica a medias Haru, ¿cómo sabré que no me mientes, si no me dices su nombre?

—Cuando esté listo lo diré, solo dame tiempo…

—Tienes hasta fiesta Haru, si para entonces no me convences de que esa persona existe, anunciare el compromiso — se levanto se su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta — y usa el chofer, hasta que no mejores no tienes permitido usar coches, ni siquiera el tuyo, ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

Ya en su apartamento Haru prepara todo para un nuevo día de trabajo, usando un traje de chaleco gris, zapatos negros y accesorios necesarios, se sentó en la estancia con taza de café en mano, revisando su agenda.

Su agenda era simple, a primera hora tendría reunión con todo el equipo, el resto de la semana trabajaría con el departamento de reclutamiento, a excepción del viernes que se reuniría con Nagisa y Rei para revisión de los gastos de toda la semana.

Cerro la agenda lentamente, trabajaría todo el día, no, toda la semana con Makoto, ¿Cómo manejaría sus emociones?, no lo había visto desde su cita y no se sentía listo para verlo de nuevo; pero esto era trabajo, y debía aprender a que ambas cosas debían estar por separado; aun así hasta que no llegase a Nanase corp., no podía prohibir a sus pensamientos girar en torno a él, debía olvidarlo, dejarlo que siga manipulando a quien le dé la gana. Que salga con Rin, o con cuantos hombres le apetezcan.

Salió a paso ligero al balcón, dejo la luz apagada y se posiciono en dirección al barandal que sostenía con ambas manos, fuertes deseos de mirar al balcón vecino le apoderaron — no mires — se repetía — no mires Haru — se reprimía — por favor ten fuerzas y no mires a su balcón — apretó con fuerza el barandal del balcón, tanto que pensaba que podría romperlo, pero aun así sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, su rostro como por inercia, giro lentamente en dirección a aquel balcón, como si un imán le halara, como si algo magnifico estuviera pasando allí, pero ¿Qué encontraría allí?, que hay en aquel lugar que su corazón no podía dejar de latir con fuerza, abrió sus ojos tan grande como le fue posible, no por poca visibilidad, ni por querer mirar más allá, no, fue por la sorpresa de encontrar aquellos profundos ojos verdes, que le desnudaba a distancia, unos ojos que no dejaban de mirarlo a tal punto de intimidarlo. Un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, su hubiese un muro entre ellos se hubiera destruido al instante. Ninguno perdía la vista el uno del otro, estaban atrapados, atrapados en las orbes de cada quien, perdidos en su propio mundo.

Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno perdió de vista al otro, ambos ex nadadores se quedaron allí, buscando leer los ojos de cada quien, tenían una conversación visual, una que nadie podría interpretar, solo ellos dos.

Su enlace fue interrumpido, cuando la voz de un joven pelirrojo se escucho desde uno de los departamentos, causando que el pelinegro reaccionara. Giro con velocidad, dejando al peliverde anhelando más de su distanciada compañía.

Haru tomo sus cosas, frustrado y posiblemente enojado, saliendo del edificio en dirección al inicio del nuevo día.

Makoto se había mantenido en el balcón, estaba bajo la esperanza de que Haru volverse a salir, pero no sucedió. Dentro del su apartamento, el pelirrojo trataba de traerlo de sus vagos pensamientos, ignorando que su estancia allí tenía un motivo.

—Hey Makoto, ven el café se enfría — se acerco con la taza en mano, posicionándose al lado del peliverde. — ¿qué tanto miras?, Makoto tierra, aquí Rin, reacciona

— Rin, nos conectamos

— ¿Qué? — cuestiono el pelirrojo dudando de la lucidez de su amigo

—Haru y yo no conectamos, ahora, justo ahora estábamos conectados — Makoto sonreía como tonto, no podía dejar de hacerlo, tenia deseos incontrolables de abrazar a Haru, salió corriendo del balcón en dirección al cuarto, donde terminaría de preparase para iniciar su día. Dejando a Rin, con ambas tazas de café en mano.

—Rayos!, Makoto, tu café.


	21. Chapter 21

**Cap 21**

Las empresas Nanase Corp., un lugar dedicado a la preparación de atletas importantes en el área de la natación, empresa expandida a varios lugares en el mundo, en ella una división inicia, Free!, un departamento dedicado únicamente a los reclutamiento de nuevos prospectos en el área. Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Sousuke y Gou, son los miembros y empleados de excelencia que tienen a su cargo llevar al éxito la división.

Desde que inicio el programa, al principio de cada semana, los miembros del departamento, llevan a cabo la reunión de inicio, en la cual, se le presenta al director de la división los programas y novedades de la semana.

Sala de reuniones no.5, una sala apartada para aquellas reuniones exclusivas de este departamento.

Esta semana se lleva a cabo la 2da semana del programa de inicio de Free!, según el cual, el director, Haruka Nanase, trabajaría con los diferentes departamentos.

La primera semana, trabajo con el departamento de preparación física, además del área de nutrición, áreas que tenían a su cargo a Sousuke Yamazaki y Gou Matsuoka, consecutivamente. Fue una semana de mucho trabajo con resultados satisfactorios para el nuevo equipo.

Esta semana, será el turno del departamento de Reclutamiento, donde Haru deberá trabajar durante 4 días con el Sr. Makoto Tachibana, un hombre que para él, es mucho más que un compañero de equipo y puede que esto no le facilite las cosas.

Haru llego a la empresa a eso de a 7:30 am, su chofer quien de inmediato le abrió la puerta, había recibido la orden del Director Nanase, de no permitir que el pelinegro abandonase la empresa sin su compañía, ¿Razón?, simple, aunque para Haru, su salud física y mental estaban bien, según los médicos, durante los próximos días, podría sufrir ciertos deseos sexuales incontrolables, que para los cuales el debía autosatisfacerse. Además de poder recibir posibles mareos y ataques de ansias, según la situación en la que se encuentre; lo que podría ser un problema si está conduciendo cuando sucede.

Entro a las instalaciones portando sus portafolios en mano; Tomando el elevador, llego al piso administrativo donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión de aquel día. Fue el primero en llegar. Se sentó en la parte principal de aquel amplio escritorio, pendiente únicamente de sus pensamientos, — ¿Por qué Rin estaba en el departamento de Makoto? — La pregunta era torpe, sabía que la única explicación para la presencia del pelirrojo era solo una — es su pareja — o al menos eso pensó.

Continuaba buscando una explicación coherente al sucedido durante todo el fin de semana, así mismo como al suceso esta mañana, — ¿Qué paso entre ellos? — se formulo la pregunta, Haru tenía algo claro, amaba a Makoto, no sabía porque, pero lo amaba, pero también le preocupara ese sentimiento, desde su punto de vista, amar a un hombre no es un delito, es mas es un asunto que no le importaba, al menos así piensa ahora.

Pov

Años atrás al llegar a ., Haru aun tenía la idea de que el amor entre hombres era vergonzoso, y no permitiría que alguien con una relación de ese tipo le rodeara, dañaría su imagen, en aquel tiempo su padre le presento a Aiichirou Nitori, quien se encargo de enseñarle su labor en la empresa y en lo personal le enseño muchas cosas más.

Nitori le mostró a Haru todo lo que necesitaba saber de la empresa, era un joven audaz, inteligente y sabio; dentro de lo que su timidez le permitía, podría corregirte y mostrarte como hacer las cosas de una manera más funcional sin siquiera darte cuenta, se podría decir que fue el mentor de Haru, en cuanto a la empresa se refiere y porque no, también en el amor.

El pequeño pelipurpura se convirtió en su asistente y amigo durante un tiempo, manteniendo de lado las vidas privadas de cada cual. Un día, Nitori por alguna distracción, olvido unos documentos en casa, en aquel momento Haru le había dicho que podían recogerlo de camino a la reunión, considerando que no era algo de extrema importancia, a lo que el más bajo le dijo que su pareja se había ofrecido a traerlos a la oficina y era cuestión de esperarlo unos minutos.

Ambos estaban sentados en la oficina de Haru, estudiaban balanzas y promedios de algunos nadadores, además de organizar las carpetas que distribuirían en su reunión.

En eso, Nitori recibe una llamada en su móvil, indicándole al menor que su pareja había llegado.

—Sube, estamos en el 8vo piso, la puerta del fondo a mano derecha, toca, te estaremos esperando. — Nitori colgó, volviendo a poner su atención en los documentos de frente.

—No sabía que estabas casado, Nitori san — no es que a Haru le interesara la vida de personal de su asistente, pero él era su amigo y son cosas que le daban curiosidad.

—No lo estoy, Director — en su voz había un aire de felicidad — pero tenemos desde que salimos de la secundaria viviendo juntos, para mi es mi pareja, y sé que el sentimiento es reciproco.

— ¿por qué no se casan, si tienen tanto tiempo? — ¿Metiche?, no, es que Haru no podía entender porque si dos personas que según ellos se aman aun no habían formalizado su relación después de tanto tiempo.

—Uh, es algo complicado aun en estos tiempos, pero pronto haremos un viaje, aunque no nos casemos, festejaremos un año más viviendo juntos, es como nuestro aniversario, tanto él como yo, no nos importa esas formalidades.

— ¿el? — dijo en voz alta

La puerta indicaba una presencia tras ella, interrumpiendo la plática de ambos amigos.

—Director — pronuncio el más bajo llamando la atención del pelinegro— el es Momotaru Mikoshiba, mi pareja — un joven de unos con rostro infantil y despistado entro al lugar, tenía una cara de preocupación y nervios al entrar a la oficina, dándole a entender a Haru que tal vez carecía de lucidez.

—Gracias por cuidar de Aii-chan — dijo tras una reverencia el joven visitante

—Director, permítame despedirlo — expreso el mas bajo tras notar cierta anomalía en la actitud del pelinegro — regresare en unos momentos — Nitori coloco los documentos sobre la mesa, despidiéndose brevemente de su superior.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la oficina, mientras Haru empezaba a asimilar la situación

— ¿Nitori es Gay?, estuve rodeado de un Gay, dios mi imagen — sus pensamientos empezaron a ser carentes de inteligencia — dios mío, cuando la gente se entere, ¿qué Hare? — caminaba en varias direcciones en su oficina, mirando sobre su escritorio, tomo el teléfono y llamo rápidamente a su padre, necesitaba hablar con él, pedirle su ayuda, que cambiara a Nitori y le asigne a alguien más como asistente.

Llego tan pronto como fue posible a la oficina de su padre, quien ya le esperaba. El partiría a Tokyo en unos días, por lo que debía dejar este asunto resuelto, no quería que cualquiera que hubiera visto a Nitori con su pareja, pudiese revelar que trabajara con un homosexual.

—Hola, hijo. Toma asiento — indico su padre, poniendo su mano en dirección a la silla que tenía enfrente.

—No, seré breve padre — sumándole a la inmadurez que aun tenía a su corta edad, Haru también era arrogante y tenía aires de superioridad. — Necesito que me des otro asistente — Soltó a secas.

— ¿Que le paso a Nitori san? — Cuestiono un poco preocupado

—Nada, padre — pauso — te revelare algo, solo no te alteres cuando te lo diga

—Continua

—Nitori es Gay

— (…)

— acabo de conocer a su pareja, no podemos permitir que nuestra empresa caiga en las habladurías de nadie, por es…

—Haruka — Grito su padre bastante enojado — no quiero que me digas las preferencias sexuales de Nitori San, porque ya las conozco, solo quiero que me digas en que está fallando como tu asistente.

Haru estaba estático, ¿su padre los sabia?, sabia quien era, pero ¿porque lo puso de su asistente entonces?, a sabiendas que el no toleraba ese tipo de personas.

—Si no tienes una respuesta, vete de mi oficina, o ¿debo pedirle a Nitori que haga tu trabajo y enviarte a Iwatobi de nuevo?, eso hasta que estés listo.

—No hace nada malo — dijo con voz baja — es más, es el mejor en lo que hace… pero aun así, no quiero tenerlo a mi lado, no quiero que nada manche mi imagen, con cosas vergonzosas como esas.

—Bien Haru — dijo su padre decepcionado de la actitud homofobica de su hijo — te complaceré, solo debes hacer una cosa.

—Lo que sea padre — sus ojos mostraban aquella frialdad que le caracterizaba.

— Díselo tu mismo a Nitori San, espéralo en tu oficina y córrelo, pero debes decirle el porqué de su despido.

—¿Despido? solicite un cambio, no su despido

—no hay ningún área que necesite de sus servicios, sus capacidades son como gerente o asistente de gerencia, y como tú tienes el cargo de gerencia y no lo quieres como asistente, me temo que no podrá continuar aquí.

—Pero padre…

—Entiende Haru, nuestras acciones traen consigo muchas responsabilidades, y una de ellas es la vida civil de muchas personas, aunque los llamemos empleados, de nosotros depende su día a día, una mala decisión pone en riesgo sus sueldo y su estancia en la empresa y en esta ocasión tus acciones ponen como responsabilidad el que corras a Nitori San. — se levanto de su silla en dirección al amplio ventanal que le ofrecía su oficina. — ahora vete y cumple tu trabajo.

Haruka apretó los puños con fuerza, camino en dirección a la puerta, dejando a su padre solo mirando el paisaje, que le ofrecía la estancia.

Cuando llego a su oficina, le sorprendía no encontrar a Nitori, en su lugar estaba Momotaru, quien permanecía sentado en espera de alguien.

—Director, disculpe que este aquí — manifestó el castaño — Aii chan me pidió que le esperara un momento, no quiero molestar.

—Descuida — respondió el pelinegro, quien trataba de no mirarle a los ojos — ¿dónde está Nitori san?

—está llevando unos papeles, creo que es para la solicitud de vacaciones para irnos a nuestro viaje.

—ah!, si él me hablo de ello

— ¿enserio?, me alegra que este emocionado, sabe le tengo una sorpresa a Aii en el viaje, sé que no me guardo nada, pero creo que usted no le dirá, el viaje será a Massachusetts, allí viven algunos familiares y me ayudaran a darle a Aii, el mejor regalo de aniversario.

— ¿y qué es? — cuestiono, realmente no le interesaba, pero tener a Momotarou en frente no le traía tanta incomodidad como pensaba, es más, pensaba que una persona interesante, y porque no admitirlo, quería saber que tipo de sorpresa podía darle este personaje.

—Le pediré matrimonio — Momotarou empezó a rascarse la cabeza de manera inquieta — allí el matrimonio entre hombre es legal, se que a Aii eso no le importa, siempre y cuando estemos juntos, pero quiero ser egoísta y pertenecerle, quiero que mas que sentirlo, que sepa que soy suyo, ya que lo nuestro no es coincidencia, es destino, al menos así lo siento. — sus palabras salieron lentas y bastantes lucidas, contrarias a lo que Haru pensaba.

—Sabes, me alegra que Nitori San te tenga, eso significa que cuidaras de el — algo dentro de Haru empezaba a caer, no sabía qué, pues aun tenía sus ideales sobre la relación entre hombres, pero también sentía que tratándose de Nitori todo estaría, bien y por alguna razón extraña, sentía que aquel amor que Momotarou le mostraba, no podía ser una enfermedad. — ¿Que trabajas Momotarou?

Momo no pudo evitar unir sus dedos nervioso por aquella pregunta — Soy estudiante, en el área de los coprófagos (escarabajos), trabajo en la empresa de mi familia orientada a esta área, no me va mal, pues mi familia es acomodada y tengo mi propia casa, soy el director del laboratorio en cuestión.

—Haru no podía creerlo, tenía en frente una personal hábil e inteligente, por su presencia hubiera esperado un mensajero de pizza o un desempleado, pero estaba equivocado.

La entrada de Nitori interrumpió la plática, tras una mueca de silencio, el menor le indicaba al pelinegro que debía guardar silencio.

—Momo kun, podrías esperar a fuera por favor — la expresión en el rostro de Nitori era tranquila, pero con el tiempo que tenia Haru conociéndolo, sabía que algo andaba mal.

Momotaru salió de inmediato, dejando a ambos libre para platicar.

—Director, el presidente me dijo que usted deseaba hablar conmigo, la verdad que sospecho de que se trata y no voy a rogarle que cambie de opinión.

—Nitori san, ¿cómo sabe que no se equivoco en su elección?

—Porque mi corazón me lo dijo

— ¿Su corazón? Por dios, hasta él se puede equivocar, sentir lo que siente por él, como estas convencido de que eres gay y no solo estas confundido.

—Director, no soy Gay, amo a Momotarou, amo a un solo hombre y a si será siempre, amar sin importar a quien, no es un objeto de clasismo, es un sentimiento y nada más, acaso ¿usted nunca ha amado a alguien que haya ocupado sus pensamientos todo el tiempo?

Las palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Haru — una persona que ocupe sus pensamientos — por una extraña razón solo alguien cruzo por su cabeza, una persona que lo hizo durante mucho tiempo, quien el relaciono con amistad y empatía, solo esa persona se apodero de sus pensamiento durante los últimos años — Makoto.

— no me arrepiento de haber elegido a Momotarou, ahora si me permite iré a recoger mi escritorio — Nitori se inclino frente a Haru, dando las gracias por permitirle trabajar con el este tiempo.

—Espera Nitori San — Haru aun estaba confundido — quédate, aun no entiendo esto que llaman amor, pero entiendo que ustedes lo sienten y es verdadero. No te prometo que será de inmediato, pero daré todo de mí para aceptar y asimilarlo todo, solo te pido que me des una oportunidad, por favor Nitori San, quédese a mi lado.

Nitori se acerco a Haru, buscaba una reacción en el al tenerle cerca, un indicio de miedo o asco — Soy igual que usted Director — Haruka no sintió nada más, no sentía la necesidad de contradecir sus palabra, por que era ciertas, recibiendo el cálido abrazo de un amigo el cual estuvo a punto de perder.

Tras esto las cosas cambiaron, Haru fue más abierto en cuanto al tema de la Homosexualidad, había hablado con su padre para disculparse por su actitud inmadura y desagradable, había hecho de Nitori su más cercano amigo.

en los temas del corazón, de manera aera tocaba en tema, buscando de recibir de su amigo un fiel y justo consejo, aquellos momentos en los que sus pensamientos era consumidos por aquel joven que quedo en Iwatobi. Makoto.

Aun recuerda su última charla con el más bajo, en la que Haruka le había contado la verdad sobre aquella persona que invadía sus sueños y pensamientos, de eso habían pasado ya seis años, seis largos años desde que se conocieron.

—Nitori san, felicidades por su ascenso — expuso Haru mientras ambos preparaban los trámites para que el más bajo sea el nuevo Director en la sucursal de EEUU.

—Gracias director, pero me parece que usted me ha felicitados unas 3 veces desde el anuncio, ¿Pasa algo? — Nitori conocía muy bien a Haru, no por nada había sido su mano derecha por tanto tiempo, y si de algo estaba seguro, era que cuando este era se volvía repetitivo, era porque algo no andaba bien.

—Discúlpame, aun no puedo creer que me vaya a Tokyo, y que deje a Momotaru cuidando de ti, a veces creo que sus escarabajos son más importantes.

—No te preocupes, sabes que me ama más que esos bichos, Pero aun no me responde Director ¿qué le pasa?

Haruka respondió tras un respiro —¿Recuerdas esa persona que te he contado?, aquella que se ocupa de mis pensamientos.

—Cómo no recordarla, si hablamos 2 veces a la semana de ella.

—Bien, el era mi mejor amigo, creo que la razón en la que pienso en el es porque me sentí traicionado y corte la amistad sin pensar en su felicidad.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Nitori San, cuando me entere que el amaba a alguien, y que ese alguien era un hombre, me sentí traicionado, fuimos amigo y nunca me lo dijo, me entere por otros y no por él, además de que pensaba que él me avergonzaría si estaba a mi lado.

—Pero usted ya no es así

—No, pero el debe pensar que si, además al estar con esa persona. Nuestra amistad se rompió, ya no seriamos los dos, seriamos ellos dos y yo, no me sentiría en un equipo, me sentiría un estorbo.

—Usted siente algo por el…

—Como preguntas eso, solo éramos amigos y nada más, no me gustan los hombres, es solo que me molesta como terminaron las cosas, siendo egoísta, al no pensar que tal vez el era feliz.

—Sabes Haru — esta vez las palabras del mas bajo eran para su amigo, no para su jefe — ser egoísta no siempre está mal, si hubieras sido egoísta tal vez tu amistad con ese joven no se hubiera quebrado. Cuando se necesite que seas egoísta no lo dudes, puede que te arrepientas como ahora. Además — susurro — lo de que sientes algo por él, no era una pregunta.

Fin Pov

Cuando Haruka reacciono, todos sus subordinados estaban sentados en sus lugares, todos prestaban atención a su cara perdida, alejada de aquel lugar. En sus caras cada uno tenía una interrogantes, ¿Qué había en la cabeza del Director en ese momento?

El pelinegro busco la posición adecuada, para luego indicar a sus empleados, que darían inicio a la reunión.


	22. Chapter 22

Y llego el 22, bueno solo agradeciendo sus reviwers tanto aquí como en face, las amodoro, y mil gracias a Karo Aoi Chan por su ayuda a que quede como quiero (Nena you are the best)

Cap 22

La reunión fue breve, todos reportaron sus actividades para la semana, entre ellas Makoto, quien expuso que durante todo la mañana no tendría ninguna visita, solo en horas de la tarde con miembros de la federación para mantenerlos al tanto de los nuevos prospectos, además de que deberían revisar las propuestas para los contratos venideros.

Durante toda la reunión, Makoto le daba miradas seductoras al pelinegro, pero este de alguna manera se las ingeniaba para ignorarlo, sin saberlo Makoto estaba activando una bomba que puede que no sepa desactivar.

La reunión finalizo, todos a excepción de Makoto salieron de la sala. Yamazaki le entrego secretamente una nota en las manos al peliverde, lo cual Haru pudo notar, le pareció patético que flirteara en su presencia, mas después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos — ¿No podía controlar sus hormonas? — era todo un Gigoló de lo peor.

Al Yamazaki abandonar el área y decirle unas palabras privadas al peliverde, este procedió a acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba el pelinegro. Haruka tenía sus piernas cruzadas y una mano en su barbilla, fingiendo no estar al tanto de su coqueteo.

—Director, ¿podemos empezar? — el peliverde dijo aquello con voz seductora, su plan era reconquistar a Haru, y tras lo que paso en la mañana se sentía muy animado

—Creo que no hay problema, Tachibana o ¿aun no ha terminado de coquetear con los demás empleados?. — su voz era molesta, sentía ganas de pegarle hasta dejarlo inconsciente, como se atreve a tales actos en su presencia.

—No se aquel se refiere director, pero acepte mis disculpas si le he parecido irrespetuoso — Makoto acerco su rostro a distancias peligrosas del rostro del pelinegro, logrando que este se sonrojara.

—muéstrame esas propuestas Tachibana y concéntrate en tu trabajo — este brindo una sonrisa traviesa, asintiendo a las ordenes de su amado jefe.

Durante toda la mañana, ambos jóvenes revisaron los documentos, proyectos, contratos, propuestas, todas perfectamente elaboradas por el peliverde, no había errores, no había una sola cosa que mereciera corrección, Haru debía reconocer que el peliverde era mejor en su trabajo.

Entre ellos, se marcaban cosas que el otro desconocía, reglas, procedimientos, eran un equipo, en el que ambos aprendían mutuamente.

En un momento y ya completando unos de los contratos a firmar, Makoto intencionalmente, pasa una de sus manos por las del pelinegro, fingiendo querer explicar algunos detalles sobre sus hombros, según el sobre de unos de los párrafos marcados, logrando que el pelinegro sintiera una descarga eléctrica en la parte más baja de su cintura, trabajar con Makoto, en aquella situación era incomoda y Haruka sabía que de seguir así, las cosas podrían empeorar.

—Director — Makoto no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por los pensamientos perdidos del pelinegro anteriormente — ¿en qué pensaba esta mañana?, que fue eso que le ocupo tanto sus pensamientos que no le permitió notar nuestra presencia.

—Me parece Tachibana que eso no es asunto suyo — espeto el pelinegro sin perder la vista de los documentos en frente.

—Es mi asunto — respondió — y exijo que me digas — su tono no era molesto era atrevido

— ¿exiges? — Dijo mientras levantaba una ceja, un poco divertido — ¿qué te hace creer que tienes derecho a eso Tachibana? — dejo a un lado los documentos, quería saber que respondería el más alto

—Director ¿no lo recuerda?, tu cuerpo es mío, hace rato que está reaccionando a mis contactos, tu cuerpo me reconoce y si él lo hace tu también, me lo demostraste esta mañana

— ¿esta mañana? — si, Haru recordó, cuando vio con sus propios ojos como Rin salía de su apartamento —creo que tienes problemas Tachibana, ni mi cuerpo ni yo sabemos de que hablas. — busco aquella actitud seria y distante que mantenía con el más alto minutos atrás.

—No finja Director — el peliverde se acerco nuevamente a Haru, tomando su con sus manos su rostro — si no fuera así no estuvieras coqueteándome ahora

— ¿coqueteo?, quien coqueta Tachiba…

Makoto entendió la oración, Haru no aceptaría fácilmente a sus acciones, se lanzo sobre él mientras este aun estaba es su silla, se inclino a él y lo beso, Makoto plasmo un aquel beso salvaje sobre los labios secos del peliverde, haciendo que sus salivas se mesclaran, ambos movían sus cabezas de lado a lado, exigiéndose fuerzas para no desnudarse allí mismo.

Un fuerte sudor empezó a apoderarse del pelinegro, quien empujo a Makoto de su lado, debía irse de allí, alejarse de él. Buscar una manera que su erección no sea notoria para el peliverde.

—¿Haru? — Makoto trato de atraerlo nuevamente pero esta corrió rápidamente, llegando a escabullirse en uno de los baños del piso.

Haruka llego al baño nervioso, sus piernas le traicionaban, deseaba ser tocado, su miembro palpitaba tras cada paso. Buscaba una brecha en la frontera de la cordura, pensar en cosas laborales para poder aguantar aquel deseo. — Maldito Makoto — si este ni hubiera provocado sus instintos, aquello no hubiera sucedido.

Makoto esperaba el regreso del pelinegro, lo había notado extraño y eso le preocupaba — ¿A caso? — como no lo noto, apenas habías pasado horas desde el incidente, puede que el pelinegro este .. — Dios mío — Makoto salió corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba, entro al baño donde se suponía se encontraba.

Reviso cada uno de los cubículos, había dos cerrados, lo que le indicaba que en alguno de ellos estaba Haru, el problema no era saber cual, era más bien, como deshacerse del 3er personaje que sobraba.

Una de las puertas se abrió, un joven del departamento de copiado salió de allí, lavo sus manos y se dispuso a dejar el lugar solo con las dos presencias actuales.

Makoto, cerró la puerta, lentamente se acerco al cubículo que se mantenía ocupado, quiso tocar pero no se atrevía — ¿Qué pasaría si él no está ahí? — acerco su oído a la puerta intentando escuchar algún sonido que le indicara quien estaba del otro lado.

Haruka estaba sentado en el aseo, tenía los pantalones a las rodillas, su miembro esta erecto, duro, con marcas de deseo en la punta. tanto que podría decir que le dolía, espero a sentir que estaba solo en el lugar, cuando escucho salir y cerrarse la puerta, empezó a buscar un punto de satisfacción, coloco su mano sobre su falo, masajeándolo en movimientos torpes de arriba abajo, estaba nervioso, molesto, no sabía cómo hacerlo apropiadamente.

—Demonios — gruño mientras trataba de llevar a cabo su misión, pero sus manos no le obedecían, su cuerpo se sentía débil y su respiración era acelerada.

Makoto escuchaba los gemidos del pelinegro, deseaba entrar, romper la puerta y satisfacer aquel cuerpo cuyo deseo era recibir placer, placer que el tenia la oportunidad de brindar.

Sintió como el cuerpo tras la otra puerta se acomodaba para salir, lo que le indico al menor que debía abandonar el área, uso pasos sigilosos y salió del lugar.

El pelinegro salió del cubículo donde se encontraba, acercándose al lavado, se echo agua a la cara tratando de refrescar el calor que lo embargaba. Era inútil. Sentía su sangre hervir, sus cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por la necesidad que tenia de correrse. Aun estaba padeciendo los efectos de esa maldita droga que lo tenía en un estado de excitación semipermanente. Por eso había entrado a ese baño, para intentar refrescarse y no sucumbir a lo que su cuerpo pedía.

Pasaron los minutos, y su necesidad se volvía más apremiante. El ojiazul no tuvo más remedio que entrar nuevamente a unos de los apartados para darle a su cuerpo lo que necesitaba.

Con su suspiro de derrota, el pelinegro se sentó sobre la tapa del toilet y se comenzó a desabrochar de nuevo el pantalón. Por lo menos el sitio estaba limpio y bien equipado.

Haru dejo salir su miembro que parecía feliz de salir del confinamiento del pantalón. Permanecía erecto, engrosado, y deseoso de complacerse.

Resignado, Haru sujeto su miembro en un puño trato nuevamente con el movimiento arriba y abajo, tratando de complacer su desbordado lívido.

Pasaron los minutos y su cuerpo reaccionaba al estimulo, pero no del todo bien. Su respiración estaba un poco agitaba, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor, un rubor adornaba sus mejillas, se sentía excitado, anhelante…pero no era suficiente. Por más que movía su mano, no llegaba al orgasmo, y eso lo frustraba.

Escucho como la puerta del baño se abría, y alguien se dirigió al cubículo de al lado. Haru esperaba a que el individuo se fuera, pero no fue así.

—Haru-chan, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Makoto sorprendió a Haru. El pelinegro estaba un tanto avergonzado pero no pudo evitar emocionarse por la presencia del peliverde.

—…no — respondió tras pensarlo un momento, no tenía sentido mentir. Necesitaba correrse, casi tanto como respirar.

Makoto entendía la desesperación e incomodidad de su amigo. No sabía cómo podía ayudarlo, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo…y se le ocurrió una idea.

—Haru…¿yo te gusto?

—…— Haru guardo silencio, pero ese timbre de voz hiso que su miembro se agitara —…si

—hagámoslo juntos — dijo el de ojos verdes — cierra los ojos, Haru-chan y sigue mi voz.

El azabache solo asintió, como si Makoto pudiera verle.

—…de acuerdo — respondió

— Haruka, yo también tengo mi polla en mi mano — la voz era ronca y profunda, cargada de deseo — y ¿sabes que me estoy imaginando? — No espero respuesta — a ti. Te estoy viendo en una cama desnudo, con ese atlético cuerpo abierto para mí. Estas erecto Haru, estas duro y es por mi — Haru había vuelto a mover su mano de manera casi inconsciente — estoy en la cama contigo, y estoy acariciando tu cuerpo, eres delicioso Haru. — Makoto también estaba moviendo su mano que tenia encerrado en un puño su miembro erecto — te estoy besando Haru,…son besos húmedos…estoy lamiendo toda la piel a mi paso…tu abdomen no se escapa a mis labios, Haru. Te escucho gemir — y en verdad Haru gimió — ¿lo estas disfrutando?

—…si…. — su voz estaba agitada.

— tengo tu polla en mi mano, Haru. Esta caliente…y jugosa…me gusta saborearte…hmmm…eres dulce…. — saboreaba como si en verdad lo tuviera en la boca — ¿lo sientes Haru? ¿Sientes mi húmeda y caliente boca envolviendo tu polla?

—hmmmgg…si l-la siento…— la mano de Haru apretaba deliciosamente su miembro, y el liquido pre-seminal serbia para lubricarlo.

—te la estoy chupando Haru. Entera en mi boca…hmmmm…pero quiero más…quiero entrar en ti.

—Si…has-hazlo….hmmm

—pero voy a ser rápido, así que prepárate.

—Ha-hazlo como quieras.

—ya te prepare Haru. Y estoy entre tus piernas…yo también estoy duro…y es por ti…—la mano de Makoto se agitaba con inusual velocidad sobre sí mismo. Le costaba un poco hablar pero tenía que hacerlo por su amigo — estoy en tu entrada Haru…ummm estas muy estrecho…como me gusta. ¿Lo sientes Haru? Sientes mi polla en tu entrada abriéndose paso poco a poco hasta estar por completa llenándote hmmmm es lo más excitante del mundo….

—…hmmmm si…hmm — el pelinegro estaba como en trance, solo era consciente de la voz de Makoto y del movimiento de su mano, que cada vez le llevaba mas cerca del deseado desenlace.

—oh demonios, que apretado estas….aaaaahhh tus paredes me aprietan…y es demasiado para no moverme…te estoy envistiendo, ohhh es tan jodidamente bueno…voy rápido Haru. ¿Lo sientes?

—SI…. — grito como pudo el de ojos azules, ya que la presión en su miembro era extrema, se sentía a punto de estalla.

—ahhhh si…claro que me sientes….te estoy follando como te gusta, como me gusta a mi….fuerte…rápido…vamos Haru no te contengas….me gusta oírte…

El pelinegro gemía audiblemente mientras se daba placer a si mismo guiado por la voz de Makoto. Esa voz que lo estaba llevando al clímax.

Por su parte Makoto estaba de pie con la cabeza apoyada en la pared del cubículo junto a él. También se estaba masturbando y es que en verdad estaba viendo todo lo que decía, podría pasar por un pervertido, pero si ya de por si se masturbaba en silencio, no tenía nada de malo que lo hiciera acompañado.

—ohh gmmm Haru estoy llegando….te estoy dando justo a ahí, sabes donde….hmmmm…si….pídeme lo quieres…ahhh vamos no seas tímido

—mas…mas…quiero más….

—Te lo estoy dando….mucho mas…. — los dos gemían sin control. Era una experiencia única — vamos córrete con migo — le pidió al pelinegro y los gemidos se hicieron más audibles y a partir de ahí no hizo falta más palabras…

Los movimientos eran frenéticos, el final se acercaba para Haruka, que en un vano intento trato de no gritar el nombre del hombre que amaba

—MA-MAKOTO…. — con ese grito la esencia del azabache salió disparada de sus entrañas, dejando su cuerpo siendo sacudido por el tan anhelante orgasmo.

—….gmmm — Makoto se mordió los labios para no gritar también cuando su semen mancho la pared del cubículo, en un orgasmo que dejo sus piernas temblando.

Ambos se mantuvieron en sus lugares, Makoto agradeció al letrero de limpieza que había colocado en la entrada del baño, así impedir la entrada a espectadores indeseables.

Limpio su lugar, acomodándose la ropa, como si en aquel lugar no hubiera pasado nada. Se acerco al lugar contrario donde se supone que Haru debia estar, abriendo la puerta con sigilo, para no interrumpir nada.

A su sorpresa Haru estaba aun sentado, tenía los pantalones puestos pero se mantenía allí, cabizbajo, en silencio. Makoto extendió su mano como alguna vez lo hiso en el pasado, pero en esta ocasión la mirada de Haru no era la misma. Lloraba, el pelinegro tenía sus ojos azules ahogados en lágrimas, al levantar la cabeza, el pelinegro se lanzo sobre Makoto, abrazándolo, y maldiciendo el porqué diablos era tan débil ante él.

Makoto correspondió al abrazo, acariciando la negra cabellera del más bajo, seco parte de sus lágrimas con un beso, extendió el tiempo de aquel cálido abrazo, dejando que el calor de sus cuerpos se conozca un poco más.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola, andaba perdida entre mis deberes (son muchos), bien este Capitulo es un poquis largo, Gracias a Karo Aoi Chan por su ayuda, perdón por los errores, y recuerden que sus comentarios ya sean aquí o en FC son las alegría más grande que me dan, ya sea corrigiendo o simplemente diciendo que les pareció. Los AmoDoro Kisus

* * *

**Cap 23**

Habían pasado unas horas desde el incidente en el baño, tanto Haru como Makoto se habían colocado en modo trabajo, ninguno había dicho algo sobre lo ocurrido, pero ambos deseaban hacerlo. Habían organizado todo el papeleo en su lugar, en unas hora debían reunirse con el consejo para coordinar algunos cambios y con algunos nuevos reclutas veteranos de los cuales Haru debía aprobar.

Haruka extendió un curriculum sobre la parte que ocupaba el peliverde, el cual lo tomo un poco confundido.

— Prepara el contrato para esta persona — dijo sin dejar de mirar sus documentos, desde lo ocurrido era la primera vez que decía palabra.

— ¿Estás bien? — cuestiono Makoto ignorando sus palabras.

— Sí, ahora solo ponte a trabajar — Haru estaba molesto, no con Makoto quien de por sí sabía que era un gigoló, más bien consigo mismo por mostrarse tan vulnerable ante él.

— ¿Quién es? — interrogo mientras miraba el expediente

— su nombre es Uozumi Takuya, fue recomendado por la familia Shigino, fue designado al área de Nanase corp., pero converse con mi padre para ser reclutado por Free!, así tendremos una cartera propia de veteranos en nuestros miembros.

— ¿Fue recomendado por la familia Shigino o por Kisumi? — la voz de Makoto fue un poco directa con relación a su tono anterior

— considerando que Kisumi es de la familia Shigino, me parece que da igual o ¿no? — en esta ocasión Haru miraba seriamente a Makoto.

— ya, entiendo — expreso en tono sarcástico — un favor personal al enano rosa

Haru no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal descripción, lo que al parecer molesto un poco más al peliverde

— Oh! Me alegra que te diviertas, dime ¿cuando quieres listo este contrato?, el señor Shigino no te especifico una fecha límite

— Basta Tachibana — el tono celoso de Makoto le era entretenido, pero también debía de ponerle un alto — esto no tiene nada que ver con Kisumi, solo mira el expediente y dime si no es un buen candidato, y lo quiero para esta tarde, después de la visita con la federación él estará aquí para su entrevista, así que contrólate o que, ¿estás celoso? — Haru expreso burla en sus palabras sin esperarse el contraataque de Makoto

Makoto se acerco al pelinegro sin respetar espacio — ¿y que si lo estoy? — sus palabras rosaron con los labios del más bajo, quien aun se mantenía en su silla de escritorio.

Tras una pausa cercanamente peligrosa, el peliverde se alejo — el contrato está listo su padre ya me había enviado el expediente, solo debemos cambiar la división, revíselo mientras voy por una bebida. — lanzo el contrato sobre el escritorio de Haruka, para luego perderse tras el cerrar de la puerta.

Con todo listo para comenzar su tarde de reuniones, ambos jóvenes se desplazan al primer piso, donde se encaminarían en sus autos hacia el punto de reunión. Cuando el chofer de Haruka se coloca frente a la entrada indicándole al más bajo que podía abordar, este fue detenido por el más alto quien le replico lo absurdo de visitar el mismo cliente en autos diferentes.

— ¿No crees que es mejor irnos juntos? — resalto el peliverde en una pregunta obvia

— claro, súbete solo mantén tu distancia — Haru indico con sus manos en dirección a la lujosa limosina en frente.

— Gracias pero no, en esta ocasión tu iras conmigo, mi auto esta en aquel estacionamiento así que vámonos — Makoto señalo un BMW 2012 color gris, aunque para Haru ir con Makoto en su auto no le generaba ningún problema, aun estaba el hecho que tenia ordenes de su padre de no salir de la empresa sin el chofer. Aunque viéndolo de alguna forma, si él no manejara no abría ningún problema, en poca palabras solo cambiaba de chofer.

— Bien, vámonos — indicándole al conductor de la limosina que por ahora podía regresar a casa.

Se subieron en el coche de Makoto, colocándose sus cinturones de manera apropiada, Makoto aun estaba molesto, por lo que durante todo el camino ninguno dijo nada. Era una situación incómoda para Haru pues entre todas las cosas que tenía pensado que pasaría en esa semana el incomodo silencio del peliverde no estaba en sus planes.

Pasaron toda la tarde de reunión en reunión, las cuales se fueron extendiendo al tener que presentar a Haru ante tantas personas importantes del medio, aun que algunas ya conocían de el por su trabajo en estados unidos, otras simplemente estaban felices de conocerle por primera vez, haciendo historias de cuando comenzaron a trabajar con sus padres en un inicio. Logrando así que llegara la noche en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Fue a tal razón que todas las entrevistas con los reclutas debieron ser aplazadas al día siguiente, incluyendo la que tenían con Uozumi Takuya. Al cual Haru llamo personalmente, mientras ambos se ponían camino a casa.

— Takuya San, ¿como esta?, soy Nanase — La voz calmada de aquel joven se escucho del otro lado.

— Oh, Nanase san, me alegra escucharlo, supe por Kisumi que estabas bien, lamento mucho no haber sido de ayuda en aquel momento.

— Descuida Takuya san, aun así fue divertido mientras duro — Makoto miraba de reojo, mientras escuchaba involuntariamente aquella conversación.

— y que decir, si no fuera por aquel chico peliverde que llego, nadie hubiera notado nada. — Haruka reacciono ante aquella afirmación

— ¿A quién te refieres? — trato de ser corto en sus preguntas, pues no quería que Makoto sospechara si se refería a él.

— ¿No recuerda?, bueno no se su nombre, pero creo que Kisumi se refirió a él como Tachibana, cuando te dejamos con él en el hospital, Kisumi dijo que eran amigos.

— Ya veo — Haruka tenía doble sentimientos ante aquel momento, el de Ira por la mentira que le dijo Kisumi, y de una pisca de alegría por lo que se acababa de enterar. — Gracias por el dato, Takuya san — Miro a Makoto quien se mostraba un poco más molesto de lo que estaba antes. — Bien, como me imagino que te llego un mensaje con los cambios de horario para la entrevista solo te llamaba para disculparme por los inconvenientes.

— ah sí descuida, mañana nos veremos entonces, por cierto Kisumi dijo que iría a verte mañana, así que ojala podamos tomarnos un café juntos.

— ¿Kisumi? — Makoto reacciono al escuchar aquel nombre — Bien, siendo así, sin duda toaremos el café juntos, hasta mañana — Colgó

Haru tenía que organizar bien sus ideas, si Makoto si estuvo con él en el hospital ¿por qué no ha dicho nada?, y más aún ¿por qué Kisumi le mintió?.

— Veo que Uozumi Takuya es más que un recomendado de la familia — exclamo el peliverde manteniendo la vista en la carretera.

— Nos conocimos el sábado — Haru buscaba que Makoto le diera un indicio que lo que paso ese día

— ah, ya veo — dijo con sarcasmo

— tu … — buscaba fuerzas para cuestionarle sobre aquello

— … — Makoto espero

— ¿estuviste ahí. Cierto? — el peliverde arco una ceja dudando de que responder

— (…)

— En el hospital, ¿estuviste ahí? — su rostro se había tornado rojo, y su vista se mantenía a sus propios pies

— Si — su respuesta no mesclaba su ánimo molesto con su aparente preocupación

— ¿por qué no lo dijiste? — cuestiono mientras encaraba a Makoto

— El tema nunca salió a coalición — se excuso

— Dime que paso — esta vez su voz era segura

— al parecer a una chica ..

— Eso ya lose, que paso entre nosotros — Su tono cambio a vergüenza

— ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que paso? — sus palabras se tornaron suaves y tranquilas

— tengo vagos recuerdos, y en uno de ellos tu y yo.. — con tan solo recordar el cuerpo de Haru comenzó a sentir niveles de excitación bastantes altos.

— Lo hicimos — no fue pregunta más bien afirmación — abuse de tu estado y lo hicimos, se que eres inmaduro en estas cosas, y entiendo hasta cierto punto que me sobrepase, pero no me arrepiento Haru. Sus palabras eran seguras.

— Dios mío no fue un sueño — Haru se agarraba la cabeza, estaba un poco nervioso, más bien ya sabía que aquello podía a ver sido real, a diferencia de las palabras de Kisumi. Su entre pierna se estremecía al solo confirmarlo

— No te culpes — resalto Makoto — Tu nunca harías algo así por tu cuenta, eres muy casto en ese sentido — las palabras del ojiverde ofendieron a Haru

— ¿a qué te refieres con que no me atrevo? — estaba excitado y ahora molesto

— Exactamente a eso, jamás tomarías una iniciativa en ese sentido — las palabras de Makoto sonaban a reto, pero en realidad solo buscaba cargar con la culpa

— Eso no es cierto — parecía un niño pequeño haciendo pucheros, y Makoto lo empezaba a disfrutar.

— Está bien, está bien, te creo — su tono sarcástico molesto en demasía al pelinegro, quien miraba la risa incrédula del más alto

— Detente — dijo entre dientes

— ¿Qué? — Makoto dudaba si había escuchado bien

— detente donde podamos hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpa — detenerse en la calle era algo peligroso considerando las hora, por lo que Makoto opto por un pequeño puente que no estaba muy lejos, en el que el se escondía cuando necesitaba pensar sus propios asuntos.

— está bien, pero no entiendo porque estas así, si es por lo que dije, solo olvídalo Haru…

Tan pronto el auto se detuvo debajo del Puente, el pelinegro que iba del lado del pasajero se lanzo por los labios del ojiverdes. Makoto no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, tan pronto sintió esos tiernos labios sobre los suyos se dedico a devorarlos.

El espacio era reducido, la posición un tanto incomoda, pero aun así a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

Haruka estaba en un estado de excitación desesperante. Parecía un animal en celo que solo era guiado por el instinto, y en su caso el instinto era el de buscar placer.

El pelinegro devoro los labios contrarios con desesperación, pidió acceso para jugar con la lengua del de ojos verdes, y este no se negó. Los fluidos se comenzaron a mezclar de una manera hambrienta, y es que sin saber cómo, Makoto ya se había contagiado de las mismas ansias de placer que tenia Haruka.

El beso seguía mientras las manos eran desatadas, buscaban desesperadamente piel para tocar. Tal era las ansias que Haruka agarro el cuello de la camisa de Makoto y sin miramiento alguno la abrió haciendo saltar los botones.

—Haru… ah …espera — intento hablar el peliverde aprovechado la ocasión ya que los labios de Haruka habían abandonado sus labios para ir a explorar la piel recién expuesta.

— ¿Aun piensas que soy casto? — Haruka había llegado al pecho de Makoto y estaba dando buena cuenta de los pezones de este, cuando el ojiverde le sujeto del pelo con fuerza y le obligo a mirarle.

— Escucha, este no es el momento ni el lugar…— intento razonar aun cuando su mente estaba nublada de deseo. — tenemos que…hmm — Haruka había estaba masajeando su miembro por encima de la tela del pantalón sin prestar nada de atención a lo que trataba de decirle Makoto. — …ah no…. — el de ojos azules hacia más presión al miembro de Makoto, mandando grandes oleadas de placer al cuerpo de este. — …joder….ganaste. — Gruño sin control

Volvió a tomar los labios ajenos mientras el comenzaba a desabrochar los pantalones de Haruka. Era una locura. Una muy placentera.

Cuando Haruka dejo libre el miembro de Makoto, se inclino para llevárselo a la boca, pero la palanca de cambios no le hacía muy cómoda la tarea, aun así, logro llegar a introducir ese jugoso e hinchado miembro a sus labios.

Makoto disfruto de esa boca húmeda por espacio de cinco minutos, ya que él quería enterrarse en Haruka. Volvió a halarlo del cabello, despegándolo de su golosina de una manera nada delicada. Pero a ellos no le importaban los modales en ese momento.

—El pantalón…quítatelo — ordeno el peliverde.

El pelinegro obedeció sin mediar palabra mientras se lamia los labios en una clara provocación hacía el de ojos verdes.

El auto se había llenado de vaho por sus respiraciones aceleradas, y aunque la calefacción estaba encendida, se sentía la temperatura caliente. El vehículo estaba en penumbras, ya que apenas le llegaba la luz de una farola al final del puente.

Haruka se termino de sacar los pantalones y la ropa interior, quedando solo con una camisa medio abierta y la lujuria pintada en su cara.

Makoto no perdió tiempo y sujetándolo de la cintura lo movió hasta que quedo aprisionado entre el volante y su pecho.

El ojiverdes movió su asiento más hacia atrás, ya que no quería que el azabache apretara el claxon. El de ojos azules tenía la intención de empalarse de inmediato en ese falo erguido, pero otro jalón en su cabello lo detuvo.

—Espera — dijo Makoto mientras con una mano buscaba en la guantera un pequeño frasco de lubricante había comprado para su cita anterior. — ¿estás seguro?

—Por favor…— suplico Haruka de una manera tan tierna que provoco nervios en Makoto — lo quiero…adentro…— jadeaba como un minino el de ojos azules.

Makoto había alcanzado el frasco y procedió a untarlo en su miembro, ya que preparar a Haruka era una tarea casi imposible en la posición en la que estaban. El peliverde, se untaba el lubricante con una mano, mientras con la otra comenzó a masajear el miembro también erguido de Haruka, este comenzó a gemir y jadear sin vergüenza alguna, por las caricias que estaba recibiendo.

Una vez todo el tronco y la cabeza estuvieron bien lubricados el de ojos verde volvió a sujetar a Haruka de la cintura y lo fue bajando poco a poco…o esa era su intención, hasta que Haruka de dejo caer de golpe, penetrándose tan hondo como le era físicamente posible.

Ambos gritaron, tanto de dolor como de placer. Pero no era suficiente para Haruka, el quería mas, y lo iba a conseguir.

Comenzó a cabalgar sin pausa, sujetándose de donde pudiera para no perder el equilibrio. Cabalgo a Makoto con fuerza, con prisa, con pasión. No se contuvo ningún jadeo, no se contuvo ningún gemido, ni ningún grito cuando sintió como Makoto sujetaba su miembro con un poco de fuerza. Era eso lo que buscaba, era eso lo que quería. Sentirse lleno, sentirse pleno, sentir el placer que ese pedazo de carne le estaba dando.

Por su parte, Makoto estaba en el paraíso. Estaba follando a Haruka en un carro debajo de un puente y eso no podría importarle menos. Sentir como su miembro era apretado por esas suaves y tibias paredes era más importante que donde diablos estaban. Además, sabía que Haruka lo necesitaba, y por el era capaz de cualquier cosa. — Debí haberlo retado antes — espeto para si

Makoto siguió masajeando la hombría de Haruka mientras este no cesaba en su cabalgata. Era divino.

—vamos…Haru…más rápido…quiero ahhhh….que te corras….

—estoy…a…a….apunto…ohhhhh….es….tan….grande….tu….ere….gran..de…ahhhh

Las palabras apenas se entendían y a ellos a penas le importaban.

Makoto abandono el miembro de Haruka para sujetarlo de las caderas y embestirlo con más fuerza y profundidad. Haruka estaba un poco encorvado para impedir que su cabeza chocara con el techo del auto, pero con la fuerza con que le estaba embistiendo Makoto aun así toco el techo varias veces.

—mas….si…asii…..p-por…kami….me…voy ahhhh

—sí, eso ….es…..ahhh hmmmmm vamos…córrete…..

Y como si eso bastara, Haruka sintió como sus bolas eran exprimidas por esa sensación caliente y eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—AHHHHHH,….MA…KOTO…..AHHHH HMMMMM

El grito lleno todo el auto y sospechaba el de ojos verde que hasta afuera se escucho.

Pero el aun no llegaba. Siguió envistiendo esa estreches hasta que el también sintió como era sacudido por un orgasmo sin igual. El de ojos verdes iba a gritar pero mejor acallo su placer mordiendo el hombro del pelinegro, haciendo que este dejara escapar un gemido, ya que su cuerpo aun estaba sensible.

— ¿esto…es…? creo que me equivoque — dijo recuperando la respiración el de ojos verdes, con relación a la castidad del más bajo.

Haruka reacciono lentamente a lo que había hecho, no podía respirar y estaba acostado sobre el pecho de Makoto. Trato de levantarse pero este no se lo permitió

— Quédate un momento más entre mis brazos por favor — Makoto se aferro a él un poco mas — Si te vas arrepentir Haru, arrepiéntete mañana, pero hoy se solo para mí.

— Makoto, no juegues conmigo — dejo de insistir en levantarse, pues sabía que era inútil intentarlo

— no lo hago Haru, yo realmente…

— ¿y que con Rin? — Pregunto de repente

— ¿Rin? Es mi amigo y nada más, Haru ¿estás celoso de Rin?

— …

— Rin es importante para mí, pero solo es un amigo que me ayudo en momentos importante

— ¿y que tal Yamazaki? — busco salir de sus dudas

— al igual que Rin, Sou es un amigo importante, están conmigo desde que …

— … — Haru esperaba lo que continuaba

— solo digo que no debes estar celoso, de ellos, no pasa ni pasara nada entre nosotros.

— que tal con la nota, la que te dio

— ¿Nota? — pregunto incrédulo Makoto

— Sí, la que te dio esta mañana en la oficina — Haru estaba sonrojado, pero como en aquella posición le era imposible que Makoto le viera no le importo continuar

Makoto busco entre sus recuerdos a lo que se refería Haru — ¿te refieres a la nota para Rin?. — Recordó — Sou me pidió que se la diera, están en una situación incómoda por lo que estoy en medio de ese lio, así que deja de preocuparte por ello — dio un beso a la frente de del más bajo.

— … —

— Estoy tan feliz de tenerte entre mis brazos Haru — Makoto no pudo contener su felicidad y decía sin control un montón de cursilerías. De las cuales mantenían a Haru bastante sonrojado.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? — su voz era preocupada pero no fue algo que pudiera notar el peliverde

— ¿Que paso exactamente para que Rin, Yamazaki y tu fueran tan unidos?, ¿Qué te paso después que me fui?

Makoto quedo mirando al techo de su vehículo, aferrándose un poco más al cuerpo de Haruka, temiendo a que si le dijese la verdad los pasos que había logrado con este retrocedan a tamaños agigantados

— lo siento Haru…. Es un secreto. — Haruka se mantuvo en silencio, mientras ambos se quedaron abrazados para luego regresar a casa.

Durante el camino a casa, Makoto tuvo la idea de que Haru se quedara con él en su piso toda la noche, pero fue imposible al recordar que Rin esperaba en el, de la misma manera no había oportunidad que se quedaran el apartamento de Haru, ya que había una posibilidad de que Kisumi estuviera en el, por lo que con un tímido beso por parte de Haru y uno muy coqueto por parte de Makoto, ambos se despidieron a la salida del ascensor.

Existían variantes que aun Haru debía debatir, el desenlace de la fiesta que se aproxima, averigua el ¿por qué Kisumi le mintió?, y ahora saber ¿qué hay detrás del secreto de Makoto?.

Pero esta noche no era el momento para pensar en ello, pues tras recibir un mensaje del móvil de Makoto con un

**Que tengas dulces sueños, Haru chan **

Haruka con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, solo podía pensar en responder

**Tú igual, que tengas dulces sueños Makoto**


	24. Chapter 24

Cap 24

— Solo espero que el hecho que me hayas plantado todo el día se por una buena razón Makoto — Rin fingía un enfado exagerado con el peliverde, quien estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la casa, ese día le había prometido ir con el por un móvil, pero a causa de exceso de trabajo (y otra cosita mas) no le fue posible.

— lo siento Rin, me fue imposible llegar antes, pero te prometo que mañana iré contigo — el peliverde no podía evitar sonreír a pesar de las quejas del pelirrojo, no podía evitarlo, estaba feliz y la causa de todo ello era Haruka, mientras se excusaba con el pelirrojo, sentía un cosquilleo en sus labios por lo ocurrido recientemente, estaba tan feliz, que podría ocurrir un ataque terrorista y este seguiría sonriendo.

— puedo ver por tu cara que te ha ido muy bien, ¿tiene Haru algo que ver? — Rin pregustaba por gusto, pues solo una persona era capaz de sacar ese humor en el más alto y su nombre siempre será Haru — ¿no me contaras? — Se lanzo con velocidad al asiento desocupado lado del peliverde —descuida, Gou fue conmigo, además me dijo que habían suspendido varias reuniones por tanto trabajo, así que te perdono.

— Solo te diré que las cosas están muy bien entre nosotros — su semblante feliz cambio de de repente a uno más serio — Rin… — metió su mano en uno de su bolsillos buscando algo.

— ¿Que pasa Makoto?, ¿porque el cambio? — el pelirrojo seguía el movimiento de sus manos con la mirada.

— Rin — Extendió la mano entregando una nota — esto te lo envió Sousuke — por favor lo vi muy pendiente de ello y creo que puede ser importante, aun no se qué paso entre ustedes pero creo que al menos deberías leer la nota.

No es que Rin no quisiera leerlo, pero sentía que si lo hacía podría estar callendo en una enorme tentación de volver a hablarle, por lo que solo le quedo la opción de pedirle un consejo a Makoto.

Tomo la nota entre sus manos, sin perder la mirada en ella, aun estaba allí, sentado, observando las manos de quien entregaba el papel, buscando una manera de iniciar la conversación.

— Makoto…. — el pelirrojo inicio con la conversación, nervioso, intranquilo, pendiente de decir las palabras correctas — Sousuke y yo…

— ¿Estuvieron juntos? — Rin levanto la cabeza en dirección al peliverde quien le miro con ternura — Ya lo sospechaba por como andaban las cosas, y no quiero ser un metido, pero creo que debes afrontar la situación, ya sea para seguir con ello o cortar la de raíz — Rin no pudo expresar palabra, lo dicho por Makoto fue simple y lo justo, debía ponerle un fin a lo que paso, no darle la importancia que no tenia y dejar que eso sea lo que realmente fue " Una Aventura de una Noche" .

Makoto capto la batalla mental que tenía el pelirrojo en su cabeza, su silencio lo decía todo, por lo que opto por darle un momento, se arrodillo ante él y dándole un afectuoso abrazo le dijo — Eres fuerte como un tiburón, no pelees contra la marea, solo déjate llevar — el pelirrojo observo como este se marchaba a su cuarto, para ahora buscar el significado más acertado a sus palabras.

Rin tenía ya una hora sentado en aquel lugar, aun estaba pensando en cual podría ser el contenido de aquella nota, que es eso tan importante que le podría decir que tenia a Sousuke tan al pendiente, bien podría ser una excusa para estar cerca de Makoto o simplemente una manera de pedirle ayuda para conquistarle — Ash — cada pensamiento era peor que el siguiente, tras una reprimenda mental, tomo la nota y empezó a leer.

**Rin**

**Cuando la luna esta triste, es cuando más fuerte debería brillar, para que el sol se dé cuenta de lo mal que esta y a si con su sabio corazón, le pueda aconsejar. **

**Ahora soy como la luna, tenemos que Hablar, eres el único con el que puedo conversar sobre mis sentimientos, eres mi sol, mi amigo, el único que puedo confiar. Guarda mi numero, cuando tengas tiempo llámame e iré por ti, no importa el día o la hora, pero por favor, no me niegues la oportunidad de disculparme apropiadamente, no quiero perder un amigo por mi error.**

**Si ya tienes móvil mándame tu número, te juro que no te molestare hasta que tú me permitas llamarte.**

**Atentamente,**

**Sousuke Y.**

**699-699-6969**

La lectura fue lenta, leía cada palabra con suma atención, buscaba errores de algún tipo, mas sin embargo lo único que encontró fue una disculpa y una clara referencia a él como un Amigo, y lo más importante, que lo sucedió fue un error.

Estrujo el papel a su cuerpo, lo apretó contra su frente para intentar meter con seguridad que los sentimientos entre ellos se conducían de una sola vía, que ambos amaban, que ambos estaban enamorados, que el amaba al Yamazaki, pero el Yamazaki, amaba a otro.

Gotas de dolor y vergüenza bajaron de sus ojos, eran tan gruesas como necesarias, el pelirrojo, se echo hacia atrás, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios — Tu te lo pierdes Yamazaki, no dejare que me afecte, no dejare que tú me afectes, no otra vez.

Se levanto del lugar tomando la nota para guardarla en el bolsillo, se dirigió a su cuarto muestras tarareaba una canción popular. Ya adentro de este, se lanzo sobre su cama para después de un rato dejarse consumir por el mundo de los sueños.

Era ya de mañana, tanto el peliverde como el tiburón estaban listos para el nuevo día, Rin había preparado el desayuno, Makoto le había pedido que no era necesario madrugar solo para eso, mientras que este le insistía que al menos podrá hacer eso por quedarse en su casa sin cuota alguna, considerando que este podría ofenderse si era rechazado, Makoto acepto su oferta.

Durante el desayuno Rin estuvo contándole a Makoto su día con su hermana, este lo describió como algo HORROROSO pero PERFECTO, haciendo alusión a que comprar con su hermana era una tortura total, Makoto por su parte se mantuvo mensajeandose todo el tiempo con Haru, y por su cara y su sonrisa boba debían ser cosas muy cursis y desde el punto de vista de Rin vergonzosas.

— Hoy iré a ver lo de mi transferencia de Australia, quiero orientarme a que tan complicado es — el pelirrojo tomaba una taza de café mientras miraba con atención al peliverde.

— Súper — Contesto este sin dejar de visualizar su móvil.

— También consultare mis bancos para transferir mi dinero y buscar un departamento, así no seré un estorbo para ti — continuo con intenciones de ver que tan atento estaba el peliverde.

— Genial — Makoto no había tocado su desayuno, desde que salió del baño había adoptado la posición actual y apenas pudo cambiarse continuaba metido su atención en el móvil.

— Me lanzare de la ventana cuando me tome el café, ¿podrías decirle a mi hermana? — su tono fue divertido por lo patéticamente enamorado que lucía su amigo.

— Te felicito — Rin arqueo una ceja, realmente estaba tan perdido para no notar nada

— Makoto … la casa se quema

— uh!, creo que debemos llamar a los bombero y ….., ¡queee! — Grito con exaltación el peliverde — ¿Fuego? Rin, ¿dónde? , ¿Que paso? — Makoto se levanto de su lugar con rapidez, Rin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada estruendosa, agarraba su estomago indicando satisfacción, mientras apuntaba al peliverde con su dedo, este no pudo sino aceptar que fue su culpa caer en la broma del pelirrojo.

Luego de que todo se calmara y Makoto prometiera no perderse tanto en su móvil, este se fue a su trabajo, no sin antes avisarle a Rin que mañana habría una fiesta en la empresa en la que le gustaría le acompañara, no entro en detalle sobre esta, pues iría por Haru para in juntos al trabajo y el tiempo se le estaba agotando.

El plan del día era simple para Rin, resolvería lo de su dinero y transferencia para luego buscar casa, no es que estuviera incomodo con Makoto, pero siendo como es le gustaba hacer ciertas cosas a su manera, prefería su propio espacio y de paso dejaría de ser una molestia para Makoto.

La situación de su dinero fue bastante fácil, la interrelación entre los bancos fue una bendición, por lo que en unos días tendrá todo su dinero en tokyo, lo que era algo bueno considerando que no trajo mucho dinero consigo, parea evitar problemas con las aduanas.

Lo de su transferencia si fue un poco mas difícil, debía buscar una empresa que se hiciera responsable a él en Tokyo, y sea ella quien solicite su traslado al equipo japonés, por lo que la única persona que pensó que podría ayudarle fue Makoto, a lo que decidió ir a Nanase Corp a hablar con el directamente.

Metió sus manos en el bolsillo, buscando el móvil para consultar alguna información, pero en ello, se topa con la nota que Sousuke le había enviado, la coloco allí en la mañana, guardo junto con el móvil. Recordó ciertas cosas de su contenido mientras la miraba atentamente, tomo el aparato y usando la opción de mensajería, le envió un mensaje a Sousuke

**A: Sousuke Y.**

**De: Rin M.**

**Asunto: Número**

**Este es mi número, descuida, no tienes que excusarte, no paso nada importante, es más si no tocas el tema no hubiera recordado que eso pasó.**

**Sin rencores Sou**

Cuando las pantalla indico enviado, regreso el móvil al bolsillo e inicio su camino hacia Nanase Corp.

Enfrente de las instalaciones, Rin miraba atentamente aquella torre con el nombre de Nanase Corp., era grande, elegante y con mucho estilo, realmente admirable. Estaba a punto de iniciar el paso nuevamente para adentrarse a lugar cuando una voz conocida se escucho a su espalda.

— Hola, Rin.

Se escucho en una cercanía peligrosa, se podría sentir la respiración de quien hablaba en su cuello, una corriente nerviosa surgió por la piel del pelirrojo, quien aun no emitía sonido ni movimiento alguno ante su sorpresa, tras sentir que esos brazos ajenos a los de él se aproximaban a abrasarlo desde la parte de atrás, el pelirrojo giro con rapidez evitando el contacto.

— Uozumi Takuya — Pronuncio con sorpresa, el pelirrojo le miraba con asombro, había cientos de personas que podría ver en aquella ciudad, vecinos, amigos, ex compañeros incluso, pero Uozumi, el no estaba en la lista.

— Hola, veo por tu reacción que no te alegra verme — el pelinegro tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, al parecer para él era una grata sorpresa ver al pelirrojo, y buscaría la manera de excusarse por su acción.

— L-lo siento, es que me atrapaste por sorpresa — se disculpo — pero realmente — tranquilizo su mente — me sorprende verte, estas igual, ¿qué te trae a Tokyo y más aún porque estás aquí? — su cuerpo ya había recuperado la compostura, no era que el chico le molestara, es solo que ver a tu ex que te dejo de un momento a otro, y más que intentara abrazarte no era un grato momento.

— te entiendo, imagino que aun me odias por lo que paso en Australia — su calmada mirada tuvo un cambio a tristeza — y Rin… lo siento.

— no, no te preocupes eso quedo en el pasado, borrón y cuenta nueva, además me parece que sería bueno que empezáramos de cero como amigos, olvidar lo que paso y seguir nuestros caminos. — Rin buscaba cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, además estaba cansado que los hombres con los que había tenido algo siempre se terminen excusando por la relación. — A sí que, ¿amigos? — el pelirrojo extendió su mano hacia el más alto.

— Bien — imito su acción — entonces no te molestaría compartir tu numero conmigo, y un día podríamos tomar un café — eso sí que Rin no se lo esperaba, trataba de cerrar capitulo, no abrir uno nuevo, pero pensó que no abría problema, ya que en el peor de los casos simplemente inventaría una excusa y cancelaria la cita.

Se encaminaron a una banca de los alrededores y ambos empezaron a conversar sobres sus vidas después de su ruptura.

Sousuke estaba pendiente de las rutinas para el día cuando un mensaje interrumpió su concentración, era de un número desconocido por lo que por un minuto pensó en ignorar, pero, recordó que tal vez y solo tal vez, Rin pudo haber sido el causante de aquel mensaje.

Leyó el mensaje y una ladeante sonrisa adorno su rostro, efectivamente, Rin le había enviado su número, pero al continuar su lectura, aquella sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo.

Busco el significado del mensaje — ¿para el solo fue algo sin importancia? — un ligero enfado se apodero de su cabeza — me paso todo el tiempo preocupado por él y solo fue un asunto sin importancia — se levanto de su escritorio, llevando su móvil a su pantalón deportivo — Bien, mejor así, ya no cargare con eso en mi conciencia.

Salió de su oficina, pasando por las piscinas y aéreas de entrenamiento del edificio, llevaba un andar rápido ignorando a la mayoría que se refería a él durante su paso.

— Hey, Yamazaki San, ¿Va a algún lado? — una de las entrenadoras se dirigió a él con interés — Tachibana San y el Director Nanase le llamaron que tienen reunión en dos horas y al parecer es importante.

— Solo saldré un momento, estaré aquí para entonces, mientras, ocúpate de todo — levanto una mano en forma de despedida y salió del lugar con la misma actitud molesta de hace un rato.

Cuando Sousuke recibió los rayos de luz que le ofrecía la calle, se detuvo un momento para pensar, sabía que por lo que estaba molesto no tenía sentido, que realmente debía verle el lado bueno de ello, además de que como era posible, que amando tanto a Makoto, no había pensado en el en los últimos días.

Paso sus manos por la cabeza, caminando en cualquier dirección del área que ocupaba, no quería alejarse mucho, pues en pocas horas tendría una reunión con los demás miembros del equipo, cuando decidió por fin ir por un café a un local cerca, sus ojos se abren como dos esferas al ver a la razón de su enojo, acompañado muy a gusto de alguien desconocido, frente a sus ojos.

No pudo evitar que sus pies se moviesen, camino con pasos apresurados en dirección a la pareja, mientras funcia en seño de manera peligrosa. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de ellos, tras darse calma así mismo, llego con falsa sonrisa dirigiéndose a ellos.

— Que sorpresa Rin, ¿como estas? — Sousuke saludo mientras no apartaba la mirada de aquel que para él era un extraño.

— S-sousuke — Grito Rin, al parecer hoy era el día de las disculpas, las sorpresas y los ex — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yo trabajo aquí, ¿no me presentaras a tu amigo? — aun mantenía la mirada fija aquel personaje, ignorando además la mirada del pelirrojo.

— Si, pero me refiero aquí en este lugar, en fin el es Uozumi Takuya, Amigo de Australia y ..

— Soy su novio — Interrumpió Takuya, respondiendo a la mirada desafiante de Sou

— Ex novios — Corrigió Rin, con un tono no muy amigable

— ¿Ex? — si hubiera un marcador de rabia los niveles de Sousuke seguro la rompería. — Rin, podemos hablar, hay un asunto que tenemos pendientes.

— Veo que usted es amigo de Rin, puedo saber su nombre —Takuya provocaba al Yamazaki y este era fácil de provocar

— Soy Yamazaki Sousuke, Novio de Rin

— Ex — Corrigió nuevamente, esta vez al de ojos de cielo

Las cosas estaba muy mal, Rin se mantenía de espectador de dos chicos muy similares con un aura de odio en su alrededor, por un momento los miro fijamente a ambos y llego a la conclusión de sus gustos no cambiaban para nada.

De repente, los limites de calma del Yamazaki llegaron a su punto más peligroso, Sousuke tomo a Rin por su brazo, dejando a Takuya parado justo del lado de la banca y con la palabra en la boca tratando de reclamar, pero no le fue posible.

— L-lo siento Uozumi, te llamare luego.

No podía creerlo, sencillamente Sousuke no podía creer que Rin fuera esa clase de persona. Justo cuando iba a disculparse por haberle utilizado, lo encontraba en brazos de un idiota que posiblemente no buscaba más que acostarse con él.

— Oi…suéltame Sousuke – las quejas del pelirrojo se debían a que el de ojos azules aun lo llevaba casi a rastras sujetándolo de una muñeca.

Llevaban cerca de cinco minutos desde que Sousuke lo metió en el coche y llego a su edificio, tenían unos pocos minutos más caminando en dirección al piso del azabache. Rin se había quejado todo el rato, trato de zafarse del agarre y no pudo, no quería hacer un escándalo en plena calle pero ya se estaba hartando de la actitud dictatorial de Sousuke.

Llegaron al departamento del azabache y tan pronto abrió la puerta, este prácticamente arrojo a Rin dentro de la vivienda.

— ¿se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? — pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se acariciaba la muñeca que le había sujetado.

— eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti, primero me mandas un mensaje y después te encuentro con este … ¿qué demonios hacías con el imbécil de Takuya?

— Tks, eso no es problema tuyo — el pelirrojo le dio la espalda al de ojos azules, en una señal clara de indiferencia — no lo conoces, además lo que haga con mi vida no es…

— sí, si es problema mío — Interrumpió — maldición — el pelinegro sujeto los hombros de Rin bruscamente, obligándole a encararlo una vez más. El pelirrojo se mostro sorprendido ante la actitud del otro, pero aun así, no dejo de ser combativo — no te das cuenta que el solo buscaba meterse en tu cama.

Una sonrisa irónica se plasmo en los labios del pelirrojo antes de responder.

— y ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? — Cuestiono molesto por su argumento

— Lose, lo vi en sus ojos.

— tks, y si así fuera, ¿Qué? Tal vez es lo que necesito…

Hasta ahí llego la cordura del azabache. Inspirando hondo, se agacho y alzo al Rin sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de patata.

— ¡Q-que te pasa idiota, bájame! — Rin intento zafarse de esa vergonzosa posición, pero el azabache no lo escuchaba. Simplemente se dirigió hasta su habitación, con Rin sobre su hombro golpeándole en la espalda y gritándole que le bajara.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Sousuke, este arrojo a Rin sobre la cama sin ningún miramiento. El pelirrojo reboto y trato de ponerse en pie pero no pudo.

El Corpulento azabache se lanzo sobre rin como si fuese una ola gigante en medio del océano.

— que de…— no pudo decir más, ya que unos furiosos labios sellaron los suyos.

Sousuke estaba perdido en un mar de celos que no le dejaba ver más allá del instinto de posesión. En su obnubilada mente, Rin le pertenecía, y no permitiría que ningún otro hombre le pusiese las manos encima. Por eso lo estaba besando de una manera furiosa, buscando imprimir su sabor sobre cualquier otro, buscando borrar las huellas del pasado, y no solo de Rin, sino también el mismo.

Rin no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Sousuke parecía un enajenado, sus besos eran intensos. Movía sus labios de una manera hambrienta, deslizaba su lengua dentro de la boca del pelirrojo buscando la contraria y confrontándola solo para retarla en un baile de destreza. Era una locura, una dulce locura.

Era un beso de labios, dientes, lengua, saliva…era sucia, hambrienta, sin cuartel. Justo lo que Rin quería, y justo lo que Sousuke le quería dar.

Cuando el aire fue necesario, Sousuke dejo libre la boca ajena solo para comenzar a besar el cuello del otro.

— ¿q-que crees…que haces? — con los últimos vestigios de cordura, Rin trato de detener a Sousuke, trato de empujarlo colocando sus manos sobre los anchos hombros del azabache.

Sousuke no se dio por enterado, y enterró su cara en el huego del cuello de Rin, y comenzó a besar, lamer, y morder, la blanca piel de esa sensible área, arrancándole senda de gemido al de pelo rojo. El pelinegro solo tenía en la mente marcarlo como suyo, por eso unió sus caderas, haciéndole notar al otro el despertar de su sexo, que ya endurecido se restregaba con su homologo.

Rin seguía en la batalla de la cordura, no debía permitir caer de nuevo en ese juego con Sousuke, estaba seguro de que él seguía sintiendo algo por Makoto, pero le era difícil concentrarse en ese hecho cuando el malnacido de ojos azules estaba degustando de su piel como si fuera un caramelo.

— De-detente maldita sea — otro intento infructuoso por alejar esas sensaciones de sí. Por un momento pensó que lo logro cuando vio a sousuke levantarse hasta quedar hincado en medio de sus piernas. Pero no fue así, el azabache agarro el cuello de la camiseta que vestía el pelirrojo, y lo rasgo por la mitad como si se tratara de una hoja de papel.

Ante la sorpresa, Rin fijo sus ojos en los azules de Sousuke no pudo más que excitarse ante lo que encontró en ellos.

Puro deseo.

Eso fue lo que vio.

— ¿quieres sexo, Rin? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Por eso ibas a dejar a ese patán tocarte? — Eran palabras cargadas de una peligrosa mescla entre la ira y el deseo. Sin esperar respuesta, sousuke asalto una vez más esa boca, saqueándola sin tregua, mientras sus caderas chocaban con las del chico bajo el.

Rin estaba perdido. No pudo responder las preguntas de sousuke, solo podía responder a su deseo, aunque después lo lamentaría.

Desde ese momento, rin se entrego con igual fiereza al azabache. El más fuerte desabrocho los pantalones de Rin y los jalo junto a la ropa interior del pelirrojo, sacándoselo de las largas piernas de un par de tirones.

Sin tiempo de recuperarse, Rin volvió a sentir el excitante peso sobre él. Su miembro ya estaba erecto, por lo que en esta ocasión el choche de caderas le arranco un jadeo digno de una película adultos. El choque en carne viva de su sexo junto al bulto atrapado en los pantalones de otro, fue brutal.

Sousuke descendió de esos labios, y dejo marcas tangible de su presencia sobre la piel blanca de Rin. No se detuvo, no hablo mas, solo siguió marcándolo, reclamándolo como suyo. Se había desatado en él, el animal que todo hombre lleva, y no se dormiría hasta estar totalmente saciado.

Rin sintió el sendero ardiente que el otro dejaba en su cuerpo, y lo único que quería era que continuara, sentía que su glande podía explotar en cualquier momento, ya que la fricción con la áspera tela era un brusco pero muy placentero. Cuando su miembro se vio libre de ese contacto, gimió en protesta, pero pronto fue recompensado.

Una boca ávida por estar llena cubrió su sexo, lo engullo como el mar a los peces. Un grito salió de su garganta cuando tan abrumadora sensación se adueño de su ser.

Quería correrse, tal vez era rápido pero la succión de la boca de Sousuke no le dejaba más opción. Quería correrse, simple.

Pero esos no eran los planes de Sousuke. El azabache sintió cuando el falo de Rin se tensaba más, en señal de que pronto expulsaría el placer del pelirrojo. Sin aviso, libero el pene de su boca y acallo las protestas de Rin con otro beso. Esta vez un poco más suave, buscando calmarlo, relajarlo, y lo hiso, para deleite de Sousuke la respiración de Rin se tranquilizo un poco, y esta vez, fue su mano la que agarro el musculo palpitante de Rin.

—ahhhh, no-no juegues…ahhhh — de nada sirvió la queja. Sousuke comenzó un ritmo rápido con su mano, buscando llevar al pelirrojo una vez al borde del placer, y lo hiso.

Sousuke comenzó un juego con cruel pero excitante, llevaba al pelirrojo al borde del orgasmo y después ralentizaba sus carisias, hasta calmarlo un poco, solo para llevarlo al borde de nuevo.

Rin estaba al borde de la locura, sentía su piel arder, sentía su cuerpo templar buscando la manera de liberarse, necesitaba correrse.

— solo conmigo. Me entiendes — Sousuke estaba una vez más entre las piernas de Rin con su miembro a escasos centímetro de su boca. Un hilo de saliva y liquido pre-seminal de Rin lo unía, sus ojos destilaban fuego — solo yo te hago sentir así, dilo!

— sí, …solo tu… me haces…maldito…no ju-juegues…

Por fin Sousuke libero su miembro, mientras se arrodillaba entre esas temblorosas piernas. El miembro de Rin estaba tan empapado entre la saliva y el pre-seminal que se había escurrido hasta su entrada, Sousuke entro dos dedos es esa cavidad, arrancándole un grito ronco y placentero al pelirrojo que comenzó a moverse buscando de alguna manera la fricción con ese punto en su interior que lo llevaría más allá del abismo.

El pelinegro coloco su miembro justo en ese aro se carne y retiro sus dedos, y los remplazo con su gran miembro. Sujetando a Rin de las caderas, le penetro en ese círculo de musculo sin más preparación que la ya había dado.

—AHHHHHH….. — Rin grito ante el placer doloroso que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sousuke se enterró en el sin detenerse hasta el llegar al fondo. La sensación era increíble, se sentía expandido al máximo por la invasión de ese musculo ardiente.

Sousuke estaba en el puto paraíso. El cálido interior de Rin lo exprimía como un puño.

— n-nunca m-mas estarás con otro que no sea yo — movió sus caderas sacando un poco su miembro colocándolo estratégicamente para lo que venía a continuación — ¿entiendes, Rin?

De una estocada se hundió en ese conjunto de músculos, golpeando el centro mismo del placer de pelirrojo.

—AHHHHHH….. — otro grito salió de los labios del pelirrojo, y justo con ese golpe, alcanzo su liberación. Su miembro se agito liberando toda su esencia, Sousuke vio deleitado el espectáculo, mientras esperaba a que el cuerpo del otro se relajara un poco con ese orgasmo.

Rin quedo cubierto de su esencia, con la respiración agitada, cubierto de sudor. Pero algo pasaba con su cuerpo, su miembro no se había relajado después del orgasmo y Sousuke había dejado de moverse. Rin abrió los ojos y busco los azules, solo para encontrarse con mas lujuria.

Sousuke comenzó las estocadas sin errar en ninguna de ellas ese punto glorioso. Rin no sabía hacer más que gemir, jadear, gritar el nombre de sousuke y suplicar, sin definir si suplicaba por más o porque ya era suficiente.

Sousuke ya estaba al límite, el también necesitaba tocar el cielo. Por lo que, tomo en su mano la polla de Rin, y en sincronía con sus embestidas comenzó a masturbarlo. No hizo falta mucho tiempo, ya que los dos no aguantaban mas placer. Eran simples humanos.

— p-por favor….no….aguan..

— ni yo…— una, dos, tres embestidas mas y ambos vivieron su pequeña muerte.

— ahhhhh — fue un grito acompañado de un gruñido, anunciando el placer alcanzado.

Ambos se quedaron en su lugar, Sousuke tenía entres sus manos los pequeños y delgados dedos de Rin, apretó de ellos sin hacerle daños, tenía mucho que decir, pero tenía miedo de iniciar.

— Rin… yo…

— Si te vas a disculpa ahórratelo — soltó su mano levantándose de la cama — me canse del jueguito Sousuke, no soy un juguete para satisfacerte hasta que Makoto te haga caso.

— … — Sousuke lo miraba sin mediar palabra

— nunca piensas como me siento, solo actúas y me lastimas, te atreviste a decir que eras mi novio, jajaja, a penas salimos una noches, dos si cuentas la ultima, y ¿crees eso que te da derecho?, estoy arto, no quiero que te metas entre Takuya y yo, si me quiere llevar a la cama y yo lo acepto es mi problema — termino de colocar la poca ropa que le quedaba — Sousuke yo te quise y no te importo, ¿por qué juegas conmigo ahora?

Sousuke aun estaba desnudo, se levanto de la cama colocándose frente al pelirrojo — Rin, yo.. Creo que siento algo por ti — Tomo su mano, para así recuperar el contacto — no lo llamaría amor, pero algo no me deja estar sin pensar en ti. — Buscaba una manera creyente de decir sus palabras — aun amo a Makoto, pero no sé por qué razón estas en mi mente siempre.

— ¿Crees sentir algo?, uhmm, bien, ¿crees que con eso es suficiente?, ¿que con eso iré feliz pensando que tengo esperanzas?. Dices amar a Makoto, pero te acuestas conmigo. ¿Así amas Sousuke?, ¿esa es tu manera de amar?, Cuando sepas que sientes o realmente llegas a sentir algo, llámame, ya tienes mi numero, pero si ese espacio mi corazón ya está ocupado, no te acerque más a mí, jamás.

Tras tomar una camiseta del pelinegro y usarla para sustituir la anterior, el pelirrojo sale del cuarto, dejando a un hombre desnudo, pensativo y extrañando al cuerpo que acababa de salir.

Pero sobre todo un hombre con un debate mental, entre lo que quiere y lo que desea.


	25. Chapter 25

Cap 25

Makoto había pasado todo el día entre reuniones, tras haber llegado con Haru en la mañana y haberse programado un sinnúmero de presentaciones con diferentes deportistas, estaban en niveles estresantes de cansancio, habían terminado aproximadamente diez reuniones y aun faltaba el doble de aquel número. Tras una pausa programada para tomar un leve respiro, el peliverde paseaba con un café en la mano, tratando de contactar a Sousuke quien se había perdido casi toda la mañana.

Llego al piso donde se supone que Sousuke debía estar, en su lugar encontró a una joven pelirojo, quien al parecer también buscaba al pelinegro.

— Makoto-kun — Saludo al notar al peliverde adentrarse a la amplia área.

— Hi, Gou-Chan, ¿como estas?, días sin verte. — al peliverde no le sorprendía ver a la pelirroja en aquel lugar, como encargada y nutrióloga de Free! Era muy común que trabajara en conjunto con Sousuke, había quienes comentaban entre pasillos que eran un equipo de oro para dicha división.

— Vine por Sou-kun, quería darle la información sobre la fiesta de la empresa mañana, además de darle los números y medidas de los entrevistados. Por cierto ¿Cómo van las entrevistas?

— Se pueden decir que bien, aun faltan algunos por ver, además sin la opinión de Sousuke no se puede tomar ninguna decisión final, por eso estoy aquí ¿no lo has visto?

— No, según me dijo una de sus subordinados, había salido para regresar brevemente, pero por alguna razón aun no regresa, trate de contactarlo al móvil, pero aun no recibo respuesta.

— uh, no es muy propio de el hacer estas cosas, le llamare, si se algo te avisare. Ahora iré con el director a continuar las entrevistas.

Ambos se despidieron con una afectuosa sonrisa, dejando a Makoto un poco preocupado por la reciente desaparición de su amigo.

Llegando ya al piso administrativo, el peliverde sorpresivamente es rodeado por un grupo de jóvenes quienes tenían como cargo la asistencia a la mayoría de los ejecutivos de aquella planta, no era muy común encontrarse con ellas en los pasillos, considerando que aquellas reuniones solo surgían si un chisme andaba rondando, Makoto no podía negarse a charlar con ellas, pues bien fue así como hace unos meses atrás se había enterado del regreso de Haruka.

— Tachibana San, nos alegra verle — Todas estaban pendientes de los movimientos del peliverde, le habían rodeado como si se tratara de un idol de mucha fama, pero Makoto sabía que el único objetivo de aquellas jóvenes era conseguir información. Tenia claro suplirlas de ello era su castigo por haber buscado su ayuda cuando era él quien necesitara información.

— H-hola chicas, ¿Cómo estás? — Dijo en tono nervioso — ¿Les sirvo para algo? — no es que ellas le intimidaran, más bien temía de la reacción de cierto pelinegro si le viera en aquella situación.

— Muy bien Tachibana-san, etto — Soltó una de la jóvenes con un tono bastante tímido, al parecer habían sorteado a la suerte quien estaría a cargo de buscar la información procedente del peliverde — Quisiera saber si si Ppuuedo…

— Por dios, si que eres lenta — grito una de las senpais del grupo, al parecer se trataba de la Secretaria del departamento de contabilidad, Makoto había tratado con ella varias veces para asuntos de los cuales Nagisa estaba a cargo. — Tachibana San, como usted es muy amigo del Director queremos saber si ¿es verdad lo que se dice de la fiesta que se hará mañana?.

Makoto había escuchado sobre aquel asunto desde principios de la semana, incluso hace unos momentos Gou había tocado el tema, pero en si los detalles aun no estaban claros, hasta donde sabia uno de los motivos para ella, es la apertura de la división Free! Pero fuera de eso, desconocía si había algo más. — Bien, realmente solo se lo que he escuchado en los pasillos, que es por las nueva división Free!

— Oh, Tachibana San, pero hay más que eso, pensé que usted sabría considerando lo cercano que es al Director, pero al parecer no lo es tanto — una de las chicas comento — aunque siendo algo tan personal del Director puede que ese sea el motivo para no saberlo.

— ¿acaso nos está mintiendo? — la cuestión llego nuevamente de aquella joven del departamento de contabilidad.

— ¿Motivo personal?, lo siento chicas pero creo que están confundidas — Makoto no sabía a qué se referían pero tratándose de Haru pensaba indagar un poco más.

— Oh, lo que pasa — susurro una de las secretarias — según escuchamos de una de las asistentes del Director de Nanase Group, el motivo principal de la fiesta es anunciar el compromiso del Joven Director con la hija de un importante socio.

El corazón de Makoto empezó a latir con lentitud, podría jurar que lo escuchado de estas chicas no eran nada más que una terrible confusión, sentía como en su alrededor solo había un oscuro sentimiento y poco a poco empezaba a perderse entre pensamientos ira y decepción.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquellas quienes habían causado dicho sentimiento. — Tachibana San, ¿Pasa algo? — con el rostro preocupado todas las chicas miraban al peliverde.

— Ah, no no, perdón me perdí por un momento en mis pensamientos — Sonrió — ahora debo irme chicas investigare y les informare — Mintió — me voy el director me espera, un placer saludarlas — todas las jóvenes asintieron y vieron como el peliverde se perdía entre los pasillo de tan gran edificio.

— Tachibana san, lucia preocupado — comento una de las jóvenes — ahs, se ve tan lindo, haría buena pareja con el Director en una de mis Historias.

— uh, creo que ya tengo pareja para mi siguiente doujin, el Director y Tachibana san serian perfectos.

— Oh no, aun no termino mi historia sobre Tachibana san y Yamazaki San, ¿estaría bien que él sea infiel con el Director? …

Las jóvenes seguían perdidas entres sus fantasías, pero como todo tiene un final, tras un respiro y un golpe de realidad todas regresaron a trabajar.

Makoto caminaba lentamente en dirección a las oficinas donde se estaba llevando a cabo las entrevistas, en su camino se introdujo a uno de los baños del piso, cuando entro en el, se posiciono frente al espejo, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos tenían posibles lagrimas a punto de salir. Se miraba fijamente mientras buscaba que su respiración buscara el equilibrio para adquirir su normalidad, estaba confundido, no sabía que sentimiento le poseía, si furia o tristeza.

Lavo su rostro con el liquido que broto tras girar la manecilla del lavamanos — ¿Haru se casara? — aquella cuestión vagaba libremente en su cabeza, sabía que era algo posible considerando la posición del pelinegro.

Coloco ambas manos sobre su rostro, arrastrándola con lentitud hacia la parte alta de su cabeza, quería correr en dirección a Haruka y cuestionarle sobre el asunto, además se sentía nervioso por lo que el pelinegro podría responder.

De ser cierto, Makoto entendía el porqué el más bajo no le hubiese contado, apenas se habían puesto sus sentimientos sobre la mesa, justo hace unas horas se habían entregado mutuamente aquellos deseos que ambos se guardaban. Debía pensar, analizar hasta que punto debía aceptar lo sucedido, hasta donde esta situación podría llegar.

El sonar de su móvil lo trajo de vuelta al mundo en que se encontraba, tomo el aparato confirmando la recepción de un mensaje, un texto de parte del joven en cuestión.

**De: Haru Chan**

**Asunto: ¿Donde estas?**

**Makoto, ¿Donde estas?, los reclutas llegaron y Sousuke también, solo faltas tú. **

**Pdta. Te Extraño, no tardes ⌐-⌐ **

Makoto no pudo evitar sentir aun más confusión tras aquel mensaje por lo que para zacear sus dudas envió uno como respuesta.

**De: Makoto Tachibana**

**Asunto: Re. ¿Dónde Estás?**

**Haru, ¿me amas?**

La recepción no se hizo esperar

**De: Haru Chan**

**Asunto: Re. ¿Donde estas?**

**No creo que deba responder, pero si eso hace feliz a Makoto, te diré que Te Amo más de lo que imaginas.**

**¿Pasa algo Makoto?**

**De: Makoto Tachibana**

**Asunto: Re. ¿Dónde Estás?**

**No pasa nada, ya estoy en camino.**

**Te Amo**

El peliverde guardo su móvil en el bolsillo, se miro en aquel espejo que había sido testigo de su actual estado, miro fijamente a sí mismo y se dijo — Makoto, confía en Haru, arriésgate no huyas. — dicho esto salió del lugar en dirección al lugar de las entrevistas.

Durante toda la tarde las entrevistas continuaron, una tras una fueron llevadas a cabo bajo la presencia de Makoto, como jefe del área, Haruka, como Director de la división y recientemente Sousuke como coordinador físico, los tres estaban concentrados en sus trabajo como profesionales, habían dejado sus problemas en la puerta principal de aquel elegante edificio o al menos eso parecía.

La ultima entre vista era Uozumi Takuya, anuncio una de las asistentes al abrir la puerta, por un momento Haruka y Makoto se prepararon con eventual normalidad, pero Sousuke no pudo evitar sentir un leve enojo al escuchar aquel nombre.

La entrevista surgió sin contratiempos, Takuya era sin dudar un gran prodigio deportivo y por ende un candidato seguro aprobado para la nueva división. Takuya Se retiro de la habitación haciéndole saber a Haruka que por motivos extraños Kisumi había cancelado el café que tendrían pendientes, y por propios motivos personales el tampoco le podía acompañar, pasando aquella cita para otro día.

— Ash, Por fin terminamos — expuso el peliverde quien fingía una actitud relajada — Ahora solo debemos informarles quienes se quedan y podremos ir a casa.

— Bien, revisemos la lista de cada uno, — comento el más bajo mientras acomodaba unos papeles a su frente.

Sousuke no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación, sus pensamientos estaban en el joven arrogante que acababa de salir — ¿Qué rayos pudo ver Rin en él?

— ¿Sousuke me escuchas? — un llamado a la realidad por parte de Makoto lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué?, lo siento, ¿Qué me decías? — confundido y un poco avergonzado Sousuke contesto finalmente el llamado del peliverde

— Te decía que acabo de recibir un mensaje para una nueva entrevista, ¿no hay problema si lo entrevistamos sin tener sus documentos?

— N-no, continúa, no hay problema por mí. — quería irse de allí, aunque era muy profesional su discreción, Sousuke notaba el jugueteo de manos que se traían Makoto y Haru mientras tenían sus manos debajo de la mesa. Por lo que no se sentía cómodo viendo su amor jugueteando con otro.

— Bien hazlo pasar — Makoto indico a la bella joven quien esperaba una respuesta

Mientras Sousuke colocaba su codo sobre la mesa para sujetar su cabeza con sus manos, el cuerpo exquisito del pelirrojo hizo aparición en el lugar, aun vestía la camiseta de Sousuke, y con una mirada exagerada Sousuke reacciono ante su presencia.

Durante toda la entrevista Sousuke miraba con atención cada parte del cuerpo de Rin, este, podría sentirse temeroso de aquella mirada tan profunda, pero bajo las circunstancias actuales le era imposible replicar.

La entrevista concluyo, el pelirrojo se levanto de su lugar, pretendía partir de allí para luego saber el resultado por medio de su mejor amigo Makoto, pero antes de salir, el dueño de la camiseta que vestía le tomo por sorpresa.

— Rin, espera — Se levanto de la silla con rapidez

— Que quiere Yamazaki San — sus palabras eran amargas y duras para cualquiera en esa situación.

— ¿Podemos hablar?, seré breve — Makoto y Haruka quienes observaban la situación desde sus lugares, optaron por salir de allí, dándoles un espacio para que ambos jóvenes puedan calmar aparente espereza entre ellos.

Makoto, tomo la mano de Haruka, por ser un poco tarde y estar en una planta poco transitada, ninguno tenía miedo de ser visto, por lo que ambos aprovecharon el momento para caminar agarrados de manos

Sousuke miraba a ambos partir, en su rostro había celos, los cuales el pelirrojo no pudo ignorar.

— Resígnate, ellos son pareja ahora y tú nunca tuviste oportunidad. — Soltó el pelirrojo quien pretendía partir al decir tales palabras.

— Espera, déjame hablar contigo apropiadamente, sin pleitos sin excusas, solos tú y yo, quiero decirte algo de mis sentimientos, y es importante Rin.

— Maldición solo dio Sousuke — Rin estaba furioso, apenas unas horas había estado envuelto en unas sabanas con quien conversa y ahora solo siente envidia de la felicidad y la suerte de su mejor amigo.

— Aquí no, tengo entradas para un evento hoy por lo q…

— Rin — Se escucho una voz desde la puerta de la habitación.

— Uozumi — bufo Sousuke

—Takuya — Conmovió el pelirrojo

El recién llegado se acerca a su ex pareja, buscando una cercanía y respuesta una nueva pregunta. — ¿Nos vamos?

— ¿irse? ¿A dónde? — el azabache miro con temor a quien se dirigía anteriormente

— Iré con Takuya a mostrarle la ciudad, a si que será en otro momento Yamazaki — el pelirrojo dio la espalda a quien ahora lo mira con frustración y tristeza interna.

A la salida del edificio, Rin caminaba en dirección a la estación de taxis, quería ir a casa lo más pronto posible, lanzarse a la cama y tal vez llorar un rato.

— Rin espera — replico el nadador mientras le sujetaba de brazos

— Suéltame Takuya, solo quiero irme a casa

— ¿Casa? — Pregunto inseguro — pero tu dijiste …

— Eso fue una mentira y tú lo sabes, así que no finjas que no lo sabías, gracias por no delatarme, ahora solo déjame no quiero hablar con nadie.

Rin partió del lugar dejando al pelinegro observando su espalda mientras este se perdía entre la multitud.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Eran las siete de la noche, Sousuke estaba en casa molesto por muchas cosas, pero más aun molesto consigo mismo. Sabía que su manera de actuar no era propia de el, y estaba comenzando a odiarse a sí mismo.

Revisaba su correspondencia sin prestar mucha atención a los sobres y facturas que habían en su lugar, pensaba en cada día que había pasado imaginándose así mismo alquilando películas y tomando café con Makoto, días en los que pensó que jamás amaría a nadie de aquella manera, pero ¿ahora qué?, todos aquellos pensamientos estaba siendo invadidos por tres factores que le adormecían, primero el regreso de Haruka a la vida del peliverde, la idea que para Makoto el solo sería su amigo y al final la presencia de Rin en sus propios pensamientos.

Lanzo los papeles sobre la mesa con dolor, ¿a caso la no tenía derecho a amar limpiamente?, estaba destinado a ser el Amigo que quieren o el ex amigo que no supo apreciar lo que tenia. Tomo uno de los sobres al azar, encontrando en él una invitación a un evento para esa misma noche, era una especie de Fiesta Maid para Solteros, en la que según la tarjeta se exigía el uso de Mascara y vestimenta de mayordomo o Sirvienta según corresponda. Sousuke miro esto como una oportunidad para salir de sus pensamientos y por algún momento olvidar a Rin que actualmente es su tormento.

Busco información de algún sitio donde adquirir el traje y la máscara, encontrando uno muy cerca de su hogar, llamo de inmediato y tras una confirmación empezó a prepararse para su salida esta noche.

Llego a un lujoso hotel, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo en famoso evento, al entrar, le fue indicado una mesa, en donde podía ver claramente cada uno de los invitados, observo con cuidado, siendo un evento de este tipo, a la mayoría de los presentes solo buscaban una cosa en común, un lige o aventura de una noche, Sousuke llamo a un mesero quien estaba vestido de Marinero, con el fin de no confundirse entre los invitados que de por si estaban vestidos con la vestimenta protocolar del evento. Busco su víctima para aquella noche, alguien con quien descargar esa ira que cargaba dentro.

A la distancia en una de las mesas, había un joven con una imagen muy particular, vestía su traje de mayordomo, con una máscara color negro que cubría desde la nariz hasta la parte más ancha de la frente, llevaba una larga cabellera roja y un porte seductor que nadie podía ignorar.

El mesero se acerco llevando un trago cortesía de la casa, mientras este no perdía la vista de aquel que tenia un aspecto bastante llamativo, aquel que por el color de su pelo y cuerpo perfecto desde donde podría notar, le recordaba a cierto tiburón que en este momento debía estar revolcándose con su ex.

Las horas pasaron, varios caballeros y damas se acercaban a quel joven, el de igual manera no dejaba de coquetear con Sousuke con su mirada, dándole al final una aprobación para un acercamiento mas.

Sousuke envio una nota con el mesero que estaba a su cargo, solicitando que por favor esperaría una respuesta al contenido.

**¿Le gustaría ir a una habitación?, Sin compromiso, sin sentimientos, solo sexo**

Sousuke quiso ser sincero, no quería dar falsas ilusiones a quien no conocía, pero de igual manera una nota fue recibida de parte del pelirrojo.

**Mejor dicho imposible, pero tengo unas condiciones, primero Ninguno mediara palabra, pueda que haya personas que conozco aquí y no quiero malos entendidos si resultas ser una de ellas, las demás te las diría en la habitación. Si aceptas solo levanta la copa.**

**PDTA puedes llamarme Nir**

Sousuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal solicitud, dándole un toque interesante a la velada, levanto su copa como sello de su acuerdo y ambos se dirigieron a una habitación del hotel.

Tan pronto como ambos entraron al cuarto de hotel, Sousuke cerró la puerta, no quería que nadie les interrumpiera. Si el azabache no hubiese estado tan atento a su presa tal vez se había fijado en la decoración del cuarto. Tal vez hubiera visto toda el área de colores claros y espacioso, tal vez de hubiera fijado en las cortinas que estaban adornadas con ese toque cálido y veraniego que daba la impresión que se estaban en la playa. Pero todo eso, a Sousuke no podía importarle menos.

Sousuke tomo a su presa entre sus manos, sin darle tiempo a nada, tomo esa boca por asalto y entrelazo su lengua con la ajena sin importarle mucho lo que pasaría después.

El Mas bajo solo pudo recibirlo y disfrutar de ese asalto.

Sousuke estaba enojado. Había sido rechazado por Rin, y ver a Makoto con Nanase no le hizo mucha gracia, quería descargar esa impotencia de no poder obtener lo que deseaba y la única manera que conocía era el sexo.

Tomo a su desconocida pareja entre sus brazos, aun devorando aquellos labios que se habían puesto a su disposición. Aun con las mascaras puestas, dejo que sus manos vagaran sobre la ropa del contrario. Entre beso y beso, no había palabra alguna, ya que ninguno quería desvelar su identidad, no solo por el toque erótico del misterio, sino por las posibles consecuencias que ninguno quería afrontar.

Sousuke guío el cuerpo de su amante desconocido lanzándolo a la cama con la clara intensión de hacerlo suyo, no le importaba nada más en aquel momento. Bajo la máscara, se ocultaban unos ojos que además de pasión tenían dolor, celos, decepción y mucha tristeza.

Dejando todo ese de lado, Sousuke se concentro en desabrochar aquellos negros pantalones que mantenían prisionero al bulto jugoso que se podía apreciar a distancia. Nir alzo las caderas para facilitar la tarea, Sousuke dejo libre aquellas perfectas y torneadas piernas, al igual que al excitado miembro que se alzaba excitado desde una base de rizos rojizos. Por su parte, Nir se dedico a quitarse sus prendas altas, mientras su miembro era liberado, dejando como única vestimenta aquella mascara que prometía ocultar su rostro por el resto de la noche.

El pelinegro se acomodo en medio de esas dos piernas empezó a besar y lamer las piernas del más bajo, su objetivo era devorar aquel inhiesto pedazo de carne que le recordaba al más suculento bistec.

Nir hacia todo lo posible para acallar los gemidos y jadeos que esa boca ardiente le estaba arrancando en el asenso hasta su sexo.

Sousuke se fue acercando hasta ese símbolo inherente de placer, llegando poco a poco al platillo principal, no estaba interesado en tardar en lo que planeaba, pero por alguna extraña razón, el olor de aquel miembro erecto le era conocido, tenía un aroma especial que no podía pasar desapercibido. Tomo aquel pedazo de carne palpitante como plato principal. Sin demora, le introdujo en su boca, como una exquisita pieza de primera, sorbiéndola a profundidad.

Nir se vio obligado a cubrir sus labios con sus manos en una vano intento de acallar su gemidos, y más aun cuando sintió esa ardiente boca rodear su pene.

Sousuke subía y bajaba por aquel miembro perfecto, saboreando, degustando aquel sabor que extrañamente le era tan familiar, pero no había tiempo para pensar. Continuo succionando ese miembro mientras movía en círculos la punta de su lengua para no perderse de nada. El azabache podía sentir como el cuerpo debajo de él se agitaba de tanto placer. Esa receptividad también le era familiar, pero una vez mas no había tiempo para pensar.

Con los muslos sujetos, Sousuke sintió cuando los temblores del cuerpo bajo el suyo indicaban que se acercaba la liberación de placer para su amante. Por lo que, en un acto de completo sadismo sexual, libero el prisionero de su boca y sin pausa lo sustituyo por unos de los botones de placer. Por un momento, Sousuke hizo contacto con los azules ojos que detrás de la máscara, estaban cargados de lujuria, y una vez más esa sensación incomoda de reconocimiento golpeo su cerebro, pero el deseo era mayor y una vez más obvio esa sensación. Con los dientes, Sousuke jugó con los pezones de su amate, arrancándole audibles jadeos aun a través de las manos sobre su boca.

Nir solo podía entregarse al asalto de la lujuria, y tratar de no delatarse, pero cuando esas orbes azules se clavaron en sus ojos, creyó saber quién estaba detrás de la máscara, pero prefirió no confirmarlo.

Sousuke no descuido por entero el miembro de Nir, y con destreza lo masturbo hasta llevarlo una vez más cerca del orgasmo, solo para dejarlo justo al último momento.

Ninguno mediaba palabra, no podían, temían que sus identidades sean descubiertas por el otro, era una aventura de una noche y mientras menos se supiera más exquisito seria la velada.

— Ahh … mnmm… — el joven misterioso trataba de no emitir sonidos, pero no era muy fácil la tarea — Ahh, aaah ...— eso sonidos escapaban de su boca a pesar del bloqueo de sus manos.

El moreno le miraba con deseo, no había amor en aquella mirada, solo eso, deseo, pura ira disfrazada de un calor hormonal que solo un animal en celo podría entender.

Sousuke volvió al centro de las piernas de su amante, en esta ocasión bajo más la cabeza y separando las firmes y redondeadas nalgas, comenzó a lamer ese anillo carnoso que era su objetivo. Lamió y lamió aquella zona dejando su néctar por toda el área, mojándola con suficiente saliva para introducir su palpitante miembro sin problema alguno.

Con sus manos tomo uno de los pezones de aquel salvaje cuerpo que tenía en posesión, debía admitirlo, sea quien sea el dueño de aquel cuerpo, sabia como mantenerlo. Masajeo el sonrosado botón con movimientos firmes y excitantes, logrando que trajeran desesperación al cautivo dueño.

— ash, ahhh ah ahhhh, por Kami — escapo otro leve sonido de sus labios, pero en aquel momento ninguno de los dos presto atención.

Sousuke dejo de lamer aquel exquisito orificio que antes comía con placer, para introducir ahora sus dedos en el, al tiempo que con su lengua, que aun mantenía el sabor anatómico de aquel lugar, ahora degustaba los pezones como una cereza, sobre un delicioso helado.

El misterioso Joven dio un respingo cuando su canal fue invadido por los falanges del otro. Su cuerpo estaba saturado de tantas sensaciones placenteras que estaba recibiendo.

Sousuke movía sus dedos con agilidad y rapidez, buscaba aquel punto especial que todo hombre tenía, aquel punto que había logrado encontrar en Rin — _ash, Rin_ — Pensar en el le impulsaba a seguir más rápido con aquella persona, por un momento, pensó que aquello lo podía disfrutar aun mas, si imaginaba que quien estaba con él, era la persona que amaba, Makoto.

Cerro sus ojos, buscando aquello que le indicara el cambio de imagen, pero al abrirlos lo que sus ojos pusieron a su merced fue la imagen de aquel pelirrojo, que le había rechazado para ir tras un imbécil que antes le había abandonado, pero aun así, no le importo, sus ojos tomaron aquella mirada de pasión, soltó los pezones de su compañero sexual, para lanzarse sobre sus labios con fuerza, imaginaba a Rin, lo besaba con furia, quería borrar de el, el sabor de cualquiera que hubiera besado antes, cualquiera que no fuera él.

En un arrebato Sousuke se sentó en la cama y agarro por los brazos el cuerpo convulso de su amante y lo guío hasta posicionarlo sobre su pene. Quería penetrarlo, hacer que este falso Rin sintiera su hombría, que disfrutase con él, que viera que como hombre nadie la haría sentir igual, abrió sus piernas para meter su pene duro y engrosado dentro, que sintiera todo lo que se estaba perdiendo, por ir con el imbécil aquel.

Pero, cuando a solo segundos de su primera estocada, el misterioso joven pelirrojo le detuvo, tomo su barbilla entre sus manos, indicándole que ahora era su turno de sentir, era su turno de ser poseído.

Lanzo al pelinegro hacia atrás, quien recibió como indicación y bajo un susurro casi incompresible ciertas instrucciones.

— No puedes usar tus manos y trata a toda costa que tú mascara se mantenga en tu rostro, y sobre todo, disfruta de la función, quiero ver, que tan fuerte eres.

Con una media sonrisa, Nir bajo lentamente introduciendo el falo dentro de sí, era una velocidad peligrosamente placentera y desesperante, bajaba poco a poco, sin perder de vista la mirada de del azabache.

Subía y bajaba con movimientos sensuales, dignos de cualquier profesional sexual, Sousuke estaba desesperado, sentía como su miembro palpitaba nervioso, se sentía desesperado, quería tomar aquellas estrechas caderas y hacerle suyo con locura, pero este no era su plan, debía dejar que aquel misterioso personaje hiciera con él lo que quisiese.

El más bajo comenzó una serie de movimientos circulares, y fue aumentando la velocidad, mas fuertes, más placentero. Mientras Sousuke gruñía de placer, su instinto le pedía tomar esas caderas con sus manos y marcar el ritmo, pero se contuvo.

Nir se apoyo en el pecho ancho y musculoso para aumentar sus movimientos, mientras trataba de contener su placer para no gritar como un poseso. Había encontrado su punto orgásmico y lo estaba golpeando deliciosamente con cada movimiento de esa cabalgata.

Sousuke sentía como su miembro era oprimido sin misericordia por los músculos internos de su amante. El azabache lo intento, en verdad lo intento pero no puso soportar más la tortura a la que era expuesto.

En un rápido movimiento, estampo a su amante en la cama, mientras sus rodilla eran alzadas hasta los hombros, quedando el de rodillas en la casa, entrando tan profundo en su interior que en esa ocasión, su amante no pudo cubrir el grito de placer que escapo de su garganta.

En esa posición, volviendo a dominar el placer de ambos, Sousuke comenzó a embestir sin descanso la próstata del enmascarado. Ambos gruñían como animales mientras la lujuria era la dueña del momento.

—ahhhhh…..jo…..der….ahhh — no se entendía más que los sonidos de placer que salían de la garganta de ambos, y por ello Sousuke no se preocupo de que su voz fuera escuchada, aunque en ese momento no parecía su voz.

Nir recibía los embistes de ese exquisito miembro, prácticamente deliraba mientras se retorcía de placer bajo ese hombre. Sentía que su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más.

Sousuke siguió sin pausa, entrando tan profundo como era humanamente posible. Ese era el tipo de desahogo que necesitaba. Se sentía como un depredador con su más preciada presa, se sentía excitado, poderoso.

Ante el placentero castigo, el pelirrojo sintió como sus gónadas se preparaban para liberarse, trato de avisar, trato de detenerse para recibir más placer, pero no pudo hacer más que enterrar su uñas en esos fuertes brazos que se flexionaban junto a su cuerpo, y liberar su semen junto con el gripo mas músculo y placentero que Sousuke hubiese escuchado.

Sousuke sintió el apretón constrictor que recibió su miembro en el interior de ese extraño y percibió como el también estaba cerca del placer. Aumento la velocidad de su estocadas, y se hundió tanto como pudo aun con ese férreo agarre, y por fin pudo alcanzar el placer.

Ambos estaban en la cama, pendientes del calor del otro, por un momento, Nir se levanto llevando su cuerpo al baño, al cerrar la puerta y asegurarse que había colocado llave, se coloco frente al espejo, quitándose la máscara y la peluca que llevaba, se miraba con rencor así mismo reprochándose con ira — te acabas de acostar con un extraño, ¿Qué demonios estabas pensado… Rin?

Dormir con un Extraño no es el peor de mis pecados, el mayor es haberme enamorado de alguien que nunca me ha amado.


	27. Chapter 27

Saludando - Hiiiii, perdón por la tardanza, mi equipo se averió y es difícil escribir desde el trabajo.

Este Cap finaliza con el dilema del SouRin, a partir de ahora nos concentraremos en la pareja principal MakoHaru. besos a leer

Nota: Gracias a Karo Aoi Chan por ayudarme con el lemon Zhukhulento

Perdón por los errores

Cap 27

Rin se observaba así mismo, se cuestionaba sobre las decisiones erróneas que tomaba con frecuencia con relación a lo que él llamaba amor, buscaba dentro de sí, un poco de cordura, un poco de aquella lucidez de la cual siempre estuvo orgulloso.

Poso su cuerpo sobre el frío piso, contra la puerta del baño de aquella habitación de hotel, no sabía cómo dar la cara aquel sujeto que yacía sobre la cama, podría simplemente tomar sus cosas e irse pero… — ¿y si no es así de fácil? — Golpeo suavemente su cabeza con la puerta, respiro profundo buscando una solución para aquella situación en la él y solo él se había metido.

Durante un pequeño y breve silencio, del otro lado se percibió un ruido similar al ocurrido, el parecer, su acompañante también le había colocado en una posición congenera, un momento incomodo en el que al parecer ambos estaban atrapados, esto le sorprendió por un ligero momento.

— ¿Estás bien? — La voz del moreno se escuchó al otro lado — sé que no quieres que se sepan nuestras identidades, pero la verdad ya no me importa mucho. — Sentado en el suelo miro hacia arriba y continuo — pero te respetare si tu no quieres, aun así, necesito hablar con alguien, necesito decirle a alguien como me siento, sacar este dolor de mi pecho, este mal de amores que me ahoga, solo… — tomo una bocanada de aire antes de continuar — si puedes o quieres escucharme golpea la puerta una vez, de lo contrario puedes golpear dos veces.

Rin estaba nervioso, la voz del cuarto continuo se escuchaba triste, un poco baja a causa del grosor de aquella puerta de madera tratada, apenas entendía sus palabras, pero aun así, sintió que había dolor, sintió empatía por aquella persona, tenía sus propios problemas, siendo así, no pudo negarse a atender la solicitud de su prójimo. Levanto su mano con lentitud aun dudando de su decisión golpeo la puerta — Tumb —

Una respiración profunda y temblé llego a los pulmones de Sousuke, hacía ya años desde que converso con alguien de sus sentimientos, fingía no recordaba bien aquel momento o quien fue su profundo oído de amor, solo sabía que posiblemente por no es seguro aquel oído le perteneció a Rin.

Introdujo el tema, trataría de explicar aquella situación como su fuese a un niño pequeño, claro, sencillo y sobretodo despacio.

— ¿Te has enamorado de alguien, alguien quien con su brillo pensabas que era imposible llegar a la oscuridad, porque sentías que ese brillo les pertenecía a ambos? — Sousuke miro al piso mientras hablaba — hace unos años me enamore de un chico, él era tan tímido, había sufrido por alguna situación y eso la hacía ver tan débil, que al verlo mi corazón fue voluntario y se ofreció a cuidarlo; pero no fui el único, otros amigos al igual que yo sintieron ese mismo deseo de apoyarlo y ser su resorte, pero a diferencia de ellos, mis sentimientos eran egoístas porque yo lo hacía porque sentía un sentimiento especial hacia el — su mirada aún estaba fija al suelo, un conjunto de patrones de colores negros y blancos, muy similares a las emociones que sentía Sousuke en aquel momento. — Durante un tiempo me esforcé para estar a su lado, no me importo quienes estaban en mi camino, no me importo si quiera lastimar a amigos para alcanzarlo, solo quería estar con él.

Rin escuchaba con atención la historia, hasta ahora entendía que aquel que ocupaba el cuarto a su espalda estaba sufriendo por un amor que al parecer aun no alcanzaba, pero quiso esperar antes de sacar conclusiones, quiso saber que más había en la historia de aquel desconocido que ahora le contaba su triste crónica de amor.

— En el transcurso, lastime a alguien, una persona que de una manera distinta sentía un sentimiento especial, jugué con ella de la manera más vil que un ser humano podía hacerlo, le use como un sustituto o un objeto para descargar una frustración sexual que sentía por aquel que aún no me correspondía. — Silencio y casi un llanto interrumpió brevemente el monologo del Moreno — D-durante años lleve conmigo esa culpa, de como pude ser tan imbécil con alguien como él, pero aun así, no mire atrás y fui tras aquel que aún no me había correspondido. Hace poco le volví a ver, después de años huyendo e impidiéndome dar la cara, le vi, y a pesar de creer que todo estaba bien, mi corazón se volcó sobre una ola de sensaciones, pensamientos de aquel momento, tactos y recuerdos que nunca pude olvidar, por algún momento desee que ese momento se repitiera, pero… Sabía que no era posible. Los últimos días verlo me es doloroso, lo deseo demasiado, solo pienso en él y ocupa todo en mi cabeza, me duele me duele tanto porque después de años, y de haber corrido tras alguien que no me veía como algo más que un amigo, mi corazón me restregó en la cara de la peor forma que yo me había enamorado de él, que amaba aquella persona con la que jugué alguna vez.

— ¿Porque no se lo dices? — La silenciosa voz del pelirrojo se escuchó con un eco acústico colaborando levemente a esconder aquel tono característico del tiburón. — Si lo amas, díselo, o tienes algo que perder.

Sousuke sorprendido y un poco feliz, escucho a su misterioso acompañante, fue agradable para el saber que sus palabras no se dirijan a un vacío de desinterés — lo que se tenía que perder se perdió, él está con alguien ahora, y aunque trate, no creo poder quitarle la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien, aunque me duela admitirlo PERDÍ.

— ¿Te rindes? — Otra interrogante por parte del pelirrojo

— De no haberme rendido no estuviera aquí ahora.

Rin sintió algo dentro de él, una sensación contagiosa de contar su propia historia aún desconocido, después de todo no podría juzgarlo, ya que fue su idea aquella acción.

— Sabes, hace un tiempo yo también me enamore de alguien, nunca busque que sintiera algo por mí, pues él amaba a alguien más, durante mucho tiempo deje que esos sentimientos se agotaran para darle paso a un nuevo amor, pero eso nunca paso, en una ocasión me entregue a él, a sabiendas de que él no me amaba, pero no me importo, sentía que mi amor nos llenaría a los dos, pero… no fue así, se alejó más de mí, a tal punto que aquella noche llegue a dudar si había sucedido. — Rin doblo sus pies haciendo contrato sus rodillas con su cara, ocultando alguna que otra lagrima que hacían amenaza de poner en evidencia sus sentimientos. — después de años nos volvimos a encontrar, y esa llama que sabía que estaba leve pero no total mente apagada, volvió a tomar fuerza, y eso provoco que volviera a lastimarme, pero no por él, sino por mí mismo, pero ahora lo entiendo, él no me amo y nunca me amara, y ese amor deberá ser guardado en mi pecho con celo, no debe volver a ver la luz jamás... — Rin Pauso — sabes yo fuera el chico a quien te refieres, hubiera estado feliz de que no te rindieras, ambos somos dos tontos, pero a diferencia de ti, tienes la oportunidad de no rendirte y hacer un intento más, yo por mi parte no tengo ninguna posibilidad.

Ambos colocaron sus manos en la puerta, como si pudieran adivinar la posición de quien estaba al otro lado, querían consolarse el uno al otro, pero en tales circunstancias sabían que era imposible.

Sousuke se levantó del suelo, se sentía con fuerzas, con ganas de ver a Rin y decirle que sentía y que no dejaría que nadie lo alejara de su lado — Gracias — Dijo con gentileza a aquel extraño que había escuchado los gritos de su corazón.

Se acercó al closet tomando sus prendas y colocándolas en su lugar — Me iré primero para que tu identidad no tenga riesgos — dijo al pelirrojo quien aún permanecía en el lavado, pero algo llamo su atención al momento que tomaba su reloj de la mesilla de noche donde además estaban los móviles de ambos colaboradores, una llamada al móvil del ausente y cuyo nombre en la pantalla se podía leer — ¿Makoto? — Tomo el aparato en sus manos, aunque en modo vibrador miraba el móvil en sus manos, estaba confundido, podía aceptar que aquel nombre era común entre las personas, pero que significaba aquello, tal vez una señal o simple coincidencia, la vibración concluyo con el moreno aun con el móvil en mano, retomando la acción segundos después, Sousuke aún no había abotonado su camisa, apenas los pantalones estaban en su lugar, se arriesgó a apretar aquel botón verde que daba indicio de que en la bocina del aparato se podía escucha a alguien decir…

— Hola, ¿Rin? , ¿Dónde estás? — Sousuke estaba en shock, no sabía que pensar, no entendía que le había impactado más, sí que la voz era de Makoto o saber a quién pertenecía el móvil — ¿llegaras tarde?, me quedare en casa de Haru, a si q… — la voz de Makoto fue interrumpida

— Rin no llegara esta noche

— ¿Sousuke?, eres t.. — El moreno colgó de golpe, no sabía qué haces, lo único que pudo sus pensamientos aceptar fue dirigirse al baño y ver pos si mismo quien estaba allí.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y frente al espejo mirándose a sí mismo mientras lloraba estaba el, ambos se quedaron de pie sorprendidos, ambos se miraban y se preguntaban que hacia el otro allí, pero principalmente, ambos recordando la historia del otro no sabían cómo debían actuar en una situación así.

— ¿Sou?

— ¿Rin?

Sou no sabía qué hacer, quería buscar una manera de romper este incómodo y sorpresivo momento que llego de golpe, cuando sus ideas levemente aterrizaban en su cabeza y al notar que Rin aún estaba en ropa interior (lo cual era una vista muy agradable), opto por salir y esperarle en cuarto para intentar hablar.

El pelirrojo, al ver como el moreno cerraba la puerta tras abandonaba la estancia, pestaño cantidades de veces, pensando que aquello solo podía ser un sueño o más bien una pesadilla, una que parecía muy real.

Lavo su rostro repetidamente, haciéndose varias preguntas a las vez ¿Qué hace el aquí?, ¿Cómo paso?, y la más importante, el de su historia ¿soy yo?, coloco una bata de baño alrededor de su cuerpo planeaba salir a dar la cara, más bien debía salir y enfrentar las palabras contadas en ambas historias — ¿por dios como llegamos a esto? — Era inevitable Rin estaba nervioso y sabía que lo que venía era un momento importante en sus vidas.

Salió, Sou estaba sentado en un lado de la cama, por lo que Rin se sentó al lado opuesto, el lugar era amplio y bien ambos pudieron colocarse un algún lugar alejado del otro, pero sin motivo o un porque no lo hicieron.

— Lo que dijiste, tu historia, ese ¿era yo? — El más alto fue el primero en romper el silencio

— Depende — bufo el pelirrojo tratando de controlar los nervios que ahora le controlaban.

— ¿Depende?, ¿de qué? — Aunque algo confundido, no pudo evitar que esa respuesta le diera leves saltitos a su corazón.

— ¿Soy el chico al que lastimaste en tu historia?, porque te aseguro que el otro personaje no me va.

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír — Depende — su respuesta sorprendió al pelirrojo quien algo más calmado acepto seguirle el juego.

— ¿Depende?, ¿de qué? — Coloco su atención al rostro que se acercaba como pantera acechando una presa.

— Depende de si… — y sin previo aviso Sousuke asalto los sabios indefensos de quien sin poner resistencia se dejó devorar, entrelazando sus dedos, sintiendo con calidez la respiración del otro como suya, pero no fue más hasta que a la falta de aire para alimentar sus pulmones el moreno dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa y un poco de picardía — depende de si me acompañas a tomar una ducha.

Rin sintió como su corazón daba un salto y se aceleraba. Su sangre comenzó a correr con más fuerza por la emoción que le daba estar así con Sousuke. Pero tenía que contenerse, antes de cualquier cosa tenía que aclarar algunas cosas.

— Oi…dime si soy el sujeto de tu hist…— fue interrumpido una vez más por esos labios hambrientos que devoraron los suyos. Sin tiempo a alguna reacción dio paso a la lengua ajena, donde la danza de ambas lengua dio inicio a un beso profundo. Un beso en el que el pelinegro no delimito a besarlo, sino que su mano atrevida abrió lentamente la bata de baño y comenzó a acariciar los músculos definidos del pelirrojo. Rin estaba perdido entre las sensaciones que su cuerpo recibía. Estaba más sensible por el encuentro anterior, y ahora ese nuevo asalto de caricias le hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza, ¿acaso sus cuerpos no tienen límites?, Cuando la mano grande del pelinegro se perdió en la ropa interior del pelirrojo y se apodero del falo semi-erecto del otro. El gemido que salió de su garganta se perdió, pues el profundo beso aún seguía.

Sousuke dejo los labios libres, Disfrutaba del sonrojo en la cara del pelirrojo, y mirándole a los ojos, sin dejar de acariciar su entrepierna le dijo:

— Dúchate conmigo y luego te respondo — chantajeo el más alto.

Aun aturdido por el ardiente beso y por las caricias que no se habían detenido, el pelirrojo solo pudo asentir.

Se encaminaron al baño, y en el camino dejaron la poca ropa que tenían, uno cuantos jugueteos y sonrisas tímidas, Cuando entraron, Sousuke puso a llenar la gran tina con agua tibia, mientras Rin se dirigió a la ducha, En el baño, había tanto una ducha con mampara traslucida de cristal, y en otra área se encontraba la tradicional bañera de madera preciosa, tan pronto como Sou dejo el agua llenar, fue al encuentro del pelirrojo.

Una vez dentro del área, el agua caliente comenzó a caer sobre ellos como una lluvia tibia, ambos se lanzaron en pos de los labios ajenos, y chocaron en un beso necesitado. Los pequeños gruñidos de placer llenaron el espacio entre ellos, creando una sensual cacofonía.

Sou no se conformó, había descubierto una gran verdad, una que ponía su relación en un nivel realmente importante. No era solo el hecho de que él amaba a Rin, también el punto de que los sentimientos del pelirrojo le pertenecían a él, Rin era para él.

Su boca comenzó a vagar por el cuello del más bajo. Los dientes se hicieron presentes, y fueron dejando su impresión en todo el recorrido que hacia la boca del azabache.

— ¡Ah! aa… Sou...mmm — los jadeos eran música para los oídos del pelinegro, quien ya había llegado al abdomen del otro. La mano de Rin en su cabello le guiaba más abajo, hacia la evidencia de su deseo, que orgullosamente erguida era bañada por el agua que caía. Sousuke sabía lo que quería, pero no se lo daría tan fácil, jugaría un poco más con el sensible pelirrojo.

Se arrodillo por completo en el húmedo suelo de la ducha, y con una mano sujeto el miembro de Rin, ganándose como recompensan un sonoro gruñido.

— ¿te gusta? — tubo el descaro de preguntar el pelinegro mientras lamia la los muslos del pelirrojo, y sujetaba con un poco más de fuerza el glande lustroso y goteante de Rin.

— ¡Ahhhh! Jodete…sabes...ahh. qu-que ….AH! — no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que su pene fue engullido por el azabache.

Rin no pudo evitar gritar cuando sus sensibles carnes fueron apresadas por la húmeda y caliente boca. Sus jadeos de hicieron más audibles. Aumentando de ese modo la excitación del azabache, que para aliviar un poco su dureza, comenzó a masturbarse a la vez que succionaba el falo de Rin.

No estaba en sus planes, en verdad que no. Pero al mirar hacia abajo, y ver a ese gran hombre arrodillado entre sus piernas, con su carne hinchada entrando y saliendo de su boca casi por completo, y más aún ver como su mano se movía sobre su propia prominencia, fue estimulo más que suficiente para que su cuerpo dejara salir su placer.

— S-sou v-voy…ahhh — trato de avisar, pero el azabache se tragó su pene casi al completo, recibiendo en el fondo de su garganta el chorro caliente y almizclado de semen.

Sou se tragó todo sin dejar salir ni una gota y sin liberar el pene de Rin. El de ojos azules tuvo que detenerse de masturbarse, para sujetar las piernas del pelirrojo, que temblaban fuertemente,

— Jo-joder…eso...ahhh — agitado, apenas respirando trato de hablar, pero no pudo completar su idea. El azabache escogió ese momento para sacar en un movimiento sensual su miembro de su boca.

Sousuke fue dejando salir la carne caliente de su boca sin dejar de oprimirla con sus labios. Provocando más de un gemido al agotado pelirrojo, quien sintió como la sangre corría veloz al sur, una vez más.

— vaya, vaya…te corriste muy rápido. — Se mofo un poco el pelinegro. Cuando hablo, su aliento cálido choco contra la sensible piel del glande, provocando que un estremecimiento recorriera al pelirrojo.

— Cállate — respondió con un fuerte sonrojo. Evitando mirar al sinvergüenza entre sus piernas — es tu culpa por chuparla tan bien.

Un son de puro ego hizo presente en los labios del de ojos azules.

— Sabes, aun me quedan sitios por probar — le dijo con picardía.

—… — el pelirrojo iba a responder cuando las fuertes manos del pelinegro lo instaron a girarse y quedar de frente a la pared de la ducha. Sousuke se puso de pie, y una vez más, comenzó a repartir besos por toda la espalda del pelirrojo — ah! Eso….ah

Mientras besaba los blancos hombros de Rin, acerco su inhiesto miembro a la separación de las nalgas perfectamente redondeadas y firmes del otro.

— mnm…ya métela…. — pidió sin vergüenza alguna el pelirrojo al sentir tal dureza contra esa zona tan delicada.

— Aun no — respondió con voz profunda y penetrante. Sousuke retomo su sendero de besos y una vez más cayo de rodillas ante Rin. Este se sorprendió por la zona que estaba besando el azabache en ese momento.

Sus nalgas eran las victimas esos labios hambrientos, de esos dientes feroces y de esa lengua ardiente.

— Separa más las piernas — Ordeno, a lo que el pelirrojo obedeció de inmediato — tengo que saborear esto también.

Con sus grandes manos, acaricio y apretó las redondeces del pelirrojo, y las separo un poco para tener un mejor acceso al núcleo de músculos deseado.

El delicado centro de Rin se contraía suavemente ante la anticipación y el deseo. Sousuke lo admiro un poco antes de sacar su lengua y con la punta de la misma degustar tan secreto lugar.

— ahh! — Grito al primer contacto de esa osada lengua en su entrada. Era una sensación nueva para el pelirrojo, hasta el momento, no había experimentado tal placer que le hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza. La lengua ajena lamia y jugaba a entrar en el apretado anillo de músculos, que ante el estímulo se contraían prácticamente a voluntad — S-sou…de…jo…sig...ahh — no podía formar una palabra completa, y menos aun cuando una de las manos que separaban sus nalgas, dejo su función para introducir un dígito en su interior.

Sousuke escuchaba los jadeos del pelirrojo, aun con el agua cayendo sobre ellos, podía saborear el cuerpo de Rin a la perfección. Y esa parte en particular tenía un sabor único, que en medio del libido parecía casi tan delicioso como los fluidos del de ojos escarlata. Con su dedo dentro, Sousuke busco y encontrar el nervio principal del otro, y comenzó a golpearlo, mientras su lengua seguía jugando son su entrada.

Rin no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo no era suyo, era víctima del demonio del placer que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Sousuke. Jadeaba, gritaba, gemía sin control, sin vergüenza alguna, mientras las placenteras sensaciones se apoderaban de él. Su miembro estaba una vez más listo y representando su excitación, liquido pre-seminal impregnaba todo el glande, que al ser golpeado por las gotas de agua tibia que caían sobre el aumentaba más el coctel de placeres,

— n...no…pued…do…m-mas..,ah ah aha! — dijo como pudo entre jadeos, sentía su vientre arder y sus gónadas se apretaron, preparándose para liberarse una vez más.

— aun no…esta vez estaré en ti — le respondió el pelinegro, mientras introducía un segundo dedo en el pelirrojo, pero sin golpear su próstata. Antes de ponerse en pie, Sou se llevó a la boca la bolsa donde descansaban las gónadas de Rin, otro poquito de placer fue su premio, pues la húmeda y caliente cavidad se había encargado de succionar una y luego otra, hasta dejar esa parte impregnada de su saliva mientras Sousuke se llevó su sabor en la boca.

Sabiendo que Rin estaba a punto de correrse como si no hubiera mañana, Sou tomo medidas para retrasarlo un poco. Una vez que estuvo de pie, llevo su mano libre hasta la base del pene del pelirrojo, y apretó ahí. Rin jadeo por la fuerza que ejercía el otro sobre esa zona tan sensible, pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse.

— Afírmate bien a la pared Rin, y separa un poco más las piernas — le indico el azabache con su profunda voz, antes de continuar — esto será rápido.

Apenas Rin obedeció, los dedos salieron del pelirrojo, para ser sustituidos por el miembro firme y engrosado del pelinegro. Sousuke entro sin detenerse, dejo que su miembro fuera abriendo el camino por el estrecho canal. Rin apenas y pudo respirar mientras sentía la tan anhelada invasión a su cuerpo, le dolió un poco, ya que Sousuke era un hombre bien dotado, pero por el nivel de excitación que tenía prácticamente ni lo sintió.

— Ahaaa mn..so sou..ahhh — si hubiera otra forma de expresar placer que no fuera gimiendo y gritando, de seguro Rin lo estaría haciendo ahora mismo. Y como el pelinegro le advirtió, fue rápido.

Tan pronto estuvo totalmente dentro, comenzó a envestir el mismo punto que sus dedos estimularon antes.

Fuerte, profundo. Sin tregua.

Apretado, Caliente, Húmedo, así sentía Sousuke el interior de su amado. Su miembro era oprimido de una manera gloriosa. Su placer se estaba disparando a límites culminantes. No resistiría mucho tiempo, y no le importaba, ya que Rin seria suyo de ahora en más, tantas veces como quisiera.

— Ah! Ah! Aaaah mnn…— gritos, Deliciosos gritos salían de la garganta de ojos escarlata, Gritos tan excitantes, que fomentaron los gruñidos del pelinegro, pero nada de ello se podía comparar como las siguientes palabras — p-por..fav..vor….mas…

y hasta ahí llego el control.

Sousuke dejo libre el miembro del pelirrojo, dándole el permiso a liberarse, Pero rápidamente, Sujetándolo por la cadera y el hombro, Sou estrello su cuerpo contra el ajeno, entrando tan profundo como le era posible, Sintió su cuerpo arder, y su vientre contraerse antes de culminar. Sin saber muy bien porque, acerco sus labios hasta el hombro derecho de Rin, y sin dejar de empujar tan fuerte y profundo como podía, enterró sus dientes en la piel clara.

Fue todo para Rin, No era masoquista, pero cuando los dientes del pelinegro mordieron su hombro, el dolor que libero el acto, junto con un certero y potente golpe a su próstata fue más que suficiente para que se corriera.

— ahhhhhh! — Grito mientras su miembro manchaba la pared de baldosas con un potente chorro de semen que no creía ser capaz de acumular luego de orgasmo anterior.

Junto con él, el orgasmo de Sousuke se hizo presente, pues fue tal la presión que oprimió su miembro que no pudo contenerse más, e inundo el estrecho canal del pelirrojo.

El cuerpo de Rin perdió toda su fuerza, sus brazos cayeron a los costados, sus rodillas se doblaron, y su vista se nublo completamente mientras su respiración agitada trataba de llevar más oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Por suerte, Sousuke tenía un poco de entereza, y saliendo del pelirrojo, lo sujeto antes de que este diera contra las húmedas baldosas.

— Oi…eres…un malnacido…— dijo Rin mientras Sousuke lo llevaba hasta la tina que se encontraba por algún olvido rebozando de agua.

Sousuke sonrió, y termino de cargar el atlético cuerpo al estilo nupcial, de esa manera entro al agua y se sentó en la tina acomodando el semiconsciente pelirrojo en su regazo.

Rin estaba casi inconsciente, la sensibilidad de su cuerpo por el placer experimentado el letargo los sentidos. Pero aun así, escucho algo más antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

— Eras tú, Siempre has sido tú.

Luego no escucho nada más, solo el corazón de Sousuke que le arrullaban a Rin en el oído, mientras sus grandes manos recorría su cuerpo en cálidas caricias.

— Te Amo.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Es de mañana en Tokyo. Un espléndido amanecer se puede apreciar desde la ventana llena de rocío del apartamento de Haruka. Un clima fresco se palpaba desde el otro lado de las blancas paredes de la habitación. Una ciudad llena de ruidos y constantes transeúntes desafiantes en ella, todo en conjunto al lado de aquel toque húmedo y sol amenazante a su salida lo hacía un momento hermoso, O simplemente, tener entre brazos a la persona que se ama, lograba aquella percepción.

En la radio, anunciaban posibles lluvias para el alba, pero aun así no impedía que aquella mañana, siguiera hermosa.

Se dice por los antiguos prados, que el amanecer hermoso es el signo de un buen día, pues se toma por la interpretación de quien lo vea, pero ¿que significa el atardecer? ¿Acaso es la continuación de aquel presagio?, pero, sin importar cuál sea su significado de aquellas palabras, dos amantes, cuyo corazón forman uno solo, reposaban en una cama, abrazados, compartiendo el calor mutuo que sus cuerpos podían brindar; un momento del cual querían conservar hasta el fin de sus días.

**La noche anterior.**

Makoto había pasado a cenar al apartamento del pelinegro, lugar en cual habían pasado una de las mejores veladas de sus vidas. Durante la cena ambos ex nadadores habían pasado momentos incómodos, por un lado Makoto había compartido su postre con Haru, llevando la pequeña cucharilla a la boca del pelinegro, haciendo que este al ver como Makoto le lamia al regreso no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir cierta reacción en la parte baja de su cuerpo, el peliverde fingiendo ignorancia, continuaba su jugueteo con aquel instrumento alimenticio, que se había transformado en herramienta de excitación.

Haruka nunca pensó en lo excitante que sería la venganza ante aquel acto malévolo que le había cometido el peliverde, por lo que lo planifico muy silencioso para no alertar al más alto. Dejo caer sobre sus pantalones ¨Accidentalmente¨ un frasco de miel, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, al levantarse de repente e intentar tomar una servilleta para limpiarse, derramo un poco más del dulce y espeso liquido sobre su brazo derecho. Logrando que este le ventara de la silla a toda velocidad. Makoto quien estuvo sentado en todo momento, no puedo evitar reír ante la torpeza de su amante, pero de igual manera quiso ser dulce e intento ayudarle en su letargo, pero este le rechazo.

— No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo — aun de pie, Haru miraba profundamente a Makoto, mientras le miraba, deslizaba su lengua desde su codo hasta la punta de sus dedos, lo hacía lentamente, saboreaba aquel sabor dulce que le brindaba el espeso líquido, sorbía cada uno de sus dedos cubiertos de aquel gustillo mientras continuaba observando a aquel chico de verde cabellera que seguía aquella lengua como si fuera suya, a tal punto que la movía al compás de la del moreno.

Al concluir con su labor de limpieza, el pelinegro se acerca a aquel espectador que le observaba mientras yacía erecto sobre su lugar, acercándose lentamente a su oído, tomando su mano y llevándola a su glande, susurro

— Aun queda una parte que limpiar. — paso la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja ajena, provocando un estremecimiento por parte del peliverde. De un tirón, Makoto atrajo a su amante hasta estrecharlo entre sus brazos, sin demora devoro su boca con toda la pasión que había acumulado durante la noche. Haru solo pudo ceder, entregarse a la pasión que su amado expresaba. Correspondió con idéntico ardor a la invasión de la lengua del peliverde en su boca.

—…Hmmm — gemidos escapaban de los labios unidos. Con certeza no se supo a quien perteneció esa expresión de profundo placer.

Makoto se separó más de la boca del pelinegro para pasar a dejar un reguero de besos por su cuello — ah…Makoto…— los labios del ex nadador al estilo libre dejaron escapar muestras de deseo mientras los dientes de su amante le marcaban deliciosamente la piel. Un beso, una mordida, una succión que dejaría marca, todas muestras del deseo y la posesión que sentía el Tachibana por Haruka.

La mesa fue lo próximo que sintió Haruka contra su espalda cuando el fuego que se propagaba por las entrañas del peliverde amenazaba con consumirlo por completo. En un tiempo que realmente no se podía contar, Makoto se deshizo de la camisa del pelinegro. Los pantalones tuvieron la misma suerte junto con la ropa interior.

—… Eres hermoso Haru…— le dijo en un gruñido mientras sus ojos recorrían la esbelta figura del más bajo. Besos y mordida cubrieron la piel nacarada del Nanase mientras este solo se entregaba a los deseos de su amante. Era una entrega total, donde no había sentimientos ocultos. Por ello no se sorprendió cuando al momento de lanzar un gemido, una lágrima de placer se deslizo de sus ojos.

No era solo el place lo que consumía al pelinegro, era el sentimiento que tenía por el otro, era la pasión, el deseo, el amor. Su cuerpo se sacudió cuando su miembro callo víctima de los labios de Makoto. No hubo tregua, en ese acto de placer. Solo entrega.

Makoto también entrego todo de sí, toda la pasión que su cuerpo sentía por Haruka, fue expresada en ese acto. Cada caricia fue libre de prejuicios, fue libre de pasado. Por ello degusto con placer la piel contraria perdiéndose en los gemidos de su amante, disfruto más cuando su boca se llenó del miembro del ex nadador. Y en definitiva, sintió placer cuando fueron los fluidos de Haruka los que bañaron su garganta.

La ropa sobro por entero, por lo que fue arrojada sin cuidado al suelo o donde cállese, preparar al pelinegro fue un acto más de entrega. Su lengua se paseó por el estrecho anillo de músculos, provocando espasmos en un cuerpo que apenas se recuperaba del orgasmo. Luego, sus dedos provocaron gruñidos, cuando se enterraron en esa cálida carne. Y por último, su miembro provoco gritos cuando se abrió paso en la estrechez de Haruka.

No era sexo, no era hacer el amor, era entregarse por entero a otro ser.

Las manos de Haruka dejaron su rastro sobre el cuerpo ajeno, sus uñas se enterraron en la piel bronceada, como muestra del infinito éxtasis que recorría su cuerpo. El vaivén de caderas era implacable, golpeando certeramente en el dulce punto de máximo placer.

El miembro de Makoto fue estrujado inmisericorde, por esas estrechas paredes que se contraían un poco a cada grito del pelinegro. Mas caricias, más besos, más entrega… Más amor.

Sobre esa mesa, se dio todo el placer que los seres terrenales como ellos podían soportar.

— Hmmm Haru… estas… delicioso… — gruñía como un salvaje, ver a Haruka retorcerse sobre la mesa, mientras era penetrado por él, y masturbado también por su mano, era sencillamente hermoso.

— no… aguanto…voy…a…AH…— ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar, ya que su cuerpo se arqueo violentamente, ante la gran descarga de placer que sacudió. El orgasmo se abrió en paso a través de él, como una descarga eléctrica que demolió todo a su paso.

—…si... córrete… para mi….jo...! JODER! — el miembro de Makoto fue prisionero del placer ajeno, catapultando más el suyo. Makoto vio como el cuerpo de Haruka se sacudía de place, vio sus mejillas sonrojarse más, sus pupilas se dilataron por completo, su mente pareció suspenderse en un limbo sin palabras, solo plagado de jadeos y gemidos. Esa visión, sumado a la gran fuerza que el delicioso interior de Haruka, provoco que placer del Makoto se manifestara de forma gloriosa, dejando el interior de Haruka rebosante de su ser.

Al igual que Makoto, Haruka disfruto viendo como el peliverde se corría sin reparos en su interior. Le pareció una visión perfecta. Tan perfecta, que lágrimas de emoción salieran una vez más de sus oceánicos ojos.

De regreso a la mañana, donde aún ambos jóvenes se abrazaban con pasión y fuerza, Makoto tras esconder su rostro en la cabellera de su amado y al notar que esta estaba ya despierto y pensativo, le cuestiono.

— Es temprano para estar tan pensativo — beso el cuello del pelinegro al compás de sus palabras. — ¿Qué piensas?

— En ti — Respondió sin dudar.

— Me alagas, estar en tus pensamientos a primeras horas debe ser un verdadero premio para mí y ¿Qué piensas? — Makoto esperaba escuchar de labios de Haru aquellas palabras que tanto adoraba escuchar, le presiono aún más a él listo para escucharlas.

— En tu pasado — levemente la sonrisa coqueta que adornaba a Makoto se diluyo de sus labios — No puedo evitar odiar a la persona que te hizo daño Makoto, aquella persona que no supo valorarte, y tengo miedo de que regrese y por aquel profundo amor que sentías hacia él, te aleje de mi lado — Haru giro su cuerpo en dirección a Makoto, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, llorando, temiendo que aquel ser despreciable que en alguna momento hizo tanto daño a Makoto regrese para quitárselo o hacerle sufrir nuevamente.

Makoto le miraba, estaba asustado. No quería que aquella verdad sea revelada jamás, protegería a la persona que ama de aquel secreto que envolvía al equipo Free!, aquella verdad que podía arruinar su felicidad con Haru — Descuida — Dijo mientras acariciaba la negra cabellera del más bajo — Esa persona ya no importa, ahora solo nosotros importamos, Haruka y Makoto nadie más.

Aunque no muy convencido y aun temeroso de no conocer el pasado y desconfiado de los que podría pasar en el futuro. Haruka asintió y por una hora más, ambos disfrutaron de un momento más de sueños en la compañía del otro.

.

.

.

Dentro de unas horas, será la fiesta más importante para la división Free! todos en la compañía están preparándose para aquel evento. Terminando trabajos pendientes, organizando al personal de recepción y hasta dando instrucciones del programa del día, eran una de las cosas que se hacían ver en la mañana agitada que tenía la afamada empresa.

Los atletas e invitados externos de la empresa, tendría su propio momento en la actividad, entre felicitaciones por las medallas y la bienvenida como nuevos miembros eran algunas de las cosas a destacar de aquel importante día.

Los de contabilidad no la tenían fácil, Nagisa había entrevistado con casi 60 personas que servirían como meseros en el evento y tenía como responsabilidad coordinar que todos los cheques se entregaran a tiempo a cada suplidor, así evitar contratiempo con cada servicio contratado, al final del día, podría ir a casa un poco más temprano para poder preparase para la dichosa actividad, lastimosamente al llegar a casa no podría encontrarse con su amado Rei, pues este tenía una responsabilidad aun mayor, por lo que tendría que llegar a la actividad con mucho más tiempo de anticipación.

El departamento de Relaciones Publicas estaba a cargo de todo en cuanto a imagen, hospedaje para los invitados internacionales, promociones, regalos, presentación, decoración, suvenires, en pocas palabras casi todo lo que aquel evento representaba. Sin entender claramente el porqué, el Sr. Nanase no había escatimado recursos para aquel festejo.

Rei sería el coordinador, debía lograr que cada punto planeado en la agenda se llevara según el plan, tenía que memorizar miles de cosas y nombres, sin mencionar que tenía que recoger al hotel a los invitados de la sucursal de Estados Unidos. Pero uno que otro detalle destacaban en aquella actividad, una importante prolijidad — ¿Cuál era el motivo de aquella fiesta? — buscaba y buscaba entre sus apuntes algo que le diera una pista clara, entre los rumores se había hecho destacar que se celebrara el éxito del nuevo departamento Free! Y la expansión de la empresa, pero también habían rumores de se trataba de un importante anuncio, del compromiso del heredero de los Nanase. Este hecho preocupaba mucho a Rei, pues el ya había notado la relación entre Haruka y Makoto y al igual que Nagisa temían que ese sea la razón real.

Continuo ojeando aquella extensa lista de deberes sin encontrar ningún detalle, lo único que tenía claro era que el Sr. Nanase era muy hábil y la manera sigilosa en la que ha manejado el evento le hacía ver el porqué era un empresario exitoso.

La labor del equipo de reclutamiento era más simple, solo debía en conjunto del departamento de preparación física y nutrición de coordinar con los atletas para su asistencia, entre enviar a los responsables los menús aceptables para los chicos que estaban en actividad física activa. Esto indicaba que tanto Gou, Sousuke y Makoto podrían regresar a casa temprano si no acontece ningún contratiempo.

Y así todo el día para la empresa, en unas horas se daría inicio a una fiesta cuyo objetivo en común para todos los invitados es saber cuál es la razón de aquel evento.

Haruka estaba en su oficina, de toda la actividad su única labor era la de dar la bienvenida a los invitados internacionales que llegaban a la empresa a saludar antes del evento, había pasado un día muy agitado, decenas de personas entraban y saludaban constantemente a su oficina, y a todos debía de hacerles sentir cómodos y agradecerles por sus felicitaciones por el éxito de la división a la cual está a cargo.

Estaba exhausto, pedía a gritos ver a Makoto en alguna oportunidad, pero sabía que no era posible, sabía que él también estaba ocupado, aparte de que en aquel momento no podía verle o flaquearía ante la decisión que había tomado respecto a lo que le dijo su padre, aquellas palabras que aun resonaban en su cabeza.

Flash Back

— ¿Fiesta? — cuestiono el pelinegro

—Sí, Social. Deben ir representantes de todos los departamentos y cada uno podrá llevar un invitado, Nanase Corp. es quien patrocina esta fiesta y tu como administrador del departamento Free! y mi hijo, No debe faltar.

— ¿Cuál es el Motivo? — su mirada calculadora, le indicaba a Haru que su padre buscaba algo y quería saber qué.

— ¿Motivo?, hmmm. — con una sonrisa de medio lado, el mayor tomo sus manos uniéndolas en el centro de si — El motivo dependerá de ti Haru.

— ¿De mí?, no entiendo, ¿a qué se refiere? — la conversación estaba tomando un giro, uno que a Haru no le estaba empezando a gustar.

— hay dos posibles razones para esta fiesta, primero el éxito y expansión de nuestra empresa a áreas latinas o… — Pauso —… o anunciar la posible fusión de nuestra empresa con IWT por medio del matrimonio entre los herederos de ambas.

Haru pensó no haber escuchado bien, ¿por qué su padre había dicho tal cosa?, ¿por qué tomar aquella decisión sin consultarle?, a sabiendas que él se negaría, ¿a dónde quería llegar?

— ¿sabes que me negare a lo último, verdad? — el menor mantuvo la serenidad, y postura, no permitiría que su padre notara su desconcierto ante tal acción.

— ¿Porque lo harías hijo? — se acomodó en su lugar manteniendo la vista fija a quien tenía en frente.

—Porque simplemente no deseo hacerlo, ¿casarme?, no, eso no está en mis planes actuales padres, ¿por eso me trajiste aquí?, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora ¿no?, además, Ya te lo he dicho, la noticia dependerá de ti, no puedo obligarte a casarte, pero si puedo obligarte a cumplir tu responsabilidad como heredero de Nanase Corp., como único hijo es tu deber velar por la compañía

—Pero padre…

—Nada Haru, solo si me das una buena razón para no casarte dejaría la primera opción como motivo de la fiesta, pero si no lo haces debes prepararte para lo que viene.

—Padre yo…

— ¿Estás enamorado?, dime que sí y de quien y todo estará resuelto, de lo contrario demos por terminada esta conversación.

—Si — dijo tras ponerse de pie cabizbajo

—Sí que Haru

—Si —apretó los puños con fuerza — amo a… — su palabras se frenaron en su garganta — amo a alguien, pero no puedo decir a quien,

—Hmmm, creo que eso lo complica a medias Haru, ¿cómo sabré que no me mientes, si no me dices su nombre?

—Cuando esté listo lo diré, solo dame tiempo…

—Tienes hasta fiesta Haru, si para entonces no me convences de que esa persona existe, anunciare el compromiso — se levantó se su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta — y usa el chófer, hasta que no mejores no tienes permitido usar coches, ni siquiera el tuyo, ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

Fin Flash Back

Un sonido a su espalda le trajo de sus recuerdos, y para su sorpresa una grata presencia se asomó tras su puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — un joven de escasa estatura y pelo como la plata, y una sincera sonrisa brindaron alegría al pelinegro.

— ¿A-Aiichiro?, Aiichiro San, Amigo, que alegría verte — ambos amigos se abrazaron con empatía, fue algo realmente valioso para el pelinegro, tenía a su lado a una persona realmente maravillosa, una gran amigo y consejero, la persona a la que más confía. — No sabía que venias, ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

— El Sr. Nanase quiso darle la sorpresa, además de que pensé que no iba a poder llegar, tuvimos mucho trabajo en estos días, pero gracias al esfuerzo de todos pudimos llegar aquí hoy.

— y ¿Cómo está tu esposo? — su pregunta no sorprendió a Nitori pero si noto la baja del tono de su voz.

— Él está bien, recién está llevando las cosas al hotel que se nos asignó, pero ¿le pasa algo?, no sé pero te noto algo triste.

— solo es casación, he tenido un día muy agitado y como sabrás aún queda mucho más que ver de este día. — aunque a medias, realmente las palabras de Haruka no mentían, si estaba cansado pero decirle a Aiichiro lo que le pasaba era preocuparle a él también.

— Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas, realmente es un gusto para mi poder trabajar contigo nuevamente — sus palabras cálidas hicieron bien al más alto

— No, tu descansa y prepárate para la fiesta — Expreso — Pero Gracias… amigo — dicho esto tras un abrazo el pequeño salió de la oficina despidiéndose y permitiéndose la entrada a otros invitados.


	29. Chapter 29

Hola a Todos, aquí el capítulo 29, espero que les guste y recuerden dejar sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones de la historia o que debería mejorar para que sea de su agrado, gracias a ustedes he mejorado en cuanto a mi ortografía (estoy en eso) y pido perdón por los errores.

En el cap anterior olvide agradecer a Karo Aoi Chan, como saben en cada lemon ella me ayuda muchísimo. Sin ella cada Lemon sería bastante agrio.

Hasta aquí el Blablabla

Capítulo 29

La fiesta ha iniciado, un sinnúmero de importantes invitados se reúnen en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Tokyo, un cielo parcialmente nublado amenazante de esparcir con su viento una cálida llovizna en toda la ciudad. Aun así tal pronóstico no impedía que se efectuase aquella importante velada.

En un gran salón, donde todos reían y disfrutaban de los distintos agasajos que para aquello se había preparado, y donde el equipo Free! Hacia acto de presencia formando parte de lo que aquella noche se celebraría. Por un lado estaba Sousuke, llevaba un traje azul Persia con una camisa blanca, aunque su traje como requisito formal para la actividad, también tenía su toque juvenil al no usar corbata en este, dejando a más que una con la boca abierta cuando hizo acto de presencia en el salón de fiesta del lujoso hotel. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo?, a su lado, acompañándolo estaba uno de los nuevos miembros de la división, Rin Matsuoka, quien usaba un pantalón negro ajustado a su torso que dejaba una excelente vista a la parte trasera de su cuerpo, además de una camisa gris cubierta de una chaqueta roja y una bufanda a juego con el pantalón, sin lugar a dudas todas las reacciones de las damas al entrar esta pareja estaban bien merecidas.

Tras esto los demás miembros del equipo Free! también recibieron sus halagos y respectivos piropos tras su entrada, Nagisa quien es la Adoración del departamento de contabilidad había sido recibido por sus fans de dicho departamento, incluso Rei quien estaba elegantemente ocupado por su responsabilidad, había recibido muchas miradas de varias invitadas quienes consideraban su estilo y porte realmente hermoso.

Haruka y Makoto llegaron por separado, el más alto había hecho su entrada saludando de antemano a todos los miembros deportista de su división, había sacado muchas miradas del público, pero no fueron de su atención, pues sus ojos solo buscaban a una persona entre la multitud, a su amante Haruka Nanase — Amante — tales palabras sacaban una pequeña risita de los labios del peliverde imposible de eludir. El caso Haruka no fue distinto, llego un poco antes a la actividad, pero este al igual que sus padres estaban tras bambalinas esperando su turno para dar la bienvenida a los invitados y revelar a todos el motivo de la fiesta, estaba muy nervioso, y un poco ansioso de ver a Makoto.

Por un momento, el Sr. Nanase quien se mantenía sentado al lado de su esposa, le pido a su hijo su atención, pues era el momento en que este debía responder a la pregunta de su padre — Dime Haru, ¿ Cuál será el motivo de la fiesta?, haya fuera esta la hija de un importante socio, ambos están esperando el anuncio de su compromiso, pero eso depende de ti, no me importa tener que rendir una disculpa por romper el compromiso, pero para ello debes decirme si ya tienes a quien amar, pero no quiero un Sí, quiero nombre, quiero saber que esa persona es la indicada para mi hijo. Tu madre a mi lado está de acuerdo con respetar tu decisión con respecto a esa persona, pero también está a favor que de no existir lo mejor será este compromiso, así que hijo dinos, ¿Quién es la persona que según tú amas? — Haru estaba atento a las palabras de su padre, se mantuvo en silencio mientras este compartía sus pensamientos, quería ser igual de sincero cuando diera su respuesta y es por ello que apretó sus puños para responder.

— Si, hay alguien que amo con todas mis fuerzas — Afirmo seguro de sus palabras — es alguien maravilloso, un ser que durante años estuvo en mi cabeza y desconocía los porqués, alguien que transformo mi corazón y alimento de buenos recuerdos durante nuestra relación. Quisiera que si algún día necesitara elegir entre Agua, dinero, esto — señalo todo el lugar — y esa persona, la elegiría sin duda alguna. — Sus padres se miraron entre sí, en sus rostros había un leve aire de orgullo y alegría por las palabras tan sinceras de su hijo.

— ¿Quién es Hijo? a quien debo agradecer por la felicidad de mi hijo. — cuestiono la dama quien se mantenía en silencio. Haruka se levantó para dar una respuesta a aquella pregunta de tanto tiempo.

— Es T… — un ruido en la puerta interrumpió la conversación

— Señor, es momento de su entrada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el salón de fiestas todos los invitados continuaban disfrutando de actividad que se llevaba a cabo, Makoto quien estaba de pie disfrutando una bebida mientras compartía unas palabras de alegría y felicitación con Sousuke y su mejor amigo Rin.

— De verdad los felicito a ambos, aun no puedo creer que estén juntos y tan enamorados. Jamás pensé que ustedes tenían una historia más allá de lo que conocía, pero estoy feliz de que gocen de la misma felicidad de la que disfrutamos Haru y yo. — Rin quien junto a Sousuke también disfrutaban una bebida no pudo evitar sonrojarse a la dulces palabras del peliverde.

— Ash, para ya. Además era cuestión de tiempo que este grandulón aceptara que soy perfecto y que me amaba con todo su ser.

Sousuke tomo a Rin de la de la barbilla, llevo su rostro junto al suyo y susurro — Claro que lo eres, eres perfecto — dejo caer un suave beso en su mejilla, dejando al pelirrojo sonrojado y avergonzado a la vez, pero más que eso lo dejo mudo.

Makoto disfrutaba ver a la reciente pareja coquetear sin importar nada, ver como ambos eran consumidos por ese cálido sentimiento llamado amor, provocando en él un aumento exagerando de la ganas de ver a su otra mitad, esas ganas de ver a Haru.

En un momento Sousuke acerco a Rin a su cuerpo como señal de alerta, mientras este miraba a las espaldas de Makoto, acto al cual el peliverde hizo asomo tras de sí, para ver que había causado que su amigo tomara aquella actitud, y ahí estaban Takuya Uozumi junto a Kisumi Shigino ambos acercándose casualmente a Makoto y los demás.

— Buenas noches, que agradable es verte Tachibana ¿tienes un minuto para mí? — el saludo y la invitación directa de Kisumi hacía el peliverde le parecieron impropios del pelirosa, normalmente era más redundante en sus asuntos, además de un poco molesto, pero al dejar a un lado aquella característica actitud le dejo ver a Makoto que algo andaba mal.

— Seguro, Sígueme — ambos se retiraron mientras dejaban a Rin, con un pequeño problema pendiente por resolver.

— Takuya… — Rin trato de iniciar la conversación, pero en realidad no sabía que decir, ¿cómo podía decirle que había elegido a Sou, cuando entre ellos realmente no había nada?, y mucho más ¿cómo hacerlo sin que Sousuke pensara que si hubo algo?

— Olvídalo Rin, puedo verlo por mí mismo, en el fondo sabía que sería así, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. — Sousuke se mantenía en silencio cuando Takuya se dirigió a el — Y tu trata de hacerlo feliz, no pierdas esta nueva oportunidad que te han dado, yo hubiera estado feliz en tu lugar.

— No tiene que decirlo — Reprocho el Más alto — Se lo duro de perderlo ya pase por ello.

— Estoy seguro Takuya que encontraras alguien que te haga feliz de verdad, es un deseo de corazón. — Expuso el pelirrojo mientras tomaba la mano de Sousuke.

— Gracias Rin, pero creo que hay alguien con quien me siento a gusto por ahora, quien sabe si más adelante sea ese sentimiento llamado amor. — mientras decía esto, su mirada se fijó hacia donde habían partido Kisumi y Makoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En otro lado del salón, en uno de los balcones del restaurante del lujoso hotel, Kisumi y Makoto estaban sentados, ambos pretendían tener una conversación guiada por el pelirosa, ante los ojos de Makoto era algo preocupante por la mirada caída que traía el más bajo con él, no era algo típico de Kisumi, un tipo alegre y molesto hasta la espina.

— Si no es mucho pedir quiero que vayas al grano Shigino, tengo una fiesta a la cual asistir, y por la relación con la empresa me parece que tu tam…

— Se lo que paso entre Haru y tu hace años, se todo Tachibana, desde la fiesta hasta tu estado deprimente en los años de universidad.

Makoto estaba pálido, ¿cómo demonios Shigino obtuvo esa información?, no habría manera de que Rei o Nagisa y mucho menos Sousuke le contaran, era algo que no podía adivinar, pero si estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo en aquel momento — ¿Cómo te enteraste? — Pudo haber alegado ignorancia, pero desconociendo la fuente de información era mejor no andar con rodeos.

— Primero dime ¿Qué piensas hacer con Haru?, ¿acaso este es un plan para vengarte de él? ¿Enamorarlo para luego abandonarlo?, dime con un demonio ¿qué crees que harás con Haruka? — el tono de voz de Kisumi fue bastante violento, de no ser porque estaban sentados en las mesas de afuera del local, seguro hubieran llamado la atención de los comensales.

Bajo su voz al conjunto de su respiración continuando el interrogatorio mientras el peliverde se mantenía en silencio. — Si no me dices nada le contare todo a Haru, y cuando digo todo me refiero a cada detalle incluyendo tu tratamiento depresivo y tus intentos y ganas de morir.

Makoto respiro profundo se sentía atrapado a contar su verdad, no le importaba lo que pensara Shigino, más bien lo que pasaría con Haru si se enteraba, tuvo que tomar una decisión sin pensar mucho del tema, debía contarle todo a Shigino y lo haría por el bien de Haruka.

— Este bien Shigino te contare todo. Pero antes, debes prometer que dejaras que te cuente todo antes de tomar alguna decisión… por favor deja que te diga la verdad.

Las palabras de Makoto fueron ligeras ante el oído de Kisumi, quien asintió y le dejo explicar,

— Hace años sufrí un estado depresivo, como sabrás todo vino a raíz de un comentario que hubo en la fiesta de graduación en casa de Haru.

— La fiesta donde se dijo que eras Gay — Interrumpió Kisumi, no haciendo una pregunta, más bien afirmando el comentario.

— Exacto, en aquel momento Haru estaba muy molesto al insinuarse que yo estaba enamorado de él, lo que causo que echara a todo el mundo del lugar. Cuando todos se fueron subí al cuarto de Haru y le dije que todo era un malentendido.

— ¿Y lo era? — Kisumi continuaba buscando la verdad entre su historia

— No, yo si amaba a Haru, pero estaba dispuesto a morir callándolo si era necesario, por lo que cuando Haru me pregunto si era gay le dije que sí, pero le oculte que era a él a quien amaba, le dije que se trataba de alguien más.

— ¿Qué paso luego? — continuaba cuestionando mientras un mesero les servía unas taza de café para cada uno.

— Haru se enojó más conmigo, me dijo que no podíamos seguir siendo amigos, que tener un gay a su lado solo dañaría su imagen, después de esto Haru partió a Estados unidos y no lo volví a ver hasta que regreso a Tokyo.

— ¿Por qué entraste a trabajar a Nanase Group?, venganza ¿verdad?

— No, entre a Nanase Group porque el señor Nanase me lo pidió, al principio me negué pero el insistió por bastante tiempo, al final acepte.

— ¿El padre de Haru te pidió trabajar aquí?, no entiendo ¿Por qué?

— Solo dijo que había algo que me debía y que necesitaba que trabajara para él.

— Y no pensaste que ¿tal vez él supo lo que paso contigo y Haru?

—Lo pensé, pero nunca dijo nada al respecto y siempre me trato como un empleado más, por lo que lo descarte en su momento. Ya luego le pregunte directamente.

— ¿Qué dijo?

— Que sabía todo lo que paso con su hijo, y que era su manera de pedir perdón.

— Entonces, ¿no pensabas en vengarte de Haru, dejaste todo en el pasado?

— No, cuando me entere que Haru regreso la ganas de vengarme llenaron mi cuerpo, quería que el sintiera lo que yo sentí, que llorara lo mismo que yo, pero no fue posible, Aun amaba a Haruka, sentía que ese fuerte sentimiento que estaba encerrado en mi pecho fue liberado al sentir a Haru otra vez, Amaba a Haruka, aun lo amo y seguiré amando para siempre. — Makoto no sabía si Kisumi creía en sus palabras pero estaba dispuesto a todo para que le creyera, a tal punto de inclinarse ante Shigino y suplicarle que no diga nada. — Te lo ruego Shigino, sé que no somos amigos y no nos llevamos bien, pero por aquel sentimiento que sé que sientes por Haru, te lo ruego, no se lo cuentes.

Shigino le miraba, pensaba como aquel hombre podía estar humillándose de esa manera públicamente por alguien ¿Podría el hacerlo alguna vez?, no sabía la respuesta pero si sabía que aquello que sentía Makoto por Haru era algo verdadero — Recuerdo aquella ocasión cuando dije que jamás podrías quitarme a Haru, la razón por la que lo dije y estaba tan seguro es porque no podías quitarme algo que no era mío, desde aquello sabía que Haru te amaba y te pertenecía. Incluso escuche tu historia porque no quería terminar de aceptar lo que ya sabía.

— ¿Entonces, no le dirás nada? — la respiración del peliverde se empezaba a normalizar.

— ahora estoy saliendo con Takuya, no es algo serio pero preferí no meterme en su relación, por lo que nunca pensé en decirle nada a Haru, más bien vine advertirte como muestra de mi aprobación a su relación.

— ¿Advertirme? — hubo duda en su expresión

— Todo esto me lo dijo aquel joven que inicio esto, ese chico del club de atletismo que comento en la fiesta de Haruka que él te gustaba — el corazón de Makoto empezó a latir a toda prisa — resulta que él es hijo de uno de los patrocinadores, cuando me contó todo pensó que el tema era algo ya saneado entre tú y Haruka, dijo que el hecho de que ambos trabajen juntos significa que todo ya estaba bien y como supo que yo era gran amigo de Haruka no dudo en hablar del tema.

— El contó todo sin pensar… — Makoto estaba analizando todo con cuidado — esa persona podía estar tan cerca de Haru...

— El problema aquí es que él está en la fiesta Tachibana, está aquí y me temo que si ve a Haruka se le pueda ir la lengua.— Comento mientras le daba un sorbo al su taza de café.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Tadanori Sera está aquí? — Makoto no lo pudo evitar salido corriendo dejando a Kisumi con las palabras a medias.

Mientras corría Makoto recibió un mensaje de parte de Rei que le dejo aún más preocupado.

**De: Rei R.**

**Para: Makoto Sempai**

**Asunto: Urgente**

**Acabo de ver a Sera Sempai, ¿Qué debemos hacer? **


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Ya era el momento, todos los miembros de la familia Nanase hacían su aparición ante aquella multitud de importantes personajes del mundo deportivo. Los tres caminaban con pasos lentos y elegantes, se podía escuchar sus pasos a ritmo al estruendoso silencio que dejaron los invitados al verles aparecer tras la elegante voz del maestro de ceremonias. Todos estaban atentos, el tema principal de la noche seria revelado, ahí se acabarían los cotilleos de casi todos, ahí se conocería de una buena vez cual era el motivo para tener a todos reunidos en esta nublada noche.

El señor Nanase tomo la palabra mirando al público — Buenas noches y bienvenidos sean todos— ahora dirigiéndose a su esposa quien colgaba a su brazo izquierdo. La miro de frente tomando con ambas manos las de ellas y pronuncio — esta hermosa dama es mi amada esposa, una mujer que durante toda su vida lucho junto a mí para llevar a cabo el proyecto que hoy se llama Nanase Corp., una pequeña gota de agua que gracias a la paciencia y apoyo de nuestros seres querido se había hecho todo un mar de realidades y sueños cumplidos. — todos en el salón iniciaron aplausos, amigos y familiares identificados con sus palabras silbaban a lo lejos en señal de apoyo. — El que está aquí a mi lado — soltó con movimientos delicados a su esposa para poner atención en su hijo quien posaba a su diestra. — Es mi columna, una persona que me ha llenado de orgullo durante toda mi vida. No ha sido perfecto, durante su juventud ha cometido muchísimos errores, pero con orgullo pudo crecer y aprender de ellos. — Haruka está nervioso, su corazón latía de una manera aterradora, no sabía que haría su padre realmente, buscaba a Makoto entre la multitud, quería tener un símbolo de tranquilidad que en el momento no podía tener. Mostraba serenidad, mostraba elegancia, pero todo era algo superficial, por dentro estaba tan temeroso de las palabras de su padre. — Son ellos quienes aquí a mi lado me dan la fuerza y el honor de poder anunciar la nueva fusión de Nanase Corp. — Haru estaba al borde perder la serenidad al escuchar la palabra que con grandeza pronuncio su padre ¨Fusión¨, con esto estaba dando claramente su decisión y opinión con relación a la plática anterior, había optado por el matrimonio. Pero ¿Qué haría para escapar de ello? — A partir de ahora — Continúo el Sr. Nanase — la empresas Nanase Corp. Será expandida a toda américa Latina, nuestros nuevos socios latinos serán un brazo más para este gran proyecto que cada día crece más. Quiero agradecer a todos los del equipo Nanase y sus divisiones , todos han formado parte de esto, sin ustedes no seriamos más que una idea, sin ustedes solo seriamos nada.

Haruka estaba mudo, se había preparado mentalmente para enfrentar a sus padres tras telones, no aceptar el matrimonio por nada en este mundo. Pero el anuncio fue otro, no compromiso, no alejarse de Makoto, todo fue un susto que paralizo su corazón levemente por unos cuantos segundos.

Todos iniciaron aplausos, algunos se abrazaban por la dicha de esta nueva y grandiosa noticia, aunque algunos tomaron la noticia como algo bueno, para otros era una importante oportunidad de ascenso y crecimiento, pues así era Nanase Corp, si ella crecía todos lo hacían.

Tras despedirse, el Sr. Nanase les dirige las últimas palabras —Ahora a disfrutar de la fiesta y muchas gracias por su presencia esta noche. — todos concluyeron con aplausos en repetición al tiempo que los Nanase bajaban del escenario.

.

.

.

.

Ya en la parte baja del elegante proscenio, antes de ser envueltos por la multitud que les felicitaba, el padre de Haru le dirige cálidas palabras — Confió en ti hijo, y sé que has elegido el camino correcto. — Tras esto la pareja es absorbida por la muchedumbre que les rodeaba.

El Nanase menor estaba quieto, feliz. No sabía cómo ocultar la dicha de tener aquellos padres tan maravillosos, la gran alegría de verse en un futuro con el amor de su vida sin ocultarlo de ellos, aceptaban su relación, bueno, aun no sabían que se trataba de Makoto, un hombre, pero estaba seguro que ese detalle no les importaría, puesto que había aprendido de ese gran hombre al que llamaba padre que en una relación solo importa el amor, no el género.

Levemente Haruka fue puesto de nuevo en sus zapatos al ser nombrado varias veces por una voz desconocida.

— Nanase San, Nanase San — Se escucha una voz insistente desde unos metros detrás del pelinegro, quien levantando la mano trataba de llamar la atención de Haruka.

— Buenas Noches — se dirigió al encontrarse con más cercanía de aquel extraño

— Buenas Noches, Nanase San. Me alegra verle después de tanto tiempo — Dijo con alegría aquel misterioso joven

— Quisiera decir los mismo — manifestó el más bajo — Pero ¿nos conocemos?, es que realmente no recuerdo haberle visto antes.

Haruka estaba levente confundió, un tipo elegante y aparentemente familiarizado con la empresa se le acerca con tanta familiaridad y no tenía posibilidad de saber quién es.

— Bueno, es normal que no me recuerdes. Hace tanto que salimos de la secundaria que me imagino que no te acordaras de todos tus ex compañeros, y mucho menos con los que no eran parte del club de natación. — el joven extendió una tarjeta de presentación en dirección al pelinegro. — Soy Tadanori Sera, fui tu compañero en la secundaria, pertenecía al club te atletismo y además… fui el joven que hiso el comentario que te molesto tanto en tu fiesta de despedida. ¿Ahora me recuerdas Nanase? — Acomodo sus lentes con lentitud para esperar una respuesta.

Haruka reacción ante aquella presentación, si bien ya sabía de quien se trataba. Sera San era un prodigio del club de atletismo, durante un tiempo fue senpai del club para Ryugazaki, pero más que ello no tenía más información sobre esta persona, por lo que es normal no recordarle en este momento. Aunque con respecto a la fiesta no recordaba con exactitud quien había iniciado el rumor, pero enterarse que tenía esa persona en frente le hacía sentir incómodo.

— Sera San, si ya recuerdo, fuiste senpai de Ryugazaki en la secundaria. Lamento no haberte reconocido pero como sabrás no hubo una relación de por medio entre nosotros que forzara a ello.

— Eso fue cruel Nanase San — Sonrió levemente — más cuando debería agradecerme que gracias a mí, usted y Tachibana San volvieron a ser amigos. — Haru no pudo evitar poner más atención a los que comentaba el alto joven.

— ¿a qué te refiere? — era normal que asumiera que entre Makoto y Haru hubiera un tipo de enojo por lo sucedido hace tanto tiempo, pero como podría aquel hombre saber sobre su situación con Makoto actual, y más importante ¿Por qué dice ¨ Gracias a él ¨?

— B-bueno ya sabes, sobre su pelea y el hecho de que ya están llevándose bien — Dijo un poco intrigado al notar la extraña expresión de Haru.

— Solo fueron cosas de infancia, un enojo menor, ninguno le dio mucha importancia y por ello fue fácil volver a nuestra antigua amistad, no creo que tengas algo que ver realmente. — Haru busco una excusa intentando salir rápido de la incómoda conversación.

— ¿Un enojo Menor?, yo no diría eso. Al menos no para Tachibana, él estuvo bastante tiempo en rehabilitación, sus ataque de depresión fueron un tema bastante sonado entre los graduados, muchos pensaron que se suicidaría.

Era la primera vez que Haruka escuchaba de alguien sobre la situación de Makoto, hasta ahora nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio, incluso el mismo Makoto cerraba ante aquel tema.

Un mesero pasa entre ellos, sirviéndoles copas se vino o shampage según su elección.

— En eso creo que estas equivocado, no fui la causa de aquel incidente de Tachibana — Si bien le molestaba recordar lo que había pasado a su novio por culpa de un idiota que le lastimo su corazón, también era importante ver lo que algunas personas pensaban, en el caso de Tadanori Sera que creía que el causante había sido Haru y no un ex amante.

— Espera Nanase, por lo que estoy entendiendo, ¿tú no sabes nada de los que paso con Tachibana después de la fiesta? — Sera tenía una expresión de sorpresa, tomo a Haruka por el brazo y lo llevo un poco más alejado de las multitudes, manteniendo a ambos dentro del local.

— No, no sé qué paso, pero hasta donde sé, el problemas de Makoto no tuvo nada que ver conmigo — Estaba convencido de ello, Makoto se lo había dicho, la culpa fue de alguien que le rompió el corazón, no de él.

— ¿Qué no? — Sera Chasqueo los dientes — Tiene que ver contigo, y mucho, por lo que paso aquel día, por irte de esa forma Tachibana paso el peor momento de su vida. Todos sabíamos que era Gay y pensábamos que tú lo sabias, no era mi intención que pasara aquello esa noche, pero sea lo que sea que le dijiste a Makoto le destrozo, no, peor aún, lo destruyo.

— Imposible — Haruka estaba en un estado de shock y asombro simultáneos, su mirada era alarmante y su expresión de miedo. — Todos lo dijeron, la causa de aquello fue cuando le rompieron el c…

— ¿Corazón? — Interrumpió Sera — Eso es correcto, pero quien se lo rompió fuiste tú Haruka Nanase. — Sera apuntaba a Haru con su dedo mientras movía lentamente su copa de vino.

— No, No es posible, estas mintiendo — Tomo un sorbo de su copa, como si esta le diera la fuerza para entender la realidad.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?, no ganaría nada mintiéndote cuando tienes a Tachibana quien me desmienta. Nanase con esto no espero obtener nada, pero saber que culpas a otro por el dolor que tú causaste no es justo. Tachibana estuvo en una mala situación, pasaba días sin probar bocado, su cuerpo se desgastaba, su madre lloraba cada día pidiéndole fuerzas para poder ayudar a su hijo, al único que le permitió acercarse fue a ese chico de Samezuka, Matsuoka paso meses cuidando de él hasta el momento de tener que irse a Australia.

— E-esto no puede ser posible — Se repetía una y otra vez

— Por un tiempo trabaje en un centro Psicológico, y allí era tratado Tachibana, fue bastante tiempo después que empezó a socializar, aunque solo con algunas personas. Estaba tan encerrado y avergonzado de su homosexualidad que pensábamos que no duraría de esa forma.

— Pero ¿Por qué todos me mintieron? — Haruka estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, cuando Sera lo llevo a la parte de atrás donde antes este aguardaba con sus padres y no pueda ser visto por nadie.

— No se la causa y quienes te mintieron sobre esto, pero cuando me topé con Shigino San dijo que todo estaba resuelto

— ¿Kisumi?... ¿Kisumi lo sabía?, Con un demonio ¿cuantos más lo sabían?, ¿cuantos más me vieron la cara de estúpido? — Haruka tomo a Sera por el cuello con la única mano libre que tenia

— Pues todos los miembros del club de natación eran consiente de ellos, Matsuoka, Yamazaki y la primera persona a quien le conté sobre esto hace años fue a…

— ¿Quién con un demonio?, ¿Quien más formo parte de este maldito circo para mentirme y verme la cara de imbécil?

— A tu padre, el Sr. Nanase. Cuando la situación de Tachibana se puso peor, él fue la primera persona a quien le conté lo que sucedió, fue la primera persona a quien le pedí ayuda con la situación de Tachibana.

La copa aun llena cayó al suelo mientras se deslizaba lentamente entre los dedos de Haruka, estaba paralizado, herido, se sentía traicionado, no por Nagisa, no por Rei, no por los demás, se sentía traicionado por una de las personas que más amaba… aquella que le dio la vida… su padre.


	31. Chapter 31

Hola a Tod s, aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. Kisus

Capítulo 31

Makoto corría por todo el lugar, buscaba con la mirada la figura de aquel que dominaba sus pensamientos, aquel cuyo rumbo dependía de un intruso a sus vidas.

Se encontró con Rei en el centro del salón, este había contactado a todos los que conocían aquel secreto en la fiesta para que buscaran a Haru y evitaran que se reúna con Sera San, todos, incluyendo a Rin y Sou estaban pendiente de cualquier movimiento.

Pero no fue posible, por más que buscaban no había señal alguna del pelinegro.

— Makoto Senpai, ninguno lo ha visto y también perdí de vista a Sera Senpai, ¿Qué podemos hacer? — Rei mantenía la serenidad, sabia de la gravedad del asunto, pero también sabía que en un momento así perder la serenidad no ayudaría nada.

— No se Rei, solo quiero… solo quiero encontrar a Haru — Mientras hablaba mantenía la vista ocupada en búsqueda de Haruka. — Ve con Nagisa y sigue buscando a Sera San, no debes permitir que vea a Haru.

Kisumi quien siguió a Makoto, se acercó ofreciéndole su ayuda para encontrar a Haru, no quería que Haruka sufriera por nada si él lo pudiera evitar.

— ¿Podemos ayudar, Takuya y yo?, pero antes de que respondas te diré que Haruka es mi amigo y aunque te niegues iré por él. — Kisumi no lo dijo en forma de pelea, más bien indicándole que tenían un nuevo aliado.

— Ok, nos encontraremos en el balcón del ala este, en 20 min, el que tenga noticias no dude en avisarme de inmediato.

Cuando todos se disponían a partir a lo lejos desde la parte más apartada de la ubicación actual de los chicos, Haruka es visto corriendo a una gran velocidad, todos se quedaron mudos, más bien sin tiempo a reaccionar por la sorpresa, pero eso no aplicaba para Makoto quien salió a todo prisa tras él.

Llego a la entrada del lujoso hotel, afuera truenos retumbaban los cielos indicando un fuerte lluvia que empezaba a caer.

Mientras la lluvia se hacía más fuerte Haruka continuaba la huida, Makoto la persecución. Ambos corrían como si la vida dependiera de ello, o tal vez era así, para ambos era así.

Haruka llego a las afueras de las áreas que eran consideradas propias del Hotel, tomando un taxi a gran rapidez, antes de subirse, antes de abordar el coche se detuvo en la puerta, mirando detenidamente a quien le seguía, logrando que este se forzara más a seguir corriendo, al tiempo que susurraba

— No, Por Favor… — para conseguir melancólicamente una sigilosa respuesta

— Lo siento Makoto, De verdad Lo siento — y Haruka empapado abordo el auto hacia un destino desconocido.

Makoto corrió de vuelta nuevamente al hotel, busco su coche y salió a toda prisa al apartamento, era el único lugar donde podía imaginar que Haruka huiría, no quería imaginar nada más, solo encontrarlo y abrazarlo y de alguna manera solucionar aquello, pero ¿Qué pasaba realmente?, ¿Qué había en la cabeza de Haruka?, no sabía lo que Sera le había dicho y tomarse el tiempo para averiguarlo era imprudente.

Llego tan rápido como pudo, que la fiesta fuera en un lugar cerca de su apartamento tenía una gran ventaja que no vio hasta ahora, salió del coche dirigiéndose a toda prisa al ascensor quien indicaba que bajaba desde el 5to piso, dándole las esperanzas a Makoto que hubiese sido Haru quien lo haya activado antes, pero aun así no estaba listo para esperar, entro por la puerta izquierda a un lado del ascensor, dándole acceso a las escaleras donde las recorrió a toda prisa.

Ya en el piso exacto, cansado, sin aire, cubierto por la lluvia, Makoto se para frente a la puerta de aquel apartamento. Tomo aire, y giro la llave que en algún momento Haru la había dado — Por favor que este aquí — Se repetía para sí. Entro despacio, y busco con la mirada por todos lados, sin encontrar nada más que un apartamento vacío. Cayó al suelo, agotado física y mentalmente, quería encontrar a Haru pero no sabía dónde buscar.

Un ligero sonido desde su bolsillo atrajo su atención, era su móvil con una llamada de Rei en curso.

— Makoto Senpai, ¿lo encontró? — Cuestiono en tono preocupado

— No, y Rei no sé dónde buscar, estoy desesperado — Makoto sentía como un fuerte nudo se agudizaba en su pecho.

— Tal vez hay una posibilidad de encontrarlo, tenemos a Sera San con nosotros, le encontramos luego de que Haruka San saliera huyendo, tal vez deberías hablar con el — Makoto se levantó lentamente del suelo tomando dirección a la puerta

— Llévenlo a una habitación del hotel, ya voy para allá.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya en el cuarto de hotel, estaban todos los relacionados a lo que acontecía, Kisumi, Rin, Rei, Takuya, Nagisa y Kisumi, todos estaban dando vueltas en el exótico cuarto en espera de Makoto, en el centro, sentado, como si fuese custodiado por bestias marinas, estaba Sera, quien había accedido a reunirse con todos.

La entrada de Makoto fue simple, nada estrepitosa, estaba empapado y sus ojos rojos por derramar lágrimas de impotencia, al entrar su mirada estaba en un único objetivo, una sola persona la cual miraba con ira, parecía que se lanzaría sobre él y lo molería a golpes, y sus amigos pensaban igual, por lo que Takuya, Nagisa y Rei, se interpusieron para evitar aquella posible acción, a diferencia de Sousuke, Rin y Kisumi quienes entendían que lo tendría bien merecido.

Pero nada fue como se pensó, Makoto se acercó él y para sorpresa de todos lo único que dijo fue — ¿Por qué?

Sera se levantó de su lugar, poniéndose justo frente a Makoto, tomándolo por los hombros y reclamándole abiertamente

— ¿Por qué no?, Tachibana él te hizo daño — Vocifero

— No, él no me daño, yo lo hice.

— se burló de ti y por ello sufriste por bastante tiempo, mientras el ¿qué?, ¿solo de viaje disfrutando su vida mientras destruía la tuya?

— Estas equivocado, yo me enfoque en sufrir en vez de aceptarlo

— No podía tolerarlo, al principio solo pensé que las cosas estaban resueltas y pensé que él había aprendido, pero no, lo encubrieron — señalo a todo en la habitación — todos lo encubrieron y dejaron que se salga con la suya.

— Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo — Grito Makoto lleno de Ira

— Si, tiene que ver, por su culpa fui humillado esa noche, sus aires de grandeza lastimaron a muchos esa noche, a ti a mí, nos hecho como perros, y tú que te llevaste la peor parte lo defiendes.

— Sera… yo amo a Haru — las palabras de Makoto a diferencia de todos los gritos anteriores fueron serenas y dolorosas — y ahora por tu culpa no sé dónde o como esta, solo puedo imaginarme algunas escenas y todas van por mal camino.

— Aun lo amas — Sera estaba algo sorprendido — ¿pero por qué?, te hizo un gran daño, cada vez que te visitábamos podíamos ver el sufrimiento de tu familia, Tachibana no solo te hizo daño a ti, también a tu familia, y tu aun así… ¿lo amas?

— Lo que me paso, no fue culpa de Haru, lo que paso, fue por mi debilidad, por no afrontar las cosas como un hombre, me comporte como un niño y cause dolor, no solo a mí, o mi familia, también a amigos como los que están aquí ahora, también a amigos como tu Sera — Makoto se acercó un poco más a Sera— Sera Perdóname, no culpes a Haru de las cosas de las cuales yo soy responsable.

Sera no pudo evitar sentir la sinceridad de las palabras del peliverde, estaba conmovido y arrepentido de lo que había hecho, sabía que por algún tiempo se sentiría culpable por los actos de esa noche.

— Le dije a Nanase sobre tus crisis, todo lo relacionado a ti en aquel entonces — Acoto será de repente

— ¿No dijo nada que indicara a dónde iba? — Cuestiono Kisumi al notar la colaboración de Sera.

— No exactamente, pero se vio muy afectado al saber que el Sr. Nanase estaba enterado de todo desde aquel entonces.

— Nanase San — Respondieron todos al unísono

— Pero ¿Cómo? — Cuestiono Rei

— Yo se lo dije, cuando Tachibana sufrió las primeras crisis, fui a casa del papa de Haru y le explique lo sucedido desde la fiesta, le pedí que hiciera que su hijo te pidiera perdón, el solo me pidió que no comentara esto con nadie más y él se encargaría de que su hijo aprendiese la lección.

— Eso lo explica — Comento Kisumi, dejando a todos con poco de duda en sus palabras, a todos menos a Makoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En las afueras de la ciudad, donde una enorme mansión ocupaba un hermoso espacio. En un salón, una estancia llena de libros y sumergido en una lúgubre oscuridad, cuyo único paisaje era la aun fortaleciente lluvia, un joven pelinegro esperaba bajo la compañía del único en el que podía confiar, esperaban a aquel que tenía las respuestas a cada una de sus preguntas, aquel por quien esperaría toda la noche de ser posible.

— Bienvenido a casa… Padre


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

El clima aun frío por la mojada noche que se ofrecía, todo estaba en silencio y calmado. Haruka estaba de pie, observando por un vitral que adornaba con hermosos colores aquel lúgubre espacio, a su lado la única persona a la cual podría recurrir ante tal situación, el único ser con el que podría abrir el corazón totalmente al desnudo como lo tenía en aquel momento.

Se sentía destrozado, su pecho se inflaba tras cada respiración, un fuerte peso sentía en su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse a libertad, aun de pie sus piernas estaban heladas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, aún mantenía las húmedas prendas de vestir que uso durante la tarde, y aun pretendía usarlas por lo que restara de la noche. Sus ojos azules como el océano estaban de un color rojizo que le adornaban, era un detalle muy evidente a tal punto que ocultarlo sería imposible, su rostro, mojado, por aguas saladas que recorrían su cara. Aquel líquido que contenía cada dolor y cada sentimiento de ira que ahora tenía el pelinegro.

Su semblante totalmente lleno de dolor era algo que Nitori jamás había visto en él, trato de abrazarlo para confortar todo el remolino que tenía dentro, pero fue insuficiente, el pelinegro tenía sus brazos acomodados sobre la pequeña mesita color café frente al vitral, le golpeaba fuertemente, una y otra vez mientras gritaba a todo pulmón un grito de desahogo.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhh! — Gritaba con más y más fuerza, a tal punto que su cuerpo fue cayendo lentamente rendido ante la debilidad que le ofrecía tal sentimiento, rendido allí arrodillado ante el Vitral de hermosos colores que hasta ahora había notado. Tomando la mano de Nitori, Haruka apretó con fuerza mientras su cuerpo rendido caía en brazos del más bajo.

— Llora Haru, saca desde adentro eso que ahora te lastima y mañana te hará más fuerte, llora y vuélvete más fuerte. — Aunque las palabras de Nitori era de aliento al pelinegro, la verdad era que el mismo quería romper en llanto, ver a su amigo sufriendo de esta manera era algo que lo hacía débil, pero no era momento para el ser sensible, si Haru lo había contactado, era porque contaba con él, y él debía demostrar que no estaba equivocado al elegirlo en aquel momento.

Unas horas antes…

Nitori estaba en la fiesta de las empresas cuando fue contactado de un número desconocido, no era costumbre contestar llamadas bajo esta característica pero siendo esta la línea solo para amigos y familiares no pudo negarse a contestar.

— ¡Si! — contesto relajadamente al tiempo que tomaba una copa de unas de las bandejas que le cruzaban en el momento.

— Nitori- San… — la voz llorosa al otro lado se escuchaba con un eco preocupante.

— ¿Ha-Haruka- San, eres tú? — La voz de Nitori se volvió preocupante, se alejó levemente del público que le rodeaba y busco un espacio más privado. — ¿Qué pasa? te escuchas muy mal, ¿dónde estás?

— Aunque no pueda reír, es gracioso que en mi estado puedas reconocerme — Bromeo sin el más mínimo toque de gracia, esto antes de ser invadido nuevamente por el llanto. — Te necesito, ven por favor, y te pido que me perdones, perdóname por ser egoísta y pedir tu ayuda en este momento pero ahora mismo solo puedo confiar en ti.

— No seas tonto, dime donde estas iré para allá, Soy tu amigo y me hubiera enojado que no hubiera sido yo a quien llamaras, dime ¿dónde estás? — Nitori estaba realmente preocupado, unos minutos antes había visto Haruka muy feliz y no podía entender que habría cambiado tanto a este nuevo escenario.

— Voy camino a la Residencia Nanase — Dijo en un breve ahogo — No le digas a nadie que me viste o hablaste conmigo — Pauso antes de continuar — te enviare un correo con la ubicación… Por favor concédeme esta petición egoísta y ven a mi lado mi Amigo — La llamada se limitó a un sonido continuo dando clara evidencia de que la llamada había terminado.

Y ahora, ambos están ahí, tomados de la mano, mientras Haruka es acorrucado como niño indefenso en los brazos de Nitori.

Un poco más calmado, Haruka estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que su amigo tenía que decir.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?, tengo tantas dudas dentro de mí que me es imposible pensar con tranquilidad. — Expreso el pelinegro mientras se mantenía en una posición fetal.

— ¡uh!, ¿por qué no la enumeramos? — Aunque la sugerencia era algo relajada no sonaba como tal. — Porque no responderlas una a una y no todas al mismo tiempo, así tendrás tus ideas claras cuando debas tomas una decisión, es como un pequeño examen, una pregunta a la vez.

— ¿Crees que tendremos las respuestas?

— No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos — Nitori miro tiernamente el rostro de Haru, el cual yace sobre sus piernas.

Un profundo respiro salió de Haru para luego iniciar — ¿Por qué Makoto me mintió?, ¿acaso está conmigo por venganza?, ¿Por qué no puedo odiarlo a pesar de existir tal posibilidad?— las preguntas salieron tan rápido como si hubieran estado ahogando a Haru, como si no hubiera espacio en su pecho para contenerlas un poco más.

Nitori pensó en silencio un momento antes de responder tales preguntas, pero luego de una ligera pausa dijo — por lo que me has dicho no parece hacerte mentido, te oculto un pasado doloroso para él, y como yo lo veo eso no está mal, en su vida hay cosas que puedes o no decir, y creo que ese joven simplemente no estaba listo para decírtelo, pero viéndolo desde otro punto, puede que si este por venganza, ser herido por la persona que más amas es duro, y la manera de él vengarse es única y original, amándote y haciéndote feliz. Sí que es una venganza aterradora. — Aquello era unas palabras que adornadas con sarcasmo Haru entendió perfectamente —Haru, Jamás había visto una cara tan honestamente feliz en ti desde que te conozco, ni siquiera cuando tu padre te decía lo orgulloso que estaba de ti. Si vieras el Haru que yo vi al entras en la oficina unas horas atrás jamás pensaría que hay alguna pizca de venganza alrededor.

— P-Pero… — Nitori lo interrumpió

— Pero, el motivo por el que no lo Odias es porque lo amas, tan sencillo como eso.

Haruka no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla de sus labios al escuchar las palabras del más bajo, tenía razón dudar de Makoto era absurdo, hasta ahora le había demostrado que era el único para él, que sus sentimiento eran sinceros, y aunque si deberían hablar de lo sucedido, no era motivo para echar todo a perder, si bien aún no estaba listo para afrontarlo sin sentir dolor por lo que le hizo, pero antes estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón a alguien más, que también fue afectado de aquella situación.

— Gracias Aii, no sabes lo mucho que agradezco tus palabras en este momento. — Nitori le sonrió dulcemente al tiempo que cuestionaba

— ¿Otra duda más que quieras aclarar?

— Solo necesito saber ¿Por qué mi padre me oculto todo? Estoy seguro que si él me hubiera dicho la verdad hubiera regresado a hablar con él, no permitiría que el sufriera así.

— ¿Estás Seguro? — Haruka se sorprendió ante la cuestión de Nitori — Creo que tú sabes mejor que nadie que años atrás tú eras un poco inmaduro, ¿hubiera aceptado el tú de antes a ese chico como amigo siendo gay solo porque sufría?

— Era mi amigo podía intentarlo

— Haru, debes aceptar que tu Homofobia latía con fuerza en ti en el pasado, puedo entender a tu padre hasta cierto punto el no contarte, claro no digo que estuvo bien, pues no sé qué fue lo que hizo al respecto, pero lo que si se es que si te hubieras enterado las cosas no cambiarían del todo el pasado de ese joven, pero ahora solo queda esperar, solo el Sr. Nanase podría responder y aclarar esa duda, esa duda sobre él porque actuó de tal manera.

Haru no pudo evitar reconocer que Nitori tenía razón nuevamente y su única opción como él había citado era esperar, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo el tiempo que sea posible.

Ya pasado la nueve de la noche, en la mansión Nanase, los señores regresaban a casa, habían tenido una gala exitosa, y aunque estaban sorprendidos y un poco preocupados por la extraña desaparición de su hijo tenían que agradecer que todo marchara bien.

Antes cuando cuestionaron sobre la ausencia de su hijo, Rei les había confirmado que Haruka se había marchado asegurando no sentirse bien, a lo que asumieron que debían ser secuelas de lo sucedido anteriormente y lo dejaron pasar, pero al no contestar sus llamadas causo una leve molestia en la pareja.

Ya dentro de la mansión, la Sra. Nanase se dirigió inmediatamente a su cuarto para ir a la cama, el día había sido muy agotador y estaba exhausta hasta tal punto de quedar dormida sin ninguna dificultad al caer en la cama, mientras el Sr. Nanase opto por esperar un poco más, mientras paseaba por los pasillos de su cómodo hogar, al caminar cerca de la biblioteca pudo notar como una luz, aunque un poco ligera, salía de la misma, ante el suceso cuestiono a uno de sus sirvientes al respecto a lo que este le informo que el joven Nanase y un acompañante aguardaban por él en la estancia, agradeciendo y pidiéndole que se retirara y no informara de ello a su esposa, se encamino al cuarto, teniendo como saludo de su hijo un…

— Bienvenido a casa… Padre

Continuara…


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

— Buenas noches… padre

El señor Nanase se adentró al cuarto con lentos y sigilosos pasos, mantenía su mirada hacia su hijo, quien de igual manera no paraba de mirarle, estaba algo confundido, pero aun así no cambio su expresión ante la sorpresa, se limitó a responder el saludo, al tiempo que se detenía en una mesilla y se servía un ligero trago.

— Buenas noches hijo, Nitori San — descargo levemente su cabeza como saludo a sus invitados — No esperaba encontrarlos aquí es realmente una sorpresa, pero por tu cara Haruka puedo notar que es algo serio.

Haru no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a su padre fijamente mientras sorbía un trago de su licor, Nitori por su parte permanecía inmóvil, en silencio como un adorno más de aquella estancia cuya única función era esperar.

— Veo que no tienes idea como iniciar la charla — expreso el mayor mientras se acercaba a su hijo — ¿Quieres que sea yo quien lo haga?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que le paso a Makoto?, ¿por qué lo ocultaste? — el señor Nanase detuvo la copa justo sobre su labio cuando escucho la pregunta, pero su reacción no dejo que se notara su asombro.

— ¿Tachibana?, no entiendo ¿qué pasa con Tachibana?

— No te hagas el tonto padre — dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de su lugar — sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero — Aunque serena su voz era fuerte y segura.

— No, no lo sé, y si no me lo dices claramente no podré saber de qué me hablas, creo que estas muy grande para ir con rodeos, así que dime lo que es sin dar vueltas — el padre de Haru hablaba mientras movía su vaso de un lado a otro, concluyendo su dialogo colocando el objeto sobre la mesilla la cual ocupaba en un inicio.

— Hablo de mi partida, de cuando deje Iwatobi al terminar la secundaria cuando lo deje herido y sufriendo por mi culpa, con un demonio a eso me refiero — Grito mientras llevaba su mano al pecho, como si quisiera evitar que el corazón abandonase su cuerpo.

El señor Nanase mantuvo una pausa, se guio a un sillón de cuero negro importado tomando asiento en este, mientras cruzaba las piernas para tratar ver como manejaba aquella situación.

— ¿Cómo te has enterado? — cuestiono con ligero tono de sorpresa

— Eso no importa, solo dime ¿Por qué? — El ligero sonido de sus palabras dieron a Nitori la sensación de que la plática empezaba a tener forma. — Sabias que Makoto era mi amigo y que estaba en una situación bastante crítica, ¿por qué razón no me permitiste solucionar lo que había causado?

— Haruka, si quieres escuchar la razón por la que me quede callado, entonces sería bueno que tomes asiento. — y así lo hizo, Haruka tomo asiento al lado de Nitori, lugar que había ocupado anterior mente, permitiéndole a su padre explicar porque permitió que las cosas pasaran de esta manera.

— antes que todo hijo, debo decirte que no me arrepiento de cómo sucedieron las cosas, y si debiera elegir tomaría las mismas decisiones

— P-pero — Sr. Nanase interrumpió

— Dicho esto, te contare la verdad… — Pausa — Haces unos años, unos cinco o seis aproximadamente, un joven llego a casa de Iwatobi, estaba bastante alterado y exigía conversar con algún miembro de la familia, de inmediato note que era alguien familiarizado a nuestra empresa por lo que opte por recibirlo, cuando el joven me explico lo que había pasado con tu amigo de infancia, me quede bastante molesto, mi primera impresión fue exigirte una respuesta de la causa de tu comportamiento, pero luego al pensar detalladamente las cosas opte por manejar la situación de otra manera, no tenía que obligarte a pedirle perdón a Tachibana, era ridículo si no entendías realmente cual fue el daño, si no conocieras la situación tal cual y como era. Por lo que tome la responsabilidad de tus actos.

— ¿La tomaste? — Haru estaba escuchando muy atento, pero no entendía en que momento su padre había tomado la "Responsabilidad" de aquello.

— Si, la tome, luego de llegar a un acuerdo con tu amigo y pedirle que me permitiera manejar el asunto, le pedí a mi secretario que investigara el tema con más detalle, cuando vi el reporte me sentí muy… — una pausa corta tras un fuerte suspiro adorno el cuarto, para luego continuar — Decepcionado, jamás pensé que mi hijo podía ser capaz de crear tanto dolor en alguien, y fue cuando entendí que el mal entendido de la fiesta realmente era verdad.

— Que Makoto me Amaba — Pronuncio el Nanase menor en un susurro

— Si, y ver que mi hijo era tan amado me hacía sentir aun peor, sabía de antemano que eras orgulloso y un poco altanero, pero que llegaras a causar algo tan fuerte en alguien solo por algo llamado Homofobia me era más penoso por lo que luego de organizar algunas cosas y saber hasta qué punto estaba la situación de Tachibana-kun, me reuní con los señores Tachibana para tratar el tema. Al principio pensaron que solo trataba de sobornarlos para que tu nombre no se vea envuelto, pero en realidad eso no me importaba, luego de arodillarme y ofrecer mis disculpas además de comprometerme a enmendar tu error, ellos entendieron que mi arrepentimiento era sincero.

— ¿Te arrodillaste ante ellos, padre? ¿Ante los padres de Makoto? — Haru empezaba a entender que sus acciones no solo le había lastimado a Makoto y su familia, también su padre había sufrido a causa de su inmadurez

— Si, y como te dije antes lo volvería a hacer, luego de ello, me encargo de costear los pagos de las terapias de Tachibana, incluso, la doctora que le atendió, estuvo en Iwatobi a mi petición personal, al mismo tiempo que me mantenía al tanto de su evolución. Cada vez que Tachibana retrocedía era como si recibiera una puñalada en mi cuerpo como castigo por no educarte bien.

— No te culpes por mi error padre — Soltó Haru de repente

— Los errores de nuestros hijos, son nuestros errores, ellos son el espejo de nuestra crianza y por ello acepte cada castigo sin bajar la guardia, opte por mandarte a la cede de estados unido, y como una opción de que aprendieras a entender a tu amigo, asigne a Nitori como tu secretario, quería que vieras a Tachibana el día que le pidieras perdón como lo que era, un ser humano vivo, que siente y cuyo único error era amar, no era necesario aceptar sus sentimientos pero si aceptar que el tener gustos diferentes no lo hacía alguien anormal.

Haruka estaba sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía cada vez más — cuando te acercaste a mí con la idea de que cambie a Nitori como tu secretario por ser Gay, por un momento me hizo dudar si realmente estabas madurando pero luego entendí que todo marcharía bien.

Tachibana por su parte mejoraba poco a poco, su amigo, el chico pelirrojo fue de mucha ayuda, mantenía a Tachibana controlado y ocupado, pero cuando se marchó las cosas cambiaron, aunque tenía a su lado a Yamazaki, Tachibana emanaba un aura solitaria, la universidad todo lo que hizo fue con un dolor que al final solo pudo disfrazar.

Cuando se graduó, logre convencer a sus padres para que lo dejaran vivir permanentemente en Tokio, le ofrecí personalmente trabajo en mi empresa usando como excusa ser amigo de infancia de mi hijo, también contrate a otros ex compañeros del club, buscando la manera de que el ambiente para Tachibana sea más a gusto, mi sentimiento de culpa era alto y ponía todo de mi parte para tratar de calmar aquel sentir.

Fue cuando Tachibana se adaptó, que su aura fue más alegre y cuando entendí que estuviste listo te pedí regresar, ambos estaban listos, tomo seis años, pero ya era hora de que soltara mi cadena y te permitiera a ti llevar la tuya, era tu momento de resolver tu problema con Tachibana, me sentía que había hecho todo lo que debía, pero aún estaba inseguro, deje que Free! Sea el punto que diera inicio a aquel evento, pero como padre aun sentía que no podía alejarme, por lo que le pedía a alguien del equipo que les vigilara cuidadosamente.

— ¿Alguien del equipo?, ¿quién? — Cuestiono curioso — ¿acaso fuiste tú Nitori? — pregunto mirándolo inseguro

— Oh!, No Haruka san, recuerde que no formo parte del equipo FREE!, aunque debo admitir que durante su estadía en américa periódicamente informaba al Director su evolución

— ¿Entonces quién? — Cuestiono en dirección a su padre

— Creo que simplemente debes escuchar y yo responderé cada una de tus preguntas, la persona a cargo de informar sobre tu situación con Tachibana era la Srta Matsuoka, ella aunque al principio se negaba a realizar tales actos, al explicarle mi objetivo entendió perfectamente, al parecer ella también conocía la situación de aquella fiesta. Pero sé que ella me ocultaba cosas, como por ejemplo que pasaba realmente entre Tachibana y tú, siempre se limitaba a decir que se llevaban bien y su trabajo en equipo era excelente, pero eso era algo que yo ya sabía.

La historia que contaba el padre de Haru era bastante clara, muy diferente a lo que Haru esperaba, tenía una idea en la que al final su padre seria el culpable de todo, donde concluiría descargando su ira en él, pero no fue así, al contrario, le debía mucho, cuido de Makoto enmendando su error.

Su culpa había crecido aún más, se odiaba a sí mismo. Luchaba con el problema día a día con ser el mejor, el orgullo para su padre, desconociendo que el primer clavo para su desgracia lo había dejado clavado seis años atrás. Lastimo a su Padre, a la familia Tachibana y a la persona que más Ama solo por ser un estúpido, no quería llorar, no más, pero era inevitable, se arrodillo delante de su padre y con palabras tan sinceras como las de un niño pidió perdón a su progenitor.

— Padre, hace años que lucho por obtener aquella satisfacción de escuchar lo orgulloso que estas de mí, hace años que admiro sus logros y fortalezas, hace años que trato de entender porque eres el mejor ante mis ojos, pero en solo un día, más bien una noche o talvez simples hora, he entendido que usted es el mejor porque no piensas con la cabeza, sus decisiones vienen con un golpe directo del corazón, y sinceramente pido perdón por no ser aquel al cual pueda llamar su orgullo, pero puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que usted aún sigue siendo el mejor hombre y me lleno de orgullo ser su hijo, he aprendido mi lección y es por ello que le pido de rodillas que me perdone.

— Basta Haruka —Grito el señor Nanase espantando a todos — Eres mi orgullo, no solo por ser mi hijo, te caíste y pudiste levantarte, cometiste un error porque no fui cuidadoso al criarte, pero aquí estas aceptando con sinceridad tu error, acompañado de un hombre que años atrás no hubieras sido capaz de mirar siquiera, te amo y siempre serás mi orgullo, y eso nadie lo puede cambiar.

Haruka, con la ayuda de su padre se levantó lentamente y ambos con lágrimas y un profundo sentimiento indescriptible en ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, un abrazo que durante años jamás se habían dado.

Luego de un momento para relajarse y calmarse, el Sr. Nanase tomo la palabra nuevamente — Ahora hijo, quiero que seas honesto y me digas algo que necesito confirmar, dime ¿Qué pasa realmente entre Tachibana y tú?

En un lugar alejado del escenario actual, estaba Makoto, descompuesto por el dolor de no saber dónde está su amado, tragos amargos de un costoso vino, habían sido sorbidos a beneficio del dolor, una luz parpadeante del aparato móvil que reposaba sobre el colchón, indicando un mensaje el cual ilumino de esperando aquel de ojos de verde color.

Para: Makoto T

De: Haruka N.

Asunto: Haruka está bien

Buenas noches Sr. Tachibana, soy Nitori, le escribo a petición del sr. Nanase, me pidió que le informara que él está bien, y que pronto sabrá de él, por lo pronto, no lo contacte en los próximos días, aún hay cosas que debe hacer antes de verle, le pide dos semanas, por favor sea paciente.

Ahora, si yo fuera usted, no me rendiría, además ¿no es más bonito Iwatobi en el verano?, quiero visitarlo algún día.

Hasta luego

Fin del mensaje

Continuara…

El Próximo capítulo será el final


	34. Chapter 34

Holitus, bien una aclaración, el capítulo me quedo súper largo por lo que tuve que dividirlo en 2, por lo que les traigo doble actu el día de hoy (aplausos), con esto solo faltara el epilogo el cual estará listo el fin de semana.

Bien un gusto leer sus comentarios y perdón por los errores.

**Capítulo 34**

Makoto salió tan rápido como le fue posible de su apartamento, en el transcurso llamo a todos los que sabían lo sucedido, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron convocados por el peliverde; pero como alguno de ellos no estaban familiarizados con la ciudad, se decidió que hicieran presencia en el departamento de Yamazaki, el cual estaba perfectamente ubicado en una zona bastante asequible para cualquiera de ellos.

Cuando Makoto llego allí, toco la puerta haciendo caso omiso al timbre; estaba más tranquilo, pues en el viaje al punto de reunión, sus ideas un poco revueltas habían llegado a un punto de control en su cabeza.

Toc toc — se escuchaba el sonido de la puerta con sigilosos golpes del peliverde, uno seguido del otro, para que unos segundos después un ligero reflejo pelirrojo se dejó asomar por la puerta — Oh!, Makoto, entra Sou está tomando una ducha, los demás ya vienen en camino, Nagisa y Rei están cerca y Shigino paso a recoger a Takuya.

— Gracias Rin — contesto el peliverde con sus ánimos apagados, busco en la espaciosa sala un lugar donde sentarse, al compás que Sousuke salía ya más refrescado.

— Perdón por la tardanza — pronuncio el más alto — pero ¿Qué paso Makoto, hace unas horas estábamos reunidos, has sabido algo de Nanase?

— Si y no — Dijo logrando que Rin y Sousuke se miraran confusos — sé que es difícil de entender pero les explicare cuando lleguen los demás, no quiero hacer repetitiva la historia, y de verdad perdón por llamarlos tan tarde.

— Descuida Makoto, sabemos que no es propio de ti hacer estas cosas, si lo estás haciendo es porque es muy importante y como tus amigos cuenta con nosotros sin dudar. — Contesto el pelirrojo

— Aun así, Nanase se está comportando como un estúpido, que gana con ocultarse, solo te está haciendo más daño, y para ser sincero aun no creo que deba dejarte a su cuidado — Gruño Sou desde una esquina de desayunador de su cocina

— Basta Sou, Makoto no está para tus escenas de celos ahora

— ¿Celos? — Bufo el más alto — de que estas hablando Rin, acas…

— Hey, Basta los dos — Interrumpió Makoto — no es momento para discusión… a todo esto, Rin ¿Qué haces en casa de Sousuke a esta hora?, llegaste tan rápido que estoy un poco sorprendido, o ¿acaso ustedes vive…

— Noooooo — Grito Rin mientras agitaba sus manos rápidamente, antes de que Makoto completara su interrogatorio, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como un jugoso tomate.

— Si — Dijo Sousuke a secas, sin importarle lo mas mínimo la reacción de Rin, al compás que sorbía un poco de café.

— Sou! — Miro Rin con un tono nervioso, mientras el pelinegro ignoraba sus quejas.

Makoto embozo una sonrisa mientras veía sus reacciones — Felicidades chicos, me alegra que sean felices — Su sonrisa sincera, fue nublada lentamente con los recuerdos de su ser amado — Solo espero lograr encontrar a Haru y volver a estar feliz con él, solo eso quiero — paso ambas manos por su cabellera — aun no puedo creer que esta felicidad durara tan poco.

— Te aseguro que lo serás Makoto, veras que lo encontraras y podrás aclarar todo este asunto — Animo Rin mientras le acariciaba lentamente su cabellera.

El timbre se hizo escuchar, Sousuke se acercó a la puerta y por la hora era notorio de quien se trataba, todos los convocados estaban presentes y era hora de empezar la reunión.

Todos estaba perfectamente ubicados, Rin y Sou me mantuvieron en la cocina usando las butacas color marfil del desayunador, Rei y Nagisa se colocaron a ambos lados de Makoto en señal de apoyo y confort para el peliverde, mientras que Kisumi y Takuya se quedaron de pie en una esquina cerca del balcón, había una vista hermosa, tan hermosa que se desperdiciaba en el momento.

— Lamento mucho que los hiciera venir a esta hora, se que están cansados por la actividad recién, y sé que tal vez este asunto sea algo que a ustedes le resten importancia, Aun así, no negare mi desesperación y debo admitir que los necesito, que si ustedes no me apoyan no sabría que hacer o donde ir, buscaría como loco a Haru y posiblemente pierda la cabeza en ello.

Este fue el breve introductorio que expuso Makoto al tener a todos reunidos en la sala de aquel lugar, buscando un hilo de tranquilidad para no sentirse solo en aquella situación.

— ¿Por qué no dejamos que Haruka resuelva esto solo? — Replico el pelirosa desde su lugar, estaba algo cansado de la situación, y no podía negar que culpaba a Makoto de la situación actual de su amigo. — tal vez si lo dejamos a solas pueda pensar y aclarar su cabeza, no sería la primera vez que alguien piense así, además presionarlo no es la mejor opción, estoy de acuerdo que hay que hablar con él pero ¿Por qué perseguirlo? ¿acaso hay algo que le digas que lo haga sentir mejor?

Las palabras de Kisumi fueron duras, pero ante ellas incluso Makoto opto por el silencio, para luego Kisumi continuar.

— Si eso era todo, Takuya vámonos — Shigino tomo a Takuya por el brazo indicándole que ambos debían salir, pero su andar se detuvo con las palabras del peliverde.

— Sé que no diré nada que haga que Haru se sienta mejor, y puede que termine hiriéndole más al profundizar a la verdad, se que al momento que el empieza su interrogatorio deberé decirle cosas aún más hirientes de las que ya sabe, y sé que hay una gran posibilidad de que se derrame en lágrimas — Todos los presentes imaginaron al compás el momento, aquella situación donde ambos estén reunidos y debatan lo sucedido, donde de alguna manera dócil Makoto le cuente a Haruka su sufrimiento, era leve la posibilidad de tal cuestión mas no imposible.

Makoto cerro sus puños mientras de ponía de pie — Pero sé que estaré ahí para abrazarlo, ser su confort, quedarme ahí a llorar con él, abrirle mi corazón para mostrarle que todo lo malo que me sucedió fue lo que hizo al hombre fuerte que soy, que aquello más que su culpa fue mía, y estaré ahí aunque el o cualquiera de ustedes me lo impidan, que esperare paciente su abrazo y de no conseguirlo forzarlo a ello, y si con lo único que cuento es mi amor a Haru, entonces con eso iré a la batalla, pero con un demonio sin su apoyo, esta cabeza loca que tengo no me permitirá gritarle a Haru que todo es una mierda si él se aleja de mí, que por lo único que vivo es por él, y sin el mi vida sería una piscina vacía.

Kisumi sonrió ligeramente al ver la determinación del peliverde, giro en su dirección mirándole a sus ojos con una expresión relajada — Cuento contigo para cuidar a Haruka, Tachibana — se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo en señal de apoyo.

— ¿Que sabes de Haruka, Makoto?, me imagino que por eso nos llamaste — expuso Rei un poco más aliviado al ver que la tención expuesta por el pelirosa se había acabado.

— Recibí un mensaje de su móvil hace unas horas — Comentó

— ¿Un mensaje de su Móvil? — Rin se mostró un poco sorprendido — ¿no querrás decir un mensaje de su parte?

— No, al parecer Nitori San fue quien lo escribió — Makoto saco el móvil para mostrarles a todos el contenido

— Nitori San… — Un comentario pensativo de parte de Rei llamo la atención de todos

— ¿Lo conoces? — Pregunto Kisumi de repente

— Me sorprende que usted no Shigino San, es uno de los gerentes de una de las sucursales de estados unidos, es alguien a quien pocas veces he tratado en persona, pero por teléfono he tenido tratos laborales.

— la verdad visito poco las oficinas, pero si recuerdo al secretario de Haruka el cual fue ascendido según escuche, por lo que sé es muy amigo de Haru y era su mano derecha en estados unidos.

— Exacto, Nitori San hasta donde sé, fue un senpai muy importante para Nanase san en sus inicios.

— Todo esto ayudara a encontrar a Nanase — cuestiono Sousuke quien ponía atención a la plática

— Veo que solo usas tu cabeza para entrenar — Respondió Takuya, quien hasta ahora se mantenía en silencio

— ¿Quieres ver en que más la uso? — Gruño Sou mientras se ponía de pie y Rin trataba de evitarlo.

— ¡! Basta los dos! — Grito Rin

— Takuya! — Una palabra y una mirada de parte de Kisumi fue suficiente para que el pelinegro se calmara.

— Bien, Perdón — Dijo mientras su cara no mostrara el mas mínimo arrepintiendo — a los que me refiero es que es obvio que ese tal Nitori sabe dónde está Nanase, eso se puede notar por el hecho que envió el mensaje de su móvil, pero si a eso le sumamos la posibilidad de que Kisumi o el peliazul tengan su contacto tendríamos la posibilidad de saber dónde está Nanase.

Aunque la posibilidad era vaga, el resto se quedó viendo a Kisumi y a Rei esperando una respuesta.

— Yo apenas se el número de mis padres — Contesto Shigino en modo nervioso, era un ejecutivo de nombre en la empresa de sus padres y en este momento realmente le molestaba no ser útil — Lo-lo siento

— Descuida — Susurro Makoto, dejando sus esperanzas en la última persona

Rei se agarraba la barbilla en modo de concentración, si bien sería útil tener el número de Nitori, ¿pero quién haría la llamada?, si los rumores eran cierto Nitori no era una persona que dijera la ubicación de Nanase a la ligera.

— Puede que si tenga el número de Nitori San, realmente tengo el número de todos los invitados, estuve coordinando sus estancias para la actividad y no tenerlo sería una deshonra para mi labor. — Un ligero aire de esperanza llego al rostro de Makoto. — Pero ¿Quién llamara a Nitori San?, yo no podría hacerlo considerando que dudo que me de tal información a mi cuyo único conocimiento que tiene es que soy un empleado bajo la misma unidad de Free!

— Shigino San puede hacerlo — la ligera voz hasta ahora en silencio de Nagisa se escuchó relajada — su posición, amistad y despreocupación seria acertada para llamar a estas horas a Nitori, estoy seguro que cuando él era secretario de Haru chan lo llamabas a todas hora por lo que a según Haru en algún momento le comento esa manía a Nitori san — había que reconocer que Nagisa estaba en lo cierto, y ni siquiera el pelirosa tuvo valor para negarlo

— Bien, dame el número pero no les aseguro nada — Makoto miro en Shigino con una mirada se podía leer un "Por favor " en ella.

Se pusieron en marcha, todos estaban en posición nerviosa mientras el móvil ajeno sonaba ligeramente por el auricular.

— ¿Si? — La voz dulce del receptor se escuchaba tras la bocina

— ¿Nitori San? — cuestiono el pelirosa, quería estar seguro de haber marcado correctamente

— Hi, ¿es Shigino San? — que reconociera su voz fue nuevo para Kisumi

— Etto, si, lamento molestarte tan tarde, pero quisiera saber si sabes de Haruka, le he llamado a su móvil y no contesta, quedamos en vernos después de la fiesta y estoy algo preocupado.

Todos están es ascuas esperando que Kisumi lograra engañar a Nitori

— Uh, no es propio de usted excusarse al llamar a cualquier hora Shigino san, pero con gusto le diré sobre Nanase San — Aunque al principio asustado, las últimas palabras le llenaron de aliento — pero… — sus aires de triunfo bajaron al escuchar aquel "Pero" tan desalentador — Respóndame algo ¿Está usted con Tachibana San verdad?, y le ruego que no mienta sería inútil, usted es muy malo para mentir.

Una desalentadora imagen se podía ver en el rostro de Kisumi — Si, Tachibana está aquí conmigo — la sorpresa en la cara de los presentes se hizo notar

— Me alegra su honestidad, por favor ponga el móvil en el altavoz — Kisumi se limitó a obedecer, si bien sabia en aquella situación era inútil no hacerlo

— Listo, puedes hablar — el pelirosa coloco el móvil sobre la mesa central del lujoso apartamento.

— Buenas Noches nuevamente Tachibana san, por lo que veo aún no se ha rendido, espero que pueda prestarme atención en este momento.

— Puedes hablar Nitori San, espero que tus palabras sean la luz en esta situación — Expuso el peliverde con un tono duro en sus palabras.

— Quien sabe Tachibana san, pero no diré mucho, lo que tiene que saber sobre Nanase san, está en el mensaje antes enviado.

— No me vengas con eso, Haru me necesita, por favor dime ¿dónde está? — Grito Makoto alejándose levemente de la fingida tranquilidad que simulaba

— Tranquilícese Tachibana, entiendo su situación, pero entienda la mía, mi lealtad esta con los Nanase y estaría mal de mi parte arruinar la confianza depositada en mi por Nanase san, le ruego que me perdone, pero le repito, yo que usted me relajaría, dicen que en estos tiempos la playa es muy cálida y hermosa, sería una oportunidad para usted revivir su infancia, dicen que regresar a casa es como viajar al pasado.

— Por favor Nitori san, no te burles de esta manera de mi — Makoto sentía que su última esperanza caía

— Nitori San, por favor si puede ayudarnos se lo agradeceríamos enormemente — Expreso Rei de repente

— Oh! ¿Ryugazaki San?, estoy sorprendido, no sabía que Tachibana tenía tan buenos amigos

— No solo yo, hay siete personas en este momento que queremos el bien de Nanase san, y sabemos que ese bien esta con Tachibana Senpai.

— Lo entiendo, pero creo que son ustedes quienes no me entienden, por favor tomen mis palabras y tal vez quien sabe encuentren a Nanase san, Buenas noches.

Dicho esto, Nitori colgó dejando a todos y cada uno aún más desanimado que en un principio.

— ¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora? — Pregunto Rei de repente

— Que Nanase está en algún lado y nosotros cada vez más lejos — Bufo Sousuke mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo, por un momento este trato de negarse pero al ver su cara pensó que talvez el pelinegro se imaginaba en la misma posición de Makoto, por lo que lo dejo actuar su capricho.

— No, Sabemos más que eso — Grito de repente Nagisa mientras se ponía de pie con aires de detective

— Vamos enano, no estamos para juegos — Soltó Takuya

— Se llama Nagisa Hazuki, y es cierto Nagisa no es momento para juegos — aclaro Rin mientras miraba el rostro preocupado de Makoto

— No, Nagisa está en lo correcto — Analizo Rei — Makoto Senpai por favor muéstrenos el mensaje

Durante todo el momento el objetivo principal era el mensaje, dato el cual todos habían olvidado por la repentina llamada a Nitori.

— Claro, pero no creo que haya algo ahí, son las mismas cosas que Nitori san dijo por teléfono

Para: Makoto T

De: Haruka N.

Asunto: Haruka está bien

Buenas noches Sr. Tachibana, soy Nitori, le escribo a petición del sr. Nanase, me pidió que le informara que él está bien, y que pronto sabrá de él, por lo pronto, no lo contacte en los próximos días, aún hay cosas que debe hacer antes de verle, le pide dos semanas, por favor sea paciente.

Ahora, si yo fuera usted, no me rendiría, además ¿no es más bonito Iwatobi en el verano?, quiero visitarlo algún día.

Hasta luego

Fin del mensaje

Todos estaban buscando algo fuera de lo dicho antes en aquel mensaje, pero todo era lo mismo en versión reducida.

— Vez, nada — Makoto lanzo en móvil al sofá como tratando de descargar su ira en el aparato.

— Si lo analizamos bien — Continúo Nagisa — todo está claro

— ¿Claro? — dijeron todos al unísono, todos menos la pareja ReiGisa

— Si, si lees bien Nitori san dejo dicho que Haruka estaba bien, y que además te rindieras, durante la plática por teléfono dejo entredicho que los apoya pero su lealtad le impedía decirte donde estaba Haru chan, pero en ambos caso te dio un consejo.

— Exacto — Comento Rei mientras de movía los lentes con elegancia — en ambos casos él te aconsejo que te relajaras y que ir a casa era como volver al pasado.

— Es cierto, dijo que Iwatobi era un lugar bonito en verano, y además era cálido — pronuncio el pelirrojo al recordarlo

— ¿Quieren decir que Nitori si me dijo donde esta Haru?, Haru está en…

— ¡!Iwatobi! — Gritaron todos acordes


	35. Chapter 35

Agradeciendo a Karo aoi Chan por su acostumbrada ayuda

**Capítulo 35**

En el aeropuerto de Narita, Haruka estaba listo para abordar un avión, al regresar a la sala de espera, sus compañeros de vuelo esperaban la hora de partida.

— Aii, ¿hablabas con alguien? — pregunto el desanimado pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento al lado del más bajo, se había cambiado de ropa vistiendo un atuendo deportivo acorde para el viaje

— No, solo revisaba mis mensajes de voz, ¿estas mejor? , tus ojos están muy hinchado, sería bueno que duermas durante el vuelo.

— Descuida estoy bien, esto es algo que quiero hacer, más bien algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. — Sus manos estaban temblando al pensar en sus futuras acciones.

— Vamos Haruka, no te pongas nervioso estoy aquí para apoyarte. — Las palabras de aliento por parte del peliplata, causaban tranquilidad al azabache.

— Mikoshiba San — Haruka volteo en atención a su otro acompañante — Lamento arrastrarte en esta situación.

— Descuida, Aii jamás te dejaría ir solo en esta situación, y además nos servirá como viaje de luna de miel, hace mucho que no tomamos unas vacaciones, por lo que soy yo quien debe de pedir disculpas por dejar que pagues todos.

— No es nada comparado con lo que hacen por mí, No saben cómo les agradezco que estén aquí — Tras tomar sus manos, el sonido del anuncio de abordaje del vuelo a Iwatobi les trajo de vuelta a la realidad, tomaron sus cosas e iniciaron la marcha a su destino.

Eran ya las once de la mañana, de alguna manera todos los nadadores y ex nadadores habían quedado para ir a Iwatobi, Makoto realmente no se dio cuenta pero cuando pudo reaccionar cada uno de ellos tenían sus planes hechos para ir con él a su hogar natal.

En un principio, Makoto había planeado salir hacia Iwatobi esa misma noche, pero le fue imposible, sus amigos insistían que debía descansar y recuperar energías para poder solucionar las cosas con el pelinegro, con su cuerpo adormecido por el cansancio era una señal clara que realmente merecía un descanso, pero para vigilarlo y cerciorarse que lo hiciera a idea de Rin y Sousuke el peliverde se quedó a dormir en su apartamento para ir al suyo día siguiente a recoger sus cosas para luego viajar a su tierra de infancia por Haruka.

Ya en el aeropuerto los jóvenes están dispuestos para partir, Makoto estaba aún más listo con todas sus esperanzas puestas en aquel viaje.

Tras la llegada a Iwatobi, Makoto no dudo en partir directo a la mansión Nanase, allí donde comenzó todo, aquel lugar que Makoto en su adolescencia visito en secreto cientos de veces con la esperanza de lograr ver a su amigo de infancia una vez más, cavando un agujero profundo y llenándolo de dolor.

Tomo un taxi, no sin antes indicarle a sus amigos que podían quedarse en su casa durante su estancia, claro, a excepción de Rin y Sousuke quienes ya habían acordado con familiares quedarse con ellos, y de igual manera Rei y Nagisa habían que habían hecho lo propio, por lo que su invitación era para Shigino y Takuya quienes no conocían el lugar.

— Lamento rechazar tu ofrecimiento Tachibana — Respondió Kisumi con arrogancia — pero mi familia tiene una casa en la playa a unas cuantas calles de los Nanase, nosotros iremos allí, cuando nos establezcamos iremos a la casa de Nanase para ver cómo van las cosas.

— Nosotros también pasaremos por nuestras casas e iremos enseguida a casa de Haruka Senpai — tras las palabras de Rei, los demás solo asintieron

— Bien, nos vemos allá, chicos… — la voz de Makoto se tornó ligera y nostálgica — Gracias — se acercó a todos provocando un abrazo grupal, del cual ninguno pudo o tal vez quiso evitar.

— Suerte — Gritaron todos al tiempo.

Los taxista son los conductores más agiles si de transporte se trata, pero para la suerte de Makoto al parecer el que le toco era un sustituto porque su lentitud y paciencia lo estaban por volverlo loco, al menos así lo sentía, porque al visualizar el velocímetro la velocidad del conductor era la adecuada para la ruta a la cual se dirigía.

Del aeropuerto a casa de Haruka, Makoto tardo aproximadamente 20 minutos, los cuales los sintió como si fueran horas, al llegar, entrego el pago por su servicio al piloto, para ir corriendo en dirección a la enorme casa. Conocía muy bien el camino pues durante sus años de adolescencia convivio con el pelinegro grandes recuerdos en aquel lugar.

Toco la puerta con insistencia, estaba nervioso, asustado, emocionado, repetía en su cabeza un discurso mental que había recitado varias veces durante su camino a la casa, uno bien marcado donde le explica al pelinegro lo importante que es el ahora y no el pasado, uno que sabía perfectamente que al ver a Haruka olvidaría, y terminaría lanzándose sobre los brazos de su amado sin decir palabra.

La puerta se abrió, pero en lugar de unos ojos azules como el océano, encontró a un joven peliplata con un rostro amistoso y sin una pizca de sorpresa, detrás de el al que parecía ser su pareja, hecho que noto por los similares de los anillos de pareja.

— Oh!, Tachibana–san ¿Verdad?, me alegra verlo — Extendió sus brazos en señal de que entrara — Me alegro que haya entendido mi mensaje.

— Gracias a Usted Nitori San, pero siendo honestos no creo que este en el momento oportuno para una presentación, y le prometo que lo hare más tarde, ahora me disculpo pero necesito hablar con Haruka, por lo que le ruego me permita subir a hablar con él.

— Sé que aunque no te lo permita aun así subirías tras el — Pronuncio seguro, mientras se acercaba a su esposo quien se mantenía en silencio. — Pero, Nanase no está, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, y que debía hacerlo solo.

— Por favor — suplico el peliverde — Dime ¿dónde está? — se mantenía sereno, pero desesperado. — te lo rueg… — Nitori interrumpió sus palabras

— No tiene que suplicarme, Tachibana san, le diré exactamente donde esta Nanase, sé que lo que está pasando es una situación dura para ambos, y de igual manera creo que aunque el viaje es necesario, no tenía que hacerlo solo, creo que usted es tan culpable como Haruka. Fue débil cuando debió mostrar fortaleza, no digo que no lo entiendo pues al igual que usted para mí fue difícil salir del closet y en algún momento también me rechazaron, pero sus acciones no midieron el daño que la hacían a los demás, fue lo que Haruka vio al enterarse de la verdad, por lo que entiendo que esto deben hacerlo juntos.

Por un momento Makoto se quedó pensativo

— Haruka esta con quienes más sufrieron esta situación — y fue en ese momento que Makoto entendió

— Haru está en casa de mis padres… ¿verdad?

— Si — Concluyo

Makoto corrió con todas sus fuerzas a casa de sus padres, imaginarse el tipo de conversación que debían tener sus padres y Haru en aquel momento le era tormentoso, sabía que sus padres eran comprensivos, pero también que desconocía su opinión sobre Haru tras lo sucedido, durante su enfermedad jamás comentaron nada y solo se enfocaron en hacerlo sentir tranquilo.

Llego tras varias zancadas, agradecía enormemente que las casas no estuvieran tan lejos la una a la otra, abrió la puerta a toda prisa, encontrando nuevamente una sala libre presencia de Haru, únicamente encontrando a sus padres llorando y abrazados entre ellos.

— Madre, Padre — Dijo con espasmos mientras se acercaba a ellos

— Hijo — Pronuncio la Sra. Tachibana algo sorprendida — llegaste más pronto de lo que pensé — dijo entre sollozos

— Y-yo… — apretó sus puños con fuerzas — Lo lo siento — agacho la cabeza lentamente, quería preguntar por Haru, pero sabía que no podía, le debía esto a sus padres, le debía una disculpa por su inmadurez, por hacerlos llorar en secreto por tanto tiempo, por pensar únicamente en sus problemas ignorando lo que le causaba a quienes le rodeaban.

— Makoto — dijo la madre entre lágrimas, lanzando su pequeño cuerpo sobre el de su hijo, el cual la apretó como si la protegiera del peor de los enemigos.

— Hijo — se acercó su padre mientras tomaba de regreso a su esposa — ya hablaremos luego, él está en la playa, si te das prisa podrás alcanzarlo y aclarar las cosas.

— Papa, Gracias — Miro Makoto agradecido a su progenitor

— Descuida, ahora ve — y salió corriendo en dirección a la playa para continuar su búsqueda de Haruka.

Un hermoso atardecer caía, era víctima del tiempo y la lejanía de la estrella más brillante, las olas sonaban como instrumento de una ensayada orquesta, era un concierto u escenario hermoso, cuya vista era apreciada por casi nadie.

Makoto cansado de correr por varios minutos por una calurosa playa, a punto de caer exhausto, pero sin intenciones de rendirse, como un reflejo causado por la decadente luz, a lo lejos pudo verlo, una silueta inconfundible de aquel cuya imagen había invadido su cabeza de manera temerosa durante las últimas horas.

Se acercó lentamente, debía admitir que aquella luz natural le hacía ver aún más hermoso, quería guardar esa imagen en su cabeza el mayor tiempo posible, sabía que la charla que debía tener con el pelinegro no sería fácil, no tenía idea de cómo iniciarla si quiera como terminaría.

Se acercó aún más, de manera tal que era imposible no darse cuenta de su presencia, estaban un poco alejados de las áreas habitadas, estaban más por aquellas partes rocosas donde solo eran visitadas por aquellos que necesitaban estar solos, como era la intención del pelinegro.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — Cuestiono el más bajo sin perderle la vista al paisaje descrito — No pensé que me encontraras tan rápido.

— ¿Entonces pretendías seguir escondido hasta que te encontrara? — Makoto sonaba tranquilo pero la verdad estaba desesperado, deseoso de abrazarlo.

— No creo poder esconderme mucho tiempo — Continuaba en el mismo lugar

— Ni yo creo poder soportar no encontrarte — Dijo adoptando su posición

— Eres fuerte, podrías buscar sin rendirte — Makoto se giró nuevamente en su dirección

— No soy tan fuerte… Haru — Comento

— Lo sé, lo descubrí de la peor manera — su voz ahora ronca se entre cortaba al salir

— Haru… — Trato de iniciar

— No, no tienes que explicar nada Makoto, en tu lugar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo — Haruka volteo en dirección a Makoto, sus ojos estaban bañados por un líquido salado, ese líquido que se nutre de nuestras tristezas, aquel que llamamos lagrimas — pero… aunque lo entiendo… me dolió, aun así, me dolió y me sigue doliendo Makoto

Y sin un conteo descendente Haruka estallo en llanto, siendo sostenido por los brazos de su amado, ambos trataron de ser fuertes, ambos querían manejar la situación con madures, pero fue imposible, se amaban y estaban sufriendo por el dolor del otro.

Makoto apretó más y más a Haru, sentía su calor como nuevo, la tarde ahora más oscura, le daba permiso para ser más íntimos, para expresar sin vergüenza lo que solo sus cuerpos podían expresar.

Se encaminaron sin alejarse el uno del otro aun lado de las rocas, aquellas que mantenían una batalla con las olas y roseaban ligeramente gotas de agua salada a los amantes.

El crepitar de las llamas sobre la madera quemada se unía al sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla. La arena aún conservaba un poco del calor del día, trasmitiéndolo así a los jóvenes que estaban acostado sobre una manta que habían obtenido de la mochila que inconsciente aun llevaba Makoto encima.

En ella los besos eran entregados sin restricciones, las manos desatadas recorrían el cuerpo ajeno. Suaves gemidos se perdían con el rumor del mar.

Makoto se estaba deleitando con cada sonido que lograba liberar del siempre frio Haru. Mientras el pelinegro solo podía entregarse por completo a su amante.

Aunque conservaban aun sus pantalones puestos, eso solo provocara que el momento fuera más erótico. Sus pechos estaban unidos, compartiendo el calor de cada piel.

Makoto bebía de los labios de su amado, mientas la dureza de su entrepierna se rozaba con la contraria, llevándolo a los dos más cerca del placer puro.

Mientras que Haruka, debajo del fuerte cuerpo de Makoto solo podía ansiar el momento en que sería llenado por el peli verde. Estaba excitado, más que excitado a decir verdad, sentía que su piel ardía donde fuera que Makoto lo tocara. El ojiazul apenas era consciente de los sonidos que los rodaban, no era consciente del ahora estrellado cielo sobre ellos, solo podía ser consciente de su cuerpo y del de Makoto, solo podía pensar en que su entrepierna quería más atención, necesitaba más atención. Su miembro necesitaba ser libre de las telas que lo retenían…pero no se atrevía a liberarlo él. Estaba demasiado abrumado por los besos que devoraban su boca, besos que se perdían en su cuello, besos y caricias que quemaban su piel.

Como si leyera su mente, Makoto alzo uno de los muslos de Haruka, provocando una mayor fricción entre las protuberancia de sus sexos. Un fuerte jadeo salió de la garganta del pelinegro al sentir tan divina presión. En respuesta, enredo sus piernas en las caderas del Tachibana, quedando totalmente dispuesto a su deseo.

Makoto solo pudo gruñir en medio de un beso, mientras sentía esas firmes piernas atarse a él. Sabía que Haruka estaba muy excitado, dispuesto a ser tomado en ese mismo momento, pero aún faltaba, Makoto quería alargar la espera del Nanase para así alargar el dulce placer del final.

Makoto inicio un vaivén cadencioso, provocando que Haruka rompiera el delicioso beso para inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejar salir un sonoro gemido. Makoto se deleitó con la muestra de disfrute, y tomo por asalto ese blando cuello que le era ofrecido de manera casi involuntaria. Sin demora la boca de Makoto devoro una vez más esa piel expuesta. Dejando marcas rosáceas que evidenciaba las ansias de su deseo. Bajo más, llegando a la clavícula del pelinegro, y más abajo, hasta llegar a las tetillas de Haruka. Una de las manos de Makoto, abarco el bulto palpitante del pelinegro, mientras sus dientes tiraban del pequeño pezón. Un grito placentero llego a los oídos de Makoto, mientras sentía los dedos de Haruka hundirse en la piel de sus hombros.

— Ahh Ma..koto…humnn — gemía Haruka entregado a los deseo de su cuerpo — por favor..yo..

— lo se… — respondió el peliverde liberando el pequeño pezón, tan solo para tomar el otro y atormentarlo con sus dientes y lengua, dejando un rastro húmedo y ardiente sobre la piel del de ojos azules, quien solo quería ser poseído — solo resiste un poco más…

— Ahh… — fue la respuesta entrecortada del Nanase

Apiadándose de él, el peliverde se separó lo suficiente para quitarle los pantalones a Haruka, provocando que su miembro saltara orgulloso totalmente erguido y cubierta su punta por una capa de presemen. Una vez las piernas estuvieron libres de la tela, Haruka dio un giro a la situación.

Tomando a Makoto desprevenido, lo tumbo en la arena y se posiciono a horcajadas sobre él. Ante el cambio Makoto solo pudo reír, pero fue por poco tiempo, ya que sin decir palabra, Haruka se lanzó a devorar los labios ajenos.

Ya no eran besos eróticos, ahora eran besos hambrientos, besos que buscaban desbordar la llama del deseo hasta que se desatara el incendio.

Makoto se dejó hacer, disfrutando del cuerpo ahora desnudo sobre él. Sus manos acariciaron todo a su paso hasta que una llego al falo inhiesto que pedía atención.

— Aahaaa…— Haruka rompió el beso para gemir audiblemente. La mano de Makoto solo había sujetado su longitud provocando que casi se corriera al instante.

— Estas muy ansioso Haru-chan… — acoto de manera juguetona mientras unía su otra mano a la caricia en la virilidad del pelinegro.

—aahh mnnmm y tu estas ju…gando…Makoto — clavo sus orbes azules en los verdes de su amante — lo quiero…ya.

Una sonrisa más se extendió por los labios de Makoto mientras soltaba el miembro de Haru para agarrar su trasero con ambas manos, e invertir las posiciones una vez más. Ataco los rosados labios nuevamente mientras volvía a acariciar el miembro de Haru ahora prisionero entre los cuerpos.

Haruka estaba enloqueciendo, necesitaba ser uno con Makoto. Necesitaba esa gruesa polla llenando su interior con maestría.

Makoto se alejó, en esta ocasión para liberar su propia erección. Haru miro anhelante la carne palpitante que quedo expuesta frente a él, se vio tentado a levantase y lamer la longitud, pero antes de poder moverse, fue Makoto quien se inclinó y tomo la suya en sus labios.

El grito salió de la garganta, muestra inequívoca de placer. Makoto llevo el miembro de su amado tan adentro de su garganta como le era posible, su lengua se movía alrededor de esa carne hinchada, mientras el fondo de su garganta recia más gotas del delicioso pre-semen del azabache.

Haruka estaba a punto de explotar, No creía resistir mucho con su pene enterrado en la boca ardiente de Makoto. Lo deseaba tener dentro al momento de correrse, quería que fuera el pene del peliverde la que lo lanzara al abismo del placer, pero su cuerpo necesitaba liberarse cuanto antes.

Makoto apretó los labios, provocándole más placer al pelinegro, quien preso del mismo se retorcía sobre la manta y enterraba la manos en los cabellos del Tachibana, quien solo podía sentirse satisfecho del estado en que estaba el pelinegro.

El de ojos verdes quería tomarlo, solo dios sabia cuan ansioso estaba de enterrarse en la estreches del otro, pero no sabía por qué, quería tenerlo así por más tiempo, quería verlo sumergido totalmente en el placer que él le estaba dando. Sin dejar salir el miembro de su boca, Makoto llevo su mano hasta la entrada de Haruka, sabía que era mejor si la lubricaba, pero no pensaba soltar tan amada presa de su boca, por lo que lentamente introdujo dos dedos en las estrechas paredes de Haruka. Este perdido en el placer que recibía, apenas se percató de la intromisión, situación que cambio cuando sintió como el Tachibana golpeaba su próstata.

— AHHH... — grito sin pudor alguno el pelinegro mientras de manera inconsciente empujaba la cabeza del peli verde para llevar su miembro más profundo en a la garganta ajena.

Makoto no se tomó a mal la muestra de pasión, sino, que golpeo una vez más ese cumulo de nervios sabiendo lo que pasaría.

— Ma…Mako…AHHH — Haru sintió el calor extenderse por todo su ser y como si de un rayo se tratara, ese calor se concentró en su sexo, liberándose en una caliente descarga de semen que fue a parar a la garganta de Makoto. Haruka solo podía temblar mientras su miembro se sacudía en la caliente prisión que se había convertido la boca de Makoto.

Cuando la última gota se semen fue vertida en la boca de Makoto, este se dignó a soltar a su amado prisionero. Haruka aun gemía cuando el peli verde se alzó para acomodarse entre las ahora temblorosas piernas del azabache, sacando sus dedos, guio su gruesa virilidad hasta la entrada de Haruka, ahora lubricada con su propio semen y con firmeza comenzó a adentrarse en él.

Haruka gimió más fuerte cuando sintió la masa de carne adentrarse en su cuerpo. No era doloroso, pues Makoto se había encargado de ensancharlo lo suficiente para que no fuera incomodo, pero si era abrumador, recién se había liberado con una fuerza atronadora, no creía poder responder tan rápido, pero su cuerpo tenía vida propia, y con sorpresa sintió su sexo llenarse de deseo una vez más.

Makoto se había adentrado por completo en el pelinegro, sentía su sexo ser apresado por las cálidas paredes del otro. La suavidad y el calor de su interior era lo más glorioso que pueda sentir en ese momento. Verlo en éxtasis solo era un plus a toda la situación. Su rostro sonrojado y sudoroso sus labios húmedos de su saliva. Aun podía sentir en su boca el sabor del semen del pelinegro. Era increíble, amar a ese hombre era increíble.

— Ma…Makoto…— llamo el de ojos azules, provocando que el peli verde centrara más su atención en el —…TE AMO…— confeso sin reparos, sin superlativos que lo adornaran, solo era la confesión del sentimiento que inundaba su ser.

Haruka recio su confesión con el corazón abierto, y solo por un momento pensó no merecerlo, quería que Makoto sintiera que le estaba entregando más que su cuerpo, su vida, para amarlo el doble por cada momento de tristeza que vivió por su inmadurez, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los ardientes labios del peliverde descendieron sobre los suyos, para acallar los gritos que libero cuando esa gruesa polla empujo dentro de él.

Una, dos, tres…no se podían contar las acometidas de las caderas de Makoto contra el cuerpo ardiente de Haruka, no se podían contar ni se podía medir la fuerza de la pasión de ambos desatada.

— Mas…mas…si….mmmnn…Ma-makoto…ahí….siiiii — desenfreno corría por la sangre de Haruka. Su pasión estaba desbordada. Solo podía pedir más, más amor, más pasión, más sexo…más empuje contra su cuerpo que lo llevaba cerca de la locura. Solo quería más de Makoto.

— Te daré todo lo que quieras Haru-chan….

La leña estaba casi extinta, mientras que los amantes estaban acurrucados brindándose calor, había conversado sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas la conversación del pelinegro con su padre, y el encuentro de este con los Tachibana. De alguna manera todo empezaba a tener sentido para ambos.

Makoto no fue la excepción, le conto al más bajo sobre esos años de tratamiento, también de la primera vez que se animó levemente a confesarse, esa vez en la fiesta donde Rin le animo tras ver un paisaje hermoso en la mansión Nanase, a decirle sus sentimientos, esa fue la primera vez que se sintió expuesto.

Haruka lamentaba tras cada historia ser tan tonto y no haber escuchado lo que tenía que decir, lamento a sobremanera los años que por su culpa estuvieron alejados el uno del otro.

Se levantaron de la tibia arena, recogieron sus cosas y a pasos lentos mientras se tomaban de la mano se encaminaron a casa del Nanase, donde seguro le esperarían sus preocupados amigos.

Durante todo el camino se contaron un sinnúmero de cosas sobre sus pasados, Makoto consideró oportuno y justo contar sus planes de venganza al más bajo, entendiendo que era una manera de poder cambiar la página.

— Haru-chan, hay algo más que quiero decir… — Tomo un fuerte respiro, mientras el pelinegro ponía atención — ¿recuerdas aquel día que tuvimos nuestra primera cita?, Haru yo…

— No importa Makoto — Haruka le detuvo — Ya no importa, solo es ahora, solo nuestra nueva historia, el ultimo capitulo para finalizar esta historia e iniciar una nueva, sin secretos, sin tragedias, una historia donde solo nuestro amor importe — se acercó al más alto, depositando un ligero pero tierno beso en los labios ajenos.

— Te Amo, te amo, te amo — Grito Makoto a todo pulmón sin importar nada, tomando a Haruka pos su delgada cintura, ignorando el sonrojo y nerviosismo de este mientras estaba en las altura de sus brazos.

Desde una ligera distancia, con una cerveza en mano, y sonrisa en el rostro Kisumi vociferaba a la pareja quien no pudo ignorar el bullicio.

— Hey, Tortolos ¿por qué no entran de una buena vez?, todo está listo para fiesta, solo los esperábamos a ustedes — dicho esto se adentró a la estancia seguidos de los amantes.

Tras su entrada, todos los presentes al lado de sus compañeros, aplaudían felices por la reciente reconciliación, sirvieron copas de licor para todos y alzando sus bebidas al aire y brindaron

— Por el Amor — Dijeron Rei y Nagisa

— Por el Perdón — las palabras de Rin y Sousuke

— Por la Familia — fueron los deseos de Nitori y Momotarou

— Por los Amigos — Pidieron Kisumi y Takuya

— Por Nosotros — Sonrieron Makoto y Haruka

**Para lograr alcanzar un Felices para siempre...**

**FIN**


End file.
